


Chiedi perdono

by Callie_Stephanides



Series: Il dolore perfetto [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-28
Updated: 2007-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-05 22:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 73,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dieci anni dalla Guerra di Hogwarts, la generazione sopravvissuta a Voldemort si arma per la battaglia finale. Se per Lucius Malfoy e Severus Piton è <i>vendetta</i> la chiave di una strategia suicida, Draco Malfoy e Hermione Granger raccontano l'amore ai tempi della paura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo: se la storia fosse una linea retta, gli uomini non fallirebbero

Fictional Dream © 2007 (28 maggio 2007)  
Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Severus Piton, Draco Malfoy e tutti gli altri personaggi appartengono a J.K. Rowling, al suo editore e ai distributori internazionali che detengono i diritti sull'opera. Questa storia è stata redatta per mero diletto personale e per quello di chi vorrà leggerla, ma non ha alcun fine lucrativo, né tenta di stravolgere il profilo dei caratteri noti  
L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (Callie Stephanides - [Fictional Dream](http://fictionaldream.iobloggo.com/191/chiedi-perdono)).

*****

Mentre il ghigno terrificante e provocatorio di un teschio scarnificato saturava l’aria di stridule note, Lucius Malfoy comprese come quella fosse l’ultima pagina di un romanzo che aveva composto negli anni senza quasi esserne consapevole, aggiungendo parole al capitolato di condanna che lo conduceva ora, con invidiabile coerenza, lungo la stessa china percorsa da Abraxas.   
Non parlava mai volentieri del proprio padre, Lucius, benché non avesse nulla da rimproverargli: non la cura di un sangue glorioso, non l’ambizione dell’autentico Purosangue. Quanto li aveva sempre divisi – credeva, almeno; davanti alle braci ardenti dell’incubo non era poi certo di non potersi imputare un qualche clamoroso difetto di calcolo – era al più una difforme capacità d’anticipare gli eventi.   
Con l’orgoglio dissennato di una schiatta vincente, Lucius si era sempre visto quale depositario di una capacità politica dal sapore oracolare e prezioso. Era una presunzione pericolosa, e la bacchetta di Voldemort, puntata nella sua direzione, non faceva altro che ricordargli quale fosse la fine meritoria dei millantatori e degli stupidi.   
Nella piega sarcastica che avevano assunto le sue labbra sottili, innanzi alle ingiunzioni di un signore-padrone notturno e invincibile, chiunque non avrebbe potuto leggere altro che un solenne rimprovero alla propria leggerezza.   
L’insania si addiceva ai Weasley, forse, ai Potter, ai babbani: non ai gattopardi di una civiltà d’incantamenti e suggestioni sempiterne.   
Peccato che il Destino non tenesse conto dei gradi, dell’intelligenza e della nobiltà degli intenti, piuttosto seguisse una propria trama, intricata e sovente intrisa di molesto sarcasmo e di tetra ironia.   
“Chiedi perdono, Lucius, e non soffrirai.”   
A capo chino – i lunghi capelli di platino che lambivano i contorni di un viso provato dagli eventi, eppure perfetto nella gelida nobiltà del suo cesello – Lucius Malfoy aveva sorriso e sollevato le spalle. Era una richiesta ragionevole, persino generosa, eppure tanto somigliante a parole che aveva già ascoltato da riflettersi nell’atmosfera come un’eco tediosa.   
V’era qualcosa di tragico eppure comico in quell’istante: un gioco di specchi rovesciati e memorie moleste, perché quelle parole, in fondo, erano pure l’ultima supplica di una sua vittima illustre.   
“ _Chiedi perdono, Lucius_.”   
E aveva ammazzato Bellatrix.   
La sua Bella bellissima pazza meravigliosa. La sorella di Narcissa. La complice di un tempo ormai perduto. La stella nera dell’entropica galassia di Voldemort. La cagna che gli aveva devastato un figlio.   
_Chiedi perdono_.   
L’unico che potesse imporgli una condizione tanto inusuale per un Malfoy, grottesca nel domandare una posa che non apparteneva alla schiatta, né al naturale buonsenso di una gerarchia iscritta, prima di tutto, nella tradizione, non l’aveva mai fatto.   
E sarebbe stato ancora un Malfoy.   
_Chiedi perdono_.   
Forse a Narcissa, per averla tradita troppe volte: tradita con la fede che aveva distrutto il mondo perfetto in cui avrebbe meritato di vivere, e tradita con la propria incapacità di difenderla e tradita con una morte che l’avrebbe colto troppo presto e troppo tardi per tutto.   
Soprattutto per chiederle di perdonare l’orgoglio di chi, accecato dal miraggio di un potere perfetto, le aveva trafitto il cuore con la lama della propria incoerenza.   
_Chiedi perdono_.   
Mentre le spire di Nagini stringevano come implacabili catene le sue membra, stritolando lentamente ossa troppo fragili per com’era invece adamantina la volontà di resistere, Lucius cercava in sé l’eco di antichi ricordi e il bandolo dell’intricata matassa che aveva poi visto stringersi come un ultimo, invincibile cappio.   
S’era davvero possibile parlare di un incipit, poi, perché il dramma d’ogni storia infinita sta proprio nella sua perfetta circolarità.   
_Se la storia fosse una linea retta, gli uomini non fallirebbero_ , gli aveva detto Severus Piton, quando forse già sapeva che avrebbe infine rimesso il proprio debito nell’unico modo che avesse mai davvero contemplato.   
I monaci neri, in fin dei conti, non sono uomini di rimorsi, né di facili rimpianti, in compenso gridano la verità con il nome che altri occultano dietro i veli di una comoda ipocrisia.   
Lucius Malfoy aveva abbassato le palpebre – un filo purpureo di quel sangue ch’era sempre stato il suo vanto scivolava lungo il mento, morendo in terra in una piccola rosa nerastra – e ripercorso un cammino noto con gli occhi implacabili di una memoria nutrita di errori, orrori e disincanto, eppure incapace di rinnegare davvero se stessa, perché per quanto malfermi fossero stati i passi che l’avevano reso un uomo un padre un eroe un rinnegato, erano anche le stigmate di un destino che aveva consapevolmente accettato.   
Aveva nove o dieci anni il giorno in cui aveva incontrato Tom Riddle per la prima volta. L’unico referente temporale certo in suo possesso era dato da Hogwarts, poiché non vi aveva ancora avuto accesso; in compenso aveva ascoltato più volte quel nome ricorrere sulle labbra di chi, a tratti, sembrava accarezzare la memoria dell’antica scuola con una dedizione persino lasciva – a tratti, invece, inghiottirne l’essenza con un’acrimonia biliosa.   
All’epoca era un bambino composto, silenzioso, taciturno, attitudine che aveva ereditato da Abraxas e dall’unica certezza che suo padre gli avesse offerto: la superiorità dei Malfoy non era solo un’eredità di schiatta, ma un abito mentale.   
Tom Riddle sembrava il primo ad aver assimilato la lezione iscritta nella strisciante eugenetica del mondo magico, poiché l’abituale arroganza dei modi assumeva qualcosa di pavido e strisciante nel contrapporsi alla fredda e rigorosa cortesia di Abraxas. A quei tempi era già probabile che si facesse chiamare Voldemort, ma non aveva un’autorità sufficiente da imporre uno pseudonimo che lord Malfoy non pareva intenzionato a usare.   
Lucius avrebbe avuto tutto l’agio e il tempo di realizzare come e perché suo padre disattendesse così platealmente la vanità di Riddle, e comprendere era stato naturale come approvarne l’impeccabile e arrogante pretesa di superiorità.   
Riddle era un nome così volgare e babbano da suonare ancora più miserevole sulle labbra di un nobile: era così che Abraxas amplificava le distanze e definiva i ruoli; era anche in tal modo che Lucius aveva imparato a trattare secondo il discrimine del rango e dell’opportunità.   
Del serrato scambio che aveva opposto suo padre a Riddle, Malfoy ricordava ben poco, se non forse il ricorrere di quella scuola in cui avrebbe completato la propria formazione. Con il senno di poi non era stato complesso ricostruire i motivi del confronto: era probabile che Voldemort cercasse un solido appoggio per la carriera accademica che Silente gli aveva invece preclusa.   
Era un uomo affascinante, dotato non solo di una bellezza mediterranea e sfacciata, quanto soprattutto di uno straordinario carisma. Quando si era chinato nella sua direzione, per sfiorare i capelli di platino ch’erano vanto e bellezza di una genia immacolata, qualcosa di lubrico e rapace era saettato in quegli occhi neri: un guizzo respingente e attraente insieme. Lo stesso, probabilmente, che negli anni aveva sedotto Abraxas, sino a segnarne le sorti.   
Se gli avessero domandato cosa davvero avesse colto in Voldemort, il giorno in cui, pur sospettando di potergli imputare la prematura scomparsa del proprio padre, aveva accettato di sfregiare la propria pallida bellezza con il teschio della condanna, Lucius Malfoy non avrebbe negato una risposta, poiché era un uomo che i deboli potevano forse trovare respingente nella propria ostentata, spregiudicata professione di superiorità, ma non un vigliacco. Avrebbe detto quel che anni dopo un processo avrebbe confermato: ch’era un’assicurazione di potere.   
Era il miraggio di una sovranità non sottoposta a condizioni, né a scomodi limiti; il fatto che il collante fosse pure la paura, in fin dei conti, non era che un prezzo imposto dalle circostanze, accettabile come tutti i compromessi della politica.   
Eppure quel sistema di pensiero cui aveva rimesso volontà e azioni era franato del tutto nell’inverno del millenovecentonovantanove, quando la porta di una cella angusta e scomoda per gli agi in cui era cresciuto, si era aperta per lasciar passare il volto esangue di un uomo che aveva scritto nel proprio nome un intero destino.   
_  
Severus Piton_.   
  
“Ho fallito, Lucius. Non sono stato in grado di difendere Draco. Ho fallito e neppure ti chiedo perdono, perché per primo non riuscirei a farlo.”   
Al San Mungo era arrivato in gran segreto, scortato come un criminale, ma compatito come il padre che era. Nessuno aveva mai nutrito dubbi in merito al fatto che amasse quella sua sfortunata, debole creatura.   
Di Draco non restava che una spoglia vuota.   
L’aveva preso tra le braccia, come non gli era più stato concesso dallo scorrere del tempo. Non era più un bambino, non era ancora un uomo: aveva la fragile bellezza dei suoi colori, ma troppo della dolcezza materna per non trasformare quel contatto in una tortura della memoria.   
Non aveva neppure aperto gli occhi.   
La sua pelle era tiepida, ma simulava una vita che l’evidenza tradiva.   
L’aveva chiamato per nome. Una due tre infinite volte. Qualcuno gli aveva detto ch’era una premura inutile.   
Qualcuno era uscito in silenzio, perché quando il dolore è tanto perfetto da superare i confini di una bandiera o di una militanza di parte, allora merita un rispetto che non viene dalle parole, ma solo dai gesti maldestri di una pietà tardiva.   
Aveva sognato gli incubi di Voldemort per rendere sempre più grande il nome che Draco aveva ereditato: in cambio, però, gli avevano reso una bambola che non avrebbe mai inorgoglito nessuno.   
Mentre il sale pungeva sotto le palpebre con i mille aghi del rimpianto, Lucius Malfoy aveva accarezzato piano il viso di suo figlio, promettendogli quel che non aveva giurato neppure al proprio padre: una vendetta disperata e feroce.   
   
Mentre Voldemort accarezzava con il pensiero e con la lingua la formula che avrebbe posto fine a quella farsa pietosa, Lucius aveva sospirato un poco e domandato alla propria memoria di restituirgli ancora il sapore di quei giorni, perché nell’incredulità e nell’odio di quel Golgota v’era pure il segno dell’uomo ch’era diventato.   
Cinque anni prima – solo cinque anni prima – Azkaban aveva aperto le sue tetre fauci per l’ennesima volta: l’aveva ingoiato ch’era un purosangue orgoglioso; vomitava un reprobo, un traditore, un venduto, un assassino – o un padre, forse solo quello.   
Scrimgeour e Weasley l’avevano ripagato con una carta che per primo aveva estratto con la frequenza del baro fortunato e dello scommettitore impenitente: quella dell’unico ricatto cui avrebbe replicato rendendo le armi.   
Ricordava bene le espressioni gravi con cui gli era stata offerta una scelta che scelta neppure era, perché nessuno avrebbe rifiutato la difesa del proprio sangue: _collabora e sarai libero. Collabora e portaci le teste della famiglia che ti ha tradito_.   
Dunque era davvero quello il bandolo di una matassa intricata e feroce; di una storia disperata e crudele come tutte le vendette? Oppure la carezza con cui Tom Riddle gli aveva inoculato il suo veleno fascinoso di avventuriero ed egemone?   
  
Mentre il legno pregiato della bacchetta della condanna puntava al suo cuore, Lucius aveva raccolto ogni energia residua per volgersi alle proprie spalle. Draco era là, schiacciato a terra, ferito e sporco e incredulo e disperato.   
_Chiedi perdono_.   
Avrebbe dovuto farlo, ma suo figlio era un uomo, ormai.   
Non era neppure detto che avrebbe accettato.   
Un Malfoy non l’avrebbe mai fatto, in fondo.   
_Forse_.  
 _  
  
Nel soffio caldo dell’estate ancora mi sembra di sentirla, e la sua voce petulante, molesta, insistente s’insinua tra le pieghe della mia coscienza come una maledetta nostalgia. Che poi, a ripetermi come devo le parole del mio maestro, non esiste nulla di più pericoloso e lacerante del ricordo. Persino quando ti mantiene vivo; persino quando in sé racchiude il senso di ogni giorno, passato e futuro, la memoria ti stringe in uno scacco impietoso.   
Guardo le mie mani: le dita lunghe e curate, la pelle candida e inviolata. Sono le dita di chi non ha mai combattuto, né ha guadagnato la vita che vivo. Quelle che amava, perché nell’ossimoro dei nostri contrasti, forse, leggeva l’unico futuro che desiderasse per sé.   
A sapere che sarebbe stato tanto breve, avrei continuato a odiarla?   
Probabilmente no, fosse pure perché non sono mai stato io a decidere nulla. Anche quel che chiamavo ‘amore’ non era che un suo lascito generoso.   
O una sua follia.   
O il segno del suo orgoglio dissennato da sangue sporco e cuore puro.   
Il sole cauterizza la retina in riflessi abbaglianti: era così anche quel giorno e ancora mi chiedo se ciò non abbia concorso a rendere tutto persino più triste.   
Nei suoi occhi, però, in quell’ultimo istante, c’era solo una specie di quieto stupore.   
Era un giorno troppo bello per morire, se ne esiste davvero uno adatto.   
A porle quella domanda, del resto, sono anche certo che mi avrebbe dato la risposta sbagliata.   
“Io voglio vivere, Draco”: ecco tutto quel che diceva. Per questo non aveva mai smesso di combattere contro la sua e, soprattutto, la mia paura, perché quella in cui mi ero rannicchiato impotente non era una vita, né una pallida imitazione, né quel che meritava il mio nome e quello di un padre che avevo smesso di comprendere.   
Ma non ero San Potter e non ero un Auror né uno di quei suoi amici dissennati e meravigliosi che non avrei mai compreso: ero solo Draco, Draco Malfoy. Troppo orgoglioso per chiederle perdono. Troppo orgoglioso persino per ammettere che sì, desideravo disperatamente essere perdonato per la mia debolezza, la mia apatia, la mia impotenza e persino per quel nome che ci avrebbe condannati a morte.   
Perdono.   
Quanti significati può assumere una parola? Non si è mai abbastanza vecchi per intenderlo, credo. Non lo ero quando questa storia cominciò, inghiottendomi senza che potessi davvero farlo: chiedere perdono al mio sangue.   
Non lo sono ora, che tutto si è concluso e quella che chiamano ‘pace’ non è che l’ipocrisia di un egoismo condiviso.   
Sono vivo. Come mi diceva a volte lei, celiando o affondando la lama del suo sarcasmo là dove sapeva che avrebbe trovato un punto maledettamente molle, nessuno avrebbe mai potuto annientare i Malfoy.   
Perché? Perché era così che voleva la storia. L’aveva sempre voluto, in fondo.   
L’erba cattiva non muore mai.   
Non è vero.   
Sono tutti morti. Quelli che credevo di odiare, salvo scoprire all’improvviso ch’erano comunque parte di me. Quelli che rispettavo, senza aver mai potuto ripagare davvero il debito eterno della loro lealtà. Quelli che amavo.   
Colei che amavo, per un caso o per una distrazione o per una deviazione già decisa, dolorosissima e indimenticabile.   
Un dolore perfetto, il nostro dolore perfetto: quello di chi non esiste più e quello di chi è invece rimasto, fosse pure per raccontare com’è che muoiono gli eroi e le mezze babbane troppo stupide e troppo uniche perché sia davvero possibile dimenticarle.   
Mentre il vento dell’estate, nel suo insistente sussurrare, scivola tra le brughiere come una carezza, rivedo lei com’era quel giorno: una donna senza futuro che pure riusciva ancora a inventarne uno per me.   
“Io voglio vivere, Draco, e con questa paura, no, non è più vita.”   
Così è morta, senza paura: insegnandomi com’è che si vive._


	2. Un carcere si aprì per cedere il passo a un altro, implacabile, che ci inghiottì tutti

Al visitatore ammirato che avesse percorso l’elegante lungofiume settentrionale con un passo che non fosse quello del tipico abitante della _City_ – sarebbe a dire una curiosa mescolanza di fretta, indifferenza e gelida cortesia opportunista ch’è pure segno distintivo di un clima o di un popolo – la mole neogotica del Palazzo di Westminster si sarebbe offerta con la sorprendente imponenza di un turrito vascello.   
Guglie esuberanti e nicchie incise come mille occhi curiosi nella perfezione di un laterizio annerito dagli anni e dall’inquinamento dissennato degli uomini, la sede del Parlamento non rappresentava tuttavia solo il cuore della vita politica di quel Regno Unito babbano che pure l’Inghilterra magica corteggiava con l’attenzione crescente delle situazioni nevralgiche, quanto soprattutto l’ennesima veste pubblica di una Londra esoterica e segreta.   
Accedendo dal lato abbaziale, facendo ben attenzione a ogni escrescenza pietrosa tra le infiorescenze strutturali del capolavoro di sir Barry, nei fatti, un occhio allenato avrebbe colto nel vibrare apparente di una minuscola ape di pietra – uno di quei naturali riempitivi con cui l’arte non si contenta di imitare la natura, ma si sostituisce a essa – il segno dell’accesso a un universo ben più nascosto, elitario e prestigioso di quanto non lo fosse la fiera delle vanità che i babbani chiamavano _politica_.   
A dispetto di quel che si poteva credere, fidando nella specularità delle due anime di Londra, il mondo magico nutriva nell’operato parlamentare quella fiducia un po’ retrò che veniva anche – se non soprattutto – dal conservatorismo estremo che ne aveva salvaguardate nei secoli le sorti. Condivisa, cioè, era l’idea che le due Camere operassero per il meglio, facendo dell’esercizio retorico un semplice mezzo per realizzare la migliore delle società possibili.   
Che quella fosse un’utopia buona a cullare i sogni dei Lord, forse, ma non dei troppi che del mondo babbano avevano cominciato ad apprezzare la mutevolezza metamorfica, la naturale fluidità sociale e la maggiore apertura verso contaminazioni di pregio, era tuttavia opinione di cui il tempo per primo aveva dimostrato la clamorosa fallacia, e che la guerra in corso aveva estinto come l’eco pietosa di un tempo che non sarebbe più tornato.   
Questo, nei fatti, leggeva chi, sfogliando la Gazzetta del Profeta, si imbatteva nelle caustiche spigolature con cui Hermione Granger, giovane e rampante giornalista, non temeva di chiamare in conto il proprio sangue impuro per scudisciare con un sarcasmo feroce l’inutile attendismo della classe dirigente.   
“ _Il migliore dei mondi possibili? Nascosti come topi, incatenati alla paura di un nome che in troppi non hanno neppure il coraggio di pronunciare. Cosa ha fatto per noi il Ministero? Leggi repressive o contenitive, ma non una che giudicasse un dovere morale scendere in campo come maghi come streghe come uomini_.”   
Non era stato il suo pezzo più estremo, né il più appassionato, ma era forse stato quello che più in profondità aveva toccato l’orgoglio di chi da anni combatteva contro l’Oscuro Signore, fosse pure per quella parola – _uomini_ – che sbocciava all’improvviso con i suoi significati riposti, la sua crudeltà quasi provocatoria, perché quel che una mezza babbana suggeriva, in fondo, non era che un principio razionalmente ineccepibile: la società magica aveva perso quel poco coraggio che, sola, la distingueva dalla sua metà più scontata e meno luminosa.   
Le frange più estreme del partito progressista le avevano dunque offerto un’inaspettata candidatura, che pure la Granger aveva rifiutato – non senza rimpianto – per pudore e per un’opportunità pubblica. Sapeva, cioè, che scendere in campo avrebbe implicato arare un solco che l’abitudine non avrebbe colmato.   
Draco Malfoy occupava infatti in Parlamento il seggio che apparteneva alla sua schiatta già ai tempi di Londinium e che nessun incendio avrebbe mai intaccato davvero, come accadeva alle vestigia più fragili di una nobiltà d’accatto.   
Eppure il Palazzo del Parlamento avrebbe assunto un ruolo cardine nella storia sanguinosa e difficile che il destino aveva scelto di raccontare, fosse pure perché era stato tra rovere pregiato, cuoio invecchiato e l’aroma pungente di qualche sigaro di troppo che il motore della storia aveva scelto di filare l’ennesima trama - oppure, dati gli esiti che ne sarebbero sortiti, stringerne i nodi essenziali.   
Che Scrimgeour desiderasse quanto prima tornare a occuparsi degli Auror era parso evidente sin dai tempi della Battaglia di Hogwarts. Là dove il suo predecessore avrebbe tentato di minimizzare o cercare una via di fuga che, deprezzando l’evento, riducesse parimenti anche il suo coinvolgimento, il nuovo Ministro aveva desiderato piegarsi di persona sulle braci ancora fumanti di quello ch’era stato forse il segno più forte, vivo e indimenticabile di una tradizione che affondava le proprie dita nei secoli e aspirava all’eternità.   
Nelle lacrime che velavano lo sguardo consapevole del ritratto di Silente, il vecchio leone aveva letto un’accusa che nessuno avrebbe osato portargli: l’aveva fatto perché alla lista delle sue immaginarie mancanze – la stessa che si era aperta con il massacro di Alice e Frank Paciock, ma che con la morte di James e Lily Potter aveva trovato il proprio ideale coronamento – si aggiungeva ora un capitolo tanto buio da suonare come la peggiore delle disfatte.   
Era la morte di una memoria condivisa, nonché la fine di un mito d’invincibilità che la fatata conca di Hogwarts aveva sempre incarnato alla perfezione.   
Il desiderio di rassegnare le dimissioni si era fatto tanto bruciante da comandare al suo orgoglio ferito come un imperativo categorico, ma qualcosa gliel’aveva impedito. Quel _qualcosa_ era piuttosto un _qualcuno_ che portava ancora sul capo una taglia, pur sapendo di vantarne un’altra più spietata e insidiosa.   
Severus Piton aveva nello sguardo una luce ch’era sfinita e fierissima insieme: un guizzo quasi provocatorio ch’era pure più eloquente di mille verità. L’avevano lasciato solo a combattere, a rischiare, ad assumere su di sé il fio di mille pregiudizi e di quel che l’apparenza lasciava supporre senza mai trasformarsi in autentica verità: ora si trovava davanti un uomo che aveva vinto, ma per il quale un simile risultato non aveva poi alcun valore, se restava piuttosto sospeso come la cronaca di una morte annunciata.   
Lo spettro di Voldemort galleggiava ancora su quelle rovine come un infernale memento: nessuno avrebbe potuto fare a meno di ignorarlo.   
Ed era stato proprio Severus Piton a chiedergli di restare, sottolineando con quella sua logica misurata e gelida come la ferita fosse tanto grave da non valere la suppurazione che sarebbe seguita a una crisi politica.   
Era vero: il Ministero si era rivelato insufficiente, approssimativo e quasi patetico in pretese che si erano poi trasformate in una serie di clamorosi errori di calcolo, ma era anche giusto ricordare come Voldemort non fosse un essere umano, non fosse prevedibile, né suscettibile di quel gioco tecnicamente pulito, ma moralmente scorrettissimo chiamato ‘ _strategia_ ’.   
Scrimgeour non era stato né migliore né peggiore di molti altri; quel che doveva fare, al più, era tenere in caldo il posto per un nuovo corso.   
“Tre delle sue horcrux sono state distrutte,” aveva detto il monaco nero con la sua voce monocorde, strascicata e freddissima. “Ne mancano troppe perché possiamo dirci al sicuro, ma sono abbastanza perché riveda tutte le sue forze. Nei suoi stati di acquiescenza, l’Oscuro Signore è più pericoloso di quando scende in campo, ma concede sempre abbastanza perché si possa pensare a qualche misura di sicurezza. Forse possiamo aspettarci una nuova lunga, ipocrita pace. Basterà a ricostruire questa scuola, ma non la nostra fiducia. Quello spetterà a voi politici.”   
Scrimgeour aveva apprezzato la pacata e spietata verità di quell’implacabile asserto e non si era limitato a tesaurizzarla: era un vecchio combattente che non aveva dimenticato il gusto della pianificazione, né l’adrenalina con cui si dispongono in campo le armi, attendendo solo il momento propizio per saggiarne la gittata. Il momento era l’affacciarsi di una personalità già abbastanza esposta da raccogliere un testimone tanto scomodo, e sufficientemente coraggiosa da non accusarne il peso.   
Quel qualcuno non poteva essere altri che Weasley.   
Può un oscuro impiegato divenire il volto di una nuova causa, senza dare l’impressione d’essere un volgare burattino? In una circostanza come quella, per fortuna, la logica del sangue aveva piegato la bilancia in una direzione favorevole: come Piton aveva previsto, nei fatti, il mondo magico seguitava a cercare nella purezza della schiatta una garanzia di sopravvivenza. Se un Purosangue imbracciava con coraggio la crociata contro Voldemort, dunque, l’esempio avrebbe sortito effetti insperati.   
Nell’autunno dell’anno cristiano duemilatre – in un trentuno ottobre di nebbia e sussurri trattenuti – le speranze maturate innanzi alle ceneri di Hogwarts si erano tradotte in un’insperata realtà, tant’è che Arthur Weasley aveva assunto un titolo vagheggiato almeno quanto disgraziato.   
Se tuttavia quel giorno avrebbe acquisito un valore ben più consistente della mera cronaca politica, fu soprattutto per quel che seguì: per le parole, cioè, che l’intimità del Parlamento fece proprie, traducendole poi in un nuovo corso storico.   
Il giovane Lord Malfoy si stava preparando ad abbandonare la Camera dei Pari quando si era ritrovato davanti un frammento di pergamena che la congiuntura storica gli impediva di ignorare.   
Draco aveva accettato l’inevitabile chiamata politica come il Manor e il nome che portava, come un lascito del casato e della memoria. Non era cresciuto in una cultura tale da inculcargli il desiderio di essere _altro_ rispetto a quel che la tradizione imponeva, né era il tipo da cercare nuove regole là dove ve n’erano di accreditate.   
Senza che lo desiderasse davvero, nondimeno – perché quel che gli era capitato somigliava alla cicatrice di Potter: era un memento e uno sfregio che niente avrebbe lasciato impallidire negli anni – si era ritrovato a essere il simbolo di un modo di guardare alla vita ch’era suo per un meccanismo tralatizio e ormai sterile, poiché se l’affetto per Lucius non sarebbe mai venuto meno, senz’altro aveva perso buona parte dell’incantata arroganza con cui guardava al proprio sangue.   
Aveva votato Greengrass perché così avrebbe fatto suo padre e perché così, da generazioni, i Malfoy erano stati Malfoy: chiave di volta di un arco ch’era infine crollato, seppellendolo malamente. E ora Arthur Weasley, un uomo che non aveva mai amato e che, a conoscerlo per quello che era – ambizioso nel suo essere un’acqua cheta, opportunista e abbastanza spregiudicato da non cedere né al rimorso né alla paura – forse avrebbe apprezzato ancor meno, chiedeva un colloquio privato.   
Non era stata una buona giornata e non era senz’altro quello il clima che cercava per abbandonarsi a un colloquio informale o a uno di quei confronti retorici in cui i politici si provano per il gusto di saggiare il proprio potere, eppure aveva accettato; l’aveva fatto perché sapeva di dover molto anche a un partito che pure non avrebbe mai del tutto compreso, e l’aveva fatto perché il sogno di liberare il proprio padre da catene che il suo nome aveva già pagato passava anche per concessioni come quella: piccole deviazioni da un percorso che non aveva per altro nulla di definito, ma si perdeva nella nebbia densa dell’incertezza.   
Arthur Weasley l’aveva accolto con il sorriso rilassato dei vincitori, sarebbe a dire la falsa bonomia di chi cerca di comprare un avversario piuttosto potente e fastidioso – non che covasse la minima ambizione in tal senso, per altro.   
“Benvenuto, Draco. Non osavo sperare che tu accettassi, ma ho ben riposto le mie speranze.”   
_Draco_. Se quel posto fosse stato occupato da Lucius, la parola _Lord_ avrebbe influenzato ogni accento; invece dominava quel paternalismo d’accatto, mai autorizzato e stucchevole.   
_Draco_.   
Era curioso come un nome suonasse miele su _quella bocca_ e fiele laddove non c’era che l’opportunismo di un’alleanza obbligata.   
“Non vedo per quale ragione avrei dovuto rifiutare d’incontrarvi, _Ministro_ ,” aveva sibilato gelido, sottolineando quell’appellativo con uno strascicato, evidente, scettico sprezzo.   
“Non c’è bisogno di usare titoli tra noi, né un registro formale. Ci conosciamo da tempo. Potrei essere tuo padre, in fondo.”   
Draco aveva sollevato un sopracciglio, allontanando dagli occhi una di quelle lunghissime, pallide ciocche ch’erano il crisma distintivo del suo casato. “Preferirei evitare sovrapposizioni inopportune e parlare di quello per cui sono stato richiesto.”   
Weasley l’aveva fissato per qualche istante con un’espressione che aveva imparato a conoscere proprio malgrado: un’antipatia evidente e mal simulata, legata ad associazioni prevedibili e urticanti.   
‘ _È il degno figlio di Lucius Malfoy._ ’   
‘ _Tutto suo padre._ ’   
‘ _L’arroganza dei Purosangue fatta carne_ ’: invece non era che un’illusione di superficie, perché se davvero avesse posseduto la statura morale di Lucius non avrebbe tremato come un povero coniglio.   
Sempre.   
Non era suo padre, non lo sarebbe mai stato ed era quasi crudele vedere identità dove il divario era tanto netto e doloroso da strappare il cuore.   
“Hai ragione. Non ho intenzione di trattenerti, quanto di metterti a parte di qualcosa che riguarda anche la tua famiglia ed è dunque giusto che tu conosca.”   
“Se intendete la confisca delle proprietà dei Malfoy, vi invito a desistere fin d’ora, a meno che non abbiate tempo da perdere come i vostri predecessori.”   
Weasley non aveva mutato espressione, né mostrato quell’irritazione sanguigna ch’era pure una delle poche ragioni che rendesse divertente conferire con Scrimgeour.   
“Volevo parlare di vostro padre, _Lord Malfoy_ , ma se l’argomento vi riesce tanto irrilevante da doverlo intridere di un sarcasmo fuori luogo, siete liberissimo di congedarvi. Io non vi tratterrò oltre.”   
_D’accordo: hai vinto tu, Weasley_. Una di quelle belle vittorie schiaccianti e crudeli, perché tali da lasciarti spoglio di ogni difesa; disoneste e obbligate come tutte quelle che comanda la politica.   
“Dite, allora. Come avete intuito, il tempo che posso destinarvi non è infinito.”   
Era stata una resa incondizionata, perché mai altrimenti un Malfoy avrebbe abbandonato se stesso alle mani di un simile _parvenu_.   
Weasley si era seduto con una tranquillità appena simulata, perché era evidente che vestisse i panni del potere da un lasso di tempo troppo modesto per essere fedele sino in fondo a quella parte.   
“Ho parlato con tuo padre, Draco.”   
_Draco._ Ancora una volta il titolo e la distanza fuggivano per fare spazio a quella tracotante bonomia mai autorizzata. _Draco_.   
“Ci sono buone possibilità che lasci Azkaban quanto prima. Più che di possibilità, direi che siamo nell’ordine delle certezze.”   
Draco si era irrigidito impercettibilmente, senza tuttavia abbassare lo sguardo.   
“Ne siete sicuro?”  
Weasley aveva sorriso davanti a quella manifestazione di premura filiale persino infantile nel modo con cui si offriva, spoglia di difese e quasi accorata.   
“Lucius ho mostrato una volontà molto forte, tanto nel bene quanto – e mi rincresce – nel male. Tuttavia è accaduto in questi anni qualcosa che ha inciso in modo significativo nei suoi consigli e ti assicuro che non è nostro interesse fargli mutare avviso.”   
Come uno stiletto piantato in profondità nell’encefalo, un pensiero tanto molesto da somigliare a un amaro veleno aveva ripreso a lottare per raggiungere la superficie.   
Era un manto orlato del buio di un incubo e di mesi persi a cercare un impossibile collante alla disgregazione definitiva dell’ego.   
“Non è mia intenzione turbarti, Draco.”   
_Ipocrita_. Aveva scollato ogni sillaba mirando a quello scopo, perché nel crollo delle sue difese avrebbe potuto menargli la stoccata definitiva: quella che avrebbe accusato e basta, senza una replica degna dell’invincibilità di San Potter.   
“Tuo padre ha mostrato un vivo interesse a collaborare con noi del Ministero della Magia per la cattura dei seguaci più feroci dell’Oscuro Signore.”   
Draco si era morso le labbra, soffocando un _no_ che avrebbe avuto la consistenza di un debole singhiozzo.   
“A… A quale scopo?” aveva mormorato a fatica, domandandosi per primo dove avesse trovato la voce.   
“La parola _vendetta_ non rappresenta senz’altro qualcosa ch’è gradevole chiamare in conto, ma oserei dire che sia al momento quanto di più vicino esista al concetto di _giustizia_. Tu sei ancora molto giovane, Draco. Forse troppo per capire che…”   
“Che morirà. Come tutti quelli che hanno provato prima di lui. Noi non vinceremo, Weasley. Non avete alcun diritto di servirvi di mio padre come di un’esca.”   
Qualcosa nel viso dell’altro si era indurito, alterando una fisionomia ch’era di solito pacata e docile come quella di un innocuo coniglio.   
“È un desiderio che Lucius per primo ha espresso. Un desiderio che gli appartiene come uomo, come mago e come padre.”   
Draco aveva chinato il capo, annuendo.   
“Mi ha chiesto di parlartene, poiché non è sua intenzione agire senza il consenso del nuovo Lord Malfoy.”   
“Questo titolo è suo. Io non posso imporgli niente.”   
“Tuo padre è disposto a rinunciare a tutto per te, persino al nome che porta. Non devi volergliene: è il suo modo per domandarti perdono.”   
“Io non ho nulla da perdonargli. In questa storia, non c’è nessuno che possa farlo.”  
 _  
Non ho mai odiato mio padre. Sul momento, però, anche se per un pugno di istanti, lo feci. Avevo paura di perderlo, come avevo perso me stesso.   
Credevo, soprattutto, nella verità delle parole che avevo pronunciato.   
Perdono? Per cosa?   
Capita spesso che le vittime di un crimine atroce siano anche le prime a sentirsi colpevoli. Era il mio caso, forse, per quanto pure non fossi una vittima.   
Io avevo scelto. Male, ma l’avevo fatto.   
Potevo ribellarmi alla legge della mia famiglia e perdere tutto, come Sirius Black: invece ero vissuto all’ombra del nostro blasone, sposandone la causa. L’avevo fatto perché ero un inetto, un bambino viziato, un perdente, e alla fine, appunto, avevo perso.   
Sapevo che mio padre era un mago di rango, come il sottoscritto non sarebbe mai stato. La magia aveva smesso d’attrarmi dalla notte in cui avevo guardato oltre il cappuccio di un assassino e visto in faccia la Morte. Era quel che mi diceva che non importava la bravura, né l’esperienza, né la volontà: Lucius non poteva nulla contro Voldemort; forse neppure contro i compagni che il tempo aveva trasformato nei miei carnefici.   
Amavo mio padre, con tutta la devozione di chi si specchia in quella grandezza – respira quella grandezza – e sa di non esserne degno. Saperlo libero per vederlo morto era qualcosa di inaccettabile per me. Ma Weasley aveva ragione: era un uomo alla ricerca del proprio riscatto, come il cavaliere che mia madre aveva sognato e poi stretto tra le proprie braccia.   
Non avevo alcun diritto di porgli condizioni inaccettabili per la sua etica. Probabilmente non avevo neppure il diritto di mostrargli quanto debole fosse il figlio che aveva cresciuto nell’orgoglio dei Purosangue, salvo vederlo cercare consolazione tra le braccia di una mezza babbana.   
Eppure resta lei il ricordo più dolce di quel giorno di nebbia in cui un carcere si aprì per cedere il passo a un altro, implacabile, che ci inghiottì tutti.   
Il primo era Azkaban: era fatto di freddo e segrete e gelidi corridoi e ululati strazianti. Era pietra ed era vivo.   
Il secondo si chiamava Destino: e oltre un velo lattiginoso di nebbia, non era che un tratturo sterrato verso un oceano di lacrime.  
_


	3. L’uomo non si prova tanto nella gloria quanto nella polvere

Checché potesse lasciare intendere l’apparenza, Lucius Malfoy non abbandonò Azkaban da uomo libero. Come ebbe infatti modo d’indicare nel fitto carteggio che di lì ai successivi cinque anni l’avrebbe legato al Preside di Hogwarts, esistono carceri invisibili e spietate, dalle quali impossibile è evadere, fosse pure perché non esiste mezzo che consenta di liberarsi di se stessi o di quella pericolosa proiezione dell’ego che porta il nome di _senso di colpa_.   
Finché visse, Severus Piton fu dunque il silenzioso custode del Lucius più segreto: l’uomo, oltre il mago, che si era all’improvviso destato in un mondo di cui non conosceva più le coordinate essenziali. Un mondo fatto di grigi, di sconfitte e di perdite che il suo nome non era stato in grado di arginare. Il suo titolo, anzi, era forse stato l’unico artefice di una perdita che nessun padre avrebbe potuto tollerare, fosse pure perché passava per lo strazio di un casato e approdava alla più feroce e intollerabile autocritica che un conservatore potesse concedersi.   
Lucius Malfoy, lo scacchista esperto che aveva creduto nell’infallibilità del proprio intuito, si era ritrovato infine a stringere un pugno di mosche: brandelli di un’ambizione che aveva scontato con il proprio stesso sangue.   
In una storia che d’improvviso aveva perso ogni colore – e verrebbe da dire che avesse anche così smarrito l’unico mezzo che potesse consentire a un uomo di vivere il proprio tempo senza affondare nella melma del Destino – Lucius Malfoy si era sempre sentito il portavoce dell’etica di un’aristocrazia purosangue tanto luminosa da essere assurta a simbolo della società magica. I valori di Weasley non gli erano solo odiosi, quanto soprattutto incomprensibili: non solo non aveva mai avvicinato un babbano, ma neppure comprendeva le ragioni di chi, con un misto di sudditanza e di curiosità a tratti patetica, vedeva nell’altro volto della Storia qualcosa di ammirevole o d’intrinsecamente prezioso.   
Gli esseri umani avevano vite brevi, asservite alla meccanica e alla fisica, sorde agli stimoli che giungevano, prima ancora che dalle stelle, dalle correnti sotterranee e nevralgiche della Madre Terra. Erano sospettosi verso l’occulto, oppure succubi di un fascino superstizioso che pure demonizzavano. Religiosi per paura e non per pietà.   
Lucius Malfoy, cresciuto all’ombra dell’etica eroica di un clan che dominava le terre scozzesi da eoni prima che giungessero i roghi dei babbani, aveva sposato la causa di Voldemort anche per arginare il pericolo di un nuovo corso votato a pericolose contaminazioni. Non era la sua unica esigenza, beninteso, perché le ragioni di un calcolo superiore non sono mai univoche, ma credeva nella superiorità dei Purosangue e nell’esigenza di preservare quanto la storia aveva già intorbidato. All’interno del cenacolo di intellettuali che suo padre Abraxas aveva negli anni raccolto – rappresentanti delle principali famiglie dell’aristocrazia anglosassone e mitteleuropea, con una spiccata predilezione per i clan della Germania più settentrionale, particolarmente colpiti dalla persecuzione dei babbani e per questo conservatisi più puri nella forzata clandestinità – era stato concepito un manifesto che la storia degli esseri umani avrebbe poi fatto proprio, quantunque con un’interpretazione tralatizia e adeguata alla temperie storica.   
Correva l’anno cristiano millenovecentotrentatre quando un Abraxas ventenne – lo stesso che i Pari più anziani avrebbero ritrovato decenni dopo, nella linea elegante e spigolosa di suo nipote Draco – fece dare (anonimo) alle stampe un libriccino dall’apparenza innocua, ma dai contenuti tanto respingenti d’esser condivisi solo all’interno di una cerchia ultraconservatrice.   
Titolava polemico _De sanguine servando_ , cui seguiva una postilla chiarificatoria ancora più esplicita e feroce negli intenti: “ _manifesto in difesa della magica stirpe dal pericoloso tubercolo babbano_.”  
Anche a scorrerne superficialmente i primi cinque capi, non sarebbe stato troppo complesso individuare molti dei motivi che, di lì a poco, sarebbero divenuti parte integrante del lucidissimo delirio di Tom Riddle.   
Scrimgeour – e prima di lui lo stesso Silente – nutriva non a caso fondati sospetti che il giovane Voldemort fosse entrato in possesso di una delle copie incriminate, facendone così il proprio _livre de chevet_ e nutrendo di un accattivante fondamento retorico il personalissimo odio biografico verso tutto quel ch’odorava di babbano.   
Recitava il _Manifesto_ con la pomposa eloquenza di quegli anni:   
“ _1\. Il discrimine del sangue esiste. La purezza della sua essenza non è già una astrazione del nostro spirito, ma corrisponde a una realtà fenomenica, materiale, percepibile con i nostri sensi. Questa realtà è rappresentata da masse, quasi sempre imponenti di milioni di uomini simili per caratteri fisici e psicologici e sensibilità che furono ereditati e che continuano a ereditarsi.  
2\. Il concetto di sangue è concetto puramente biologico. Esso quindi è basato su altre considerazioni che non i concetti di popolo e di classe, fondati essenzialmente su considerazioni storiche, politiche, economiche. Però alla base delle differenze di popolo e di classe stanno delle differenze di sangue. Se i Purosangue sono differenti dai Mezzosangue, dai Sanguesporco, dai Babbani, ecc., non è solo perché essi hanno una differente posizione all’interno dell’Universo tutto, ma perché la costituzione del sangue di questi ceppi è diversa.   
3\. È una leggenda l’apporto di sangue babbano in diverse contingenze storiche. Dopo le ultime persecuzioni e abiure del secolo decimosettimo, non è dato rilevare la minima relazione tra la civiltà magica e quella babbana. Da ciò si evince come al di fuori di contaminazioni cercate, l’Inghilterra che noi onoriamo sia per l’intiero composta da maghi e da streghe che costituiscono altresì l’unico profilo della Nazione che intendiamo riconoscere.  
Esiste cioè una civiltà purosangue. Questo enunciato non è basato sulla confusione del concetto biologico di sangue con il concetto storico-linguistico di popolo e di classe, ma sulla purissima parentela di sangue che unisce i maghi di oggi alle generazioni che da millenni popolano la nostra Europa. Questa antica purezza di sangue è il più grande titolo di nobiltà continentale.  
4\. È necessario fare una netta distinzione fra i Purosangue da una parte e i Sanguesporco dall’altra. Sono perciò da considerarsi pericolose le teorie che sostengono l’origine babbana di alcune famiglie del mondo magico e comprendono in una comune matrice genetica maghi ed esseri umani, stabilendo relazioni e simpatie ideologiche assolutamente inammissibili.  
5\. Gli umani non appartengono a nessun titolo alla società magica. Di quelli tra loro che hanno avuto accesso al sacro tempio della nostra civiltà, nulla in generale è rimasto.   
I caratteri fisici e psicologici dei Purosangue, anzi, non devono essere alterati in alcun modo. L’unione è ammissibile solo nell’ambito di Purosangue e Mezzosangue, nel quale caso non si deve parlare di vero e proprio ibridismo, dato che la comunione carnale porterebbe piuttosto al recupero della radice immacolata della stirpe_ ”*.   
  
Quella vagheggiata da Abraxas era dunque una società in cui non solo non restasse traccia alcuna dell’esistenza babbana, ma, se possibile, fosse quanto più circoscritta l’area d’influenza di chi, trovando la propria origine tra gli esseri umani, poteva essere portato a condividere suggestioni e segreti ch’erano pure stati essenziali alla sopravvivenza dell’Inghilterra magica.   
Si trattava, nondimeno, di un passatempo di dubbio gusto tra gentiluomini annoiati, per altro consapevoli di come l’esiguità del ceppo Purosangue inficiasse una politica tanto restrittiva e austera. Tom Riddle, per contro, in un’interpretazione assoluta, meritocratica e revanscista di quel pericolosissimo idealismo, sposò fino in fondo la crociata della purificazione della stirpe, divenendo la leggenda nera che il mondo magico ben conosceva.   
Poste simili premesse, non era senz’altro arduo indovinare come e perché Lucius Malfoy si fosse avvicinato a Voldemort. Dire cioè che inseguisse solo ambizioni personali, senza pesare sulla bilancia delle intenzioni i valori in cui era cresciuto, escludeva a priori la possibilità di spiegare con una qualche verosimiglianza il fenomeno dei Mangiamorte.   
I folli sanguinari che ammazzavano per il gusto di ammazzare, cioè, non erano che una minima parte. Molti, come Malfoy, erano piuttosto ultraconservatori preoccupati di conservare uno _status quo_ minacciato dal progressismo filo-babbano.   
Che Voldemort fosse un pericolosissimo alleato e un nume tutelare ancor peggiore, però, Lucius aveva compreso prima ancora che fallisse il disegno rivoluzionario inaugurato dalla Prima Guerra. Aveva filtrato l’atrocità di quella follia attraverso le farneticazioni sanguinarie e feroci di Bellatrix, che dei seguaci di Voldemort era sempre stata la più fanatica: da un giorno all’altro, cioè, quello che credeva un progetto di purificazione del sangue e di restaurazione egemonica dell’aristocrazia genetica, si era trasformato nell’infernale sabba di un’inaccettabile tirannide. Quando quella consapevolezza l’aveva raggiunto, però, la sua candida pelle era già stata sfregiata da un marchio che, come Severus per primo gli aveva insegnato, non solo era il simbolo di una pericolosa follia, quanto una catena da cui era impossibile affrancarsi se non pagando con la vita.   
A dispetto di Piton, tuttavia, ch’era un mezzosangue, per quanto pieno del talento dei maghi migliori, Lucius sapeva di appartenere a un’élite e d’avere per questo qualche vantaggio anche laddove il vento fosse mutato. Per quanto cioè predicassero contro le caste e la corruzione che aveva pure deteriorato il vivere civile, persino i paladini dell’integrità cedevano le armi innanzi a un nome come il suo.   
Era l’effetto di quella sotterranea corrente che alimentava il mondo magico a prescindere da tutto: la cultura di una tradizione ch’era una bandiera, un modo unico d’essere e sentire, una professione d’intenti.   
Come aveva previsto, nessuno dei tribunali allestiti per giudicare i criminali della Prima Guerra era stato in grado di condannarlo davvero: perché era giovane; perché era naturale credere che si fosse lasciato prendere la mano da un gioco sin troppo pericoloso; perché aveva evitato di lordarsi le mani sino al punto da creare le condizioni per capi d’accusa insindacabili; perché era un Malfoy.   
Queste erano le radici e l’orgoglio di un uomo che pure, per un inaspettato rivolgimento della sorte, si era trovato a pagare per una coscienza ch’era tutto fuorché immacolata. La cattività di Azkaban, piena di implicazioni dolorosissime per i primi ch’eran stati costretti entro le maglie di quel bastione di gotiche suggestioni e terrificanti memorie, non si era rivelata molto più di uno sgradevole esercizio di autocritica.   
Lucius Malfoy sapeva di essere un pessimo perdente ed era pure consapevole di come quella sua incapacità di chinare il capo fosse in realtà un segno di grandezza, perché l’uomo non si prova tanto nella gloria quanto nella polvere. Nel chiuso di una cella angusta per le smisurate ambizioni che aveva nutrito, Lucius non si era abbandonato né alla disperazione, né alla malinconia: con la costanza di un ragno che tesse la propria tela anche laddove sembra che lo spazio sia piuttosto ostile, si era dato alla compilazione di un memoriale finalizzato non tanto a confondere le acque e a offrire una facile esca ai detrattori dell’ultim’ora, quanto a riordinare le idee per organizzare una linea difensiva tanto convincente da minimizzare ogni capo d’accusa.   
Fin d’allora si era detto come la via del collaborazionismo fosse, malgrado tutto, la più sicura e confortevole, fidando al contempo nel vantaggio che gli nasceva da un soggiorno obbligato ad Azkaban: un mondo governato dallo spettro di Voldemort, nei fatti, non era nulla che potesse dirsi sicuro per chi non aveva nemmeno sposato abbastanza una causa per passare da traditore.   
In quel quadro venato persino di un modesto ottimismo, però, si era infine inserita la guerra di Hogwarts e tutto quel che n’era disceso. Era stato pure allora che, nel prisma adamantino e perfetto dell’orgoglio di Malfoy, s’era incuneata la crepa del dolore e della paura: una macchia che mai aveva creduto di poter sperimentare e che invece aveva punito attraverso il suo sangue l’infinita tracotanza del suo casato. Per la prima volta, soprattutto, Lucius Malfoy si era fatto attraversare da un sospetto che niente avrebbe potuto elevare a certezza, ma che pure restava là, a bruciare come un tizzone ardente: la casata dei Malfoy, come pure quella dei Black, non era mai stata il fine e la bandiera di Voldemort, quanto al più un mezzo che l’Oscuro Signore aveva sempre disprezzato. Chi era Tom Riddle, se non un mezzosangue? Qualcuno, cioè, che il mondo magico della tradizione avrebbe comunque sempre guardato con un misto di pietà e di condiscendenza: la sua abilità, i suoi molteplici doni, persino la sua bellezza non avrebbero egualmente colmato il divario che lo separava da un qualunque, banale Purosangue.   
Cosa poteva aver provato, per contro, nel divenire il signore di una corte in cui i Black e i Malfoy non erano che timidi vassalli?   
Lucius era un uomo freddo, in cui disciplina e controllo erano parte integrante di un fascino glaciale, feroce e implacabile come solo quello di un ambizioso affarista poteva essere: eppure qualcosa di simile a una rabbia furibonda e cieca l’aveva sferzato fin nelle profondità più remote del suo ego. Si era visto come eoni prima, tanto simile al proprio figlio d’esserne pure del tutto diverso, perché Draco aveva avuto la dolcezza di Narcissa a stemperare il rigoroso materialismo di un blasone. Si era riconosciuto bambino e poi adolescente arrogante e persino Mangiamorte convinto, per quanto pure il suo personale disegno fosse molto diverso da quello di chi l’aveva voluto reclutare. Si era visto sposo innamorato e poi padre orgoglioso. Si era cercato nello specchio della memoria, infine, e vi aveva trovato solo un povero stolto e un principe esiliato dal suo mondo perfetto. Benché gli rimordesse la coscienza al solo pensiero di assecondare in qualche modo i piani di Weasley – poiché era inutile indorare la pillola dell’evidenza: quel patetico pelo rosso aveva vinto – aveva pure compreso di non avere altra scelta: fosse per il nome o per il proprio figlio, aveva il dovere morale di scendere in campo; di chiudere il debito eterno che aveva contratto con un marchio spettrale il giorno in cui, accanto a Rodolphus e Bellatrix, aveva chinato il capo con degnazione innanzi a un ambizioso mezzosangue.   
   
“La Carpazia non è stata alleata del mio umore, Severus. Persino nella stagione che ingentilisce le nostre brughiere e le rende quasi belle, le nere foreste di questa terra selvatica e bestiale conservano inalterato qualcosa di sinistro e malevolo. Devo per altro convenire che il mio tedesco sia meno buono di quel che ricordavo, oppure ipotizzare che la presenza del Signore Oscuro in questi luoghi sia stata tanto prolungata da lasciare un’ombra perenne a gravare su maghi e babbani.   
Ho alloggiato in una locanda talmente squallida da avere nostalgia per la mia cella di Azkaban, lo crederesti? Immagino la tua espressione concentrata e forse persino la piega ironica delle tue labbra nel leggermi, ma comprendi un vecchio e viziato amico, poco adatto a viaggi che nessuno direbbe di piacere.   
La popolazione locale sembra essersi rarefatta in modo curioso: per trovare una guida che mi conducesse sino a Charles Weasley ho dovuto liberarmi dell’ingombro di più galeoni di quelli che credevo occorressero. Per mia fortuna ho avuto il buonsenso di procurarmi anche un po’ di quell’insignificante valuta babbana che si adotta ormai in buona parte del Continente, riducendo un poco le spese.   
Il secondogenito del nostro nuovo Ministro ha avuto il buongusto di non mostrarmi la minima simpatia, benché pare fosse stato già allertato del mio arrivo – almeno l’ho dedotto dal fatto che non mi abbia chiesto il salvacondotto che fa di me il recluso al contempo più libero e più vincolato del nostro Regno.   
È un tipo energico e sanguigno, ben piantato sulle gambe e con un collo da lottatore. Direi che somigli a Molly più che ad Arthur, per una certa irruenza – forse ora stemperata dall’età – che serpeggia in gesti dall’apparente e fluido controllo. Si coglie con evidenza ch’è un esperto di draghi: da quelle splendide e nobili fiere deve aver appreso l’arte della tregua armata e dell’aggressione proditoria. Mi ha lasciato dire, senza interrompermi una sola volta, se non per allontanare con apprezzabile disinvoltura un enorme dorsorugoso che ho sentito chiamare – non senza una punta di affettuosa complicità – _Norberto_. Vi è da dire che i Weasley mostrino un’ammirevole coerenza nel peggiorare generazione dopo generazione.   
Poiché il tramonto era ormai vicino, quel poco di educazione che devono avergli inculcato l’ha portato a ospitarmi in casa sua. Immagino che tu sappia già del suo matrimonio con Hilde MacFusty – del resto chi meglio dell’erede di una dinastia di allevatori di draghi avrebbe potuto apprezzare certe sua inclinazioni? – dettaglio, questo, che ha migliorato non poco il tenore del mio soggiorno, visto che il vecchio Igor figura a tutt’oggi tra i miei principali debitori – sia benedetto il Nero delle Ebridi e ogni suo estimatore. È stata una cena silenziosa e tesa, come del resto era scontato; quando Hilde si è congedata, nondimeno, sono pure arrivate le domande mirate e prepotenti che appartengono allo stile Weasley.   
_Cosa cercavo da quelle parti; perché l’Ordine non aveva inviato un messo più affidabile; quali nuove si respirassero in Inghilterra_ : potrei continuare a lungo, ma non avrei ragione di tediarti ulteriormente. Gli ho risposto con la franchezza che ben conosci, perché non è mio costume scegliere perifrasi fiorite per chi non saprebbe comunque apprezzarle. Gli ho detto cioè chiaramente come le indagini di questi anni abbiano individuato senza fallo nella Romania la nuova roccaforte di Chi-tu-sai e come si nutrissero non poche aspettative in merito alla possibilità di rinvenirvi le horcrux residue. La mia franchezza deve aver sollecitato qualche sua corda nascosta, perché mi è parso rilassarsi e ridursi a più miti consigli –come chi li ha generati, ho notato, tutti i Weasley sono portati a incendiarsi con facilità, salvo intiepidirsi subito dopo. Oserei l’aggettivo _amabile_ , persino, se solo non ripugnasse alla mia educazione.   
Mi ha erudito con dovizia di dettagli sulla situazione carpata. Pare che l’Oscuro Signore si sia allontanato dall’area poco dopo gli eventi della Guerra di Hogwarts, facendo letteralmente terra bruciata alle proprie spalle. Dei suoi seguaci, però, solo Rabastan è tornato in Inghilterra, per ricevere del resto il castigo che meritava. Weasley mi ha assicurato come l’area non cessi di essere sorvegliata e battuta miglio dopo miglio. Al contempo, con il solido realismo di un uomo d’azione, mi ha pure comunicato un certo e condivisibile scetticismo in merito alla possibilità di stanare con facilità chi già abilmente si è nascosto.   
Stando ai contadini babbani che popolano la zona, però, il passaggio di quella tenebrosa armata non è stato del tutto privo di conseguenze: sino ai Balcani è tutto un rincorrersi di voci e più volte ho sentito i locali usare quel loro superstizioso e inquietante _nosferatu_. Come Charles Weasley mi ha detto, è possibile che Greyback non si sia contentato di aggredire suo fratello, ma abbia lasciato chiari segni della sua follia in quest’area. Anche il numero di Inferi spendibile dall’Oscuro Signore è senz’altro elevatissimo in terre che più volte hanno assistito al passaggio di eserciti e ai relativi massacri.   
È mia intenzione trattenermi al più per una decina di giorni, sicché è probabile che quando avrai questa mia io sia già tornato in Scozia. Stando a quel che ho visto e al nulla che ne ho ricavato, le voci che ho raccolto a Nocturne Alley sono le classiche fole da popolino: niente che possa dirsi affidabile, dunque. Potrei rammaricarmi del tempo perso, ma nulla di più.   
Il piacere che nasce dal fuoco della vendetta, oserei dire, sta proprio nel procrastinare il momento. E sapere che sarà sublime.   
Sempre tuo   
Lucius Malfoy.”   
  
* **N.d.A.** : Quel che leggete è una libera rielaborazione del “Manifesto in difesa della razza” emanato dal governo fascista nel millenovecentotrentotto.


	4. La magia non è che il contemperamento di opposti in cui non è quasi mai la luce a brillare

L’estate dell’anno cristiano duemilaotto si aprì con piogge torrenziali, quasi quel sole assurto a simbolo di una stagione e delle sue bellezze temesse di affacciarsi davvero. Se la comunità babbana aveva una propria, risibile tesi per giustificare quegli improvvisi rivolgimenti atmosferici che non avevano interessato la sola Inghilterra, ma parevano accanirsi con altrettanta virulenza sulle regioni continentali – un eccessivo surriscaldamento del pianeta, da ascriversi alle venefiche emissioni di una tecnologia invasiva e imperfetta – v’era un mago che nutriva convinzioni ben più tetre e, piacesse o meno agli uomini, fondate.   
Chiuso nell’aereo studio che già era stato di Albus Silente, ma che aveva adattato a misura di una personalità non certo assimilabile a quella di chi l’aveva preceduto, Severus Piton spiava il plumbeo grigiore del cielo tra le rovine dell’antica guferia. Anche lo sguardo più attento avrebbe faticato a scorgere in quella maschera impenetrabile di austerità e disgusto il segno di un cedimento emotivo o di un turbamento che svelasse la cifra autentica dei suoi pensieri. L’attitudine alla simulazione – dote invisa ai pavidi e apprezzata, per contro, dagli strateghi del potere – era un’abitudine tanto radicata nelle pieghe del suo animo che neppure la nuova temperie storica era riuscita del tutto a smussarla.   
Era invecchiato cullando l’amara certezza che non solo non esisteva un ideale supremo di Giustizia, ma che soprattutto non ne beneficiava mai chi decideva di sposare una simile bandiera malgrado le opposte sollecitazioni dello spirito; eppure, per quello strano conforto che l’espiazione procura, Severus Piton aveva placato negli anni l’inquietudine divorante della propria giovinezza.   
Era sempre stato ambizioso: persino nell’indolenza con cui lasciava che la vita gli scivolasse addosso, quasi davvero tutto si riducesse all’inezia del volo di una mosca, covavano le braci di quello che sarebbe stato il suo futuro.   
Con la morte di Silente, però, era scomparso anche l’unico depositario di quel Severus segreto, nascosto e clandestino come sotterranea e silenziosa doveva essere ogni rivoluzione. Per quanto succube dei tiri dei Malandrini; per quanto bruciante fosse la consapevolezza di non poter mai eguagliare un Malfoy, perché dalla purezza del sangue discendeva non tanto il carisma dell’uomo, quanto la sicurezza che non avrebbe mai posseduto, Piton sapeva che un giorno sarebbe arrivato il momento del riscatto. Era stato del resto lo stesso Silente a pronosticarglielo, quando, accogliendolo, aveva emendato l’orribile macchia di una prevedibile caduta.   
Cosa aveva cercato in Voldemort Severus Piton? Un uomo tanto tortuoso e complesso non concedeva senz’altro il beneficio di una risposta univoca, per quanto pure un punto di contatto certo vi fosse e lo si potesse rintracciare in un libro che la storia aveva deciso di riesumare.   
Anche Severus era un mezzosangue: un Principe mezzosangue.   
Era quanto di meglio in ordine di talento, costanza, ambizione e dedizione la stirpe magica avesse prodotto, eppure, come Riddle, bruciava dal desiderio di rinnegare la propria metà umana, perché solo così, un giorno, avrebbe levato lo sguardo su Sirius Black e trovato la forza di rispondere alla crudeltà provocatoria di quegli occhi bellissimi e feroci.   
Aderire alle fila dei Mangiamorte negli anni in cui il personale esercito di uno spaventoso tiranno diveniva segno e simbolo di quanto di più puro cullava in seno la società magica, equivaleva dunque a una professione di fede e d’intenti, fosse anche perché il delirio d’onnipotenza dell’Oscuro Signore lasciava intendere come una nuova nobiltà armata potesse sostituirsi a quella che solo il tempo aveva prima consacrato. Come Lucius, nondimeno, possedeva un’intelligenza troppo lucida e critica per accettare supino il giogo di una sudditanza priva di sentimento: tant’è che aveva optato per una via persino peggiore dell’abiura, scegliendo in modo consapevole d’essere il bersaglio mobile di un odio bilaterale.   
Con la morte di Silente non solo si era chiusa un’intera epoca – quella dell’innocenza di Hogwarts. Quella della fiducia incondizionata in un futuro che la storia aveva eroso – quanto soprattutto si era amplificato quel senso di perdita che Severus aveva avvertito fin dal giorno in cui si erano spenti gli unici occhi che l’avessero mai guardato con un minimo di simpatia.   
Aveva amato davvero Lily Evans?   
Piton era il primo a non saper chiamare quel che una sola volta nella vita l’aveva sfiorato, né si era sedimentato abbastanza a lungo da lasciarsi riconoscere. Aveva combattuto al fianco di una donna spietata e bellissima, perché nella follia della sua umana corruzione, nessuno avrebbe potuto negare che Bellatrix fosse l’espressione quintessenziale della strega, come ammirata e temuta dai babbani.   
Eppure Lily era Lily: più che il suo nome, a essere pura era la sostanza di una fantasia accarezzata in solitudine e cullata in tutti quegli anni come un morticino che non avrebbe mai pianto.   
Severus Piton, soprattutto, sapeva pure come la morte di lei fosse stato quel che più in profondità aveva toccato il suo ego reso meschino dalla solitudine e dal sentimento di rivalsa, perché era stata anche sua la mano che aveva guidato il Destino sino a quella profezia; perché Lily non meritava di pagare il debito che un altro aveva contratto in sua vece.   
La Evans aveva invece chiuso gli occhi per punirlo a suo modo: morendo per salvare qualcuno che custodiva lo stesso guizzo indimenticabile e vellutato sotto le palpebre, ma che somigliava troppo a James per guarire la sua nostalgia.   
  
Severus Piton aveva allontanato lo sguardo dalla grande vetrata contro la quale la grandine picchiava con insistenza quasi sinistra. Era un clima spettrale, come tetra era quell’estate persino insperata, tanto pericoloso era lo spettro che minacciava il futuro del mondo.   
Se i babbani si appellavano a quei loro protocolli buoni solo a essere elusi, il nuovo preside di Hogwarts conosceva alla perfezione il segreto di un clima nemico, irriconoscibile e insensato come sarebbe stata una nevicata d’agosto.   
Voldemort.   
Come a chiare lettere recitava il _Finis Magiae_ – l’unica copia, almeno, che si era salvata dalla devastazione della biblioteca, fosse pure perché lo studio di Silente l’aveva accolta prima che l’impensabile accadesse – non solo esisteva un limite ultimo oltre il quale il mago non poteva abusare della propria arte senza accusarne nel corpo le terribili conseguenze, ma la Terra per prima poggiava su equilibri che una formula poteva rivolgere in modo irrimediabile.   
L’Oscuro Signore, la cui voce, tradotta in una cupa eco, aveva continuato a risuonare per quel lunghissimo decennio, non si era senz’altro limitato ad attendere che la sua torbida enclave fosse raggiunta e travolta dal partito avverso. Non erano rare le cronache di stregoni che, soprattutto nella stagione più buia delle relazioni con l’universo babbano, avevano usato incantesimi elusivi di grande potere, al punto da sottrarre intere lande all’occhio indiscreto degli uomini.   
Quasi sempre, nondimeno, si trattava di soluzioni temporanee, o affidate a pratiche collettive. Qualunque studente del settimo anno di Hogwarts, ad esempio, avrebbe dovuto sapere – pena un’inevitabile quanto pruriginosa bocciatura – come cinque maghi in una disposizione pentacolare potessero oscurare un’area pari alla terza potenza del loro numero. Ma un conto era un’energia magica equamente distribuita in più capi, un conto una concentrazione incontrollata e univoca nelle mani di un solo, potentissimo fattucchiere.   
Poiché aveva vissuto la Prima Guerra, Severus Piton nutriva seri dubbi in merito al fatto che Voldemort desiderasse davvero ricostruire un’armata di Mangiamorte. Era indubbio che restassero ancora quei fedelissimi pazzi che tanto avevano contribuito alla leggenda nera del suo nome, ma nella più parte dei casi mancava proprio quello ch’era stato il nerbo del progetto di Riddle: il controllo carismatico della gioventù aristocratica.   
Sebbene i vecchi decani di Hogwarts avessero mostrato non poche perplessità in merito alle sue _innovazioni_ didattiche – che poi innovazioni non erano: al più aveva reso materia d’esame quel che clandestinamente si praticava da anni – Severus Piton aveva consentito che nell’ultimo anno – in via seminariale e previo un attento esame cui presiedeva, tra gli altri, lo stesso Ministro della Magia – gli studenti migliori potessero essere iniziati ad alcuni degli incantamenti proibiti che pure un tempo erano stati osteggiati persino all’interno dell’insegnamento di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure. Richiesto di una spiegazione – come plausibile, del resto: erano fin troppi a interrogarsi sull’onestà delle sue intenzioni – Severus Piton si era concesso una secca risata, e una replica ch’era stata un capolavoro retorico e un’arringa difensiva al contempo.   
  
“Possiamo scegliere, signori, se crescere una generazione di martiri, ovvero di eroi. Potete cercare alle vostre spalle, domandare nelle vostre famiglie o, ancora, chiedere soprattutto a voi stessi: i vostri figli – i nostri figli – sarebbero davvero in grado di affrontare una nuova guerra? Vi offro io stesso una risposta: _no_. Non lo sarebbero perché sono i loro padri per primi a tremare come si nominano le Arti Oscure, neppure ignorassero come la magia non è che il contemperamento di opposti in cui non è quasi mai la luce a brillare.   
Forse solo un pozionista potrebbe comprendere la bellezza sublime dell’ombra in cui il fluido si lascia filtrare senza perdere nulla delle sue portentose virtù, perché niente turba la sua originale sostanza. La magia, come voi sapete _–_ e mentire non vi sarà di alcun giovamento, perché il Tribunale che ci accoglierà non sarà meno severo con gli stupidi di quanto non lo sia con gli autentici criminali – è l’espressione di un equilibrio e di un potere. Ma quell’equilibrio e quel potere respirano tanto nelle virtù morali che nel loro opposto.   
Può un medico curare una malattia sconosciuta? Può il corpo sconfiggere un veleno che non abbia anche sorbito giorno per giorno? No. Non può. È quindi necessario e giusto che i giovani conoscano almeno un poco le tenebre per imparare a temerle; perché, soprattutto, non si facciano attrarre da una lusinga che si trasforma sin troppo facilmente in un incubo.   
Non solo hanno il diritto di difendersi, ma il dovere di farlo, e così noi abbiamo il dovere di fornire simili strumenti.”   
Alla prolusione era seguito un silenzio tanto sepolcrale che un ascoltatore distratto avrebbe forse creduto che la sala fosse rimasta priva di auditori, toccati tanto in profondità da scegliere per questo di battere in ritirata. L’illusione era durata un pugno d’istanti, perché nell’attonita sorpresa del pubblico, l’applauso di Remus Lupin era parso netto e squillante come una campana a festa.   
Quando aveva voglia di pungolarsi un po’ con quel tetro sarcasmo che gli era così congeniale, Severus si diceva ch’era proprio indecifrabile il destino che gli aveva sottratto Lily, salvo costringerlo poi a collaborare con chi aveva sempre percepito come un nemico e disprezzato dal profondo del cuore. Ma il tempo è un farmaco curioso: balsamo lenitivo per certune ferite, come implacabile sale per certune altre. L’odio per Remus aveva cessato di esistere come aveva realizzato che, in fondo, aveva già ottenuto il castigo più grande sopravvivendo a chi amava: facendolo, soprattutto, con la certezza di esser stato venduto da chi quell’affetto pure divideva.   
  
Severus Piton aveva scosso il capo, ricordandosi quanto molesti fossero tutti i paesaggi che invitavano alla nostalgia – e in quella scuola che l’estate avrebbe reso presto deserta, il carico dei ricordi era un fardello troppo oneroso persino per un monaco nero.   
Si era seduto con composta lentezza, fissando lo sguardo ora sulla cera ardente del suo sigillo, ora sul calamo già inchiostrato, ora sulla pergamena che l’elegante mano di Lucius pareva aver vergato di fresco.   
_Lucius_.   
Cinque anni erano trascorsi dal giorno in cui era stato liberato solo perché si cingesse di un’altra catena. Nel corso di quel lungo e difficile lustro – fatto di silenzi e scomparse eccellenti, come in ogni stagione di quiescenza di Voldemort – era probabile che gli fosse capitato d’incontrare Draco più sovente di quanto non fosse toccato al padre. Non era l’amore, né il rispetto a mancare, quanto il coraggio: era quasi sentissero entrambi di dover domandare perdono per un crimine che neppure esisteva. Senza quell’essenza, però, anche l’emenda diveniva impossibile.   
Gli occhi neri del preside di Hogwarts avevano scorso la missiva per l’ennesima volta. Malfoy non aveva perso il suo smalto, era evidente; anche laddove il messaggio fosse stato intercettato, nessuno avrebbe potuto cogliervi altro segno che non una faticosa ammissione di resa. Invece l’essenza di quella carta stava in ciò che ometteva, e cioè che almeno due delle tre horcrux residue già riposavano nelle mani dei soli che avrebbero potuto servirsene.   
Severus aveva portato lo sguardo alle proprie spalle. Il ritratto di Silente era ancora vuoto, né poteva soccorrerlo con i suoi consigli: era un uomo, del resto; era qualcuno da tempo consapevole della cifra segreta delle proprie scelte.   
La lama di Godric scintillava nel buio, neppure a ricordargli il ruolo essenziale che ricopriva sulla drammatica scacchiera della guerra in corso.   
Perché Silente non l’aveva distrutta? Il ritratto non aveva tentato di sottrarsi alla domanda, ma gli aveva strizzato un occhio, come faceva sempre quel vecchio pazzo quando voleva costringerti a ragionare. E la soluzione era arrivata, infine: raffinata nella sua semplicità, eppure celata a un primo sguardo come tutti i segreti davvero preziosi.   
Un segreto atroce, che un giorno non troppo lontano avrebbe trovato compimento.   
  
Severus Piton aveva sospirato in profondità, prima di impugnare il calamo e rimettere alle parole l’ordine che la storia aveva perduto eoni prima.   
  
“Cara Narcissa,   
confesso d’essere stato tentato di solleticare la mia vanità con un _diletta amica_ , se solo non mi fossi ricordato di come i tempi e le malelingue godano dell’intorbidare le acque già perigliose in cui navighiamo, ma è così che ti sento, in questi lunghi carteggi che somigliano poco a dialoghi e fin troppo a privati diari.   
Ho avuto nuove di Lucius e, poiché so quanto avidamente desideri riceverne, non mi sottraggo a un compito per altro gradito. Il tuo sposo sta bene: lo dimostra il fatto che non abbia perso il gusto di quella sua cinica retorica tanto distintiva, né della vividezza con cui può tratteggiare un viso o un clima; senz’altro mi sento di rassicurarti in merito al fatto che la Carpazia non sarebbe stata di tuo gusto e che dunque la vostra ultima separazione è anche il segno della sua delicatezza.   
Lucius è un uomo meno prevedibile di quel che si crede e molto più duttile di quel che il suo nome lascerebbe pensare: non hai ragione di temere, quanto piuttosto di serbare orgogliosa ogni segno della vostra reciproca appartenenza. A partire da vostro figlio, ovviamente.   
In questi ultimi mesi non ho avuto molte occasioni di capitare a Londra e questo ha rarefatto i nostri incontri: non ho potuto dunque affrontare il doloroso capitolo che suo padre rappresenta. Temo che per Draco la libertà di Lucius sia un sogno e un incubo insieme; senz’altro la devozione che gli porta mal si sposa con il pegno di sangue che forse in molti saremo costretti a pagare.   
Ma tu non temere mai, Narcissa: esiste un patto inviolabile, tra noi. È qualcosa che prescinde da ogni formula e che per questo nessuno potrà sciogliere; devo troppo ai Malfoy per dimenticarmi di voi, e per amicizia e per quell’onore che solo, più del sangue, è cifra dell’autentica grandezza di un mago.   
Ti abbraccio con l’amore che Lucius ti porta.   
Devotamente, Severus Piton.”


	5. Non fate altro che appellarvi alla mia pietà, ma là fuori io non ne ho avuta mai

Chiunque avesse sfogliato la Gazzetta del Profeta quell’afoso mattino del giugno duemilaotto – stando al calendario cristiano dei babbani – avrebbe senz’altro constatato come l’Inghilterra fosse divenuta il migliore dei mondi possibili. Neppure una campagna d’istigazione agli schiantesimi avrebbe nei fatti saputo concedere un’altrettanto inquietante, immota, piatta pace.   
Una lettura ottimista di un quotidiano che non aveva mai fatto mistero d’essere smaccatamente filogovernativo – persino quando il governo contrastava in apparenza gli interessi degli azionisti maggiori – poteva lasciar intendere che avesse ragione il Ministro Weasley: una maggiore collaborazione con la società babbana procurava vantaggi per tutti.   
Una lettura pessimista – o, stando ai detrattori del foglio, _realista_ – induceva piuttosto a cercare tra le righe una formula di normalità tutt’altro che raggiungibile. Non era mistero per nessuno che i maghi stessero affrontando un’era in cui la pace non era diversa dalla beffa cui credevano i volgari esseri umani – una quiete armata.   
Non era un mistero soprattutto per qualcuno cui la Gazzetta del Profeta aveva sempre dedicato troppa attenzione perché non provasse nei confronti di quelle pagine animate e frementi – quasi le parole stesse vivessero una loro fragile esistenza da minuscoli, industriosi insetti – un disagio del tutto simile al rancore: Harry Potter.   
Il Prescelto bambino era ormai un ragazzo di ventotto anni, ma quel sostantivo quasi vezzoso, intriso di un paternalismo d’accatto, gli era sempre stato stretto.   
Era un uomo. Si _sentiva_ un uomo, perché lo era diventato il giorno stesso in cui il suo padrino era stato inghiottito da un velo nero e dall’abisso del rimpianto.   
I suoi lineamenti avevano perso da tempo ogni morbidezza infantile, spogliandosi dell’eco nostalgica dei volti di chi l’aveva preceduto. Non somigliava a James se non, stando a quel che gli aveva detto Remus, nel tono baritonale e profondo della sua voce. Non somigliava a Lily, se non nel verde muschioso degli occhi miopi. Era quasi, piuttosto, nello sforzo inconsulto di vendicare una solitudine imposta, avesse per primo accantonato quel che lo legava alla vita che neppure aveva mai potuto vivere.   
Chi l’avesse conosciuto davvero – in un’accezione spoglia di retorica e d’eroismo – avrebbe usato un aggettivo che da sempre concorre a inquadrare quanto proprio non vuol saperne di trovare un’etichetta – _strano_.   
Al riparo dello studiolo degno del monaco ch’era il nuovo Preside di Hogwarts, Lupin aveva più volte diviso con Severus dubbi e perplessità su quale sarebbe stato il futuro di un eroe segnato al contempo da un atto d’amore e morte. Piton – che mai aveva amato James, né il figlio di lui, per quanto del padre vi aveva letto, fosse o meno un inganno della memoria e della nostalgia – aveva concesso un responso misurato, ma tetro: gli aveva lasciato intendere, cioè, come un ragazzino non fosse poi troppo diverso da un albero – e un albero, se germoglia là dove soffia un vento tanto forte da spezzare, cresce storto.   
Nessuno avrebbe potuto dire che Potter fosse un individuo poco raccomandabile, ma era pur vero che molti nutrivano nei suoi riguardi una soggezione vaga, che si trasformava spesso in sospetto o paura.   
Harry Potter aveva sfidato Voldemort, distrutto una delle sue horcrux, nonché combattuto alla pari con qualcuno di cui era il solo a pronunciare il nome, ch’era poco più di un bambino. Era noto che dividesse parte della sua forza magica, impugnasse una bacchetta ch’era gemella di quella di Riddle e intendesse il Serpentese.   
Mai eroe, insomma, aveva posseduto un volto più torbido.   
Malgrado quelle tante ombre – o forse soprattutto per quelle, per il gusto dei contrasti che sono in fondo anche l’autentico miele del mito – Harry Potter era quanto di più prossimo a una celebrità contemplasse il mondo magico, al punto che, di quando in quando, si era sentito in diritto di provare un po’ di nostalgia per i giorni in cui era solo un babbano dai capelli ribelli, chiuso in un discreto sottoscala.   
Nel guardare alle proprie spalle, Harry faticava sempre più a stabilire una relazione coerente tra il bambino scialbo, inconsistente e invisibile che Hagrid aveva condotto nel più magico dei luoghi immaginabili, e l’auror acclamato che occhieggiava fin troppo di frequente dalle pagine di un quotidiano da fattucchieri. Non era una mistificazione del ricordo, né l’abiura di qualcosa che aveva accettato con la rassegnazione supina del bambino che era, ma aveva ormai vissuto da mago un arco di tempo ben più consistente di quello che aveva trascorso tra gli esseri umani.   
L’unica che potesse in qualche modo aiutarlo a recuperare almeno l’ombra della metà che aveva perduto era Hermione, ma la Granger era un’altra che, saltata nella metà magica dello specchio, aveva pure compreso di non poter tornare indietro. Le ragioni, condivisibili o meno, erano in fondo le stesse che l’avevano incatenato per sempre: amore e morte. Un ossimoro che persino i babbani colorivano di significati ancestrali.   
Mentre percorreva rapido Hyde Park, fissando di quando in quando lo sguardo su una folla frettolosa e noncurante di esseri umani, Harry rievocava con sgomento quell’infinito eppure fulmineo decennio: tanto tempo era trascorso dall’ultima manifestazione dell’armata di Voldemort; tanto dalla perdita di quella poca innocenza che aveva conservato in sé.   
Innocenza intesa come speranza. Innocenza intesa come illusione e sogno e innocenza intesa anche come mappa in bianco e nero delle vie percorribili.   
Come Hermione gridava proprio in quei giorni, il mondo era invece grigio: un colore ferroso, indecifrabile e vigliacco com’era in fondo la vita quando ti coglieva alle spalle.   
All’improvviso e senza pietà.   
Nel corso di quei dieci anni aveva ottenuto un solo risultato degno di nota, lo stesso che gli sovveniva a sfiorarsi appena la guancia, là dov’era rimasto un sottile memento di quel ch’era accaduto.   
Aveva ucciso Rabastan Lestrange; l’aveva fatto con una ferocia tale d’essere stato persino richiamato dalla commissione disciplinare. Malgrado l’intercessione di Scrimgeour, era stato costretto nelle retrovie per sedici mesi: abbastanza perché due intere squadre di Auror svanissero nel nulla e ci si concedesse all’ipocrisia delle doglianze postume.   
In quel decennio, soprattutto, molti dei rapporti che aveva creduto tanto fermi da rappresentare un dogma, erano vacillati senza pietà.   
Degli anni di Hogwarts non aveva conservato alcun amico. Con il disincanto del poi, era inevitabile concedersi un sorriso amaro per la potenza e la maledizione di un nome: allora, come troppe volte negli anni successivi, Harry Potter era un simbolo, non un uomo. Capitava a volte di ritrovarsi davanti un volto noto, ma quel che ne discendeva somigliava molto a una patetica commedia dal canovaccio già reso eoni prima: imbarazzi circoscritti dalla cornice che un pugno di banalità non bastava a riempire e che dunque restava a galleggiare sospesa, finché un impegno fittizio non avesse reso il distacco meno umiliante.   
Colin Canon, ad esempio.   
Il bambinetto petulante e isterico di Hogwarts era divenuto un fotografo di grido, vestito dell’arroganza un po’ snob dei millantati artisti e dell’urticante invadenza degli ex-compagni di scuola. La continuità ideale tra un _prima_ e un _dopo_ storico era data dai suoi scatti, ma se un tempo Harry Potter era il fine, ora non rappresentava che un mezzo per raggiungere un obbiettivo autoreferenziale.   
Era diventato cinico o lo era sempre stato? A tratti si cercava negli occhi limpidi e duri di Ginny e vi coglieva un giudizio impietoso com’era l’amore di lei – spine e miele, come ogni passione che si rispetti.   
A far male, però, erano state perdite di ben altra sostanza.   
Arthur Weasley su tutti.   
Vi era stato un tempo – lontano e prezioso – in cui si era spesso chiesto come sarebbe stato essere il fratello di Ron, essere parte, cioè, di una famiglia vera, così viva, spontanea e generosa. Quando immaginava James, gli era venuto persino naturale sovrapporgli di quando in quando il profilo di Weasley e dirsi che sì, per certo sarebbe stato felice. Ma il padre di Ginny, senza rendersene conto, né dar mostra di aver inteso il problema, l’aveva tradito. Era una ferita sempre aperta tra loro ed era anche l’essenziale ragione per cui raramente sfioravano il problema, ma ciò non impediva alla piaga suppurante di far male, come pure al pensiero di correre.   
Weasley aveva liberato Lucius Malfoy. Ricordava ogni dettaglio di quel giorno, come pure delle parole che gli aveva rivolto, violente come neppure credeva di possederne. Arthur non aveva perduto quella sua calma serafica, tanto distintiva dell’uomo come pure urticante; poteva accettare l’espressione quintessenziale di un paternalismo d’accatto chi neppure aveva avuto un padre? Ma Weasley non aveva mostrato di cogliere la sua insofferenza, difendendo un operato che obbediva all’eterna categoria politica dell’ _utile_ : il _giusto_ era svanito con Sirius oltre un velo nero.   
E proprio il suo padrino, nei fatti, aveva chiamato in conto, per la fedeltà a un martire che la storia avrebbe altrimenti inghiottito.   
“Lucius Malfoy ha già scontato la pena peggiore un padre possa tollerare e il suo apporto alla nostra causa potrebbe essere determinante, Harry. Sforzati di superare il rancore di un momento e considera i benefici che potrebbero nascere da…”   
“Da cosa? Lucius Malfoy è un Mangiamorte. È qualcuno che non si è fatto scrupolo di minacciare e di corrompere pur di raggiungere i propri scopi. È qualcuno che ha usato l’innocenza di Ginny e che non ha considerato neppure un bambino degno di essere salvato. Però, siccome è un Malfoy, allora Azkaban diventa all’improvviso qualcosa di troppo severo. Ad Azkaban, però, Sirius è stato rinchiuso da innocente, senza il minimo sconto! Tu dici che Lucius ha sofferto abbastanza. E la mia famiglia allora? E io? Mio padre è morto, mia madre è morta… E sono stati quelli come Lucius a permetterlo. Sirius è morto. Silente è morto. La mia è una vita costellata solo di ricordi! Perché dovrei provare pietà per lui? Perché ne avrei dovuta avere per suo figlio? Non fate altro che appellarvi alla mia pietà, ma là fuori io non ne ho avuta mai!”   
Aveva provato l’intenso desiderio di piangere o di prendere a pugni quell’ometto da niente, simpatico e familiare allo sguardo senza tempo della memoria, invece la sua espressione era rimasta composta e immobile, congelata nell’indicibilità della cifra più nascosta della sua feroce collera. Non meritava una simile prova, ma era qualcosa che poteva ancora accogliere, tesaurizzare, metabolizzare e fare proprio: la vita non era giusta.   
La storia non era giusta.   
Neppure con il Prescelto.   
  
Aveva sollevato lo sguardo: lungo le rive del Serpentine, piccoli paperottoli si apprestavano ad affrontare l’ennesima lezione di nuoto. Nella loro determinazione fiduciosa non faticava a riconoscere la luce che animava in un autunno lontano le più giovani leve di Hogwarts; un guizzo autentico di speranza, paura, turbamento eppure eccitazione purissima, lo stesso che, negli anni, aveva finito con l’assumere la tinta tetra di un ruvido realismo.   
Si era guardato intorno circospetto, prima di muovere con sicurezza lungo quell’invisibile linea retta che, a uno sguardo umano, almeno, l’avrebbe portato nel centro del lago, ma che secondo la logica dello spazio magico l’aveva invece catapultato nell’Hyde Park che nessun babbano aveva mai esplorato.   
Malgrado la piacevole ombra dei larghi viali e l’incantevole verdeggiare della natura, il parco pareva deserto. Chiunque avrebbe potuto stupirsene, fuorché chi da tempo si era abituato a guardare la storia attraverso un duplice filtro.   
Seduta su una panchina che non aveva avuto neppure bisogno di cercare tanto apparteneva alle abitudini condivise, Hermione inforcava un paio di orribili occhiali da vista, mentre mordicchiava di quando in quando un panino dall’aspetto poco o nulla appetitoso, e sfogliava il suo consueto cumulo di carte.   
Non gliel’avrebbe mai detto – perché conosceva abbastanza la vanità femminile da temerne tutte le ritorsioni– ma era quella la Granger che prediligeva: la ragazza intelligente e un po’ sciatta, saputella e piena di cuore, che somigliava all’ennesimo fratello di una famiglia perduta.   
Invece Hermione aveva scelto _qualcuno_ che non avrebbe mai apprezzato abbastanza; _qualcuno_ per cui quelli come lui potevano morire senza che nessuno si chiedesse se fosse poi davvero giusto. Qualcuno che, per non avere nessuna qualità, era comunque riuscito ad avere _tutto_. Persino la sua migliore amica.   
“Scusa il ritardo. Tonks ne ha combinata un’altra delle sue e ho perso la mattinata a riordinare l’archivio.”   
Hermione aveva sollevato il viso sorpresa, riemergendo da chissà quale fuoco creativo.  
“Harry! In realtà non ho la minima idea di che ora sia!”   
Ginny si sarebbe sollevata di scatto, senza la minima cura per la forma o per quelle mille cartelline in cui la Granger raccoglieva metodicamente appunti e bozze, ma Hermione era Hermione: persino nel manifestare il suo affetto, prima di tutto, si procurava d’essere un miracolo di efficienza.   
L’aveva vista impilare con ordine i fogli, assicurarli con un grosso elastico e, solo al termine di quelle sbrigative operazioni, alzarsi e abbracciarlo.   
Ginny era sempre stata un po’ gelosa di quella loro intimità, com’era legittimo lo fosse Malfoy, ma era qualcosa che sembrava solleticarla più ancora dell’autenticità dell’affetto, per quel gusto alla provocazione ch’è insito nella natura di chiunque – fosse anche un Prescelto.   
“Stai lavorando a un nuovo articolo?” le aveva chiesto con naturalezza, ben sapendo quanto Hermione fosse gelosa delle proprie creature.   
“Dovrei, ma il Ministero non collabora,” aveva replicato sibillina.   
Harry aveva socchiuso le palpebre. “È quello che dici sempre, salvo aggirare gli ostacoli a modo tuo.”   
Hermione aveva scrollato le spalle, sfilandosi gli occhiali e raccogliendosi i capelli alla base della nuca. “Non questa volta. Ho come l’impressione di aver fiutato qualcosa di grosso. E come sempre in questi casi, c’è chi si diverte a costruire un muro perché tutto somigli a un vicolo cieco.”   
Harry aveva annuito. “So come ti senti. Credo di essere abbonato a questo genere di percorsi.”   
L’altra aveva riso di cuore. “Con una giornata così bella, non ti pare un delitto restare in casa?”   
“È un invito a fare una passeggiata o una stoccata _per-chi-tu-sai_?”  
Hermione l’aveva fissato sorniona.   
“Sai, Harry? A volte mi chiedo proprio se questa non sia una contraddizione solenne.”  
“Uh?”   
“Sforzati qualche volta di chiamarlo per nome, o dovrò credere che Draco ti faccia più paura di Voldemort. E credimi… Sarebbe abbastanza ridicolo da nuocere profondamente alla tua immagine!”


	6. Un ricettacolo di colpi bassi e stoccate scorrette

Dei giorni in cui era una bambina, per giunta babbana, Hermione Granger conservava un ricordo vivissimo; era un mondo fatto di colori accesi, di entusiasmi mal contenuti e di suggestioni che l’età e il disincanto avevano poi spazzato via.   
C’era qualcosa di triste e al contempo di rassicurante nel crescere.   
C’era il senso della vita e della morte insieme.   
A guardare con la consapevolezza dell’età – e sulla distanza – la storia, non le mancava la rassicurante monotonia di un’esistenza del tutto umana, fatta di una timida acquiescenza e di un’impotente venerazione della natura e delle sue forze (una strega, invece, si abbeverava consapevole a quella stessa sorgente e ne traeva forza); eppure doveva ricordare a se stessa come tutto sembrasse molto più netto, molto più semplice e, soprattutto, sicuro.   
In uno dei nostalgici pranzi domenicali con i quali, riparando dai genitori, si sforzava di conservare intatta la memoria della metà più antica del proprio sangue, si era sorpresa di leggere nello sguardo di chi l’aveva concepita – speciale e dotata com’era – il segno di una tormentata inquietudine. Aveva rimestato il pudding senza levitazioni non autorizzate e materializzazioni sospette – come a volte capitava quand’era tormentata dal rovello di un pensiero molesto – rifuggendo scientemente il confronto con l’onniscienza di chi avrebbe saputo scandagliare anche l’anima del più raffinato occlumante, fosse pure perché aveva concorso a metterlo al mondo.   
“Hermione... Ma tu sei davvero felice?”  
Esistono domande strategiche e domande ingiuste e domande che nessuno dovrebbe credere di poterti porre, perché sono scorrette e pungono là dove si annida quanto di più molle e tenero e fragile un animo possieda. Quella che le era stata appena rivolta da un padre amatissimo – benché l’avesse condannata a un’infanzia funestata dal complesso del roditore – era proprio una di quelle.   
Non puoi chiedere a una persona s’è felice, perché la serenità è uno stato di grazia e uno stato mentale, non un’equazione o una pozione o una ricetta: non potresti mai ridurla in parole, come non potresti risolverne il teorema. _È e basta_. Soprattutto, poi, nel momento in cui ti pervade, reca con sé anche il segno di una malinconica mestizia.   
Se Hermione Granger non fosse stata per l’appunto Hermione Granger, forse avrebbe tentato una risposta o un’interpretazione o un’elusione; poiché era onesta e una delle streghe più dotate dei suoi anni, aveva subito inteso quale fosse l’autentico rovello dei suoi genitori, né avrebbe saputo dar loro torto, foss’anche perché era il suo – e da dieci anni, ormai: oltre un terzo della sua breve vita.   
Draco Malfoy, che pure era di fondo un coniglio e forse la persona più discreta e fredda che le fosse mai capitato di conoscere, era entrato nella sua esistenza con la veemenza dello schianto che quasi l’aveva uccisa durante la Guerra di Hogwarts; l’aveva fatto senza esserne consapevole, per giunta: condizione, questa, che amplificava l’effetto dirompente della relazione meno scontata della storia.   
Dell’estate del millenovecentonovantanove, Hermione ricordava con incredibile vividezza due soli dettagli – gli stessi che le avrebbero ipotecato il futuro: gli occhi senza vita di Draco e l’espressione di sua madre, quando, a fronte di un _certo discorso_ , imbarazzato e maldestro come sono certuni genitori davanti al sesso, aveva risposto laconica “ _So già tutto, grazie_.”   
La verità era che fosse divenuta donna ancora prima che Ron rendesse inesorabile quell’evidenza; l’aveva fatto nel momento in cui, guardando Draco Malfoy, aveva smesso di pensarlo come nemico. Meglio: quando, fissando lo sguardo su quei capelli di lino, si era sorpresa a deporre per prima qualsivoglia bandiera.   
Di quel che l’univa a uno dei purosangue più appetibili del Mondo Magico, tuttavia, Hermione non aveva fatto parola da subito: finché Malfoy per primo non si era esposto, piuttosto, la sua cinica praticità di Granger aveva preso il sopravvento. Non che godesse nel giocare al ribasso, ma viveva ormai abbastanza oltre la cornice della realtà babbana per sapere come la rigidità di casta dell’Inghilterra segreta fosse un affare serio quanto la medioevale segregazione dei ceti.   
Draco era un purosangue, Hermione Granger, un’umana insolita o poco più: troppo poco perché ci si potesse affidare alla gratitudine e alla simpatia di due ragazzini.   
Tanto, a dir la verità, era anche il principale argomento di confronto e scontro con Draco, che non aveva senz’altro un carattere facile, ma che su quel punto, checché potesse fingere di ignorarlo, aveva ragione da vendere.   
  
“ _Si può sapere che considerazione hai di me? Dopo tutti questi anni, ancora non ti fidi? Sono il figlio di Lucius Malfoy, e allora? Credi che non possa essere libero di prendere le mie decisioni? Credi che solo il tuo San Potter possa permettersi scelte di campo? Io non sono San Potter, non sono un eroe e probabilmente non sarei in grado di difenderti da niente, ma se pensi che stia con te solo per gratitudine, Granger... Tu di me non hai proprio capito niente_.”   
  
Hermione aveva perso il conto delle circostanze – troppe – in cui le sue insicurezze si erano tradotte in rivendicazioni rabbiose e risentite, cui seguivano inquietanti silenzi. La verità era che _sapere_ non bastava a placare una vocina malefica che aveva il timbro di un Draco perduto nei meandri della storia: il bambino spigoloso, piagnucoloso e viziato che insultava il suo sangue nel nome della bandiera che l’aveva poi condannato.   
Senza essere fattucchieri, insomma, i suoi genitori avevano mangiato la foglia, vuoi perché Hermione Granger poteva avere bronci molto eloquenti, vuoi perché nessuno della famiglia Malfoy aveva mostrato il minimo interesse a incontrarli – e questo, detto degli ascendenti del fidanzato di tua figlia o del diretto interessato, non era nulla di lusinghiero.   
Hermione aveva dapprima affidato al tempo la speranza di risolvere la questione, invocando una saggezza che nessuno sembrava possedere in misura sufficiente a gestire la pruriginosa situazione; poi aveva procrastinato, adottando la logica degli struzzi. Infine, sebbene con un imbarazzo sufficiente a estinguere del tutto quel che chiamavano ’ _affetto_ ’ ’ _sentimento_ ’ ’ _passione_ ’, per non dire ch’era piuttosto una trappola mortale, si era risolta a vuotare il sacco: aveva rivelato, cioè, con lentezza circospetta, che il suo misterioso fidanzato – e già la parola le suonava stonata e ridicola – era un mago purosangue.   
“ _Ma è magnifico, tesoro! Ron è un ragazzo meraviglioso. Ha una famiglia un po’ stramba, d’accordo, ma simpatica!”_   
Hermione Granger aveva trattenuto il fiato, vergognandosi non poco per la vigliaccheria con cui aveva alimentato un equivoco grottesco e scontato; per questo, con una rapidità sorprendente almeno quanto imbarazzata, aveva aggiunto subito dopo: “ _Non si tratta di Ron. Si tratta di Draco Malfoy, e la sua famiglia non ha davvero nulla di amabile_.”   
I coniugi Granger, troppo sgomenti per replicare sul momento, non erano mai riusciti a metabolizzare del tutto la verità – lo mostrava anche il fatto che non avessero tentato di sapere cosa avesse reso possibile l’eresia di un rapporto come quello che aveva appena confessato. Del resto, anche se avesse spiegato loro con dovizia di particolari quel ch’era accaduto a Hogwarts, era improbabile che ne intuissero la portata.   
Erano solo due inglesi come mille altri, felici del fatto che fosse sopravvissuta e che una frattura come la sua fosse stata curata al San Mungo e non in un ospedale del Regno, perché una figlia sana e svitata era senz’altro preferibile a una normalissima zoppa. _Punto_.   
Le ragioni di quel volo stavano però in una fuga disperata mano nella mano, in una carezza, in un bacio rubato, in una battaglia devastante e indimenticabile.   
I coniugi Granger, dei Malfoy, sapevano abbastanza da rabbrividire al solo nome.   
Non erano stati che incontri fugaci, lungo Diagon Alley o nelle traverse in cui, celati allo sguardo dei comuni babbani, accompagnavano la loro unica erede a procacciarsi libri e materiale per l’unica scuola che non avessero mai davvero preso in considerazione.   
I Malfoy si annunciavano come un’ombra funesta, incisa nei contrasti: biondissimi come di un nero austero erano sempre tinti i loro abiti. Se Narcissa, con le sue chiome di un oro mieloso, l’incarnato di un rosa pallido, degno di una bambola di porcellana, ispirava distanza e rispetto per quella perfezione strana, intrisa del crisma magico che la pervadeva, Lucius possedeva un’aura che persino un comune essere umano avrebbe avvertito, e le sue occhiate, oblique e malignamente sarcastiche, scoccate da quegli occhi metallici e freddi, parevano sempre sul punto di maledirti.   
Poste tali premesse, dunque, v’era poco o nulla di cui sorprendersi se, con una cadenza almeno mensile, Hermione Granger veniva sottoposta a un interrogatorio pieno di amorevoli attenzioni da chi non vedeva l’ora di sapere che sì, la pecorella smarrita aveva ritrovato la retta via, scoprendo in un bravo ragazzo babbano l’ideale perno di un nuovo equilibrio.   
In alternativa, anche un Weasley poteva andar bene, purché magari mostrasse in campo automobilistico un gusto più raffinato di quello paterno.   
Malgrado le fiduciose speranze riposte in un suo prossimo – se non immediato – rinsavimento, Hermione aveva dovuto deludere quelle aspettative tanto accorate e speranzose da risultare comiche.   
Sapere che Draco era un ricettacolo di difetti con la puzza sotto il naso, insomma, non bastava ad annichilire la sostanza di quel che li univa davvero.   
  
Hermione Granger tentava di conservare in sé il segno di quella consapevolezza mentre, percorrendo Brompton Road, si specchiava in vetrine troppo ricche per le sue tasche come aveva fatto secoli prima: giorni in cui non era altro che una bambina innocente, stupefatta dal lusso e dal mistero delle esistenze che una simile cornice aveva da sempre raccolto – ignara, soprattutto, che una di quelle scintille tanto brillanti da costringerti ad abbassare lo sguardo sarebbe infine precipitata nel suo stesso futuro.   
Draco detestava i babbani al punto da evitare con cura il minimo contatto; questo, almeno, era quel che si ostinava a recriminare, ben conoscendo la reazione che simili parole avrebbero suscitato. In realtà la sua non era che una posa, come una posa era la sua cadenza strascicata – che misteriosamente svaniva quando si raggiungeva quell’intimità umida e stordente che solo le notti insieme sanno comunicare – il suo abbigliamento sempre troppo formale e l’elegante bastone sormontato da una testa di levriero in cui, come già suo padre, custodiva la propria bacchetta.   
Quella che negli anni della prima adolescenza era stata una critica spietata, velenosa e diretta, si era trasformata tuttavia nel tempo in una specie di tiepida simpatia: Draco non era che il prodotto di un mondo lontanissimo da quello che l’aveva svezzata. Nessuno gli aveva mai dato la possibilità di pensarsi come qualcosa di diverso da un lord e conservare quelle abitudini – fossero o meno virtuose – era il sintomo di sentimenti poco o nulla disprezzabili: orgoglio familiare, affetto filiale, un’innata eleganza.   
Gli unici esseri umani verso cui Malfoy mostrasse una discreta tolleranza – salvo poi denigrarli con una violenza pari solo a quella che riversava sui _parvenu_ del Mondo Magico – erano i babbani ricchi – abbastanza, almeno, da eguagliare la sua posizione sociale.   
  
“Buongiorno... O forse dovrei dire buon pomeriggio,” aveva detto con un tono divertito, consapevole di come quello fosse l’ennesimo rituale di un rapporto ormai longevo, non la provocazione di un primo appuntamento.   
Senza risponderle, se non con uno sguardo obliquo, Draco si era alzato dalla comoda poltrona in vimini della Patisserie Valerie e le aveva offerto il posto, con la premura demodè del cavaliere vittoriano.  
Si era seduta con un tonfo assai meno elegante, schiantando sul tavolino dalla foggia antiquata e dall’aria costosissima la propria pila di cartelle.   
C’era una coppia altrettanto improbabile in tutto il Regno?   
Lei aveva la linea caratteristica delle inglesi dal grosso seno e dai fianchi generosi, i polsi forti e una massa di boccoli ribelli.   
Lui aveva i tratti evanescenti di un elfo da romanzo, con la sua pelle bianca e i capelli più chiari ancora, sottili come fili di platino.   
Lei aveva sguardi diretti, qualche lentiggine per il troppo sole sulla pelle leggermente abbronzata, l’aria franca e ardita.   
Lui era fatto d’ombra riposante e sguardi sghembi, piccoli sorrisi a fior di labbra e una specie di cinico sarcasmo.   
Poi Draco si era sporto nella sua direzione, le aveva accarezzato la guancia per scivolare infine tiepido e dolce sulle sue labbra: ed erano stati una cosa sola.   
Hermione aveva socchiuso le palpebre. “Però... Sei diventato più audace. Sbaglio o non è nobile darsi alle effusioni in pubblico?”  
Draco aveva grugnito qualcosa in merito al fatto che baciarla fosse pure l’unico modo per metterla a tacere, prima di mostrarle l’elegante viale deserto. “Sono le quattro di un pomeriggio rovente, Granger. Anche i babbani hanno il buongusto di restarsene chiusi in casa. Quelli intelligenti, almeno.”   
Hermione si era appuntata la massa scomposta delle proprie chiome oltre le spalle, prima di liquidare la battuta con un cenno noncurante. Draco non provava una particolare simpatia per l’estate, un po’ come tutti i signorini viziati e cresciuti nel mito del candore immacolato della pelle. Narcissa era nei fatti una di quelle donne da olio ottocentesco e da romanzo che non si esponeva mai senza il riparo del proprio ombrello di crespo. Suo figlio, per il pudore del sesso e dell’età, si contentava piuttosto di uscire il meno possibile e di farlo pesare sulla coscienza di chi lo costringeva a un sacrificio tanto improbo.   
Per la verità c’era stato anche un precedente abbastanza imbarazzante da giustificare una riottosità dal sapore infantile. Era accaduto in occasione d’uno dei loro primissimi appuntamenti: Hermione era poco più di una ragazzina incredula e Draco si era appena affacciato oltre i confini di un’esistenza che sembrava aver abbandonato eoni prima.   
Mano nella mano, come nel copione già scritto di antiche e sempre giovani tenerezze, avevano attraversato i larghi viali di Hyde Park nel calore cauterizzante dell’ora meridiana. Procurava una strana sensazione sentirsi all’improvviso gli ultimi abitanti di un mondo di silenzi; era qualcosa, se possibile, che accresceva ancor più il naturale sentimento di appartenenza reciproca. Eppure, proprio quando il clima si era reso propizio a tenerezze ch’erano senz’altro in linea con quella torrida atmosfera, Hermione aveva avuto per l’ennesima volta la prova tangibile – e un po’ comica – che il sangue dei _serpenti_ fosse proprio come quello degli esseri umani.   
Forse persino un po’ troppo liquido per quel clima equatoriale.   
  
Draco aveva dunque passato il resto del pomeriggio sdraiato sulle sue ginocchia all’ombra di un enorme platano, con un fazzoletto bagnato in fronte nel vano tentativo di frenare una violenta quanto inopportuna epistassi. Altrettanto ovviamente – neppure a rimarcarlo – aveva giurato di non cedere più alle inutili lusinghe di una babbana svitata: esistevano rettili che amavano il sole e altri fatti per l’ombra, piacesse o meno alle convinzioni biologiche di Darwin.   
Hermione aveva finto la massima serietà a fronte di quell’infantile sproloquio e poi ne aveva riso in compagnia di chi senz’altro avrebbe saputo apprezzarlo, fosse pure per la nostalgica fedeltà che, non sola, portava ai miti e ai climi di un tempo perduto.   
  
  
“Ehi? Mi stai ascoltando o pensi come al solito a uno dei tuoi articoli _progressisti_?”  
  
Draco aveva un modo molto comico di scandire quell’aggettivo, accompagnandolo con una piega di disgusto evidente che sfigurava le sue labbra sottili. Non era una vera aggressione alla sua persona o ai valori che portava con sé, quanto l’affermazione maldestra di quel che era, di ciò in cui aveva scelto di credere e persino dell’amore ch’era tanto goffo nell’offrire – perché, malgrado l’ostilità di facciata, la considerava abbastanza importante da leggere quel che scriveva.   
Draco, soprattutto, era qualcuno che desiderava disperatamente proteggere, perché in quella scelta riposava anche quanto di meglio potesse dire di sé.   
“Cosa?”   
“Ti ho detto che sono stato invitato al party di Greengrass. Ti interessa essere la mia dama o devo per forza di cose domandare a Pansy?”  
  
E poteva anche essere un ricettacolo di colpi bassi e stoccate scorrette, com’è sempre l’amore quando ti colpisce all’improvviso, ricordandoti il valore della vita.


	7. Lei, così amata, era la bandiera di sogni che Voldemort non avrebbe mai potuto cancellare

Malgrado la prevedibile sconfitta elettorale nella corsa al seggio di Ministro, poiché era noto che il partito progressista vantasse un buon settanta per cento di preferenze, Greengrass non aveva perduto il proprio prestigio nel circoscritto ed esclusivo consesso dell’aristocrazia dei Purosangue.   
Era un lord anziano, dall’aspetto distinto, sebbene un grosso naso aquilino involgarisse il volto maschio e austero. La sua fortuna, al pari di quella dei Malfoy e del casato decaduto dei Black, affondava nelle brume del tempo. Come lasciava intendere il suo nome, però, anziché alla brulla e pietrosa Scozia, occorreva guardare alle verdi distese dell’Inghilterra meridionale per trovare le radici più risalenti di un prezioso lascito generazionale.   
Risoluto e severo, pur essendosi formato all’ombra della casa dei Serpeverde, aveva evitato d’intrattenere con Voldemort e il suo spaventoso esercito relazioni che potessero risultare compromettenti: l’aveva finanziato, senz’altro – come la più parte dei nobili conservatori – ma si era riservato un cupo scetticismo nel valutare la nobiltà di intenti che parevano piuttosto l’ennesimo pretesto egemonico.   
Greengrass era tra i migliori clienti della Gringott e implementava le proprie finanze con quelle speculazioni che pure la Società Magica non disdegnava – nulla che un babbano potesse comprendere, come Hermione aveva tentato più volte di spiegare ai propri stessi genitori; né, a sentir parlare di certi articoli, avrebbe mai creduto che potessero trovare una quotazione borsistica.   
Dal commercio di legname incantosensibile, alla produzione seriale di golem, dall’importazione di rari distillati allo smaltimento di artefatti difettosi, non vi era alcun ramo dell’economia in cui Greengrass non avesse germogliato con la pervicacia e l’invadenza di un vorace rampicante. Sua figlia Daphne, unica sopravvissuta di una discendenza segnata dalla funesta premorienza ch’era corollario di troppe unioni consanguinee, e promessa erede di cotanta fortuna, era perciò a gran voce indicata come uno dei migliori partiti della Londra magica. Come suo naturale contraltare, i pettegoli dei circoli più esclusivi indicavano Pansy Parkinson, sottolineando, tuttavia, con quella punta di malevolenza studiata ch’era pure tipica dei salotti davvero aristocratici, come la metà fiamminga del sangue di lei conferisse qualcosa di basso e grossolano alla sua bruna bellezza.   
Negli anni in cui erano state compagne di scuola, Daphne e Pansy avevano intrattenuto uno di quegli ottimi, superficiali rapporti che si addicono alle signorine di buona famiglia. Il vecchio Greengrass non nutriva una particolare simpatia per Mr. Parkinson, giudicandolo – non meno dello stesso Malfoy – un _parvenu_ appena decoroso. In compenso, come non pochi altri stimatissimi nobili del Regno, aveva un debole per la matronale Ottilie, il cui inglese non sarebbe mai stato particolarmente buono, ma il cui francese, per dirla come l’orgoglioso marito di lei, _était l’expression parfaite du désir_. Fosse solo per tale motivo, lord Greengrass non aveva mai opposto il minimo veto alla reciproca frequentazione, ritenendo che una ragazzina di solide fortune non rappresentasse alcuna minaccia per quella ch’era a buon diritto la luminosa pupilla dei suoi occhi. Ma Daphne, che nel corso della drammatica guerra di Hogwarts era stata tra le tante protette dell’inaspettata fermezza di Blaise Zabini, aveva dimenticato presto le formali cortesie dell’infanzia per leggere in Pansy quel che era: una pericolosissima rivale.   
Come nessuno avrebbe potuto ignorare l’eccentricità della scelta di Draco Malfoy – una scelta, anzi, tanto chiacchierata da risultare per ciò stesso persino più _improbabile_ – di dominio pubblico era pure il fatto che l’unico erede della più celebre ammaliatrice del Mondo Magico fosse da anni un pretendente tutt’altro che corrisposto.   
Checché potesse suggerire il suo orgoglio, nonché un fascino non certo disprezzabile, Blaise Zabini non aveva mai del tutto accantonato la speranza che un giorno Pansy potesse arrendersi al suo smagliante sorriso, alla sua determinazione e a una fortuna che, pur non potendo competere con la tradizione di un Manor, non era per questo d’infimo livello. Chiunque al suo posto avrebbe probabilmente reso le armi e ripiegato su una purosangue meno complicata e, soprattutto, più arrendevole – era quel che predicava la madre di lui, bellissima, giovane e spregiudicata com’era sempre stata. Ma Blaise poteva opporre una verità che strideva con ogni discorso di comodo o rivendicazioni di principio: non aveva attenzioni che per quegli occhi neri, quasi fosse stata davvero intrisa di un qualche filtro d’amore.   
Al contrario di quel che si potrebbe ritenere, poiché non era noto per essere un ricettacolo di scrupoli o remore di un qualche rilievo etico, Zabini non aveva tentato di trarre profitto dall’incidente occorso a Draco. Non che non avesse provato un qualche sollievo nell’immaginare di avere il campo libero, ma la particolarissima misura in cui gli eventi si erano dispiegati non era tale da recargli vantaggio: Draco, cioè, non era morto.   
Dove una prematura dipartita avrebbe sgomberato la pista e offerto la possibilità di consolare l’apparentemente inconsolabile, l’orrenda ferita ricevuta da Malfoy poneva lungo i suoi passi qualcosa di ancor più evanescente di un fantasma e senz’altro molto più scomodo.   
Pansy non aveva fatto nulla per avvicinare Draco ai tempi del San Mungo, scoprendo tuttavia a proprie spese di non essere capace di dimenticare. Gli ultimi mesi trascorsi in quel che residuava di Hogwarts non erano stati che lo stillicidio del ricordo, perché quel posto vuoto era per contro pieno di emozioni irrisolte e confessioni abortite.   
Blaise non aveva mai mancato di farle avere il proprio appoggio, lenendo forse la ferita della sua vanità, ma non quella del cuore. E Daphne, altrettanto prevedibilmente, non aveva potuto fare a meno d’intercettare la complessa alchimia di quello strano rapporto, sognando, al contempo d’inserirsi in quelle maglie.   
Tormenti tutti adolescenziali? Un occhio esterno avrebbe potuto liquidare il tutto con un’etichetta scontata e rassicurante, poiché non sembrava che a muoversi oltre l’impalpabile discrimine che disgiungeva i maghi dai babbani i turbamenti di un’età gloriosa si mostrassero in modo difforme, ma ciò poteva dirsi vero a uno sguardo superficiale. O astorico.   
Per comprendere pienamente la ricaduta di quelle passioni, nei fatti, un essere umano avrebbe dovuto pensare a quelle scaramucce come a un quadro di fine Ottocento: e nell’Inghilterra vittoriana una signorina innamorata poteva anche scegliere di prendersi molto sul serio.   
Il rapporto tra Daphne e Pansy si era poco a poco deteriorato; checché potesse pensare Parkinson, nei fatti, senza l’appoggio dei Malfoy era ben poco probabile che si permettesse a un ricco mercante di espugnare la torre d’avorio dell’aristocrazia. Greengrass faceva ancora il buono e il cattivo tempo tra i Pari: che sua figlia concorresse all’estromissione di una pericolosa rivale era scontato.   
Per la prima volta nella sua brevissima vita, Pansy scoprì come piangere, pestare i piedi, minacciare e lanciare ultimatum non servisse proprio a nulla. Vi era qualcosa che i soldi non potevano comprare: quel _qualcosa_ era un posto nel mondo che si voleva dominare.   
Dopo Draco, anche a lei toccava quell’amara scoperta.   
A dispetto dei propri piani, però, Daphne riuscì solo a promuovere un ulteriore avvicinamento tra l’oggetto delle proprie mire e la Parkinson, perché Blaise, con molta grazia, cominciò a declinare ogni invito che sapesse precluso a Pansy. Quanto a quest’ultima, per due anni si diede a un’attività che sola diceva della sua estrazione e del fuoco che le scorreva dentro: complice l’appoggio di quel famoso nonno Gert, abitò le più belle città d’Europa come una regina, sperperò galeoni come il Ministro della Guerra di una _repubblica_ africana, e si riaffacciò poi nella _sua_ Londra più bella, mondana e agguerrita che mai.   
La stessa Londra in cui Draco Malfoy tornava a percorrere i propri primi, timidi passi.   
Malgrado il volontario esilio della _rivale_ , nondimeno, Daphne non riuscì a ottenere da Zabini altro che una cortesia di circostanza, salvo vederlo spesso e volentieri darsi a latitanze prevedibili e sospette. Prima ancora che Pansy tornasse in patria, dunque, la Greengrass si arrese a un fidanzamento combinato che si era poi tradotto in un sodalizio tutt’altro che sgradevole.   
Owen Baddock, fratello maggiore di quel Malcom Baddock che avrebbe militato tra le giovani reclute di Serpeverde quando Daphne era già quasi a metà del proprio percorso scolastico, era un ragazzone solido e robusto, che un lustro abbondante alla guida di una delle filiali elvetiche della Gringott aveva reso ulteriormente stagno, fin quasi _monolitico_.   
Aveva cominciato la propria carriera, al pari di Bill Weasley – ch’era stato per altro suo compagno di studi al tempo di Hogwarts, sebbene in una Casa rivale – come spezzaincantesimi, salvo mostrare poi uno spiccato talento in quelle che un babbano avrebbe forse definito _transazioni immobiliari_ , ma che nel suo caso erano _disinfestazioni di trasloco_. Owen Baddock aveva insomma una grazia tutta particolare nel convincere certi spiriti molesti ad abbandonare gli stabili più interessanti, che la Gringott – o qualche fondazione a essa legata – poteva avere interesse ad alienare a facoltosi acquirenti. L’ottimo servizio reso alla causa sempre verde e nobile dei galeoni gli aveva così concesso di fare una rapida carriera e trovare una solida base in quel di Ginevra, dove, come ogni scapolo che si rispetti, aveva dedicato la propria esistenza a ingrassare e a cercare moglie.   
Daphne, ch’era poco più di un’adolescente quando si era trovata davanti quel trentenne grande e grosso, con mani degne di un taglialegna e la postura di un orso bruno, era stata a un passo dal darsi alla fuga, fosse pure perché non era pensabile un confronto con l’eleganza intellettuale di Zabini – allora agli albori della propria carriera giornalistica. Poi Owen le aveva offerto, a dimostrazione della propria buona volontà, un brillante come se ne potevano trovare solo tra i tesori degli elfi: e la Greengrass aveva compreso qualcosa, se non sull’essenzialità della bellezza interiore, senz’altro sulla serietà delle intenzioni.   
Quanto a Blaise, l’essere sollevato dall’imbarazzo di rifiutare quello che restava un ottimo partito, poco o nulla aveva importato sul fronte di un’antica crociata, poiché Pansy restava irraggiungibile: a maggior ragione ora ch’era più bella e desiderabile che mai.   
A dispetto della madre, ch’era bionda e formosa, la Parkinson era una di quelle bellezze brune e snelle che forse non ti aspetti Oltremanica, ma che a incontrarle sai pure che non dimenticherai facilmente. Aveva occhi grandi, tanto scuri da parer neri, e labbra piene, che il broncio viziato rendeva ancora più irresistibili. Amava le cavalcate sportive in Hyde Park, come i ricevimenti eleganti; persino quando era caduto l’ostracismo imposto dalla Greengrass aveva continuato a concedersi raramente, forse proprio per accrescere con studiata intelligenza l’intrinseco valore della propria presenza. Sempre viziata e tutt’altro che amichevole con il povero Zabini, era in realtà lusingata dalle attenzioni di lui, mostrando così non solo di aver inteso appieno l’ennesimo insegnamento materno – sull’importanza, cioè, di pretendere da un uomo la massima venerazione e nulla di meno – ma soprattutto di aver ereditato lo spirito con cui la mite Ottilie era riuscita a imporsi persino all’aristocrazia inglese.   
Blaise, che nel quotidiano era un uomo arrogante, deciso, dispotico, incline a un certo velenoso sarcasmo e fin troppo propenso a usarlo contro i sottoposti, davanti a Pansy cedeva ogni arma, al punto che, come la Granger non gli aveva risparmiato di sottolineare, poteva solo sperare che la Parkinson gli tirasse addosso una calza per recuperare un minimo di dignità. Ma Hermione era un’altra che non poteva permettersi d’abbassare troppo la guardia, se le mire di Pansy erano esplicite ed evidenti, almeno quant’era evidente che fosse più bella di lei – e innamorata dello stesso purosangue.   
Draco, con l’ottusità strategica che possiedono gli uomini deboli quando non hanno il minimo interesse a subire le conseguenze di complicazioni mai cercate né volute, nicchiava; senza avere la minima intenzione di tradire Hermione, cioè, neppure nutriva interesse a una frattura netta nel rapporto con la Parkinson, ch’era stato un frammento importante della sua storia – se non altro, di quel che valeva la pena di ricordare.   
Quando Daphne Greengrass diramò l’infinita teoria di inviti per il party con cui avrebbe festeggiato la vigilia delle proprie fastosissime nozze, gli intrighi sentimentali che arricchivano il Mondo Magico erano dunque quelli fin qui descritti, con sommo sollazzo delle eterne pennaiole quali Rita Skeeter, che in un humus tanto fertile trovava una valida ragione di vita.   
In una stagione mondana che l’estate rendeva pigra e sonnolenta, poiché nessuno considerava elegante lasciarsi vittimizzare da un clima nemico dello stile, le nozze di una delle purosangue più in vista rappresentavano senz’altro un’eccezione buona a salvare per settimane il languore del gossip; persino la Gazzetta del Profeta, nei fatti, aveva destinato all’evento un paio di articoli in terza pagina, neppure il menu previsto per la serata possedesse significati cabalistici essenziali.   
Questo, almeno, era stato il ben poco conciliante parere che, richiesta sull’argomento da Ginevra Weasley, Hermione era stata in grado di fornire, non prima di aver annodato furiosa alle dita una densa ciocca delle sue già disordinate chiome.   
“A me non è neppure mai piaciuta! Dubito persino di averle rivolto la parola una sola volta in sette anni. E se l’ho fatto, non credo che sia stato per qualcosa di piacevole!”   
Ginny aveva sorseggiato pensosa una buona metà del proprio boccale di burrobirra – tra gli Auror si mormorava che potesse in realtà ingollare con altrettanta facilità anche del whisky incendiario, senza quasi accusare la sbronza, ragione per la quale era rispettata quasi più che per il fatto fosse la donna di Potter.   
“Ho il tuo stesso problema, con la differenza che non sono neppure abbastanza diplomatica da fingermi interessata quando non lo sono affatto.”   
Hermione aveva annuito. “Però non posso fare a meno di andarci, per quanto sia difficile dire quale condizione mi paia peggiore: se nelle vesti di inviata della Gazzetta o in quelle di accompagnatrice di Draco.”   
Ginevra le aveva scoccato un’occhiata dal sarcasmo palpabile e quasi offensivo, che pure molto diceva della familiarità del loro rapporto.   
“Non farmi domande a cui sai che non voglio rispondere. Sono sempre politicamente scorretta, ricordalo.”   
“ _Touchée_.”   
Ginny aveva ordinato un altro boccale, con quella sicurezza sfacciata che vestiva ogni suo gesto e rendeva la misura delle mille ragioni per cui nessuna, se non quella rossa di fuoco, avrebbe mai potuto davvero vestire i panni complicati e dolorosissimi di compagna di un eroe.   
“Sai che ci sarà anche mio fratello?” l’aveva sentita osservare con una noncuranza troppo studiata per non suonare artificiosa e densa di significati riposti.   
Non che Ron fosse un argomento proibito o sgradevole tra loro, ma il passato restava un’ombra imbarazzante, quasi un tradimento che non si era mai consumato.   
A partire dalla preferenza smaccata con cui gli stessi coniugi Granger guardavano ai Weasley ancorché ai Malfoy, Hermione per prima si era sovente domandata se non fosse stato meschino cedere infine le armi a chi non le aveva dato la metà dell’affetto mostrato dalla prima famiglia magica in cui fosse stata accolta.   
Ma era stata la stessa Ginevra a darle la risposta, diretta e spiccia com’era tutto in lei.   
  
_“Sei sempre stata come la sorella che non ho mai avuto. Sarebbe a dire, però, che come me ti sei ritrovata un bel mucchio di fratelli. E tu faresti mai sesso con un cretino che ti tormenta da quando sei nata? Io no. E nemmeno tu. Era già scritto che capitasse qualcosa di simile, prima o poi. Buon per te che non hai messo gli occhi su Harry, perché io non te l’avrei lasciato.”  
_   
A guardare Ginevra – stagna, limpida, sicura com’era – a volte ti chiedevi se i Weasley non avessero davvero riempito il Mondo Magico solo di solidi ragazzoni; poi, se ti concentravi sui dettagli più morbidi e infantili del suo viso, realizzavi che era una vera donna; che lei, così amata, era la bandiera di sogni che Voldemort non avrebbe mai potuto cancellare, neppure con tutti i Mangiamorte del mondo.   
  
“Oh! E chi sarà la sua dama?” aveva domandato con un sogghigno – come tutti i volti noti del Quidditch, non a caso, anche Ron aveva collezionato in quegli anni flirt quasi più numerosi dei campionati vinti.   
Ginevra aveva scosso critica il capo.   
“Lavanda. Almeno: sembra che abbia giurato solennemente di tenerselo stretto per un po’, e io non ho ancora capito se sia una speranza o una minaccia.”


	8. Che importanza ha il sangue sporco, se il cuore è pulito? (Prima parte)

Esiste un aforisma che i londinesi accarezzano a fior di labbra, con l’orgoglio di chi non solo gode nel riconoscersi in un simile mot d’esprit, ma soprattutto lo intende fino in fondo: “ _Quando un uomo è stanco di Londra, è stanco della vita, perché a Londra si trova tutto quanto la vita può offrire_.”   
Per chi, come Hermione Granger, viveva a cavallo dei due volti di una stessa, magica metropoli, quell’asserto implacabile non mancava di provarsi ogni volta, fosse pure perché era il quotidiano vissuto il primo a incaricarsi di dispensare conferme.   
Hermione non era proprio quel che avresti detto una _ragazza mondana_. Se in occasione del Ballo del Ceppo di eoni prima – perché agli occhi di una quasi trentenne tanto sembrava trascorso dai giorni di Hogwarts – a soccorrerla era stata una vanità tutta adolescenziale – e forse un sentimento di sottile rivalsa sull’indifferenza oltraggiosa di un distratto primo amore – nelle vesti dell’adulta consapevole e spiccia ch’era diventata trovava ben poco allettante l’eterna fiera della vanità Purosangue.   
Questo, almeno, era il goffo espediente retorico con cui tentava di convincere prima di tutto se stessa dell’inutilità di quei ricevimenti che appartenevano piuttosto al quotidiano di Draco Malfoy.   
A volte, in uno di quei dolorosi rigurgiti di coscienza con cui le persone troppo intelligenti godono nel mortificare un dono naturale, Hermione rammentava a se stessa non solo quanto fossero diversi, ma quanto soprattutto incomunicabili risultassero i rispettivi universi.   
Per Draco il piacevole e l’utile si confondevano in una serie di obblighi sociali che una Granger non avrebbe mai compreso, almeno quanto un Purosangue non avrebbe mai capito perché fosse così essenziale svegliarsi presto per assaltare un saldo.   
Hermione sapeva poi d’essere socialmente _impresentabile_ – e non solo perché Blaise Zabini era sempre stato sollecito nel ricordarglielo.   
  
Era davvero uno strano rapporto, il loro.   
  
A tratti, osando per prima scudisciarsi con una specie di velenoso sarcasmo, Hermione si diceva ch’era quanto di più prossimo a un amico avesse, perché nel cinismo sadico con cui la vessava non era difficile cogliere persino qualche scintilla di simpatia.   
L’abitudine alla schermaglia verbale, che negli anni si era trasformata in una consuetudine rassicurante e in un esercizio non disprezzabile di reciproco rispetto, aveva pure azzerato ogni filtro comunicativo, al punto che Hermione sapeva di poter ricorrere a Zabini come a una sorta di _bocca della verità_ : non le avrebbe risparmiato niente; in compenso, di quando in quando, le avrebbe elargito qualche prezioso consiglio di stile.   
  
“ _Per gli dei! Sei così grevemente borghese!_ ”: tale era il tipico intercalare con cui Blaise soleva ricordarle non solo il crimine d’essere nata babbana, quanto quello imperdonabile d’essere pure middle class – di quella middle class di casette basse e patate al forno che aveva dato un senso a tutta la sua infanzia.   
Di solito Hermione lo liquidava con un’alzata di spalle o gli faceva levitare in testa una boccetta d’inchiostro, ma non l’aveva mai contraddetto, perché sapeva che la sua era una verità insindacabile. Scomoda, odiosa, limitante e provinciale senz’altro, ma autentica.   
Hermione Granger sapeva cioè che aver scelto il Mondo Magico non importava solo accordare la preferenza alla metropolvere – ancorché alla metropolitana – quanto soprattutto accettare di tornare a una stagione della storia che il mondo umano aveva oltrepassato – quella del conservatorismo del sangue e del denaro.   
Draco si muoveva e parlava in un modo che non le apparteneva. Da ragazzina ne aveva tratte parodie feroci, perché la molle indolenza dei suoi accenti le risultava insopportabile e urticante. Da donna – innamorata– cercava nello specchio conferme disattese.   
  
“Sono sciatta,” aveva pontificato nel chiuso della propria camera, dopo una critica e impietosa seduta di autovalutazione allo specchio.   
Hermione non si era mai ritenuta una donna vanitosa; gli orribili incisivi che le avevano rovinato l’infanzia e la prima adolescenza – assieme alle chiome indomabili – l’avevano portata a considerare la via della venustà come un cammino precluso a una ragazzetta scialba com’era lei. Meglio essere intelligenti, insomma: se non altro bastava un po’ di applicazione. Poi, come Ginny e Lavanda non avevano mancato di farle notare fin dagli anni della scuola – e proprio in occasione del famigerato Ballo del Ceppo – anche la bellezza, come ogni verità di questo mondo, non era nulla che prescindesse da un po’ di sana autopromozione e di impegno.   
Non era brutta, Hermione: che smettesse perciò di identificarsi solo con il proprio cervello.   
Essere una strega non le aveva comunque mai impedito di fare i conti con le incertezze e i rovelli di ogni donna; a maggior ragione quand’era stata chiamata a confrontarsi con chi, per non avere altra virtù, pareva proprio per questo destinata a stracciarla senza rimedio.   
La prima era stata Fleur – ma Fleur aveva sangue di Veela.   
Poi, però, si era riaffacciato lo spettro di Pansy Parkinson.   
Tutto era cominciato proprio nella torrida estate del duemilasette, in un pomeriggio rovente di noia e concioni parlamentari di quelle che avrebbero fatto perdere la voglia di vivere persino a un inguaribile ottimista come il Ministro Weasley.   
Hermione, come pure buona parte dei colleghi giornalisti, era stata relegata a sudare nella scomoda tribunetta destinata alla stampa; a dispetto della più parte dei presenti, tuttavia, non si era concessa di cedere alla sonnolenza.   
Da quando Arthur era stato eletto, il vento della politica aveva subito un brusco mutamento, volgendo a correnti che la Granger non aveva potuto fare a meno di apprezzare. Rispetto al passato, ad esempio, la minaccia di Voldemort non veniva più soffocata entro le maglie di silenzio atterrito e complice, ma, come la stessa Gazzetta del Profeta non aveva potuto fare a meno di registrare, non era infrequente che qualche parlamentare più giovane azzardasse a chiamare per nome la nemesi comune.   
Weasley non era un oratore molto eloquente, ma aveva l’espressione distesa e onesta di chi era disposto a pagare per primo per un sogno di libertà; ne usciva il ritratto di un uomo non più giovanissimo, eppure intriso di illusioni dal sapore quasi adolescenziale. Sulla sua lingua i babbani cessavano di essere una vergogna o un errore progettuale delle onnipotenti forze della natura per assurgere al rango di risorse e di alleati irrinunciabili. Benché in passato fosse stata una misura tutt’altro che praticata dai Ministri della Magia, a meno di circostanze nevralgiche – sul punto, però, Hermione arricciava il naso, perché ricordava alla perfezione quale fosse stata ricompresa nel novero: e no, Sirius non lo meritava – Weasley visitava volentieri la propria controparte babbana – che l’aveva catalogato come l’originale notabile di una piccola repubblica di sciroccati – con il fine di sollecitare l’emulazione collettiva.   
Non gli era mai riuscito, per la verità, di conseguire un simile risultato, ma il semplice fatto di aver tentato pareva illuminarlo di quella gioia sincera che veste spesso i semplici. Hermione Granger sapeva ch’era alieno alla deontologia professionale parteggiare per un esponente della maggioranza governativa, ma non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi pervadere da una gratitudine profonda ogniqualvolta quell’omino rosso di pelo – che aveva conosciuto ben prima di un recente successo politico – affrontava l’annoso problema dei pregiudizi di sangue e salvava chi, come lei, aveva dalla propria un grande talento, ma nessuna tradizione familiare.   
Il motto preferito di Weasley celava qualcosa di romantico come poteva essere solo un ideale di pace: che importanza ha il sangue sporco, se il cuore è pulito?   
Era quello che le avevano suggerito gli anni di Hogwarts, filtrati dagli occhi dell’adolescente coraggiosa che era stata e dell’adulta ch’era sbocciata poi, ritta e fiera, oltre le macerie della paura. Eppure faceva bene leggerlo sulla bocca di un altro, labbra di un Purosangue, di un politico, di una guida umana e morale.   
Weasley, patrono delle cause perse, era stato pure – se non soprattutto – il primo fattucchiere che l’avesse vista come un’ennesima figlia, senza chiederle di vergognarsi di origini che non avrebbe mai rinnegato.   
Come non aveva mai fatto Draco.   
E proprio Draco, mentre il discorso del Ministro si levava chiaro e limpido entro una sala intorpidita dal caldo e dalla noia, aveva spezzato quell’idillio retorico per riaffermare l’etica in cui era vissuto e che pure restava la ragione dei più.   
“Vi ricordo, Ministro, che anche l’Oscuro Signore ha origini per metà babbane. Questo, converrete, non sorride alla vostra ricostruzione, fosse anche perché insegna qualcosa di diverso.”   
Hermione ricordava con incredibile nitore come la cadenza lenta e strascicata di Malfoy si fosse insinuata nell’aula, pervadendone ogni interstizio sino a soffocare quella sottilissima, giovane voce di speranza che Weasley aveva fatto propria. Con i pugni serrati e le labbra strette in una smorfia di rancore e disgusto l’aveva cercato con lo sguardo, ma Draco in quel momento non era lo stesso ragazzo d’ombre e sussurri che conoscevano le sue notti, quanto un luminoso rappresentante del mondo che l’aveva esclusa mille volte in quegli anni.   
Un Purosangue orgoglioso dal nome scomodo e rinnegato.   
Malfoy valeva come simbolo più ancora che per un’opinione tenuta moderatamente in conto, fosse anche per la giovane età di chi era chiamato a dispensarla: era un equilibrio già dato, al quale Draco doveva affidarsi, come pure gli era imposto di piegarsi alle mille ritualità definite dal suo stesso lignaggio.   
Essere un aristocratico privo di qualità poco importava al consesso nobile del Senato Purosangue, perché la vetustà della stirpe era essa stessa un valore; a Draco si domandava solo di non tradire e di offrire un valido attacco a retori di ben altra caratura. Non a caso si era levato subito dopo in piedi l’algido Baddock, lisciando la marsina secondo una gestualità tanto caratteristica da avergli fatto guadagnare nella cerchia dei notabili più in vista il nomignolo di lord _Smoocoat_.   
Dopo essersi schiarito la voce con due colpettini di tosse dal valore retorico, Baddock si era incuneato entro la falla già aperta dall’imprevista interruzione di Malfoy – imprevista solo agli occhi dei progressisti, poiché il tempismo della controffensiva retorica lasciava intendere che quello fosse un agguato da club – inaugurando una concione ch’era al contempo un capolavoro di stile e una provocazione gratuita.   
“Vi domando perdono, Ministro, per l’intemperanza del nostro giovane amico, ma come si conviene realizzare quando si raggiunge la maturità, è cosa buona e giusta riflettere su quelli che sono pure i limiti dell’esperienza. Voi e io non siamo ancora vecchi, eppure intrisi di una storia ch’è ormai datata. Per converso, chi più tardi si è affacciato alla vita ha spesso lo sguardo limpido del giovane falco ambizioso, e più in alto vola rispetto ai nostri limitati orizzonti. Voi parlate di un nuovo corso storico, di alleanze necessarie e fruttuose. Dite che i babbani non sono una minaccia, ma una ricchezza per la sopravvivenza del Mondo Magico, e che dunque dobbiamo prendere in considerazione l’ipotesi di rinunciare alle naturali difese dei nostri Manor per aprirci a visitatori prima indesiderati. Io vi ricordo le acute parole di lord Malfoy: anche Chi-voi-sapete è nato tra gli uomini. Ciò non deve sorprenderci: uccide quel che non può avere. Disprezza quel che non potrebbe comprare. Invidia. Prepotenza. Repressione: le nostre nobili famiglie hanno pianto infiniti lutti per la persecuzione delle piccole, limitate genti che voi chiamate ‘ _amici_ ’.”   
Weasley si era alzato in piedi. Hermione poteva avvertire sulla propria pelle la corrente dello sdegno percorrerlo. Era la tensione di un uomo onesto, costretto a cozzare contro le superfici lisce e scivolose dell’ipocrisia di sangue e di casta dei soliti noti. Era anche un uomo che aveva vissuto in prima persona Voldemort, e ora vedeva mistificato un incubo che aveva già mietuto fin troppe vittime.   
“Vi ricordo, lord Baddock, e ricordo anche a voi, lord Malfoy, che Voldemort – sì, aveva osato pronunciarne il nome. Davanti a tutti – ha sempre piuttosto rinnegato le proprie origini per confondersi con i Purosangue. Oserei dire che se avesse avuto la possibilità di modificare la storia, allora avrebbe voluto essere come voi: proprietario di un Manor e di un sangue immacolato. Come potete asserire che ci abbia perseguitati come il babbano che non voleva essere in alcun caso?”  
Un confuso brusio si era diffuso in aula. Nella piccola tribuna riservata alla stampa i pochi annoiati avevano dato nuovi segni di vita, lanciando incantamenti che avevano reso vorticosa l’attività delle penne inchiostrate.   
Baddock non si era scomposto; proveniva dalla scuola che aveva forgiato generazioni di esperti mestieranti, avvezzi all’agone politico e anzi desiderosi di imbarcarsi in un simile confronto, fosse pure perché di evidente lustro personale. Il nostro si era sollevato ancora dal proprio seggio, con la lentezza soddisfatta di un attore consumato.   
“La vostra ingenuità mi sorprende, Weasley, e non è dote che si confaccia a un Ministro. È senz’altro qualità che segnala un buon cuore e una spiccata attitudine al giustificazionismo, ma qui parliamo di un tema serio e luttuoso, che forse converrebbe anche a voi calibrare in modo più acconcio. Parlate del Signore Oscuro come se le sue trame seguissero una trama evidente, persino scontata, eppure sappiamo bene a chi ci stiamo riferendo. A un assassino, a un oligarca, a un raffinato scacchista, persino. Siete così convinto che la sua condotta apparentemente tanto vicina ai valori delle nostre famiglie non sia stata in realtà un’astuta mossa per annidarsi nel cuore del nostro mondo e infettarlo con la sua malefica presenza? Pensateci bene: ha talento, ma il suo sangue è impuro. Macera nella consapevolezza della sua inferiorità e dunque si ingegna per compensarla con il crimine. Sposa i valori di una classe nobile e potente; la sottopone al suo imperio deviato e infine, quale umiliazione studiata e crudele, lascia che a pagare siano i clan più rispettati, solo perché abbagliati da una falsa stella.”   
Weasley, quasi paonazzo, aveva replicato con veemenza: “ _La fugace stella_ , come voi dite, ha seminato la nostra terra di morte!”   
Draco, ch’era rimasto silenzioso e composto sino ad allora, si era dunque di nuovo levato in piedi.   
“La morte, Ministro Weasley, può anche non essere la peggiore delle sorti possibile. Non come l’umiliazione che nasce dal perdere l’orgoglio delle proprie radici.”   
Una frase a effetto, senz’altro pensata in altro loco e rimessa a quelle labbra per il valore simbolico che l’asserto avrebbe assunto: Hermione lo sapeva – meglio: la sua componente più matura, razionale e sensibile l’aveva inteso, come aveva intuito che quella era una seduta studiata a bella posta per ridicolizzare l’operato di chi, malgrado tutto, aveva ottenuto un prestigioso seggio.  
Ma l’Hermione emotiva, nata babbana e fiera di quei suoi genitori così comuni e così speciali, non aveva voluto ascoltare oltre; come l’applauso dei Purosangue si era levato, aveva raccolto i propri appunti e aveva abbandonato il Parlamento. Draco non se ne sarebbe neppure accorto, perché nel caldo bozzolo del proprio nido anche un Serpente può permettersi di abbassare la guardia. Forse.

************

_Non ho mai voluto farle del male.  
Quello mai.   
Costringermi ad amarla e costringerla ad amarmi senz’altro sì, ma non ho mai desiderato che soffrisse. L’avevo fatto abbastanza per entrambi e in ogni caso era stata solo colpa mia. Hermione Granger non c’entrava niente: non era neppure, come avrei finito con il gridarle in un impeto di rabbia, un’idiota che mi aveva solo allungato l’agonia.   
Era una mezza babbana, eppure, all’improvviso, tutto quello di cui sentivo il bisogno. Non c’era nulla di facile, né di scontato nella nostra storia. Non c’era perché, nel migliore dei mondi possibile, un Malfoy non avrebbe mai avvicinato qualcuno che non avesse un sangue immacolato da generazioni. Quel mondo in cui mio nonno Abraxas aveva confidato e in cui mio padre non aveva mai creduto, pur facendo il possibile per trasmettermi una simile illusione, non esisteva, però: e io mi ero infine innamorato della persona sbagliata.   
Un essere umano non potrebbe mai capire il senso di simili parole, come ostico risultava a lei, che pure era tanto più intelligente di me.   
Che vuol dire ‘sbagliato’ quando è solo amore?   
Molte volte mi si è imputato di vivere di sole superfici, come tutti i miei pari. Chi lo ha fatto, però, non ha mostrato una sensibilità superiore alla mia, perché nello scoccare la condanna neppure si è interrogato sulle ragioni più profonde della mia casta. Io non posso essere diverso da come sono; non posso perché non sono Sirius Black, perché sono forse un vigliacco, perché ho tentato disperatamente di vivere, malgrado tutto. Se vuoi vivere, dunque, impari anche ad adattarti. Impari quella lezione che solo i pazzi e gli eroi disattendono sempre: muoversi entro il letto del fiume, senza sfidarne le correnti.   
Hermione Granger, rispetto a me, era un salmone in rapida risalita. L’avevo sempre saputo, ma avevo smesso di leggervi il segno della degenerazione dei tempi – come avrebbe detto un qualunque Lord tra i Pari – per cogliervi solo l’evidenza dei miei limiti. Io non sarei mai stato in grado di oppormi al flusso. Non valevo abbastanza per marciare al suo fianco.   
Hermione, però, aveva scelto di rallentare i propri passi, prendendomi per mano. Aveva scritto un nuovo destino per entrambi, e io le ero grato.   
Checché pensasse allora, con una supponenza saputa che poteva renderla detestabile, l’amavo sul serio: appena dieci anni prima, piuttosto, era stata la mia cotta peggiore. Mi aveva conquistato la sua spontaneità, la sua trasparenza, il suo essere, soprattutto, non solo una ragazza, quanto l’amico che non avevo mai avuto. Non mi aveva mai assecondato; mai mostrato compassione autentica o una comprensione che non virasse al sarcasmo: eppure mi aveva salvato la vita.   
Mentre i cuori ch’erano stati tanto cari a mio padre divoravano il mio, ricordo – ed è una memoria che somiglia a un’ombra stentata, soffocata poi da un buio tetro e spaventoso – pensai con sgomento che l’avrei perduta senza rimedio, perché i morti raccolgono appena la pietà dei fiori, ma poi sbiadiscono.   
Non avevo ancora diciotto anni: la vita mi spaventava, ma desideravo un giorno in più. Desideravo, soprattutto, essere parte della pagina gloriosa cui, malgrado la mia fragilità, avevo partecipato.   
Per me non ci fu nulla di tutto questo: solo l’incubo senza fine di un dolore privo di rimedio.   
I sensi mi abbandonarono l’uno dopo l’altro: persi la voce, l’udito, la vista. Il verde dei boschi di Hogwarts divenne il nero cupo di una coscienza del tutto predata. Quel che finalmente compresi prima di arrendermi – non ero San Potter, io. Ero un ragazzo pieno di paure e incapace di inventarmi un coraggio che non possedevo – fu che non avrei più potuto ferirla in alcun modo. Soprattutto, però, che non avrei nemmeno potuto confessarle che anche ad averne l’occasione, no, non l’avrei più fatto.   
Calava il sipario sulla mia esistenza opaca proprio quando, inaspettato, un timido arcobaleno aveva cominciato a solcarla: lo stesso che mi aveva trascinato in corse sfrenate tra la neve, senza che potessi mai ricordarmi quanto poco si addicesse al mio sangue.   
Non fu solo il dolore a farmi impazzire, ma una sofferenza diversa; la certezza di aver smarrito il diritto a esplorare quel sentimento adolescenziale nuovissimo e tiepido che mi era sbocciato dentro.   
Non avrei più potuto baciarla.   
Non avrei più potuto pungolarla.   
Non avrei più avuto modo di capire cosa ci fosse di buono o di bello in me, per far sì che una dura come la Granger si piegasse alla tenerezza.   
Ogni Crucio era un morso nella carne e un pezzo di cuore che se n’andava.   
Ogni Crucio era un ultimo saluto che non ci sarebbe più stato, perché né mia madre, né mio padre, né Hermione avrebbero più ascoltato la mia voce – ora, poi, che finalmente comprendevo il valore di ogni parola spesa.   
Mi spensi ch’era inverno. Un giorno troppo triste per morire, ma di adatti – è evidente – non ve ne sono proprio mai. La bellezza feroce di Bellatrix era una macchia nera che mi sovrastava. C’era qualcosa di conturbante nel modo in cui, lasciando ondeggiare la sua bacchetta nella mia direzione, accarezzava poi sulla lingua poche sillabe di una crudeltà infinita. Al suo confronto, Rodo e Rabastan erano pallidi, inutili spettri. Vi era anche qualcosa di ieratico e solenne nel sacrificio che stavano consumando, ma essere il capro non avrebbe aiutato nessuno ad apprezzarlo.   
Credo che in quel gesto sconsiderato e inutile – chi mai ero io? Valevo troppo poco persino per essere tenuto in conto di pedina – i Lestrange vedessero il mezzo per spezzare ogni vincolo con il passato. Sino ad allora, oltre la maschera feroce dei Mangiamorte che erano, avevano mantenuto la memoria dei giorni in cui sentimenti come l’amicizia, l’affetto, la devozione, la lealtà non erano stati un mero flatus vocis, ma il segno dell’appartenenza a una casta e a una causa comune.   
Quel tempo era dunque finito, ed era stato mio padre, in qualche modo, a sancire l’ineluttabilità di un declino ch’era al contempo storico e ideologico.   
Lucius Malfoy aveva il piglio dell’affarista, non dell’assassino; si era servito di Voldemort quasi fosse una personale pedina, eppure esistono partite perse in partenza, poco importa l’abilità dello scacchista: Lucius venne sconfitto e io, ch’ero il suo Re, mangiato. Tutto qui.   
Mi contorcevo in preda agli spasmi, sperando che mi dessero il colpo di grazia, perché non c’era più nulla di buono o di bello in una vita che si spegneva nel nero bituminoso di una tortura senza pari, ma Bellatrix rideva.   
Della sorella di mia madre non avevo che memorie tralatizie, dettate dall’affetto che Narcissa aveva seguitato a nutrire, persino quando i peccati erano divenuti troppi – e troppo feroci – perché fossero davvero perdonati. Finché non toccò a me, in ogni caso, la più giovane delle splendide eredi dei Black non rinnegò mai la folle, torbida Bella: tant’è che a cadere sotto la bacchetta di lei mi sentii quasi in colpa, fosse pure per lo strazio di chi mi aveva generato.   
La Bellatrix di cui mia madre mi aveva sempre parlato era una strega curiosa, intelligente e dotata. Aveva un cuore di fuoco e occhi che erano braci ardenti: occhi che avrebbero incatenato chiunque. Era una vera donna, ma aveva anche qualcosa di intensamente mascolino, come capita a chi è tanto volitivo da scardinare gli stereotipi del proprio sesso. Vi era stato un tempo in cui avevo desiderato davvero conoscerla, come confrontarmi con il passato che aveva illuminato i giorni di mio padre; quando venne il momento, però, fui anche costretto a realizzare quanto indegno fossi di Lucius.   
Al suo posto, cioè, nessuno mi avrebbe riconosciuto come pari.   
Comunque morivo.   
Lentamente, poco a poco.   
In ogni fiotto di bile, in ogni sussulto disorganizzato del mio corpo, la mia identità si scioglieva, e non sarei risorto con la forza disperata di un bucaneve.   
Credevo.   
La voce di Hermione fu come una densissima goccia di miele in un immoto e candido mare di latte, di quelle che mentre cadono increspano la superficie e a lungo lasciano una viva traccia del loro passaggio.   
La avvertivo appena, fioca come immaginavo potesse giungere oltre le spesse pareti di un acquario. Oltre la superficie trasparente di un impenetrabile vetro, però, c’ero io e non sapevo come farmi raggiungere.   
Non riuscivo a vederla, non riuscivo a toccarla. Era davanti a me, ma era quasi appartenesse a un altro mondo.   
Il mio, in fin dei conti, era un abisso di pura follia. Eppure, poco a poco, quel timbro si delineava sempre più netto. Soprattutto, non perdeva mai la voglia di chiamarmi.   
‘Draco’, diceva.   
Draco Draco Draco.   
Mi chiamava per nome e si raccontava; mi regalava la sua vita, come mi aveva regalato il suo conforto e il suo coraggio. Non potevo fare nulla per averla, dunque tornava a cercarmi senza arrendersi mai.   
All’improvviso, la ferita che mille volte aveva aperto nel mio orgoglio prese a farmi sempre più male, e non era solo la puntura fastidiosa che apparteneva al mio ego più infantile, prevaricatorio e inconcludente.   
Gradatamente, partendo proprio da una fragilità ch’era tutta mia, diventavo un uomo e desideravo dimostrarglielo.   
Il cielo della Scozia era pallido e luminosissimo. Non riuscivo a fissarvi lo sguardo, neppure in modo indiretto, ma sapevo che quello era il segno di una vita di cui dovevo riappropriarmi. Ad ogni costo.   
Oltre le ciglia, la bacchetta di Bellatrix ancora indugiava contro il mio petto. Mi svegliavo intriso di un sudore acido e malato, del tutto privo di forze; la voce non tornava, neppure per gridare il mio terrore, eppure mia madre se ne accorgeva sempre.   
Era stato come tornare bambino, ma con una consapevolezza del suo amore che non avevo mai avuto. Mi abbandonavo tra le sue braccia come una bambola e come un cucciolo sconfitto. Le dita di Narcissa tra i miei capelli, però, mi ricordavano la delicatezza un po’goffa con cui me li pettinava Hermione, dicendomi di ricordi che credeva avessi perduto, quand’erano piuttosto tutto quel che restava della mia umanità – e le appartenevano, come la vita che mordevo ora a brani, insaziabile, annaspando verso quel cielo irrimediabilmente lontano.   
Oltre la terrazza che si apriva come un imponente loggione sul teatro delle nostre proprietà, il mondo era un succedersi di colori e di macchie. La retina le registrava spesso senza successo, quasi davvero l’orrore mi avesse reso del tutto cieco, come pure mi aveva paralizzato la lingua. Mia madre mi copriva con affetto e poi mi si sedeva accanto; mi leggeva le lettere che le inviavano mio padre e il mio maestro – lettere che parlavano anche di me e per me. Poco a poco, dunque, quel mosaico insensato tornò a ricomporsi, e vennero i ricordi del cuore, registrati nei mesi in cui la mia anima, oltre un’impraticabile tratturo, si era come ripiegata su se stessa, incapace di sollevare lo sguardo sino a un orizzonte perduto.   
Il tempo aveva smesso di essere una variabile intelligibile, perché le pause che scandivano il mio respiro erano tutte interiori. Ero più fragile di un pulcino appena uscito dall’uovo – somigliavo anzi a quel guscio spezzato in mille, disarmonici pezzi – ma non mi ero mai sentito così pieno di volontà. Mille voci mi si erano offerte e io dovevo trovare una risposta per tutte e ricongiungere i fili di quella trama slabbrata ch’era divenuta la mia identità.   
Hermione era l’ultimo nodo; quello essenziale, doloroso, indimenticabile. Quello che, in qualche modo, rappresentava anche l’avvio di una nuova esistenza.   
Era stata durissima, pregna di una sua inesorabile tragicità, ma ero ancora vivo. Volevo disperatamente rivederla.   
Non era la più bella, Hermione, eppure ai miei occhi appariva splendida, perché in lei rivedevo quella ch’era pure stata la mia parte migliore. Quella spontanea, quella autentica e non inquinata da troppi inutili preconcetti. Non potevo fare a meno di amarla, con l’egoismo di chi in una donna legge anche e soprattutto il proprio bisogno, ma in tutti quei mesi non avevo fatto altro che rivivere l’istante in cui, sfuggito alla laida furia di un lupo mannaro, ero franato pieno di sollievo tra le sue braccia.   
Aveva un petto pieno e morbido, degno di una madre popolana. Non v’era nulla in lei dell’eleganza di Narcissa, né possedeva la bellezza sfacciata di chi, come Pansy, raccoglieva in sé quanto di più seducente v’era tra le maliarde del mondo magico, ma aveva un bel sorriso, aperto e fiero. E quando sorrideva, una piccola ruga s’incuneava alla radice di un naso diritto, rigoroso com’era tutto in lei.   
È doloroso il ricordo, quando parla di ciò che hai perduto, soprattutto quando non hai fatto nulla, prima, per goderne davvero.   
La nostra era una storia impossibile, come difficili erano i nostri caratteri: l’amavo, ma non riuscivo a dirglielo, per il timore di sembrare banale, scontato e falso come nessuno dei miei sentimenti in realtà era.   
Mi amava, ma non si fidava di me, ed era così doloroso, a volte, da farmi rimpiangere il giorno in cui, lasciandomi abbracciare, avevo pure del tutto reso le armi alla sua forza straordinaria.   
Amare Hermione importava da parte mia un atto di quel coraggio che non ero certo di possedere. Me ne accorgevo ogniqualvolta avessi a che fare con un mio pari.   
Se lo domandavano tutti, con la pietà ipocrita di un sorriso di facciata e stoccate selvagge che ti raggiungevano alla schiena: se l’avessi scelta perché, in fondo, una nata babbana poteva persino contentarsi di un fattucchiere devastato com’ero io.   
Riuscivo a parlare, a camminare, a pensare, ma le mie mani, a volte, tremavano ancora. Bastava avere buon occhio per realizzare che stessi recitando in una farsa volta a ingannare prima di tutto me stesso.   
Non sarei più stato quello di un tempo: ero il primo Malfoy ad aver piuttosto ereditato le tare dei Black.   
Hermione non sopportava di sentirmi parlare così; il suo amore, piuttosto, stava nella forza con cui mi urlava davanti quanto poco si sentisse considerata perché non era una Purosangue. Perché io ero troppo in alto per una come lei – e mi stringeva forte, perché ora preferiva abbracciarmi che non tirarmi uno schiaffo dei suoi.   
Mentre respiravo l’odore della sua pelle, pregavo che quello non fosse solo un sogno perché mi pareva irrazionale credere in una simile felicità.   
Pansy era stata una vecchia cotta e restava una cara amica, ma non avrebbe mai potuto rubare un posto ch’era – e sarebbe stato – solo suo. Non poteva perché ci somigliavamo troppo, noi due, e la nostra debolezza ci avrebbe uccisi.   
Io ero un Serpente che riposava quieto solo nel grembo di quell’imperiosa leonessa. Era l’unica ragione per cui potevo accettare di vivere in un mondo che mi terrorizzava. Ero un coniglio, restavo un coniglio: potevo piegarmi all’irrazionalità di un sentimento, non della vita. Per quanto male le facesse vedermi sguazzare nel fangoso letto agonizzante del fiume di una casta ormai esausta, non provai mai a risalire la corrente al suo fianco; restavo a guardarla per ore dibattersi contro le onde di convenienze ipocrite, invidiando una libertà che non sarei mai stato in grado di concepire.   
Invidiando, soprattutto, la bellezza sovrannaturale del sorriso con cui, malgrado tutto, mi tendeva la mano per trascinarmi fino alla luce.   
Insieme a lei.   
E io, sino all’ultimo, non sono stato abbastanza uomo da seguirla._


	9. Che importanza ha il sangue sporco, se il cuore è pulito? (Seconda parte)

Se la storia aveva insegnato qualcosa a Hermione Granger, quella era la naturale e obbligata parsimonia con cui doveva guardarsi dalle lacrime.   
Il fatto che fossero di norma dispensate con estrema leggerezza, nei fatti, non doveva mai tradursi nell’erronea convinzione ch’esse fossero infinite, né, soprattutto, che potessero essere spese impunemente.   
Era stata una bambina come mille altre, capricciosa, inconcludente e legata a bisogni tutti materiali: scoppi d’ira che finivano in pianti dirotti erano stati all’ordine del giorno. Altri ne ricordava nella sua prima adolescenza, quando si era invaghita di un giovane leone dorato che sembrava proprio sordo alle lusinghe del suo affetto.   
A quei tempi credeva ancora che la vita potesse essere tristissima perché una qualunque Lavanda Brown ti strappava il ragazzo per cui sospiravi da eoni.   
Infine, quando già il suo corpo e i suoi desideri le dicevano che fosse divenuta una donna – anni dopo avrebbe persino ammesso che sì, in fondo stava persino diventando _una gran donna_ – aveva appreso la perfezione solenne e straziante del dolore. A quel punto non solo aveva metabolizzato l’infinita limitazione d’ogni punto di vista, quanto soprattutto aveva dedotto che non avrebbe più pianto in vita propria.   
Avrebbe morso le labbra fino a sfregiarsele, avrebbe gridato, avrebbe forse persino impugnato la bacchetta con il puro desiderio di far male, ma pianto mai, non più. Non dal giorno in cui Neville Paciock le aveva fatto un _certo_ discorso e insegnato cosa fosse un uomo. Un uomo _vero_.   
Nutrita da quella rigida, eroica visione del proprio ego, Hermione si era allontanata dall’austero tempio della politica britannica con la determinazione adamantina di un soldato: non avrebbe fatto nulla che potesse comprometterla o costringerla a sentirsi ancora più vulnerabile di quel ch’era già accaduto.   
Abbandonare il campo, in fin dei conti, era già una sconfitta solenne.   
Mentre consumava a passi furiosi il trafficato lungofiume, Hermione sezionava spietata ogni minuscolo frammento della propria identità per dirsi che sì, era ancora abbastanza debole da accusare la voce malevola, sebbene innocua, della propria insicurezza. Bastava che Draco motteggiasse come quello che era – un Purosangue. Uno dei Pari. Un nobile. Un Malfoy – perché si sentisse estromessa dal suo futuro. Una dimensione ch’era stata invece la prima a regalargli.   
Draco era freddo. Non di quella freddezza che apparteneva a suo padre – la gelida sicurezza di un fattucchiere arrogante, austero e inarrivabile – quanto in un suo modo fragilissimo e aggressivo insieme. Somigliava a un innocuo frustone in un nido di vipere, e come un frustone chiedeva alla forza brutale della sua natura di sopperire a quel veleno che mancava e che mai avrebbe potuto difenderlo.   
_Ma io sono la sua donna_ , si diceva Hermione, accarezzando sulle labbra un titolo ch’era anche la cifra più pura dei suoi sentimenti. Non avrebbe dovuto cercare ogni mezzo per tenerla a distanza, per ferirla più di quanto non si sentisse in dovere di fare la realtà ch’era franata loro addosso quando avevano smesso di essere solo due ragazzi.   
Il Purosangue e la babbana: dove mai si era vista un’accoppiata più improbabile?   
Poteva una seduta del Parlamento trasformarsi in una seduta di autocoscienza? Se eri incline alla speculazione e al masochismo, evidentemente, sì – almeno capitava a lei, con una frequenza urticante.   
Era ancora assorta in quelle speculazioni non solo tediose, quanto soprattutto _pericolose_ , quando aveva sentito un leggero colpetto sfiorarle la spalla. Era sussultata in modo comico, come chi ha la coscienza tanto sporca da temere che il segno di un indicibile lerciume debordi all’esterno della fragile cornice del corpo.   
Invece era Neville, e dietro la sua mite corpulenza da contadino soddisfatto c’era ancora l’ombra di uno degli eroi più straordinari che avesse mai conosciuto.   
“Che sorpresa!” aveva esclamato con una concitazione eccessiva, stonata e senz’altro emblematica dell’abisso che separava i loro caratteri. Neville aveva stretto le palpebre e sorriso: una smorfia che qualcuno avrebbe detto prevedibile e scontata, ma che su di lui acquistava qualcosa di bello e puro. Quasi consolatorio.   
“Come mai da queste parti?”  
Neville era molto diverso dagli uomini che frequentava d’abitudine: giornalisti rampanti, redattori ansiosi, fotografi ambiziosi o insoddisfatti; fattucchieri che non si discostavano molto dalle corrispondenti icone babbane, ma che univano all’arrivismo scorrettezze e mezzi che agli esseri umani erano per fortuna precluse.   
Paciock, prossimo ai trent’anni come tutta la loro generazione, aveva conservato qualcosa di infantile e puro – forse proprio il modo in cui guardava la vita, con una specie di rassegnata e dolcissima accettazione che non aveva nulla in comune con la vigliaccheria o la passività che pure un tempo gli aveva attribuito.   
C’erano stati giorni a Hogwarts – e Hermione li ricordava bene – in cui, con tutta la presunzione dell’età, l’urticante _So-tutto-Granger_ si era domandata più volte come una simile nullità avesse potuto accedere a un rispettato e austero santuario della Magia qual era il regno di Albus Silente. Sembrava un fallimento su tutta la linea, Neville, perché la gentilezza e l’onestà non erano previste tra le materie d’esame.   
Ma cosa poteva capire una ragazzina della grandezza degli eroi? Quella autentica, poi, non la retorica di un libro di storia.   
A dieci anni dai giorni in cui la Verità s’era mostrata per quello che era – una splendida Musa velata e, probabilmente, inafferrabile – Neville era tuttavia ancora diverso; senza perdere la propria tenerezza, era indubbiamente un uomo dotato di un’aura potente. Nessuno avrebbe potuto trovarvi tracce di quel carisma dorato ed eroico che rendeva ragione della celebrità di Potter, ma era innegabile che possedesse comunque un fascino tutto suo: quello di una personalità quadrata e stagna, radicata nella terra e in valori solidissimi, priva di autentiche asperità come un’aperta piana alluvionale.   
A dispetto dei molti in cui tale caratteristica finiva con l’accompagnarsi a un piattume psicologico a dir poco scoraggiante, Neville somigliava però a un giardino coperto di quei fiori di campo – poveri ma bellissimi – che resistono persino agli inverni duri e ventosi delle brughiere.   
  
“Era prevista un’importante seduta parlamentare, ma alla fine ne è uscito il solito, scontato teatrino.”   
  
Neville aveva abbassato lo sguardo, quasi fosse una paziente rimessa alla sagacia indagatrice del suo sguardo. Era il suo modo per riflettere senza offenderti con la protervia arrogante di chi crede di sapere; al contempo si ingegnava a guardarti dentro, perché se gli erano sempre mancate le parole, era anche vero avesse dimostrato quanto poco valessero rispetto alla vita.   
“So che forse non è il clima più adatto, ma mi faresti compagnia per un the? Il mio turno al San Mungo si è appena concluso e non mi dispiacerebbe qualche chiacchiera più frivola di un’anamnesi controversa.”   
Hermione aveva sorriso e annuito. Era tipico di Paciock: invitarti come se fossi tu a potergli concedere un favore, quando era evidente che si apprestava a fungere da silenzioso confessionale.   
La Charing Cross Road sembrava sciogliersi sotto i passi frettolosi di mille babbani distratti, incapaci anche solo di immaginare, di lì a un niente, si aprisse il mondo dei loro sogni infantili. Benché quel giorno rovente si appressasse ormai alla fine, l’aria era ancora gravata da una cappa d’afa asfissiante, come talora accadeva persino in una città piovigginosa e grigia come la vecchia Londinium. Hermione e Neville camminavano l’uno accanto all’altra, silenziosi e complici persino in quel dialogo muto. Nessuno avrebbe detto ch’erano due fattucchieri di rango, come nessuno avrebbe mai potuto credere che fossero una coppia: nell’armonia del loro rapporto, cioè, si coglieva con evidenza il segno di un’attrazione che non aveva nulla di sensuale o sessuale, ma che parlava piuttosto di un’inossidabile amicizia.   
Diagon Alley aveva accolto Hermione con l’onda nostalgica di mille irrinunciabili ricordi. Era stato il primo teatro della sua epifania di strega, quando, accedendo al Ghirigoro ancora bambina, aveva sfiorato per la prima volta il dorso di volumi magici e vetusti, intrisi di un patrimonio sapienziale che sarebbe stato anche il suo. A oltre tre lustri di distanza, a incontrare di nuovo quella bambina, forse avrebbe sentito il bisogno di spezzare le ali di illusioni splendide quanto ingannevoli, fosse pure per risparmiarle il dolore di un disincanto che – inevitabilmente – ti privava un bel giorno di tutti quei colori.   
Oppure no, perché in fondo Hermione era anche figlia di quei sogni e di quelle emozioni.   
Dopo il rapimento di Florian Fortebraccio, la vecchia gelateria si era spenta di quelle morti terribili che capitano per fortuna solo ai luoghi: giorno dopo giorno, l’eco delle risate che aveva ospitato, della dolcezza che aveva dispensato, delle magiche leccornie con cui aveva viziato intere generazioni, si era spenta. E con l’estinguersi del clima di ineguagliabile felicità che si accompagnava a quel luogo, atomo dopo atomo, si era sgretolato pure il teatro di mille adolescenze dorate.   
A lungo nessuno aveva tentato di rilevarne i locali.   
Persino Fred e George, che pure univano un sano pragmatismo a un’ineguagliabile fantasia di affaristi e di cialtroni, non sembravano intenzionati ad approfittare della disgrazia altrui. Per quanto fosse un’attività sempre in attivo e in espansione – avevano aperto una filiale a Hogsmeade, rilevando quel celebre negozio di Zonko di cui prima erano stati affezionati clienti e poi diretti rivali – quella dei _Tiri Vispi Weasley_ era pur sempre l’espressione di due personalità cresciute nel rispetto dell’etica Weasley, e nessuno nato in quella famiglia avrebbe mai considerato la sventura del prossimo come qualcosa di economicamente vantaggioso.   
Diagon Halley era dunque rimasta orbata di un suo piccolo gioiello, trovando piuttosto in sua vece l’ennesima orbita cava che faceva pensare a Voldemort, all’orrore che aveva dispensato, a quello che non avrebbe risparmiato di vomitare e alle lacrime che, inesorabili, ne erano discese.   
Tutto questo, almeno, sino a un paio d’anni prima: nei giorni in cui Hermione e Neville tornavano a solcare una vecchia, amatissima strada, nei fatti, in luogo della vecchia gelateria era sorta una discreta sala the, di quelle che i babbani avevano forse sperimentato nell’età vittoriana e poi relegato nello scrigno dei ricordi come carabattole dal sapore vetusto e appena ornamentale.   
La proprietaria era ancora quella Madama Piediburro cui tanto dovevano le coppiette di Hogwarts: stanca di una vita di provincia, la zuccherosa matrona aveva lasciato il suo primo locale a una piacente nipote, riparando poi nella Capitale con il suo carico di miele e buongusto.   
“Sembra proprio di fare un tuffo nel passato, non ti pare?” aveva considerato la Granger, spiando sorniona l’espressione di perfetta felicità con cui si sfioravano, di quando in quando, ragazzini dall’aria affettata, intenti a scambiarsi effusioni con la grottesca serietà di chi vi legge il segno di una strategia fondamentale.   
Paciock, alle prese con una delicata _tortina-canterina_ (rinomata specialità della Piediburro che pochi, tuttavia, accettavano di testare. Si trattava cioè di una frolla stregata, sensibile all’indole dell’assaggiatore. Poiché solo a fronte di un animo gentile e onesto la severa tortina accettava di interpretare virtuosa un semplice motivetto, i più le preferivano dolci meno esigenti, per evitare l’imbarazzo di doverla divorare in silenzio), aveva atteso che il dolce completasse il proprio acuto, aveva ingollato un generoso morso di pasta e aveva poi annuito con vigore.   
“Non siamo così vecchi, però!” aveva aggiunto subito dopo, tra un colpo di tosse e l’altro – la _tortina-canterina_ aveva un’altra abitudine discutibile: quella d’incollarsi alla trachea del cliente che le riuscisse particolarmente gradito – finché un abbondante sorso di the non aveva ripristinato le sue naturali funzioni respiratorie.   
“Accidenti! Tutte le volte è la stessa storia, ma non riesco a trattenermi!” l’aveva sentito mormorare scoraggiato. Hermione aveva riso distesa, mordendo golosa la propria pasta. Nel suo caso, però, la tortina si era chiusa in uno sdegnoso silenzio.   
La Granger aveva sospirato sconfitta.   
“Oggi non è la mia giornata. Non piaccio a nessuno. Vorrà dire che non mi sentirò in colpa nel ridurla in briciole.”   
Oltre la tazza di the, l’occhiata di Neville l’aveva raggiunta con estrema eloquenza. Non era proprio una domanda, ma suonava quasi più insidiosa: era il sincero interessamento di qualcuno che non voleva giudicarla, ma amava abbastanza il prossimo da intenderne le ombre quasi fossero proprie.   
“Sei molto felice, vero?” gli aveva chiesto all’improvviso, sorprendendosi per il tono monocorde con cui aveva osato una domanda tanto indiscreta. Paciock, tuttavia, l’aveva accolta, risalassato e disponibile come sempre.   
“Intendi?”   
“Con Hannah. State bene insieme. Ne sono sicura.”   
Neville aveva tossicchiato un poco, ma era evidente che stava solo tentando di darsi un tono e di sfuggire al comprensibile imbarazzo di quello strano quesito.   
“Penso di sì. Meglio… È senz’altro così. Ma non sono sicuro di sapere cosa tu intenda davvero. Non esiste una ricetta universale per la felicità. Non esiste neppure una nozione che direi universale.”   
Hermione aveva sorbito il proprio the, senza guardarlo in modo diretto. Aveva ragione: la risposta era corretta, ma la domanda era mal posta.   
Cosa le interessava sapere davvero? Forse com’era possibile vivere insieme senza ferirsi o scontrarsi ogni volta? Senza trasformare un’opinione in una freccia buona a strapparti il cuore?   
“Oggi non è stata una buona giornata. Proprio per niente. E non è stata colpa di Draco. È stata colpa mia.”   
Neville non aveva detto nulla, ma le aveva preso la mano, stringendola con l’affetto che ti suggerisce piuttosto una carezza.   
“A volte capita.”   
“Cosa?”   
“Capita di confondersi proprio sulle parole. Se ne usano troppe e non le usiamo mai bene. Per questo ti raccontai di mia madre e delle sue carte di caramella: in un certo qual modo, è forse l’unica persona che conosco in grado di esprimere alla perfezione quello che prova. E non usa una sola sillaba.”   
Non voleva piangere, Hermione; detestava, piuttosto, anche solo l’idea di farlo davanti a qualcuno che avrebbe assolto le sue lacrime egoiste senza giudicarle. Qualcuno che nessuno aveva mai consolato, per altro, e che pure aveva più diritto di tutti a pretenderlo.   
“È che a volte è dura ricordare che non esisto solo io; che ha tutta un’altra vita da affrontare e che non può farlo adottando solo il mio punto di vista. E questo mi ferisce, Neville… Mi ferisce da morire.”   
Paciock le aveva sfiorato i capelli. “E non hai mai pensato che anche per lui potrebbe essere così? Malfoy non è qualcuno che chiamerei _amico_ , però, dopo quello che ha passato, neppure riesco a sentirlo estraneo. Non saprebbe che farsene della mia compassione; probabilmente, anzi, la riceverebbe come un’offesa, ma io ne provo nei suoi confronti. Ne sento tantissima. Dev’essere dura vivere dietro la maschera che il Destino ha pensato per tuo padre, soprattutto se quella maschera è andata in frantumi. E tu insieme a lei.”   
Hermione aveva tratto un piccolo sospiro, asciugandosi con un gesto furtivo le ciglia.   
“D’accordo, hai ragione. Hai sempre ragione. Come fa Hannah a sopportarti?” aveva celiato, prima di allungare un morso generoso al dolce muto.   
E la tortina, finalmente, aveva intonato il suo acuto più convincente.   
Era tornata sui propri passi, meno affranta e più consapevole; Draco non era senz’altro lì ad aspettarla, ma Hermione Granger aveva un lavoro da portare a termine – e nel modo più decoroso possibile. Poteva anche darsi che qualcuno dei Pari le concedesse un’intervista autocelebrativa.   
Malfoy, per contro, immobile contro il parapetto del lungofiume sembrava aspettare solo un suo cenno per tornare il ragazzo che conosceva – luna miele notte ombra… Almeno fin quando all’orizzonte non era apparsa una donna tanto bella da somigliare a una maledizione, e no, nessuno avrebbe mai detto che avesse il muso di un carlino.   
   
Un anno dopo, davanti a uno specchio troppo sincero, Hermione si rivedeva come allora, _sconfitta_.   
Ma nell’eco lontana delle parole di Paciock v’era pure l’unica verità cui dovesse affidarsi.   
_Poche chiacchiere_. Era tempo di tirar fuori unghie e carattere.


	10. Una corazza o una maschera o un drappo di cui ti cingevi, certo che fosse a misura del tuo desiderio

Quelli di Londra erano tramonti dai toni discreti, rosati e velati di una sottile malinconia. Non possedevano la selvaggia bellezza dei rossi fiammanti con cui s’incendiava il cielo di Roma, né il sorprendente e aurorale digradare in un blu notturno con cui Parigi o Berlino si rassegnavano alla notte. Erano l’arrivederci degno di una terra dagli appetiti misurati, ma in cui respiravano forza, tradizione e suggestioni ancestrali.   
Pansy Parkinson aveva socchiuso le palpebre, cercandosi nel riflesso dello specchio ovale che Madama McClan le aveva offerto. Frammenti delle ultime luci del giorno si rincorrevano frementi sulla superficie riflettente, accendendo di toni cangianti il rubino cupo dell’abito che indossava.   
Pansy aveva inclinato il busto, soppesandosi critica. Il rosso era il suo colore, anche se nessuna Narcissa Black Malfoy avrebbe osato indossarlo in estate; poco importava fosse il tono della lussuria e di sentimenti tanto cupidi e vogliosi da far pensare a un postribolo: la bambola d’ebano e neve che le sorrideva oltre una preziosa cornice poteva permettersi l’eccentricità di una regina e i capricci di una fata.   
“Siete incantevole, miss Parkinson.”   
Madama McClan si stropicciava le mani e pigolava di quando in quando complimenti studiati a bella posta per sollecitare l’acquisto; formule che avevano senz’altro sfiorato negli anni i fianchi stretti e signorili delle sorelle Black, quelli matronali di Ottilie e di mille altre vanità muliebri. C’era qualcosa di offensivo in quelle lusinghe piene della presunzione d’istillare sicurezze che Pansy aveva scelto di domandare solo a se stessa.   
Sapeva, del resto, d’essere bella.   
Si era avvicinata allo specchio a piccoli passi, studiando l’effetto con cui la stoffa preziosa, arricciandosi sulle anche, ne amplificava il naturale e invitante ondeggiare. Il soggiorno in quel di Parigi si era rivelato più fruttuoso del previsto – senz’altro aveva appreso la postura di una vera signora.   
Contro la sua pelle candida, le chiome spiccavano brune e conturbanti. Ne aveva avvolta una ciocca tra le dita sottili e curate, studiando il contrasto con la sanguigna sontuosità della sua tenuta.   
Sì, il rosso era il suo colore.   
“Mi piace,” aveva detto con quell’aria annoiata che aveva raffinato negli anni per adeguarsi al ruolo che la storia le aveva offerto, ma che ancora, di quando in quando, faticava a soffocare i guizzi della vivace nipote del vecchio Gert.   
“Ma mi domando se non sia eccessivo, data l’occasione.”   
Era una domanda retorica, scoccata per vanità e autocompiacimento. Desiderava essere _eccessiva_ come solo una signora poteva permettersi d’ostentare, imponendo il proprio ego quale misura di buonsenso.   
Daphne aveva già ammesso la propria sconfitta con un invito che riammetteva la rivale di sempre al bel mondo da cui era stata esiliata; quel che non doveva permettersi di credere, però, era che tanto bastasse a ottenere il suo perdono. Una Parkinson ferita nell’orgoglio risvegliava il sangue dei feroci Van Batenburg – e non era da Pansy lasciarsi sfuggire una simile occasione.   
Sarebbe stata splendida.   
Sarebbe stata tanto luminosa da ricordare alla pallida Greengrass – e al nugolo di stupide signorine che le avevano dato credito – chi fosse Pansy Parkinson e perché, nei gloriosi anni di Hogwarts, fosse stata la prescelta di Draco Malfoy.   
Infine avrebbe concentrato le proprie attenzioni proprio su quest’ultimo, facendo di un ricevimento d’amore lo strumento di una rapida riconquista, perché Pansy, nello sforzo convulso di dimenticarlo, aveva reso solo più forte il desiderio disperato che ne aveva.   
Come una stupida e come la donna che era.   
“Con un simile abito, non avrete bisogno neppure di gioielli!”   
Madama MacClan seguitava a magnificare il proprio lavoro, lasciando ondeggiare la banchetta e suggerendole ora un filo di perle, ora un diadema, ma non era nulla che riuscisse più davvero a coinvolgerla; non dal momento in cui, con il fremente tintinnare di vezzosi campanelli, una nuova coppia di avventori aveva espugnato quella solida roccaforte del buongusto: ed era stato il cuore, prima ancora della vista, ad anticipargliene l’identità.   
   
   
Hermione Granger era rimasta in attesa del proprio cavaliere per buona parte della giornata, intervallando occhiate critiche allo specchio a un laborioso esercizio di autostima. Si era raccolta i capelli, poi ne aveva sciolte le dense ciocche, domandandosi per quale perversa e irrazionale ragione il suo perfetto controllo delle arti magiche non si fosse mai tradotto nella perpetua signoria di chiome crespe e ribelli.   
Aveva scambiato poche chiacchiere superficiali con un paio di vecchie vicine –babbane – che l’avevano presa in simpatia e per tale ragione tentavano di rifilarle puntualmente qualche nipote assicuratore e scapolo, perché nessuna sembrava davvero propensa a credere nella stabilità della sua vita sentimentale.   
Quando la sorprendeva qualche feroce rigurgito di autocritica, Hermione si diceva che sì, qualche volta stentava a ricordarselo per prima. Draco si faceva vedere di rado dalle parti di Hampstead e mai, senz’altro, per una romantica passeggiata in strada. La loro era una vita riparata e nascosta, fatta di ombre e di silenzi.   
Era l’amore di un Purosangue, fedele a una tradizione di non detti e di pudori che una nata babbana non avrebbe mai compreso.   
A volte Hermione sentiva bruciante la nostalgia di Ron, di quello che era e di ciò che avevano diviso; della Tana e delle scorribande furiose e di quel sole che si rifletteva sui rossi capelli di Weasley incendiandoli di mille riflessi d’oro.   
A Draco si addiceva più la luna, quando scivolava oltre le imposte a lambire il suo corpo pallido e glabro, ben lontano dai suoi modelli di adolescente. Eppure lo amava, ne era certa, com’era certa di detestare il suo lasciarsi desiderare quasi fosse la dama della situazione.   
Non era del tutto falso, tuttavia, che il loro fosse un rapporto dai ruoli quasi rovesciati – questo, almeno, era quel che aveva suggerito Ginny, neppure abbastanza brilla da rendere più digeribile quell’implacabile asserto.   
Hermione ricordava la scintilla maliziosa che si era accesa in quegli occhi scuri e intelligenti – troppo. A volte quasi offensivi per quello stesso motivo – mentre, ondeggiando con negligenza la propria bacchetta, le aveva scoccato mefistofelica: “Cos’hai da lamentarti sempre, Granger! Sei l’uomo della situazione, no?”  
Non era stato un tiro piacevole – no, proprio per niente. Era anzi fastidiosa la condiscendenza con cui le vecchie amiche soppesavano una vita affettiva piuttosto anomala, eppure legata a una scelta consapevole.   
Draco non era meno uomo di Ron o di Harry. Draco era solo _diverso_. Forse era quel che aveva cercato persino nei giorni in cui si era illusa di poter essere la donna di un eroe. Se anche Draco fosse stato come suo padre, cioè – un vero Malfoy. Un rapace cacciatore. Un lord cinico e freddissimo – non l’avrebbe amato con la forza che sentiva crescere in sé ogniqualvolta se lo trovava davanti, sottile e sbilanciato e irrisolto com’era.   
La tenerezza era un’impostura: soprattutto quando ti colpiva alle spalle.   
  
“Non sei ancora pronta?”  
  
La fredda voce di lui l’aveva raggiunta all’improvviso, senza che l’imprevisto si trasformasse in sorpresa. Non c’era irritazione, in fondo, in quell’intercalare retorico degno del Purosangue che era.   
Hermione aveva strizzato gli occhi, prima di accennare un saluto.   
“Sei sempre in ritardo, Malfoy. Dovrei essere io a lamentarmi.”  
Draco aveva tratto un piccolo sospiro, prima di sfiorarle piano la guancia e deporvi un bacio che non aveva nulla di sessuale o provocatorio, ma che Hermione aveva imparato ad apprezzare per lo stesso motivo. Se v’era qualcosa in cui Malfoy vinceva senz’altro gli antichi compagni della sua adolescenza, quella era l’infinita ricchezza delle sue sfumature – possedeva, cioè, una sua vulnerabile dolcezza più preziosa di mille pose.   
“Vogliamo andare, lord Malfoy?” gli aveva ghignato provocante. E Draco, al riparo di una sontuosa carrozza che nessun abitante di Hampstead avrebbe creduto ancora attuale, le aveva allungato una spinta e ingiunto un ordine insindacabile. “A Diagon Alley,” aveva sibilato secco – non senza aver menato un colpetto tutt’altro che leggero contro la schiena dell’elfo domestico che gli faceva da cocchiere. La qual cosa, l’aveva indisposta non poco – prima che il desueto veicolo si smaterializzasse per incanto da quella periferica via babbana per palesarsi, trionfante, nel cuore della Londra magica. Solo allora, rassicurato dal proprio naturale elemento, Draco aveva assunto un’espressione più rilassata e amichevole, quasi il mondo umano fosse un’insidia tanto spaventosa da legittimare l’esibizione della sua maschera più odiosa.   
La solita Hermione avrebbe goduto nel sottolineare quella sua debolezza, ma non era quello il giorno, o forse l’abitudine l’aveva avvezzata persino alle eterne bizze di quel suo strano uomo.   
Si era stretta al suo braccio, godendo del vento tiepido con cui si annunciava la sera.   
Draco le aveva cinto la vita, con tenera premura. “Ricordati che non voglio somigliare a un confetto,” gli aveva mormorato a mezza voce. Draco aveva inarcato sarcastico un sopracciglio, prima di ghignare malefico: “Ricordati che sono io ad avere buongusto.”   
Hermione aveva finto di adontarsene, ma non era che una recita, la loro, e l’eterno gioco delle parti poteva persino fare le veci di una carezza.   
C’era qualcosa di molto dolce e persino consolante nell’idea che fosse Draco a vestirla e ancora Draco a renderla perfetta secondo la misura di un suo sogno; per Hermione, come nella prima notte ch’era stata sua, nascita e affetto sarebbero sempre state un tutt’uno. Le mani di lui l’avrebbero plasmata e resa degna, fosse pure per ripagare un debito antico, perché Hermione Granger gli aveva donato il sapore profondo e puro della vita, e un Malfoy non lasciava debiti.   
  
Da Madama McClan, però, non li attendevano solo stoffe pregiate e la premura unticcia di un’esperta bottegaia: l’immacolato cammeo che regalava uno specchio era piuttosto l’unica donna con cui Hermione avrebbe preferito non confrontarsi mai.   
Pansy si era volta nella loro direzione con la grazia di una ballerina e la simulata e compiaciuta sorpresa di un’attrice. Hermione aveva deglutito a fatica pensando a quanto fosse bella. Draco si era concesso altrettanto, ma per ragioni che non sarebbero piaciute alle dame né a suo padre, che senz’altro conosceva alla perfezione gli infiniti mezzi con cui un uomo poteva lusingare una donna e tenerla a sé avvinta senza perdere le redini del gioco. Il nuovo lord Malfoy, invece, sapeva alla perfezione di non avere alcuna autorità al riguardo. Ogni incontro somigliava a uno scontro mortale, ma, ancorché incendiarsi, nicchiava tra le braci della rivalità muliebre minacciando ancor peggio.   
“Ma che coincidenza!” aveva detto affabile la Parkinson, avvicinandosi quasi fosse la padrona di casa. Hermione si era sorpresa – e vergognata – della forza con cui si era stretta al braccio di Draco, limitandosi a un vago cenno del capo. Era certa che Pansy la stesse soppesando con la fiera consapevolezza della propria superiorità; studiasse la banalità scoraggiante del suo viso, il suo stile inesistente, il suo seno troppo generoso e le sue chiome ingovernabili. Oppure – ed era quel che la spaventava più d’ogni altro dettaglio – era Draco a porsi domande crudeli a fronte di quell’ideale crocevia sentimentale.   
“Abbiamo ancora la speranza di trovare qualcosa o hai già saccheggiato l’intero negozio?”  
La voce di Draco, come di consueto bassa e monocorde, non aveva tradito sentimenti particolari. Ron avrebbe detto qualcosa di molto scoperto o molto stupido per affermare la superiorità della propria dama. Altrettanto avrebbe osato Harry, perché prendere posizione sempre e comunque apparteneva alla loro natura di lottatori e di vincenti.   
Scegliere Draco, però, implicava rinunciare a ogni certezza, per abbandonarsi a una morbida deriva di omissioni strategiche.   
Hermione gli aveva comunque sorriso, muovendosi tra le stoffe pregiate con la sorpresa e il confuso timore che aveva provato eoni prima, alle soglie di un ballo che l’aveva spogliata di insicurezze e pericolosi fantasmi.   
Madama McClan, intenta a offrire il meglio delle proprie qualità retoriche al cliente più importante, le aveva risparmiato l’incomodo di una scelta affrettata, consentendole di prolungare in un tempo infinito la perfetta felicità di quel suo irrazionale entusiasmo da Cenerentola reincarnata. Sulla distanza, gli occhi mercuriali del suo _Serpente_ scivolavano morbidi sulla sua pelle, mitigando ogni insicurezza e regalandole un miraggio di perfezione incontaminata.   
“Avorio e oro,” si era poi sentita sussurrare alle spalle, mentre le dita di lui le sfioravano le spalle e le mostravano un abito di quelli che sognava eoni prima nelle sue fantasie da bambina, e mai davvero avrebbe creduto di poter vestire.   
“Io pensavo a qualcosa di scuro.”   
Draco aveva riso; poi, sfiorandole appena il lobo con le sue aristocratiche labbra, l’aveva sentito sussurrare: “Io non sono Weasley, Granger. Non dimenticartelo.”   
Ed era quasi un’ammissione di gelosia e di resa.   
Sulla distanza, bellissima e severa, con quei suoi occhi di brace e le sue tentacolari, notturne chiome, Pansy non aveva mai smesso di guardarli. Per la prima volta dopo eoni, però, Hermione non aveva provato rimorso per quella palese, disperata invidia.   
Aveva lottato per la sua felicità, scoprendone le infinite insidie e le sue rarissime dolcezze; scoprendo, soprattutto, come non fosse nulla di diverso da uno di quegli abiti: una corazza o una maschera o un drappo di cui ti cingevi, certo che fosse a misura del tuo desiderio, e poi, a calarti davvero nelle sue pieghe, scoprivi ch’era sempre di una misura inferiore a quella che avevi sognato.   
Hermione, però, in quell’angusta conchiglia, aveva infine scoperto di sentirsi proprio bene.   
   
   
 _Il suo sorriso era radioso e infantile. L’avevo scoperto poco a poco, come poco a poco avevo scoperto lei. La sua intelligenza, la sua premura quasi materna, il suo sguardo sempre attento non erano che lo strato più superficiale di una bambina. E forse era quello che mi piaceva, come il suo incosciente coraggio e la forza spaventosa con cui riusciva a vivere.  
Meglio di me. Anche per me.   
Dei suoi ultimi giorni, quella sera fu forse la più preziosa, perché nell’inconsapevole attesa di quel che ci avrebbe infine travolti, Hermione non era altro che la luce accecante di un’incredula, infinita gioia, mentre nello specchio di Madama McClan si guardava con i miei occhi.   
Ed era bellissima.   
_

_Così, soprattutto, voglio ricordarla, fino all’ultimo istante. Fino al mattino di un giorno di morte e di guerra in cui se ne sarebbe andata: uno sguardo privo di paura e sulle labbra la vita che aveva amato tanto. Non più di me, però. E di questo le chiedo perdono_.


	11. Allora aveva cominciato a capire. A capire e a temere

La nuova di quella morte giunse nella contea di Na h-Eileanan Siar sospinta dal vento freddo e implacabile che aveva nelle ere modellato i fianchi aspri e tormentati del Ben Nevis.   
Serpeggiò tra i Grampiani, sfiorando la superficie di cupi laghi e sconfinate brughiere.   
Somigliava a una risata tetra e sprezzante, oppure a un’arcaica canzone che ancora recitasse le strofe perdute del _norn_ ; soprattutto, per chi avesse saputo ascoltare, era insieme un proclama di guerra e una profezia.   
_Nemo me impune lacessit_. Questa volta era stato Harry Potter a fare giustizia.   
Rabastan Lestrange fu il primo dei morti eccellenti della guardia d’onore di Voldemort. Per molti, il segno tangibile della prossima fine dell’Oscuro Signore. Per altri, meno numerosi ma più attenti, il segno della sua spietata e riacquisita sicurezza.   
Il Voldemort dei Mangiamorte era ancora solo un ambizioso autocrate; l’assassino che non si curava di perdere fedelissimi, invece, una macchina da guerra perfettamente avviata.   
Una macchina da guerra che non aveva bisogno di nessuno per realizzare le proprie ambizioni.   
Soprattutto, agli occhi di chi davvero sapeva ancora guardare, la morte di Rabastan Lestrange giungeva come espressione critica di un limite raggiunto e poi valicato; da quella Seconda Guerra in corso, cioè, nessuno sarebbe uscito indenne. Nessuno, almeno, avrebbe ancora strappato l’innocenza alla ferocia del Destino.   
_Nemo me impune lacessit_. E Lucius Malfoy stirò incredulo le labbra, quando quella nuova gli giunse, un pugno di settimane prima che si avesse la sua definitiva liberazione.   
In molti gli resero una cronaca, più o meno fedele, di quel ch’era allora accaduto, ma solo uno – per l’ennesima volta – davvero seppe intuire la cifra dei suoi sentimenti.   
“Mi dispiace. So che avresti voluto finirlo con le tue mani, ma ha sofferto. Questo posso dirtelo. E ha sofferto per mano di un incantesimo che io ho inventato. Per quel che vale, Lucius, consideralo pure un pegno tardivo.”   
_Severus Piton_.   
Ma del colloquio avuto con il nuovo preside di Hogwarts in quella circostanza, Lucius Malfoy ricordava soprattutto quel ch’era seguito alla nuda cronaca di un’esecuzione, perché in quelle riflessioni stava la chiave di un futuro ch’era poi divenuto presente.   
Severus l’aveva accolto nel proprio studio, un ambiente angusto e tetro, che non concedeva nulla al lusso o alla comodità: poco più della cella claustrale di un monaco, persino più spartana del luogo in cui era stato rinchiuso per un crimine scontato a carissimo prezzo.   
I suoi occhi grigi, che gli anni trascorsi ad Azkaban non avevano spento come il pugno d’istanti in cui aveva realizzato di aver perduto un figlio, si erano posati su ogni dettaglio, soppesandolo. Restavano fermi i simboli di quelli ch’erano già stati il potere e il prestigio di Silente; se ne aggiungevano altri ch’erano vanto e crisma di un pozionista di rango. Alambicchi e distillatori e infusi dai colori scintillanti coprivano un’intera parete. Là ove riposava quieta la fenice di un antico eroe, sibilava di quando in quando una superba salamandra dorata.   
Tra le reliquie del passato e del presente, Piton si muoveva fluido e sicuro; fluido e sicuro come nessuno l’aveva mai visto ai tempi in cui era solo _Mocciosus_ e nessuno credeva che la sua determinazione valesse tanto quanto il talento naturale di un manipolo di bulli.   
Ai tempi in cui nessuno credeva che Lily Evans avesse scelto lui, anziché quell’orribile sbruffone di Potter, ma la sanguesporco l’aveva confidato alla persona sbagliata.   
  
Minus aveva tradito fin d’allora.   
Minus, in cambio di un paio di pezzi d’argento, gli aveva permesso di manipolare cuore e destini.   
Un giorno, forse, avrebbe sgravato la propria coscienza di quel peso; quel dì, nondimeno, era quasi certo che Severus gli avrebbe risposto che già sapeva, ma l’adolescente che era aveva creduto la gloria più importante di una donna. Si era lasciato distrarre da tutto per dimenticarla, senza immaginare che sarebbe infine morto per lei: per gli occhi verdi di Lily Evans.   
  
“Rabastan era a Londra. È lì che Potter l’ha scovato. Non da solo, come pure non era il solo a sapere che i Mangiamorte si fossero appressati al Ministero.”   
La voce di Piton scorreva fluida; monocorde, a tratti si vestiva di colori imprevisti, quasi il tempo gli avesse infine concesso di derogare alla maschera di imperturbabilità che troppo a lungo aveva vestito – una maschera scomoda e tristissima, oltre la quale c’era ancora il giovane mago ambizioso che aveva coinvolto in un progetto disperato.   
“La domanda ch’è lecito porsi, nondimeno, è una e una sola: può l’Oscuro Signore essere tanto ingenuo da inviare i suoi uomini migliori proprio là dove gli Auror trovano il loro quartier generale?”  
Lucius Malfoy aveva stirato le labbra e regalato all’interlocutore uno di quei sorrisi colmi di cinico sarcasmo che i più trovavano urticanti, ma che Piton aveva sempre apprezzato, perché dicevano di un uomo in cui sapeva di poter trovare molto di sé: una personalità dura, temprata dal nerbo adamantino di una volontà che non era immacolata, né avanzava la minima pretesa in tal senso, ma che pure sapeva assumersi la responsabilità d’ogni azione.   
“Ovviamente, no. È piuttosto indice di una curiosa successione al vertice. O di quel che una donna indicherebbe forse come un _necessario rinnovamento della propria immagine_.”   
Questa volta era stato Piton a sorridere – e i suoi erano sorrisi strani, sghembi e trattenuti, quasi non osassero esprimere appieno l’ilarità amarissima di chi pure sapeva elargirli con discreta facilità.   
“L’Oscuro Signore sta cambiando ancora e i suoi sottoposti sono allo sbando. Oserei dire che senta quasi la nostra nostalgia, perché nella sconsiderata follia di ribelli ci siamo mantenuti più sani di chi gli è rimasto.”   
Quello era il nodo centrale della questione; quello era il solo indizio e il solo dettaglio che gli avesse fatto montare un insano desiderio di caccia senza che ciò si trasformasse mai nel timore di un fallimento.   
Era stata una certezza ch’era avanzata lenta, progressiva e sinuosa come uno di quei serpenti eleganti e velenosissimi che si annidano tra le rocce. E proprio come uno di quei serpenti si appressava a colpire il cuore già vulnerato di chi gli aveva inferto una ferita mortale.   
Perché Rabastan si era spinto sino a Londra, s’era evidente che non avesse la minima speranza di sopravvivere non solo a Potter, quanto a uno qualunque dei nuovi Auror? Allievi di una Hogwarts mille volte diversa da quella di Silente, perché Piton era un uomo d’azione più che di scrupoli (quelli li lasciava al sordo lavorio di una coscienza ondivaga e profonda come una fossa oceanica, ma la vita, quella vera, era una fiera che Severus conosceva bene e che chiedeva solo di poter affrontare in campo aperto)?  
La risposta era di una semplicità tanto limpida da suonare sconvolgente: Rabastan era pazzo, com’era impazzito Rodo e, prima ancora, la sua Bella Bellissima Maledetta. Erano impazziti l’uno dopo l’altro, inesorabilmente. Corrosi dalla prigionia, dagli stenti, dalla loro stessa sete di sangue. Erano incapaci di ragionare, dunque di provare il minimo sentimento.   
  
Quando la voce grave del norn aveva portato a Na h-Eileanan Siar la notizia di come Harry Potter avesse giustiziato Lestrange – di come gli avesse lasciato, soprattutto, il tempo di capire che sarebbe morto in modo orribile, soffocato dal sangue di mille ferite – Rodolphus non aveva provato proprio nulla: non rimpianto, non rimorso, non nostalgia, non rabbia.   
E Lucius, ignorando che fosse così vicino e così idealmente lontano, l’aveva comunque immaginato.   
V’era qualcosa di perverso e debole nel sangue puro; un Malfoy non l’avrebbe mai accettato, ma quel nuovo Lucius sì: riusciva – non serenamente, ma vi riusciva comunque – a fiutare l’impostura oltre l’orgoglio, come aveva cominciato a fare dal giorno lontano in cui aveva scoperto nel figlio di un babbano spiantato, bruttino e perseguitato, il miglior pozionista e occlumante dell’Inghilterra magica.   
Allora aveva cominciato a capire. A capire e a temere. A temere e a vendersi. A vendersi e a perdere. A perdere Draco: e quello era un crimine senza perdono.   
  
Dai giorni di quel primo, controverso scambio erano infine trascorsi cinque anni. Un lustro, nel suo tempo senza tempo di mago e di Purosangue, somigliava a un battito di ciglia.   
Un lustro poteva tuttavia diventare anche il lento stillicidio di ore e di giorni perduti nel vano tentativo di afferrare un segno, una leggenda nera, una delazione che potesse condurlo sulle tracce di chi cercava solo per cancellare; di chi avrebbe voluto stringere solo per strangolare; di chi avrebbe voluto forse persino baciare per il gusto perverso di strappare una lingua di veleno e lascivia purissima.   
Eppure l’esistenza migrante che si era imposto non aveva condotto ad alcun risultato, quasi la sorte si divertisse a tentarlo con il miraggio della vendetta costringendolo poi subito dopo al ruolo di semplice spettatore.   
  
La pista rumena si era rivelata un fallimento: la circostanza che ne fosse certo in partenza non mitigava la frustrazione di un’ipotesi divenuta certezza; si era gettato in quel viaggio disagiato e inutile più per scrupolo che per autentica volontà. Forse gli premeva cercarsi un diversivo e acquisire informazioni sull’ennesima horcrux data per persa.   
Che la coppa di Tosca Tassorosso fosse nelle mani di quell’orribile matrona di Hepzibah Smith era certezza tanto comune e condivisa che per certo persino Silente, ormai quasi un decennio prima, doveva essersi attivato per conquistarla. Voldemort, però, si era rivelato per l’ennesima volta più scaltro. Quando la vecchia era stata trovata riversa ed esanime in una pozza del proprio stesso, fetido vomito, accanto a un’elfa decrepita e pronta ad autoaccusarsi, nessuno aveva nutrito il minimo dubbio in merito al fatto che l’Oscuro Signore avesse segnato un altro punto.   
E le horcrux, non meno di una sacrosanta vendetta, non erano qualcosa su cui fosse possibile scherzare – soprattutto, non erano qualcosa ch’era lecito dimenticare.   
Ma di quella ch’era stata a lungo la velenosa culla di uno spregevole serpente non restava neppure l’ombra; terra bruciata e niente che invitasse a seguire la scia inesistente dell’odio.   
Eppure erano vicini, vicinissimi, tanto che a tratti gli pareva quasi di poter ascoltare la sguaiata risata con cui Bellatrix irrideva le proprie vittime o il ghigno crudele di Voldemort, mentre stringeva tra le dita adunche le fila del Destino. E lo sfidava.   
_  
Lucius, Lucius… Eppure mi conosci fin da quando eri un bambino, il bellissimo figlio di Abraxas. Il perfetto esemplare di una razza che amo e che odio, perché a me, che pure sono il migliore, non sarà mai dato il titolo di lord.  
_   
E per quello, forse solo per una spregevole inezia, aveva deciso di condannare a morte il mondo magico, di condannare a morte Draco: il suo povero, indifeso pulcino. L’unico uomo che potesse tollerare accanto a Narcissa in sua assenza.   
Lucius aveva abbassato le palpebre. Gli occhi mercuriali, gelidi e impenetrabili, non abbandonavano tuttavia lo spazio, quasi azzerare la naturale vigilanza sulle superfici equivalesse a perdere presa sull’unica realtà che gli interessasse davvero: il bisogno quasi fisico di esercitare sempre e comunque _il controllo_ ; la certezza disperata di non dover mai più ascoltare parole come quelle che gli erano state rivolte quel giorno.   
_  
Vostro figlio è caduto, Lord Malfoy. Vostro figlio non è più_.   
  
Un miracolo l’aveva salvato dal dover davvero saggiare sino in fondo il tossico velenoso di quella profezia, ma non mutava lo stato dei fatti: Lucius sentiva comunque di aver perduto Draco, perché quel figlio sottile e distante era ormai anche il parto di una storia propria; una storia in cui era mancato nel momento essenziale, facendosi odiare per colpe che avrebbe volentieri rimesso al proprio peggior nemico. Draco, del resto, sembrava fare il possibile per evitarlo, con un imbarazzo che non aveva niente del pudore di un uomo giovane – ma pur sempre uomo – innanzi a un padre che non aveva più nulla da insegnargli, ma che poteva onorare con la fedeltà disperata del cucciolo che era.   
Narcissa, con quella sua squisita delicatezza, fatta di occhiate oblique e silenzi strategici, doveva aver compreso molto, perché aveva smesso d’accogliere ogni suo ritorno con la dolcezza mentitrice di un “ _Draco sarà molto felice di vederti_.”   
No, Draco non traeva alcun diletto dal vederlo. Forse non lo odiava, ma neppure cercava la sua presenza.   
Era un giudizio, che temeva? Il giudizio di un uomo che aveva rinunciato a giudicare, a credere e a temere nel momento stesso in cui aveva realizzato di essere tanto indifeso davanti alla vita da non poter proteggere neppure la propria carne?   
Un giudizio riguardo a cosa, poi? La sua donna?   
Era vero, non sarebbe mai stato tanto ipocrita da dire che non fosse rimasto deluso dalla scelta del proprio erede, perché Hermione Granger non possedeva neppure una minima parte della sublime eleganza con cui Narcissa sapeva stregare.   
Non era bellissima. Non era nobile.   
Ma quelle qualità, che pure un Malfoy avrebbe dovuto ricercare in una donna, appartenevano a un tempo che non esisteva più. Era stato Voldemort, che ne aveva fatta la propria bandiera, a cancellarlo.   
Le donne come Narcissa non erano fatte per scendere in guerra, a meno di non essere puttane sfregiate dalla pazzia come sua sorella Bellatrix. Le donne come Narcissa erano statue di carne e miraggi dal sapore nostalgico, ma su un campo di battaglia non sarebbero state altro che fiori recisi. Hermione Granger, invece, era una combattente; forse era stata la scelta che più diceva di quanto intimamente Draco fosse un Malfoy: i Malfoy si procacciavano occasioni e sopravvivevano a tutto.   
Dunque una mezza babbana, volgare nei tratti, solida e terragna, come però solida e terragna era la vita stessa: accanto a lei, suo figlio era al sicuro; glielo suggeriva un istinto che raramente aveva fallito – e se l’aveva fatto, suo era stato piuttosto il fallo nel non volerne seguire il consiglio.   
Era pure vero ch’esistevano però sentimenti privi di espressione, buchi neri relegati nel nido sicuro del petto e lì dimenticati. Forse un giorno la voce sarebbe tornata a soccorrerli, e quel giorno avrebbe trovato il coraggio di chiedere perdono al proprio figlio.   
“Lucius?”  
La voce di Narcissa l’aveva ricondotto alla realtà. Si era riscosso sorridendole, mentre la luce tenue di un tramonto quasi boreale nei toni sfumava oltre le ampie finestre del Manor.   
“È arrivato un gufo da Greengrass. Per la cerimonia di fidanzamento della figlia chiede anche la nostra presenza.”   
Lucius Malfoy aveva represso a stento una sonora risata, dicendosi che la vecchia volpe si era montata non poco la testa: non si contentava più di un solo lord Malfoy, ma ne pretendeva due.   
“Divertente, ma non credo che sarebbe elegante accettare. La nostra famiglia sarà già rappresentata in modo degno.”   
Narcissa aveva chinato il capo, solidale con i suoi sentimenti com’era sempre stata; non gli era sfuggita, tuttavia, l’occhiata supplice che gli aveva lanciato oltre le ciglia bionde che ombreggiavano i suoi splendidi occhi.   
“C’è qualcosa che ti turba, Cissy?”  
E, inaspettata come l’aurora nel cielo di mezzanotte, eppure per questo tanto rara e splendida da toccarti il cuore, la sua signora aveva parlato.   
“Non c’è nulla di cui tu debba vergognarti, Lucius. E non c’è ragione per cui tu debba nasconderti. È quel che penso io e quel che pensa anche tuo figlio.”


	12. Il dramma antico dei rimorsi è che muoiono solo con te dopo aver fatto morire chi avresti dovuto amare

La primavera di Hogwarts era un’impostura del cuore. In quella conca isolata e raccolta, protetta da vette che neppure l’ostinazione dell’uomo avrebbe mai potuto valicare, il tempo cessava d’essere una dimensione diacronica, per somigliare a un grazioso lascito del cuore e della memoria.   
Così, almeno, la pensava un adolescente nodoso e sottile, forastico come solo un sedicenne poteva essere, geloso della propria unicità al punto da serbarne tutti i segreti.   
Severus Piton non aveva mai cercato compagnia, e anche a trovarla, probabilmente, non avrebbe saputo cosa farsene.   
Amare e veritiere nella loro spietata e accorata accusa, quelle erano pure state le parole di Lily. Parevano trascorsi eoni dal momento in cui se le era lasciate sfuggire, invece il passato si riduceva al fremito leggero della sabbia in una mezza clessidra scarsa.   
La primavera di Hogwarts era la rada erbetta che sfiorava i limiti sassosi di sentieri di breccia e polvere, ameni nel loro digradare verso il lago e pregni di quella poesia che un cuore doveva tuttavia essere in grado di accogliere, perché la materia tale restava senza la preziosa distillazione dello sguardo.   
Severus Piton, che pure s’intendeva di fluidi e di alambicchi quasi meglio del proprio mentore, rifuggiva quella suggestione pericolosa, perché sapeva a cosa l’avrebbe condotto.   
All’errore di Eileen, tanto per dirne una; una brutta strega romantica che aveva ceduto alle insignificanti lusinghe di un babbano austero e triste.   
La primavera, per Severus Piton, non era che il fastidio del chiacchiericcio incessante con cui i suoi coetanei si inventavano un clima, un’atmosfera, una scusa per entusiasmi fuori luogo e ciarle moleste.   
Lily non era diversa, o forse sì, ma Severus Piton non voleva saperlo, poiché sposare quella verità implicava tutto il resto – essere umano. Essere permeabile a futili distrazioni come sentimenti destinati a morire nel nulla.   
Niente era eterno, e un pozionista doveva essere il primo a rammentarlo, dall’alto della sua raffinata esperienza. Il rame diveniva impalpabile polvere d’oro e il piombo solidificava sul fondo di un alambicco in guizzi acquamarina. L’ambra si liquefaceva in lacrime rossastre e l’antimonio evaporava in tossici nembi biancastri. L’esistere era un divenire cui solo gli stolti potevano credere di comandare, invertite le implacabili correnti della perdita per essere unici padroni del futuro.   
Non era quella la vita. Il punto fermo giungeva solo con la morte.   
Lily Evans, però, non la pensava così. Da un lustro abbondante era stato costretto a realizzarlo e in un lustro abbondante non l’aveva mai vista arresa, perché Lily era fuoco come le fiamme guizzanti che le circondavano il viso pallido, costellato di efelidi.   
Era bella? Severus non si era mai posto quella domanda. Come lo scherniva lei – ma sempre con una certa dolcezza – era tanto preoccupato dalla sostanza delle cose da dimenticarne per questo la forma – e la forma era pur sempre il primo mezzo ch’era dato all’umana comprensione. Era diretta, Lily, sarcastica e a volte spietata. Del suo affetto, però, non aveva mai dubitato, persino s’era tanto vivo da fare male.   
Checché potesse suonare assurdo, la più popolare dei Grifondoro aveva preso l’iniziativa. Avevano in comune una nascita bastarda e ascendenti impresentabili. Avevano in comune un’infanzia diversa da quella che i più raccontavano nella magica Hogwarts, eppure doveva esserci ben _altro_ , perché non si era mai vista una Grifondoro amica di un Serpeverde.   
Non certo se quel Serpeverde era una creatura insignificante come Severus Piton.   
La persecuzione non era stata immediata, ma era occorso del tempo perché un affetto innocuo diventasse pure un capitolato di condanna; quand’era accaduto, però, Severus non aveva avuto neppure il modo di lamentare la pace perduta.   
Era stato l’inferno e basta.   
Avevano quindici, sedici anni: era quella l’età in cui babbani e maghi fiorivano, rivelando la propria autentica essenza.   
E c’erano le orchidee, vogliose e conturbanti, com’era stata Bellatrix Black, seno pieno e occhi da lupa.   
E c’erano i bucaneve, come Lily Evans, tenerezza e fragilità solo apparenti.   
E poi c’erano girasoli vanesi e spregiudicati, come James Potter, che dei girasoli aveva pure l’effimera bellezza: quella corona gialla e sfrontata, che celava però un cuscinetto rognoso e triste, povero e inutile.   
E c’erano i gigli, come Lucius Malfoy, immacolati e quasi inodore, essenzialità della forma e linee verticali dalla purezza sfuggente.   
E c’erano le rose, come Sirius Black, vinose, carnivore, spietate e prepotenti.   
E c’era un tarassaco spelato e volgare, di quelli che crescono come erbaccia lungo il ciglio della strada, ignorati dai più e resistenti come gramigna.   
Severus era consapevole di quale fosse il suo posto; gli stava bene la povertà dell’ortica e la silenziosa indifferenza del passante. Era qualcosa che gli si addiceva, come quella sua aria precocemente vecchia e lo sguardo desolato e triste di una creatura sola.   
Non noceva ad a alcuno, Severus; neppure aveva mai preteso che Lily si accorgesse di lui, ma era accaduto e ciò l’aveva condannato.   
James Potter, senza avere la bellezza pura e perfetta dei Black e dei Malfoy, possedeva la tronfia prepotenza di un re del mondo. Tale si sentiva e tali erano pure le sue pretese. Non gli era stato difficile imporsi in Grifondoro, dove l’arroganza si chiamava _intraprendenza_ e l’insania _coraggio_ ; era un distillato puro di quanto di peggio quella casa potesse offrire – consapevole e fiero d’esserlo, per altro.   
Severus si era rifugiato tra le fila di Serpeverde senza cercare la minima solidarietà, e perché sapeva che non ne avrebbe trovata, e perché non era quello che chiedeva alla vita. Eccellenza, potere, riconoscimenti: se vi era una meta cui era certo di tendere con tutto se stesso, quella non era un sentimento babbano e inconcludente come l’affetto. L’amicizia era un’altra cosa, però; un’amicizia sempre intesa secondo le regole dei figli di Salazar. Un’alleanza strategica, una comunione d’intenti, un mezzo per raggiungere un fine spregiudicato, ma pur sempre un altro fine.   
Lily non capiva quelle riflessioni dettate da semplice buonsenso. Non gli dava tregua e sembrava godere, a tratti, nell’esasperarlo.   
“Ma non sarebbe vita, Severus! Che c’è di bello nel potere se ti lascia comunque solo? Che prezzo ha la fama, se sei tu che rinneghi gli amici?”  
Poteva pure risponderle ‘ _Quali amici?_ ’ e Lily non si sarebbe comunque tratta indietro. Era petulante, con i suoi capelli troppo vistosi e quegli sguardi mai obliqui – tanto diretti, invece, da cauterizzarti la retina quasi fosse stata davvero un sole. Con i suoi occhi troppo verdi, perché non pensassi di puntare lo sguardo contro l’orizzonte sbagliato. Con quella sua fiducia dissennata nella vita, quasi profetica rispetto all’evidenza che l’avrebbe persa presto.   
Un presto che sarebbe stato troppo tardi per qualcun altro, ma troppo presto comunque.   
Cosa cercava in lui, Lily, s’era evidente che non avessero nulla in comune?   
Forse proprio quello.   
Forse era la curiosità di una ragazza più brillante e determinata di mille altre; forse era proprio quella maledetta primavera, che ti entrava dentro e ti rendeva mille volte più audace.   
Gli inseparabili libri sotto il braccio, Severus cercava un vecchio noce in riva al lago. Non c’era nessuna ragione logica o botanica per cui un albero così magico e così antico fosse nato proprio là, lontano dai propri fratelli che coprivano piuttosto, in un verde digradare fatto di mille sfumature, i fianchi più bassi dei monti, eppure là era nato. _Solo_.   
Severus non poteva fare a meno di pensare a quanto gli somigliasse quella pianta nodosa, vetusta e solida, percorsa da mille venature e da un’inquietante aura mistica.   
Non aveva paura della propria unicità; l’aveva coltivata, anzi, con la cura che si riserva a un giovane bocciolo, fiero di una solitudine d’elezione e rimozione insieme – sì, anche rimozione: allontanamento interessato di quella massa informe di suoni e di immagini in cui Tobias, suo padre, batteva la donna che non aveva mai amato, rinfacciandole la stralunata progenie che ne era discesa.   
A tratti Severus aveva l’impressione che i verdi occhi di Lily leggessero sin nelle profondità di quell’abominio di desolazione e perdita, e ne provassero sincera pietà.   
Quel che Piton non aveva invece compreso era che la Evans avesse sì esplorato sino in fondo i meandri di uno strano cuore, ma ne avesse sempre e solo apprezzata la fermezza.   
Lily amava i silenzi eloquenti di Severus e ancor più l’aria composta con cui spiccava persino nel bel mezzo della Sala Grande, vivacizzata dagli inutili schiamazzi di Potter e della sua cricca. Amava la piccola ruga che incideva la radice nobile del suo naso, mentre si accingeva a miscelare una pozione complessa. Amava il quotidiano coraggio con cui non permetteva alla storia di sopraffarlo, ma la cavalcava da vincitore senza mai trarsi indietro.   
Amava molto di lui; abbastanza, forse, per chiamare in conto quel sentimento, e non le importava di una ridicola rivalità tra Case e di un corteggiamento più ridicolo ancora.   
Non c’era nulla di affascinante nel ciuffo ribelle di Potter, o negli sguardi vellutati e cupidi di Black; l’affetto, quello vero, poteva essere umile e silenzioso come un mezzosangue qualunque.   
I Malandrini, però, non erano stati dello stesso avviso.   
La persecuzione ufficiale era cominciata nella seconda metà del quinto anno, quando l’indiscutibile abilità di Cercatore aveva fatto di James Potter un reuccio ancora più pericoloso e arrogante; un vincente pieno di sé, abituato a veder soddisfatto ogni proprio desiderio – abituato all’apprezzamento indiscriminato di chiunque.   
Lily Evans, con la sua vistosa criniera e le sue occhiate eloquenti e offensive, però, gli si era sempre negata. Ronzava piuttosto dalle parti di Piton, un piccolo, insignificante idiota della corte di Serpeverde. Un piccolo, insignificante idiota nel suo mondo perfetto.   
Forse solo Lupin si era chiamato fuori da quel gioco di persecuzioni gratuite e sguaiate sfrontatezze, ma non aveva mai levato una parola in sua difesa: non per interrompere una farsa che non divertiva davvero nessuno, non per sottolineare la misera soddisfazione che nasceva da un accanimento sproporzionato.   
E Lily, che non aveva altra colpa se non essere quella che era, aveva osato _troppo_.   
Sotto quel noce, in un pomeriggio di tarda primavera, aveva baciato Severus, e Piton non aveva apposto resistenza. Non l’aveva allontanata, né schernita, né derisa; non le aveva neppure chiesto perché, all’improvviso, qualcosa di simile a un sogno o a una fantasia senza speranza fosse divenuto realtà. Non gli interessavano le risposte: per la prima volta nella sua breve vita, tutte le domande gli erano morte in gola.   
E Lily – occhi di velluto e lingua di miele – si era limitata a sorridergli, prima di dileguarsi nel nulla.   
Severus era rimasto solo con quel sapore sulle labbra e un vuoto nel cuore, perché nell’intensa, brevissima felicità di un istante aveva intravisto il fiele di un addio.   
Era un bacio ed era un presagio triste; glielo diceva il suo istinto prima ancora di un cuore giovane e confuso.   
Peter Minus aveva assistito alla scena e nel silenzio di un’ora già quasi vespertina, la sua risata secca e sguaiata era risuonata carica di soddisfazione e di scherno – soddisfazione, sì, perché l’amato-odiatissimo James Potter aveva perso proprio quel che desiderava di più. Lily Evans non si era lasciata corrompere, né comprare; aveva spiato in profondità tra le pieghe del suo animo feroce e l’aveva visto per quello che era. Un pusillanime. Patetico.   
Gli avrebbe detto tutto e l’avrebbe fatto per il gusto di umiliarlo e di compatirlo; di sentirsi protagonista e complice al tempo stesso. Che anche Lily potesse pagare per una colpa dolce come l’affetto, era un problema che non lo riguardava senz’altro.   
Eppure era stata proprio una rossa di fuoco e coraggio a cercarlo, attratta da quella sua aria innocua, da bravo gregario e figlio devoto.   
Gli aveva detto ‘ _Posso raccontarti un segreto, Peter?_ ’ e il buon vecchio Peter non le aveva detto che sapeva già tutto – e ne godeva, oh se ne godeva! – ma aveva recitato per l’ennesima volta la sua parte risentita e doppia da giocatore irrilevante (eppure all’improvviso cruciale. L’ultimo pedone a un passo dallo scacco, insomma).   
Poi, certo d’essere libero, era caduto tra le spire dei _Serpenti_ – meglio, di un Serpente che non apparteneva più a quei luoghi, ma che pure era tornato in visita alla sua corte.  
Aveva i capelli di un biondo tanto chiaro da parer bianco, Lucius, e occhi che erano due cristalli gelidi, colmi di una crudeltà elegante e maliziosa insieme. Attorniato dagli studenti più anziani, era un Principe di Hogwarts più credibile dei Malandrini e infinitamente più pericoloso, malgrado non fosse ancora apparso il teschio che l’avrebbe reso _mortale_.   
Si diceva che a Londra fosse Bella Black la sua face nera, stretta a quel Rodo Lestrange da cui Malfoy non si separava mai, se non per piaceri che un uomo riteneva _strettamente personali_. A Serpeverde, in quel settimo anno, vi erano già maghi e streghe pronti a dominare il Destino – e Malfoy era là proprio per sincerarsene.   
“Non fatemi del male!” aveva implorato, molliccio e goffo com’era sempre, pronto a vendersi al migliore offerente, perché non era nato lupo come Black e l’invidia non aveva davvero mai salvato nessuno.   
Lucius gli aveva sorriso e porto la mano, disperdendo la sua corte. Lucius Malfoy aveva imparato presto a soppesare gli uomini e a trasformare in personali virtù i limiti più obbrobriosi dell’altrui meschinità.   
“Forse potresti raccontarmi perché ti interessa tanto quel nostro promettente adepto, Minus… Cos’hai da dividere con Severus Piton?”  
E il segreto di Lily era stato il segreto di Lucius, e Lucius l’aveva pagato ben poco, per quel che n’era disceso. L’aveva lacerato, sbriciolato, disperso nel vento dell’oblio, sbranato e inghiottito, metabolizzato come ogni strategia.   
“Non dire nulla a nessuno, mi raccomando. Perché tu lo sai… I serpenti mangiano i topi…” gli aveva sibilato gelido.   
E poi aveva scelto per tutti.   
Nessun amore per Severus, nessuna pietà per Lily. Quel ragazzino serviva alla causa, perché alla causa servivano uomini intelligenti e soli, disperati e cinici. In Severus Piton già albergava lo spirito di un monaco nero e il miele della vita l’avrebbe annichilito. Non era quel che doveva accadere. Lucius Malfoy non l’avrebbe permesso, e i Malfoy non perdevano mai.   
   
In quella primavera del quinto anno, Severus Piton smise di aspettare una fiamma rossa che non sarebbe più arrivata, perché un po’ d’amore non poteva bastare a lenire la piaga purulenta di una speranza abortita. E Lily, che pure era pronta a donare tutto l’amore del mondo, si era vista infliggere la ferita peggiore: quella che le era arrivata per bocca di Minus, timido ambasciatore di un amore mai nato.   
“Non vuole la tua pietà.”  
La menzogna che le sarebbe costata la vita.   
E mentre le brughiere fiorivano di eriche tenui e l’aria si riempiva di mille profumi, _Mocciosus_ cacciava il lungo naso tra le pagine di un libro vetusto, per non vedere l’oro rosso dei capelli di lei scivolare tra le dita di un imbecille fortunato.   
Stupida mezzosangue. Stupido lui.  
   
   
“Ho molto di cui dovrei vergognarmi, Narcissa, ma non è nulla che ormai abbia senso. Il dramma antico dei rimorsi è che muoiono solo con te, dopo aver fatto morire chi avresti dovuto amare, però.”   
“Il dramma dei rimorsi, Lucius, è che non c’è ammenda possibile, perché il giudice che cerchiamo in noi ragiona per assoluti che la storia condanna. Ma se la storia fosse una linea retta, allora gli uomini non fallirebbero.”   
“Queste sono le parole di Severus.”   
“Queste sono solo sagge parole e davvero vorrei che vi riflettessi un poco, non per domandare perdono, ma per concederlo. A te stesso.”


	13. No, le parole non sono sempre superflue

_Era una storia magica, la nostra. Una storia di mille rimandi e suggestioni pericolose. Una storia che un babbano avrebbe forse ascoltato con l’attenzione che si deve alle leggende nere.  
Alle favole tristi.   
Invece era pura vita, e nessuno ti avverte mai che possa essere molto più dolce e molto più amara insieme di un qualunque farmaco. Soprattutto era una storia che avveniva in un tempo senza tempo; in cui la vendetta era il filato sottile e paziente del ragno. In cui i nemici – posto pure potessi usare quel termine – non scoprivano mai il fianco, ma i denti.   
Vi è una domanda che mi sono posto infinite volte; prima di allora, come pure nei giorni in cui, stringendo la sua mano, tentavo di destarmi da un incubo ch’era invece reale.   
Perché Voldemort si concesse un intero decennio, prima di adoperarsi per il nostro annientamento?   
Nel corso della guerra di Hogwarts aveva senz’altro perso qualche maestranza di un certo rilievo, ma non era accaduto nulla di paragonabile all’incidente che l’aveva reso tanto vulnerabile in una notte di tregenda d’eoni prima. Uno scacchista del suo rango non poteva anzi ignorare come una persecuzione senza soluzione di continuità avrebbe azzerato ogni risorsa residua.   
Morto Silente, persino la roccaforte di tutti i suoi sogni era stata quasi rasa al suolo. Morto Silente, i superstiti mancavano di un vero raccordo, perché Harry Potter era troppo giovane per raccogliere davvero la fiducia dei più.   
Questo, tuttavia, sarebbe parso vero solo a uno sguardo molto superficiale; quel che il Signore Oscuro non era mai, cioè, perché non puoi percorrere il cammino dell’egemone senza indovinare alla perfezione quel che si agita sotto ogni superficie.   
Voldemort immaginava che le ininterrotte tragedie degli ultimi mesi ci avessero rafforzati. Suonava ossimorico, convengo: per primo avrei bevuto incredulo quelle parole dalle labbra del mio amato Maestro; eppure vi era una ferrea logica in quei languidi, pigri intervalli con cui il Signore Oscuro ci blandiva.   
Cosa sarebbe accaduto, nei fatti, se avesse portato un nuovo attacco dopo il crollo di Hogwarts?   
Il Ministero era allo sbando e la comunità magica in preda al panico, eppure il velo ipocrita con cui si era negato il ritorno della sua nera face era stato finalmente stracciato. Molti si sarebbero tratti nelle retrovie, ma molti altri avrebbero trovato la determinazione per scendere in campo.   
Hogwarts, sotto questo profilo, era stata esemplare. In condizioni ordinarie pochi di quei ragazzini avrebbero potuto difendersi, ma nell’eccezionalità della resistenza, la solidarietà reciproca aveva fatto miracoli.   
E proprio quello temeva, Voldemort: l’orgoglio solidale.   
Harry Potter era una mina vagante. Aveva diciassette anni, era dotato e rabbioso. C’era in lui una carica distruttiva che il vecchio Riddle ben conosceva. La conosceva perché gliel’aveva trasmessa anche lui, con l’inquietudine di quei suoi anni bui di umiliazioni e soffocato revanscismo. Harry Potter, a diciassette anni, avrebbe potuto ancora sconfiggerlo. Peggio, avrebbe potuto scoprire la cifra segreta del loro legame e condannarlo all’unico oblio che quell’assassino temesse.   
La morte.   
E poi c’era una questione rilevante, che il tempo aveva solo lasciato in sospeso: le horcrux residue. Le cercava il fronte di resistenza come pure il Signore Oscuro, in una posizione di assoluta, sconfortante parità; dopo la guerra di Hogwarts, Voldemort non poteva più ignorare di averne già perse tre. A bruciargli, però, era il fatto che non gli fosse riuscito di recuperare la quarta, custodita nella sua amata-odiata scuola da un uomo che, servendolo, aveva pure imparato a temerlo, a disprezzarlo e a odiarlo.   
L’horcrux che avrebbe anche deciso l’esito della guerra. Quell’horcrux, però, non sarebbe stata reperibile per un intero decennio; da qui, dunque, una sorta di tregua obbligata.   
Di Severus Piton conoscevo la figura austera, il cinismo amaro e una sorta di feroce, paternalistico sarcasmo che, lungi dal farmelo temere, mi aveva aiutato a superare il trauma dell’allontanamento da casa, perché mi riusciva facile proiettare su di lui quel che conoscevo e amavo di mio padre.   
Ero un ragazzino quando entrai a Hogwarts. Una larva, quando ne uscii: troppo poco per comprendere appieno quel che aveva unito due uomini tanto diversi, finanche ossimorici come Lucius Malfoy e il vituperato Mocciosus.   
Mio padre conosceva di Piton quel che forse solo Silente aveva realizzato: uno straordinario, irripetibile talento magico. Non avrebbe eguagliato Riddle, però si era nutrito alla sua stessa fonte – quella che conosceva una sanguesporco fin troppo dotata: il severo, implacabile revanscismo dei mezzosangue.   
Severus era ambizioso come tutti i Serpeverde. A differenza di una Casa che raccoglieva quanto di meglio la società magica avesse prodotto, però, aveva natali oscuri e l’aria dimessa del perdente. Di una madre strega – e dei valori ch’essa gli aveva trasmesso – conservava solo il ricordo di un nome che lo descriveva bene, Prince.   
Era un monaco nero, austero, silenzioso. Del lutto che gli bruciava dentro non sapeva niente nessuno, come nessuno aveva compreso sino in fondo le radici dell’odio con cui guardava Harry Potter. Avrei preferito essere il primo a non intenderlo mai, perché non saprei pensare a nulla di più doloroso che specchiarmi negli occhi di Hermione e comprendere ch’è comunque un abbaglio della memoria.   
Il Salvatore portava sotto le ciglia quelle gemme muschiose che sua madre gli aveva regalato; le stesse che Piton aveva desiderato, privandosene, malgrado tutto, per una macchinazione del caso in cui entrava in conto anche il suo sentimento d’indegnità.   
Era un uomo intriso di tre sentimenti discordanti, ma che pure soli bastavano a dire fosse un eroe – forse l’unico che nessuno aveva voluto riconoscere.   
Risentimento lealtà amarezza.   
Non era nulla che avresti ben visto ornare il manto di un condottiero.   
L’immaginazione ci aveva nutriti tutti di stereotipi rassicuranti.   
Supina, tra le lenzuola, Hermione era una molle scultura d’avorio e oro bruno. Le sue dita mi sfioravano i capelli. Gentilmente, con languida tenerezza, se ne portava qualche ciocca alle labbra. ‘Sembri un principe delle favole,’ mi aveva detto una volta – gli occhi socchiusi, sotto le ciglia scure e folte. ‘Ma se ti baciasse una sanguesporco, ti trasformeresti in un rospo?’  
Il suo motteggio si perdeva nel silenzio della notte. Senza una parola, allora, la baciavo io, due volte. Tra le colonne levigate delle sue cosce candide; sulla sua bocca rossa, imbronciata e dolce. Avremmo dovuto scegliere sempre quell’unica via, noi due: una tenerezza silenziosa. Le parole ci confondevano e ci spingevano a ferirci.   
E poi, cosa c’era di più ingannevole delle parole stesse? Io non ero un principe. Io ero un nobile vigliacco che non poteva proteggerla da nulla. Piton, con quella sua sgraziata bruttezza di monaco nero, per contro, era l’uomo di cui avevamo bisogno.   
Potter aveva la sua cicatrice, la sua bella faccia e l’arroganza spaccona dei vincenti, ma contro Voldemort non gli sarebbero mai bastate, come non erano bastate a Black. Il mio maestro, per contro, inciso in quelle tre parole, guardava senza sorriso a un futuro che sapeva bene di non poter vedere, ma che avrebbe regalato a noi.   
Risentimento lealtà amarezza.   
Risentimento nei confronti della vita, che non gli aveva mai concesso scampo. Non era nato bello. Non era nato ricco. Non era nato Purosangue. Non era nato forte. Non era nato neppure abbastanza crudele da amministrare davvero i suoi pochi doni come una tagliola.   
Aveva amato una sola donna, una donna che non aveva avuto; una donna cui l’avrebbe sempre legato il doppio filo del rimorso e della passione più pura – la stessa che rendeva ragione del suo delicato Patronus.   
Lealtà.   
Tutti tacciavano Piton d’essere un voltagabbana, uno che si era venduto a Voldemort per convenienza, salvo poi saltare sul carro dei vincitori quando la situazione si era fatta davvero nevralgica. Nessuno, però, si era mai fermato a pensare come il Severus Mangiamorte non fosse che un ragazzo com’ero stato anch’io, del tutto incapace di distinguere davvero il bene dal male. Del tutto inconsapevole delle conseguenze di ogni scelta.   
Io, nondimeno, ero stato compreso e perdonato, anche se non avevo fatto nulla per meritarmelo. Piton, per contro, scontò quell’errore per tutta la vita e con la vita.   
Non lo vidi mai tradire, ecco la verità. Non Silente, che a lui si rimise per spezzare una promessa maledizione. Non mio padre, cui restò sempre devoto. Non mia madre, cui lo legava un affetto sincero e fraterno. Non me, perché finché visse fece il possibile per tenermi al sicuro.   
Nessuno, date le circostanze, avrebbe scelto di espiare sino all’ultimo alito una decisione mossa dall’esasperazione e dalla paura. Severus, per contro, lo fece.   
Non recriminò contro i Malandrini che gli avevano rovinato la vita. Non obbligò nessuno a riflettere sul fatto che Voldemort obbedisse a una logica persino più umana di quella di un Potter qualunque, facendo vincere il merito sul sangue; rimase ligio a una missione che pochi avrebbero tollerato. Una missione di morte e di espiazione.   
Amarezza.   
Non era mai riuscito a manifestare a Lily Evans la portata dei suoi autentici sentimenti. L’aveva amata con la devozione canina di una creatura che si sente supplice e indegna, ma non aveva lasciato trapelare proprio nulla di quelle sue emozioni.   
Per pudore? Per codardia?   
Io credo che fosse una forma estrema e più profonda ancora dell’amore di cui parlavano tutti, ma che pochi, davvero, sapevano vivere fino in fondo. Non voleva incatenare una creatura che aveva divinizzato in sé sino alle estreme conseguenze a quel suo io che gli pareva per contro piccino e inconsistente.   
Comprendevo bene il mio maestro, persino se recitavo tutt’altra parte.   
Eppure, quando gli occhi di lei si posavano su Potter e si vestivano di quei riflessi dorati e cangianti che li rendevano ancora più belli ed espressivi, io mi sentivo morire, perché se la storia fosse stata onesta e coerente, Hermione Granger sarebbe stata la donna di un eroe.   
Sarebbe stata ancora viva, soprattutto.   
Severus voleva il meglio per Lily e la consegnò nelle mani di James. Il Salvatore con gli occhi verdi avrebbe potuto essere figlio suo, ma non aveva permesso a un’ipotesi senz’altro vagheggiata di divenire realtà.   
Perché? Non posso rispondere a questa domanda: è il mistero sepolto nel cuore di un uomo che non ho mai onorato abbastanza. È un mistero di cui rimango però testimone e custode, come chi sopravvisse all’ultima guerra senza merito e senza gioia, perché Voldemort se ne andò trascinando con sé ogni nostra speranza. Trascinando con sé quanto di meglio il nostro coraggio avesse prodotto, persino il mio stupido, sconsiderato, purissimo amore.   
Piton avrebbe voluto salvare Lily. Non mi stupirei se avesse offerto persino se stesso come capro di un sacrificio estremo, pur di veder brillare un altro giorno gli occhi verdi più belli di Hogwarts.   
E fu punito due volte.   
Fu punito con la morte di lei e con l’orribile condanna a sopravviverle gravato da un rimorso senza speranza.   
E fu punito scoprendo di dover mancare anche alla promessa che si era fatto – e le aveva reso – non avrebbe potuto salvare suo figlio.   
Severus Piton, cioè, fu tra i primi a realizzare che Harry Potter sarebbe morto. Silente ne aveva avuto forse il sospetto, ma il mio maestro ne ebbe la certezza quando, distruggendo il medaglione, realizzò come l’aura malefica del Signore Oscuro non si fosse affatto indebolita come si aspettava – restava piuttosto a gravare su di noi tanto tetra e densa da parere a tratti soffocante. E allora capì: comprese il nascosto, orribile segreto delle horcrux. Comprese che non erano solo oggetti inanimati o bestie terrificanti come Nagini.   
Capì che l’amore di Lily era stato al contempo un balsamo e una condanna per la creatura che aveva tentato di salvare, perché anche Harry Potter era uno dei vasi di Voldemort. Un vaso che qualcuno avrebbe dovuto rompere prima o poi.   
Delle ultime parole della sua agonia, due furono rivolte a un ragazzo che non l’aveva mai amato, mai compreso, mai penetrato davvero, e che pure, all’improvviso, scopriva di dovergli tutto: persino quei dieci anni di vita strappati al caso.   
“Mi dispiace,” gli disse Piton, spirando tra le sue braccia – e gli dispiaceva davvero.   
All’improvviso, per quanto pure non esistesse altro che una bambola senza vita tra le mie braccia – la mia bambola. Il mio cuore. La mia leonessa. La mia maledetta amatissima babbana – quel pensiero devastò anche me. Io, che l’avevo odiato per quel suo orgoglio irriducibile di vincente per merito e non per privilegio, provai pena per un Salvatore che non avrebbe salvato nessuno.   
Un Salvatore che aveva amato, sofferto, imprecato, combattuto, ammazzato e che ora sapeva di dover morire. Sapeva d’essere uno degli artefatti diabolici che si era ostinato a cercare, senza immaginare di averlo in sé, quello spirito che odiava e che avrebbe liberato nel proprio sangue.   
Esisteva un solo mezzo per completare l’ultimo sacrificio; lo sapeva Voldemort e lo sapeva Severus Piton. Quel mezzo, che il nuovo preside di Hogwarts riusciva in quei giorni di nuovo a cogliere alle proprie spalle, era la lama sfavillante che aveva impugnato il Leone di Hogwarts.   
La spada simbolo di Grifondoro, però, all’indomani della guerra che aveva segnato il futuro della mia generazione, era stata sottoposta a un incantamento così raffinato che persino il Signore Oscuro dovette provare un sentimento molto prossimo all’ammirazione.   
Onorando la memoria di Regulus Black, Severus Piton ne emulò le gesta e strinse la lama entro una fattura di occultamento.   
Per dieci lunghissimi, pacifici anni, dunque, la reliquia di Godric avrebbe galleggiato in uno spazio intermundio, sottratto agli uomini come pure ai maghi. Dieci lunghissimi, disperati anni di attesa per la resistenza come pure per un efferato assassino.   
Era una storia magica la nostra, però, e non per un incipit puramente retorico.   
Era così magica e così feroce da intridere il calamo delle Parche di simboli, e la nostra memoria di giorni indimenticabili. Così, per la propria riscossa, Voldemort non dovette far altro che attendere l’incantesimo si sciogliesse, e no, non sarebbe stato un giorno comune.   
Daphne Greengrass indisse il ricevimento per la sera del venti giugno duemilaotto, affinché Litha la incoronasse regina dell’ennesima stagione rovente di pettegolezzi e vanità, ma il Solstizio d’estate non fu l’unico invitato che onorò la nostra notte. Rovente fu il mattino del sesto sabbat, ma per me fu quasi il sole non fosse mai sorto.   
Il ventuno giugno del duemilaotto, nei fatti, asserragliato in un’austera residenza di aristocratici terrorizzati, ascoltavo il delirio di un incubo chiamato Voldemort pregando di non morire. La leonessa al mio fianco, senza allentare la stretta dalle mie dita, mi invitava a sperare e a combattere. Senza una lacrima, lei, o il minimo cedimento.   
Eppure già sapeva che quello sarebbe stato il nostro addio.   
Perché dunque scelsi di tremare in silenzio, anziché dirle che l’amavo?  
No, le parole non sono sempre superflue. A volte, però, non rappresentano altro che l’eco di un’occasione perduta._


	14. Quella degli Auror era solo una partita più spietata delle altre

Il sole di giugno brillava alto nel cielo, frammentandosi in un caleidoscopio di riflessi contro le vetrine eleganti della Savile Row.   
Azzimati gentleman ne affollavano i larghi marciapiedi, lamentando la calura di una stagione che non aveva nulla di pregevole, poiché imponeva rovinose rinunce a chi dello stile aveva fatto una bandiera.   
Ginny Weasley – una cascata d’oro rosso; una fiamma che cauterizzava la retina di chiunque avesse posato lo sguardo sulla sua figura sottile eppure energica – sogghignava tra sé sardonica, mentre sfilava tra babbani d’alta classe e altrettanto riconoscibili Purosangue modaioli.   
Checché suggerisse il bon ton di una società votata al conservatorismo, non v’era nessun mago che sapesse davvero rinunciare all’alta sartoria degli esseri umani, perché maneggiavano stoffe e ne traevano abiti da lasciarti ammirato senza bisogno d’incantamenti.   
Ginny Weasley amava quelle contaminazioni in quanto rendevano ragione della cultura e dei valori in cui era stata cresciuta, come dell’utopia di suo padre: ricomporre quel che il destino e la storia avevano disgiunto eoni prima. Soprattutto, però, Ginny Weasley amava più d’ogni altra cosa pungere il proprio famosissimo fratello là dove sapeva fosse più sensibile, vulnerabile e scoperto, perché lo splendido e acclamato Ronald Weasley – o _King Weasley_ , come ormai lo chiamavano tutti – era e sarebbe sempre stato la vittima preferita di una rossa di fuoco.   
Erano trascorsi ormai dieci anni dai giorni in cui un dinoccolato ragazzino pieno di sogni aveva scelto la via del Quidditch come naturale risposta a un incubo inveratosi; poiché Voldemort era tornato solo per ammazzare, cioè, tanto valeva stringere i denti e sforzarsi di vivere quanto più intensamente possibile, senza arrendersi mai.   
Ron aveva sempre avuto la stoffa del gregario, più di quanto non potesse chiamarsi eroe, per questo ben gli si adattava la posizione d’ideale pilastro del gioco. Il Quidditch, come non si stancava mai di ripetere, era in fondo un gioco di testa, di nervi e strategia: un esercizio alla vita non meno di quanto lo fosse perseguitare i Mangiamorte.   
Ginny stirava le labbra e scuoteva quella massa di capelli che tutti i Weasley vantavano come principale segno di riconoscimento, perché nella vanità del proprio fratello riconosceva anche il segno profondo di un’indiscutibile verità. Non v’erano solo gli Auror a meritare gratitudine, ma ne spettava a chiunque sapesse dare il meglio di sé. Nell’arco di tre stagioni – da quando, almeno, Ronald ne aveva occupata la porta – i Cannoni di Chudley erano schizzati dal purgatorio della classifica alle vette epiche dei record. Poteva trattarsi di un caso, come pure di un naturale corollario di quel che la guerra di Hogwarts aveva lasciato nei sopravvissuti – la ferma, solidissima convinzione che la volontà potesse tutto, persino quando eri il brocco su cui nessuno avrebbe mai scommesso.   
Alle soglie dei trent’anni, Ron era un uomo molto attraente. Le linee acerbe di un corpo adolescenziale e incompiuto si erano tradotte nella perfetta armonia di una figura muscolare e snella, atletica e molto virile. La profonda somiglianza con Bill si era accentuata negli anni. I suoi capelli lunghi, filati in un rame cangiante e prezioso, velavano un viso spigoloso e maschio, ombrato da un’ispida barba bionda e vivacizzato da quegli occhi di un blu intenso che conferivano all’insieme una qualche malinconica dolcezza. Era indubbiamente bello, pensava Ginny, almeno quant’era vanitoso, stupido e così infantile in certi suoi atteggiamenti da farti perdere del tutto il lume della ragione – poco importava la popolarità, il villino elegante in quel di Mayfair e la brillante vita mondana, se non ti riusciva di gestire in modo decente neppure la tua disastrata vita sentimentale.   
Ginny, d’altra parte, intuiva alla perfezione cosa si nascondesse dietro ogni cordialissimo gufo di quel suo disgraziato fratello.   
“Molto bene, Ronald Weasley. Hai un decimo di clessidra per spiegarmi come mai abbia dovuto farmela a piedi dal Village solo per godere della tua preziosa compagnia,” aveva grugnito spiccia, piantandosi salda e stagna com’era davanti a una fulva bellezza in cui qualcuno avrebbe forse potuto cogliere il piglio della rockstar.   
E Ron – le mani affondate nelle tasche dei suoi costosissimi jeans da babbano di buona famiglia – le aveva regalato uno di quei sorrisi per cui le sue indiavolatissime fan avrebbero danzato nude in una Yule artica.   
“Ehi, che razza di modi! È un secolo che non ci vediamo e mi accogli così?”  
Ginny aveva sollevato sarcastica un sopracciglio, prima di prenderlo sottobraccio con ruvida determinazione. “Certi trucchetti non funzionano con me, Ron. Dovresti saperlo,” aveva bofonchiato, mentre il fratello le arruffava i capelli. “E poi è tardi. Fa caldo e ho fame. Offrimi il pranzo in un bel posto e poi sputa il rospo. Stasera ho una riunione dell’Ordine e non ho la minima intenzione di arrivare in ritardo o, peggio ancora, digiuna.”   
Dallo sguardo che Ronald le aveva rivolto – carico di un certo disagio, persino di qualcosa di simile a un senso di colpa – Ginevra aveva compreso di aver fatto un passo falso, poiché, a riflettere sul significato riposto che un simile asserto poteva acquisire, era stato quasi rinfacciare all’amico-complice-compagno di sempre di aver voltato le spalle a quel ch’era stato costruito in sette anni di fratellanza Grifondoro. Ma Ginny era anche la prima a gioire di come quella maledizione dell’affetto fosse stata infranta dalla vita, perché se tutti avessero abbracciato il fronte aperto, forse nessuno sarebbe durato abbastanza da conservare la memoria dei Signori Bambini che avevano sfidato Voldemort.   
Era stato Harry il primo che l’aveva costretta a riflettere su quanto precario fosse il loro futuro; Harry che non voleva figli e che, se mai fossero capitati, provava sollievo nell’immaginare che Ron o Hermione avrebbero potuto comunque occuparsene se il peggio fosse arrivato.   
Erano discorsi tetri e realisti, come amaro e intensissimo era l’uomo che si era scelta. Erano pillole di buonsenso più amare del fiele, ma che in momenti come quelli la soccorrevano quasi fossero un balsamo.   
Era bello, cioè, specchiarsi nella vita di suo fratello – in un agonismo fine a se stesso in cui una pluffa o un boccino potevano davvero somigliare a una questione di vita o di morte – perché in fondo il senso dell’esistenza riposava in piccole cose, e quella degli Auror era solo una partita più spietata delle altre.   
“Vi riunite ancora?” le aveva chiesto Ron con un certo disagio. Ginny si era allontanata i lunghi capelli oltre le spalle con un gesto nervoso. “Meno di frequente che non in passato. Quando ci convoca il Decano, però, è evidente che non si possa proprio rifiutare.”   
Il Decano era ovviamente Severus Piton; non era un’anzianità anagrafica, la sua, quanto la memoria di un cuore vecchio di mille anni: un cuore che aveva saltato la barricata e poi ritrovato la via e, infine, scelto di combattere con una determinazione adamantina.   
Ron aveva arricciato il naso, uno spasmo nervoso che lo accompagnava da quando non era che un allievo ribelle, poco dotato e sospettoso.  
“Spero davvero che Chi-tu-sai non abbia fretta di farsi vedere tanto presto. Quest’anno siamo sotto di otto punti e possiamo ancora recuperarli,” l’aveva sentito ridacchiare, quasi volesse stemperare con garbo la tensione che aveva concorso a creare.   
Ginny aveva finto di adontarsene, dandogli uno schiaffetto contro la nuca, mentre qualche passante li guardava con l’espressione complice e invidiosa di chi si specchia in una giovane coppia.   
“Conosco un locale qui vicino in cui fanno delle bistecche eccezionali. Può valere il disturbo?”  
Ronald doveva aver dimenticato con chi aveva a che fare. Abituato a muoversi tra streghette filiformi e compite, neppure ricordava più chi detenesse il record di mangiatrice di carne della famiglia Weasley?  
“No, ma potrei fingere di accontentarmi,” gli aveva replicato ilare, prima di allungare il passo per adattarlo alle lunghe gambe fraterne.   
Il locale, non lontano da Old Bond Street, era uno di quelli che mai avresti detto un Weasley potesse permettersi, perché, oltre l’apparente informalità dell’arredo, profumava di galeoni e di artistica pretenziosità.   
Vi si accedeva per la stretta scala di servizio di un comune supermercato babbano, ma quell’ingresso così dimesso era funzionale a fuorviare ospiti sgraditi, poiché, dopo un leggero salto nel vuoto, ecco che ci si materializzava d’incanto in una deliziosa taverna dall’aria accogliente e fumosa – _cara_ , soprattutto, perché i vivaci ritratti che rallegravano le pareti sembravano tutti pezzi originali e di gusto squisito. _  
_ “Ehi, McKenzie? Il solito, per favore,” aveva esordito stentoreo e gioviale Ron, quasi a mostrarle che sì, era di casa in un mondo molto più brillante e luminoso di quanto non fosse mai stata una Tana in cui tornava solo di rado.   
“Agli ordini, _Vostra Maestà_ ,” aveva replicato un nero dal fisico possente e dai denti bianchissimi, scappellandosi con istrionico garbo.   
“Sei pronta a mangiare la migliore carne del Regno Unito?” le aveva domandato premuroso Ron, scortandola a un tavolo d’angolo.   
Ginny si era limitata ad annuire, deglutendo a fatica e maledicendo la poca cura con cui si era preparata quel mattino, insensibile alle vezzosità femminili come quelle donne tanto sicure del proprio fascino da non contaminarlo con inutili artifici.   
Poco distante, una bellezza bruna squittiva con studiato pudore alle battute di un gruppetto di Purosangue elegantissimi, proiettandola in una curiosa quanto viva lanterna del ricordo: era dai tempi di Hogwarts, cioè, che non le capitava di mangiare tanto prossima a Pansy Parkinson.   
“Uhm… Carino, ma avrei qualcosa da dire sui clienti abituali,” aveva bofonchiato, mentre il fulvo portiere scambiava violente pacche sulle spalle e parole di circostanza con un altro volto noto degli anni di scuola.   
Oliver Baston era ancora il colosso che Ginevra ben ricordava, solo più corpulento dell’adolescente piazzato che pure era stato, e gioviale come ogni buon inglese alla terza birra babbana. Rivali per ben quattro delle quasi dieci stagioni da professionista di Ron, i due si erano infine trovati a militare sotto le insegne di una medesima bandiera, poiché Baston, costretto a lasciare il campo a seguito di un infortunio, aveva ottenuto un ruolo dirigenziale nientemeno che nella panchina dei Cannoni di Chudley. Nulla di sorprendente, dunque, in un saluto ch’era pure quella manifestazione goliardica ed eccessiva che Ginevra sospettava fosse rituale comune dei maschi arrivati e territoriali.   
“Ciao, Oliver,” aveva detto spiccia, per rendersi finalmente visibile. Due brillanti occhi castani si erano volti nella sua direzione, prima che venisse sollevata di peso e stritolata con un affetto ch’era possibile definire tanto _plantigrade_ che fraterno.   
“La piccola Ginevra, quanto tempo!”   
_La piccola Ginevra_ andava ormai per i ventisette ed era una rossa abbastanza formosa da vivere quel contatto con un minimo d’imbarazzo, ma sarebbe stato scorretto chiamare in conto le proprie credenziali sentimentali per trarsi d’impaccio.   
“Eh, sì… Un secolo…” aveva rantolato.   
Ronald aveva concorso, possessivo e prudente, a ripristinare le distanze, prima di creare un diversivo che li restituisse, finalmente, all’intimità di un incontro fraterno.   
“Oh, Baston! Guarda un po’ chi ci onora oggi? Non è la Parkinson?” l’aveva sentito mormorare con il tono ambiguo e complice delle comunicazioni interessate. Baston si era dileguato con velocità sospetta, offrendo poi di sé solo i quarti posteriori, dai quali, se mai fosse stato un cane, non sarebbe parso curioso veder oscillare una coda festosa.   
Ginny aveva scoccato a Ron un’occhiata sarcastica, dandogli di gomito.   
“Com’è tutta questa familiarità con _quella là_? Non dirmi che i soldi ti hanno mangiato del tutto il cervello!”   
L’altro aveva riso, sporgendosi oltre il tavolo nella sua direzione, e mormorandole complice all’orecchio: “Nessuno sarebbe così pazzo da voler sposare _miss Perfezione_. Però è innegabile che abbia davvero un gran bel culo!”   
Ginevra aveva stirato le labbra in un ghigno sadico, prima di sfilare la bacchetta dalla tasca posteriore dei jeans e piantarla tra gli occhi del proprio fratello.   
“Ronald? Ti ricordo che sono una donna e che sono vendicativa e che Lavanda è anche amica mia, perciò sforzati di sfatare il triste detto per cui i giocatori di Quidditch ragionano solo il termini di pluffe e boccino, eh?”  
Ron aveva sollevato entrambe le mani in segno di resa; nel mentre due succulente bistecche erano levitate sino al loro tavolo, con contorno di patate arrosto e di un’invitante salsina.   
“Oh! Ecco qualcosa per cui valeva davvero la pena di attraversare mezza Londra stamani!” aveva esclamato soddisfatta, cominciando a sezionare la propria porzione.   
Suo fratello l’aveva imitata senza alcun indugio, intervallando piccoli bocconi alla verbalizzazione dell’indigesto rospo che rendeva ragione di quell’incontro.   
“Vedi… È che sono stato invitato al party della Greengrass, ma non ho la minima idea di come debba vestirmi.”  
Ginny aveva inghiottito un sanguinolento brano di manzo, accompagnandolo con un robusto sorso di burrobirra.   
“E allora? Non vedo quale sia il problema. Sei forse una dama, tu? Sarai forse quello tormentato da milioni di occhi pronti solo a trovarti un difetto? _No_. Tu non sai quali siano i veri problemi, Ron Weasley.”   
Suo fratello l’aveva squadrata con discreta perplessità.   
“Scusa? Temo di essermi perso qualcosa.”   
Ginevra aveva intaccato un altro ampio angolo della propria bistecca, fissandolo di sottecchi.   
“C’è che siamo stati invitati anche Harry e io, oltre a Hermione e _chi-puoi-immaginare_. Nella migliore delle ipotesi sarà una serata di sarcasmo gratuito; nella peggiore, magari anche Voldemort potrebbe scegliere di farci compagnia.”   
Un silenzio di tomba era calato nel locale, come se un tocco maligno avesse risucchiato d’improvviso ogni alito.   
“Be’? Cosa ho detto?”  
Ron, pallidissimo, aveva bevuto una copiosa sorsata di burrobirra, quasi dovesse cercare altrove il coraggio che non trovavano le parole.   
“So benissimo che non lo temi e che ci tieni a farlo sapere, ma qui non siamo tutti Auror, e non credo proprio che sia un argomento su cui sia opportuno scherzare.”   
Qualcosa nello sguardo di Ginevra si era come indurito, mentre intrecciava le posate nel piatto e fissava critica il fratello.   
“È evidente che la pace rammollisce e instupidisce. Il fatto di non vedere un nemico non implica che questo si sia dissolto: ecco cosa mi ha insegnato la vita da Auror, ed ecco anche quello che mi aspettavo tu sapessi già. Ma è evidente che hai dimenticato del tutto la guerra che Harry combatte ogni giorno anche per te. Una guerra che non potrebbe dimenticare, _lui_ , neppure se lo desiderasse con tutto se stesso.”   
Ron aveva chinato il capo, facendole montare quello strano disagio che preludeva a uno stolido rigurgito umorale fatto di senso di colpa, affetto e insicurezza. Quella era stata la più clamorosa delle troppe vittorie di Voldemort: l’aver sottratto parole al quotidiano, sino a renderlo un capolavoro farsesco di omissioni interessate.   
“Scusami. È la tensione per la serata che di sicuro mi aspetta,” aveva sussurrato mesta.   
L’altro le aveva sfiorato la guancia, prima di sorriderle ancora, ed era la smorfia buffa e colpevole che non avrebbe mai dimenticato, com’era impossibile seppellire il tenero calore che nasceva dall’amore incondizionato di una famiglia solidale e forte com’erano i Weasley.   
“Non hai idea di come debba conciarsi un uomo per non sembrare un pinguino? Be’, neppure io credo di poter somigliare a una vera dama. Vorrà dire che ci faremo coraggio insieme e che dovrai rendermi bellissima. Anche per Harry, beninteso.”   
Ron aveva annuito. “Solo una domanda…”   
“Uh?”   
“Perché non hai pensato di chiedere a Lavanda?”  
L’altro si era grattato nervoso i capelli, rifuggendo il suo sguardo indagatore.   
“Be’?”   
“Perché ci sarebbe un’altra cosa che vorrei comprare… E non c’entra il ricevimento di Greengrass.”   
Ginny aveva socchiuso le palpebre, liberando poi una risata squillante e felice.   
“Ti direbbe di sì anche se le regalassi un boccino, Ron… Però, davvero… Grazie. Onorata di poter essere la tua consigliera.”


	15. Il numero dodici di Grimmauld Place era al contempo il luogo della memoria, del rimpianto e del futuro

Il numero dodici di Grimmauld Place era al contempo il luogo della memoria, del rimpianto e del futuro.   
Harry Potter non poteva varcarne la soglia senza dirsi che sì, quello di Sirius era stato un lascito sin troppo generoso. Non era solo lo spirito del suo padrino a galleggiare tra stanze polverose e ritratti dal carattere bilioso, bisbetico e feroce, quanto il respiro di un’epoca ch’era certo di aver lasciato del tutto alle proprie spalle.   
Era un ragazzino il giorno in cui aveva varcato per la prima volta quella soglia; malgrado la minaccia incombente e la profezia di cui era portatore consapevole, ma non per questo arreso, ancora credeva nell’amicizia, nella vita e nel coraggio. Era malato di sogni come tutti i bambini, non importa se maghi o babbani: alla leggenda nera di Voldemort era certo di potersi opporre come l’eroe di un’epica saga. E gli eroi delle favole non perdono mai.   
Dopo la morte di Sirius, però, quell’universo di rassicuranti certezze si era come incrinato, dapprima in modo impercettibile, e poi esplodendo con il fragore di un tuono quando era stata la volta di Silente.   
A oltre dieci anni da quella perdita dolorosissima, Harry era un uomo del tutto diverso, e ogniqualvolta attraversava quella soglia, la morsa prepotente dell’angoscia e dell’incertezza gli serrava lo stomaco. Erano ormai tre mesi che non ci fosse più _caccia_ – e Kingsley non mancava mai di rimproverarlo per la facilità con cui usava quel termine feroce, così vicino, forse, proprio all’etica di chi avrebbe dovuto combattere – né si avessero nuove che fosse possibile decifrare in modo rassicurante.   
Se solo fosse stato un babbano o un incosciente ottimista, com’era quel pusillanime di Caramell, forse sarebbe riuscito a convincersi che non vi fossero pericoli. Forse sarebbe riuscito a fare l’amore chiudendo gli occhi e ascoltando il respiro del sesso e della notte calda del Village. Ma era Harry Potter: la cicatrice gli bruciava persino se l’abitudine all’occlumanzia l’aveva liberato di Voldemort. Gli bruciava la fronte e gli bruciava il cuore, perché anche il rapporto con Ginevra diveniva più doloroso via via che montava la tensione dell’attesa.   
“ _Sai cosa c’è, Harry? C’è che ami i tuoi fantasmi più di quanto non desideri me!”_ gli aveva detto nel corso di uno dei loro ultimi litigi.   
Non piangeva mai, Ginny; non gli concedeva la possibilità di consolarla e liberare così la sua nera coscienza di maschio egoista eroe pusillanime – come un po’ tutti gli uomini, forse.  
Ginevra voleva una famiglia, voleva un bambino con gli occhi blu dei Weasley o quelle gemme verdi che Lily aveva lasciato a un figlio amatissimo nell’eterno memento del proprio coraggio. Voleva un piccolo mondo perfetto da chiamare _suo_ e in cui tutto potesse essere controllato dalle lancette spione di un orologio.   
Harry si cercava oltre il volto indurito e maschio che gli restituiva ogni specchio e confessava a se stesso l’unica verità plausibile: che non sarebbe mai stato in grado di contentarla. Non poteva perché non aveva avuto il suo stesso passato, lui. Non aveva avuto fratelli e genitori e risate e pasti comuni e convivenze difficili da raccontare.   
Oltre un sottoscala polveroso, gli restava distinta l’eco di una nostalgia che non avrebbe mai trovato sollievo; anche a sfiorare mille volte le fotografie in cui Lily e James gli sorridevano sereni, non ne avrebbe ricordato l’odore. Forse, a spaventarlo davvero, era il fatto che non gli riusciva neppure di provare autentico dolore per la loro morte – non come quello che gli aveva strappato il cuore quando Sirius era svanito oltre il velo, non come lo strazio procurato dalla scomparsa di Silente.   
E se una perdita così poco intima poteva fare tanto male, cosa avrebbe importato perdere un padre? O una madre?   
“ _Il figlio di Harry Potter sarebbe comunque in potenza un orfano!”_ le aveva detto con una rabbia che aveva radici più profonde della sua stessa paura, e Ginny l’aveva guardato come sapeva di non poter tollerare: pregna di una palpabile, dolorosissima pietà.   
Si era persino scusata, _lei_. Lei che per seguirlo aveva rinunciato alla sua principale ambizione.   
“A cosa stai pensando?”  
La voce di Bill Weasley, arrochitasi dopo la terribile aggressione di cui era stato vittima, l’aveva richiamato alla realtà, facendolo sussultare; a salvarlo da un vivo imbarazzo restava per fortuna il fatto che si fossero presentati con largo anticipo sugli altri membri dell’Ordine, tant’è che la sala in cui erano soliti riunirsi risultava pressoché deserta.   
Bill aveva battuto piano sulla sua spalla, quasi a rassicurarlo. Era mutato sensibilmente in quegli anni, né la paternità sopraggiunta nel momento più nevralgico della guerra poteva dirsi del tutto estranea alla rabbiosa nettezza che avevano assunto certi suoi gesti.   
Rose doveva ormai essere sui nove anni, e come il fiore di cui portava il nome minacciava di divenire una delle più clamorose bellezze del Mondo Magico, quasi a tener fede alle parole dell’amore con cui sua madre l’aveva concepita.   
Era abbastanza bella per entrambi, Fleur. Non solo d’aspetto, però.   
Bill era un uomo che aveva provato sulla propria pelle tutta l’efferata crudeltà di Voldemort, ma che pure nessuno avrebbe osato definire un perdente, perché sarebbe stato ingiusto e falso.   
Nessuno che avesse visto la luce orgogliosa e fiera con cui Bill guardava la propria famiglia avrebbe potuto sostenere che fosse un mostro – del resto era solito far scivolare contro il volto folte ciocche di quei suoi lunghi capelli d’oro rosso, per celare le larghe cicatrici che vi erano rimaste incise.   
Nessuno che l’avesse visto schizzare in testa ai drappelli di caccia avrebbe pure potuto insinuare che la paura l’avesse stretto tra le sue maglie assassine.   
Come tanti sopravvissuti alle tetre tragedie della storia, per contro, il coraggio era forse la principale risorsa che gli era rimasta. Il coraggio e una determinazione rabbiosa a non cedere mai.   
Era per uomini come Bill che Harry sapeva di non potersi arrendere, né rinunciare al destino che gli era stato dato. Era per l’esistenza di uomini come Bill, per altro, che Harry sentiva crescere in sé la fierezza e l’orgoglio del Prescelto.   
“Scusate il ritardo.”   
Nimphadora e Remus si erano materializzati in successivi sbuffi di polvere, rimarcando lo stato di abbandono in cui versava quel luogo. Talora Harry aveva accarezzato l’idea di trasformarlo nella propria dimora, per onorare chi l’aveva insignito di un titolo altrimenti privo di significato per un orfano, ma aveva sempre rinunciato.   
Vi era qualcosa di macabro e stantio nell’atmosfera di quelle stanze, né, del resto, l’onnipresente brontolio di Kreacher concorreva a rendere il clima più accogliente. E poi era terra dei Black, quella, e i Black avevano venduto i loro figli alla Morte.   
Non pareva un auspicio rassicurante sul quale costruire un futuro domestico.   
“Oh… Ma non c’è quasi nessuno!” aveva osservato Nimphadora, ravviando voluminose chiome color pistacchio, intonate alla blusa che aveva scelto d’indossare quel giorno. “E dire che temevo d’essere rimproverata come al solito!”   
Remus aveva stirato le labbra in un sorriso sornione alle spalle della compagna, prima di sedersi accanto a Harry. “Allora, come va? È da un po’ che non ci vediamo.”  
Remus era forse quanto di più vicino gli fosse rimasto al padre che aveva perduto. Era anche uno dei pochi che non era granché mutato in quegli anni. Rispetto ai giorni in cui l’aveva incontrato per la prima volta, pareva persino più giovane. Il matrimonio gli aveva scaldato il cuore e la preziosa intercessione di Severus Piton gli aveva dato stabilità. Non era più un mostro alla deriva, costretto alla clandestinità di una vita raminga e nascosta, ma un rispettabile professore della Scuola di Magia più rinomata della vecchia Anglia.   
I suoi abiti erano modesti, ma di buon taglio. Il suo aspetto, senza potersi dire florido, non era né patito, né trascurato.   
Malgrado le dolorose vicissitudini di un passato recente, dunque, era vero quel che Silente non si stancava mai di predicare: _esiste una speranza che ha ragione di tutto. Persino di una storia sbagliata._   
“Così… Niente di nuovo,” aveva replicato evasivo. Era una difesa puerile, che non sortiva gli effetti sperati, ma prendere le distanze da tutto e tutti era quasi divenuta una forma estrema di autoconservazione. C’era qualcosa di rabbioso e feroce che gli premeva dentro. Quel qualcosa poteva essere lavato via solo con il sangue di un mostro chiamato Voldemort. Sino ad allora non sarebbe riuscito a trovare pace.   
“Hai l’aria stanca, però. Forse dovresti prenderti una vacanza,” gli aveva detto l’altro con un sorriso rassicurante. Si era limitato a scuotere il capo e a massaggiarsi la fronte.   
Non vi era nulla di tremendo quanto l’angoscia, ma conoscere in anticipo la risposta ai timori peggiori era qualcosa che ti faceva morire.  
Voldemort era vicino, o non avrebbe accusato quella puntura dolorosa e fissa, piantata nell’encefalo come un ago rovente. Non poteva dirlo, però, perché non avrebbe tollerato di sentirsi dare ancora del bugiardo: non per la cicatrice che gli avrebbe per sempre sfregiato la mano, ma per quel sentimento di sfiducia generalizzata che avrebbe altrimenti delegittimato tutto, persino la consapevolezza d’essere l’ultima speranza di un mondo condannato.   
“La scuola degli Auror non chiude mai, Remus. Forse perché è la vita stessa,” aveva pontificato una voce nota alle loro spalle. Quel tono rauco, antico negli accenti come nel suo vetusto buonsenso, annunciava Augusta Paciock meglio di una rumorosa fanfara.   
Ulteriormente incanutita e appesantita dagli anni, l’anziana strega vantava nondimeno lo sguardo limpido e acuto degli spiriti fieri e ribelli. Harry si era alzato per cederle il posto, ma l’altra aveva rifiutato, guardandosi attorno critica.   
“Non sono ancora una vecchia cariatide inferma, ragazzino… E neppure abbastanza rimbambita da non preoccuparmi. Dove sono tutti? Che io sappia, anche quel semplicione di Neville dovrebbe aver ricevuto il gufo di Severus e non gli ho certo insegnato a ignorare gli ordini dell’autorità!”   
Bill aveva sogghignato, mentre Tonks tentava – senza troppa fortuna, per la verità – di sedare le intemperanze della scomoda ospite. Era stato allora, dopo un sonoro quanto inquietante tonfo proveniente dal piano superiore, che la scena aveva cominciato ad animarsi: quasi evocato dalle ire dell’ava, nei fatti, aveva fatto il proprio ingresso Paciock, seguito da un’arruffatissima Hermione, indi, nell’ordine, dai gemelli Weasley, dal nuovo Ministro della Magia e consorte, da una Ginny radiosa e, finalmente, scortato da Kingsley Shacklebolt, il regista occulto dei loro destini.   
Il preside di Hogwarts Severus Piton.   
Harry aveva salutato con un cenno del capo i nuovi venuti, riservando quanto residuava del poco calore di un plumbeo clima interiore all’amata compagna, che, non a caso, gli si era seduta accanto senza il minimo indugio. Piton aveva guadagnato il proprio seggio a capotavola, prendendo subito la parola.   
“Come il Ministro Weasley potrebbe spiegarvi ben più degnamente, quest’oggi sono sopraggiunti contrattempi che hanno pesato mio malgrado persino su questa riunione. Trattandosi di noie tutte politiche, dunque, non credo che debbano turbarci oltre il consentito. Mi limito a suggerirvi di non usare la metropolvere nelle prossime settimane. C’è chi ancora ritiene di poter fare affidamento su mezzi di contenimento risibili, neppure Voldemort fosse un topo. In compenso ostacola tutti gli altri.”   
Harry aveva rivolto un’occhiata dubbiosa alla compagna, ricevendone in cambio uno sguardo altrettanto perplesso. Hermione, seduta su di una poltrona prospiciente la sua postazione, gli aveva fatto cenno di aspettare, quasi si apprestasse, secondo una consuetudine che risaliva ai tempi della scuola, a rendergli noto quel che il Caso si divertiva a sottrargli.   
Non era mutata in nulla, lei, ed era strano provare gratitudine per qualcosa di tanto semplice.   
“Vi ho riuniti d’urgenza per mettervi a parte di novità ch’è giusto conosciate, come membri dell’Ordine, come Auror e come maghi che già da tempo si oppongono all’Oscuro Signore.”   
La voce di Severus Piton era fredda, monocorde, quasi spettrale in certuni accenti. Era una voce che non lasciava trapelare nulla, neppure l’ombra di un sentimento. Era un’abilità legata all’occlumanzia, perché era facile intendere il nascosto potere che giungeva dal riservare per sé quanto di più profondo celava il cuore: nessun punto debole. Nessun appiglio. Nessun pretesto per colpire, affondare, far male.   
Invece Harry ne era pieno. E lo sapeva.   
“Il tempo dell’azione è di nuovo vicino.”   
Era una semplice frase, un asserto piano e innocuo in apparenza, ma deflagrante nella sostanza, perché _guerra_ era in fondo quel che attendevano tutti, senza riuscire davvero ad accettare che sì, forse era arrivata l’ultima ora.   
“Che intendi, Severus?” aveva domandato secca Augusta Paciock, cui la veneranda età conferiva un potere interlocutorio che gli altri non osavano esercitare. Il Preside di Hogwarts aveva tratto le mani in grembo, in una posa dalle suggestioni liturgiche.   
“Esiste un segno che ho disposto solo per questo evento, un segno che ha parlato e che non può mentire. A giorni la spada di Godric potrà nuovamente essere impugnata.”   
Harry aveva sollevato lo sguardo, intercettando quello di Piton, fisso su di lui quasi possedesse la naturale risposta a una domanda che nessuno gli aveva porto.   
Conosceva bene quell’arma e l’aveva cara, ma il legame che l’altro sottintendeva non gli era comunque noto.   
“La spada di Godric Grifondoro è una delle horcrux, signori.”   
Un confuso brusio era serpeggiato tra gli astanti, finché il preside di Hogwarts non l’aveva sedato con un cenno secco, autoritario e spiccio com’era tutto in lui.   
“Senz’altro vi starete domandando perché non abbia allora provveduto a distruggerla, come sarebbe pure parso conveniente.”   
L’assenso era stato corale, come suggerivano le circostanze. Il volto di Piton, però, non diverso da una maschera di cera, non aveva tradito la minima emozione.   
“Non tutto può essere svelato ora. Vi basti sapere, però, che quell’horcrux vale tutte le altre, perché può distruggerle, e perché sarà anche quella che trascinerà all’Inferno l’ultimo brandello di Voldemort.”   
Harry aveva socchiuso le palpebre e respirato in profondità.   
“Siete liberi di pormi qualunque domanda. So che tra voi c’è sempre chi ne ha persino d’avanzo,” aveva aggiunto con una freddezza venata di sarcasmo.   
Hermione era arrossita in modo evidente persino sulla distanza, mentre, come nei giorni di Hogwarts, sollevava ben diritta la mano.   
“Che legame esiste tra la spada e Voldemort? Voglio dire… In che senso quella particolare horcrux può anticiparci l’arrivo del Signore Oscuro?”  
Severus aveva disgiunto le lunghe e pallide mani, posandole sul vecchio tavolo polveroso.   
V’era qualcosa di ieratico e ipnotico in ogni suo movimento, qualcosa che poteva avvicinarsi al venefico carisma di un assassino chiamato Tom Riddle.   
“Perché la prigionia in cui ho costretto quell’artefatto è quanto gli ha impedito di realizzare il proprio sogno egemonico e cancellarci tutti. Soprattutto, è quella spada che dovrà bere il sangue del Prescelto.”   
Harry si era sollevato di scatto, quasi l’avesse punto un insetto molesto.   
Lo sguardo di Piton, nondimeno, per l’ennesima volta si era reso impenetrabile.   
I suoi occhi gelidi, intimidatori, non erano che cupi pozzi d’ossidiana, cui chiunque avrebbe potuto abbeverarsi senza coglierne l’essenza.  
Non la sua paura. Né la sua segreta, straziante pena.


	16. Sì, l’amava

Cornelius Caramell non era una di quelle personalità che il Mondo Magico avrebbe potuto rimpiangere o tacciare di un qualche carisma. Era stato piuttosto il burattino obbediente e designato di una classe dirigente Purosangue e ottusa, votata al silenzio persino quando riconoscere una disperata emergenza di difesa non sarebbe stato un allarmismo fine a se stesso, quanto la naturale risposta a un imperativo vitale.   
Anche tra gli animali v’era chi stava di sentinella per proteggere il gruppo; tra gli esseri umani, però – non importava se dotati o meno di poteri magici – quella semplice massima di buonsenso non pareva funzionare. In compenso c’era chi occultava, nella speranza puerile di veder svanire il problema, un po’ come certi ragazzini svogliati avrebbero ramazzato la polvere da rimuovere sotto il tappeto della propria stanza.   
Cornelius Caramell, però, aveva avuto un peso storico non del tutto irrilevante, ponendo a nudo – almeno a livello istituzionale – l’intrinseca pericolosità di quello ch’era un sistema quasi dittatoriale – nella latitudine riconosciuta dei poteri del Ministro: minoranze corrotte dei Pari erano infatti riuscite a monopolizzarne le scelte sino alle disastrose conseguenze di cui troppi erano stati scomodi testimoni.   
Già con Scrimgeour e poi con Arthur Weasley, dunque, si era adottata una politica di controllo democratico sulle scelte dell’esecutivo, affinché gli interessi della collettività magica fossero difesi al di là di una qualunque vocazione partigiana del soggetto in carica. Non si era tuttavia trattato di una scelta del tutto immune da scomodi corollari.   
Hermione Granger, in qualità d’inviata della Gazzetta, era stata tra le prime non solo a realizzarlo, quanto a usare la propria fluente e venefica penna per denunciare le storture di un sistema che, in assenza di buonsenso e concordia, avrebbe finito per condannare se stesso a un insanabile stallo. Fin dalle prime sedute parlamentari cui era stata attenta spettatrice aveva avuto modo di osservare come non solo il fronte dei Conservatori – sarebbe a dire dei Purosangue aristocratici – non avesse perduto in nulla l’influenza che l’aveva sempre contraddistinto, ma riuscisse pure a imporsi sulla politica dei progressisti con un’incisività da lasciare sgomenti.   
Il problema principale era proprio quel che avrebbe dovuto rallegrare e, al contempo, atterrire: la pace. Più si dilatava lo spazio temporale che allontanava il presente dalla guerra di Hogwarts, più si stemperava il naturale e sacrosanto terrore che ispirava lo spettro di Voldemort. Era la risposta immatura e infantile di un mondo che voleva ancora disperatamente vivere, e poiché la paura era nemica dell’esistenza, ecco che si tornava alle più facili strategie elusive.   
I Conservatori, soprattutto, erano stati tra i maggiori oppositori del progetto Weasley di rafforzamento del corpo degli Auror. Il coraggioso Arthur aveva persino rischiato d’essere tradotto innanzi alle forche caudine del Wizengamot, con l’infamante accusa di nepotismo, quando aveva proposto che un corpo stabile di polizia fosse disposto all’interno del Ministero, al fine di vigilare su potenziali possessioni. Per chi aveva una figlia nella milizia speciale disposta contro Voldemort, e almeno altri quattro discendenti sospettati d’esserne fiancheggiatori esterni, non suonava improbabile che quelle misure potessero corrispondere a un formidabile cavallo di Troia per il completo controllo delle Istituzioni.   
Non era stata tuttavia l’unica battaglia perduta da un indomito idealista, che pure sapeva accantonare scrupoli e generosità per sfoderare il meglio delle proprie armi. All’alba della grande rivincita del Signore Oscuro, nei fatti, Weasley era stato messo in minoranza per l’ennesima volta dalla navigata e fluente retorica di Greengrass, il quale, lungi dal farsi intimidire dalle formidabili credenziali di Arthur – l’avere, cioè, dalla propria il vecchio lupo Scrimgeour, nonché il Preside di Hogwarts – aveva depotenziato con l’ennesimo emendamento le misure di sicurezza che il buonsenso avrebbe suggerito fosse più che opportuno prendere. Weasley, tuttavia, non avrebbe mai potuto tradire Severus e la confessione che gli aveva reso – quale, cioè, fosse la fine annunciata di una guerra giunta ormai al proprio terzo capitolo– sicché aveva dovuto sopportare di assistere impotente al tracollo del sogno strategico dell’intera sua vita: quello, cioè, di combattere Voldemort con le sue stesse armi. Alla richiesta di rendere operative e riconosciute a livello istituzionale le organizzazioni goliardiche create dagli studenti più capaci in quel di Hogwarts – e lì mantenute vive per volontà di Lupin e dello stesso Preside – si era visto replicare con un raggelante ‘ _Meraviglioso, Ministro. Mandiamo pure a morire chi non possiamo proteggere_ ’ che aveva disgregato qualsivoglia replica potenziale.   
Se non altro Draco Malfoy aveva avuto il buon cuore di star zitto – per quanto non fosse escluso che i Purosangue volessero giocarsi la carta del _Martire di Hogwarts_ alla prima occasione – altrimenti nulla del piano di contrasto disposto sarebbe stato risparmiato.   
In compenso Greengrass si era ben curato di salvaguardare gli interessi della propria famiglia, primo tra tutti quel matrimonio che minacciava di essere non solo una clamorosa seccatura mondana, quanto un’inquietante arma a doppio taglio, perché l’Oscuro Signore non era estraneo a imboscate e la confusione l’avrebbe favorito.   
Con il beneplacito di una maggioranza striminzita – ma pur sempre maggioranza – il padre di Daphne aveva dunque ottenuto che la metropolvere londinese – includendo in tale accezione l’intera area metropolitana e le zone limitrofe – fosse sorvegliata nel corso dell’intera giornata, con l’obbligo documentale, per ciascuno degli utenti, di fornire indicazioni perspicue in merito agli spostamenti. Ciò, a suo avviso, avrebbe quantomeno escluso che i membri di società segrete – dunque illegittime – potessero creare assembramenti che il Ministero non fosse in grado di tracciare.   
Ciò stava anche a dire che a Greengrass interessava la sicurezza dei camini di casa propria e non molto altro, poiché un intervento tanto penoso nella sua macchinosità non avrebbe di certo nociuto all’iniziativa di terzi.   
Tale era stato il partecipato sunto con cui Hermione Granger, una volta conclusa la tetra assemblea dell’Ordine, si era sentita in dovere di erudire quei compagni di avventura che non avevano avuto la sgradevole occasione di doversi dibattere entro le maglie di una burocrazia miope e fastidiosa.   
Le labbra di Ginevra, appena dischiuse come la confidente di sempre aveva cominciato a raccontare, si erano fatte sempre più strette, sino a sfigurare quella bella bocca con un ghigno dal sarcasmo malevolo e pungente.   
“Greengrass sospetta dell’Ordine, tutto qui. Sarebbe stato più onesto che l’ammettesse,” aveva sibilato gelida. “Davvero non ho parole per commentare i Purosangue! Sembra che considerino un diritto di casta essere protetti, ma solo secondo le istruzioni che si sentono in dovere di dettare. E dire che sono sempre gli ultimi a scendere in campo!”   
Harry aveva posato la propria mano contro il polso della compagna, quasi a ricordarle che sì, quella era la verità, ma Hermione era innamorata di Draco Malfoy: non era giusto ricordarle il sapore di quello ch’era al contempo un tradimento impossibile e una scelta dolorosa.   
“Grazie, Hermione. Se non altro mi eviterò qualche seccatura di troppo,” aveva mormorato con un leggero sorriso. L’altra l’aveva ricambiato, appuntandosi una ciocca ribelle oltre l’orecchio. Era un gesto che faceva sempre quand’era nervosa o quando cercava il soccorso di parole che non era facile trovare. In quel caso, una formula di commiato che giustificasse il perché stesse per volgere i propri passi verso Kensington, anziché raggiungere il più modesto quartiere in cui viveva sola.   
Harry Potter, però, era stato il primo a convivere con il peso di mille contraddizioni, e questo, se non incline a perdonarle del tutto, l’aveva senz’altro reso più tollerante nei riguardi di quelle altrui.   
Il gruppo di resistenza si era sciolto rapidamente, senza inutili convenevoli o parole superflue; non ci sarebbero state ulteriori riunioni prima di Litha, e il sesto sabbat avrebbe segnato l’ennesima linea spartiacque tra la vita e la morte.   
Malgrado tutto – malgrado l’entusiasmo con cui persino Ginny, di quando in quando, parlava di quella festa quasi fosse solo un’occasione mondana – Harry non riusciva a pensare che a quello: alla spada che avrebbe dovuto trafiggerlo e che pure – ne era certo – avrebbe usato per ammazzare Voldemort. Non sarebbero state ammesse soluzioni compromissorie, perché il Prescelto non era Silente e non voleva invecchiare sotto le insegne dell’incubo che gli aveva già ipotecato l’intera giovinezza.   
Tom Riddle somigliava al riflesso di un se stesso che aveva colto infinite volte, ma represso sino a cacciarlo oltre la metà nera dello specchio del Destino. Non era nulla che potesse verbalizzare senza percepirne l’obbrobrio, ma Piton era stato l’unico a metterlo davvero a fuoco – a farlo con il veleno della propria lingua e con il fiele amaro di troppi ricordi senza riscatto. Non sbagliava nel dire che il Prescelto e la Nemesi erano uguali nell’agonismo feroce della loro eccellenza e nella scellerata convinzione di poter vivere ciascuno secondo regole proprie.   
Voldemort, tuttavia, non si era mai innamorato d’altro che della propria fama nera, mentre la rossa fiamma di Harry l’aveva salvato da un cammino fatto solo di efferatezza e disperazione.   
“A cosa stai pensando? È tutta la sera che ti osservo e non hai scollato una sillaba.”   
Mano nella mano, non erano ora che due ombre nella Londra deserta della periferia. A volte capitava che si comportassero come semplici babbani, perché Ginny lo trovava divertente, mentre Potter vi si piegava con la naturalità delle vecchie convenzioni. S’era arrivato ad accarezzare persino con nostalgia il ricordo dei Dursley, era evidente che fosse ormai cresciuto del tutto. Abbastanza, almeno, da capire che non esisteva alcun paese dei Balocchi, neppure dove ti permettevano d’essere l’eroe atteso da eoni.   
Harry si era piegato su di lei, sfiorandone l’oro rosso con le labbra.   
“Non ho niente da raccontare, tutto qui. Potrei dire che faccio una vita noiosa, ma non potrei lamentarmi di quello che non ho davvero e che vorrei.” Ginevra aveva corrugato le sopracciglia. “È un discorso contorto e non mi piace.”  
La notte estiva era calda e profumata. Come sosteneva sempre Ginny, attraversare la vecchia Londra a piedi ti insegnava un po’ della sua storia e dei suoi abitanti. Ogni quartiere aveva un suo odore caratteristico, una sua atmosfera particolare, un modo di essere ch’era al contempo unico e pregno della nostalgia di un vecchio ricordo.   
“Oggi ho visto mio fratello, lo sai?”  
Harry si era limitato ad annuire. La vita era strana e più crudele di quel che credevano tutti. Crudele in un modo più subdolo e disonesto di quel che si poteva sospettare.   
Il Prescelto l’aveva compreso perdendo Ron, perdendo proprio l’unico amico vero che fosse certo di aver guadagnato dalla vita. Non era accaduto nulla di eclatante, né vi erano stati episodi tali da far pensare a una rottura: solo, un anno dopo l’altro, la trama che li aveva uniti si era slabbrata sino a farsi inconsistente. Ronald lo salutava sempre con molto calore, nelle rare occasioni in cui avevano ancora modo d’incontrarsi – quasi sempre alla Tana, o dalle parti del cottage di Bill – ma non era nulla di più del trattamento cortese che avrebbe senz’altro riservato a una qualunque conoscenza.   
All’indomani della guerra di Hogwarts, Harry sarebbe stato ancora pronto a scommettere tutto sull’indissolubilità del trio Grifondoro che una scuola straordinaria aveva visto nascere; l’avrebbe fatto per lealtà, per riconoscenza e anche per una miopia pericolosa, poiché non aveva tenuto in conto del fatto che Ronald e Hermione provenivano da una realtà molto diversa da quella che l’aveva così duramente provato. Per quanto intensi potessero essere i sentimenti reciproci, cioè, nessuno dei vecchi compagni avrebbe potuto comprendere fino in fondo il suo disperato bisogno di appartenenza.   
Weasley e la Granger erano quanto di più vicino a un fratello e a una sorella la vita gli avesse dato: rinunciarvi non sarebbe stato solo doloroso, quanto impossibile. Però era accaduto lo stesso e nessuno avrebbe potuto accusarli di nulla.   
Non avrebbe potuto imputare a Ron un vigliacco egoismo solo perché aveva preferito percorrere la via del campione sportivo, anziché quella del martire.   
Non avrebbe potuto rinfacciare a Hermione di essersi scelta un Malfoy, saltando così il fosso bianco-nero che aveva contraddistinto i loro anni migliori.   
Se la vita fosse stata una favola per bambini, ci sarebbe stato un consolante lieto fine: Hermione e Ron sarebbero rimasti insieme, affiancando in uno scontato connubio la coppia altrimenti formata dal Prescelto e da una splendida strega fulva. Voldemort sarebbe scomparso per sempre dal loro orizzonte e nugoli di bambini felici avrebbero preso il posto delle antiche generazioni funestate dall’ombra della morte. Ma la vita non era una fiaba della buonanotte: se chiudevi gli occhi, poteva essere per sempre.   
“Uh? E come sta?”  
Ginevra aveva abbassato lo sguardo, sorridendo.   
“Bene. Molto bene, direi. È sempre il solito Ron, insomma.”   
Ginny aveva un modo particolare di parlare dei propri affetti, ma di Bill, Ron e dei gemelli in special modo. Si avvertiva a pelle, cioè, il legame profondo che la univa a quelli che non erano solo fratelli, quanto indimenticabili compagni d’avventura.   
“Non gli ho detto che Lavanda mi aveva già raccontato tutto. Mi sono goduta fino in fondo l’imbarazzo con cui ha sputato il rospo!”   
Harry aveva riso: ai Weasley non era riuscito di mettere al mondo una vera femmina. Era persino difficile ricordare che Ginevra potesse essere anche tanto bella e morbida e arrendevole tra le sue braccia.   
“Era scontato che Daphne pretendesse per sé una luminosa stella del Quidditch. Quel che non ha considerato, è il fatto che Ronald abbia pur sempre la sensibilità delle pluffe che maneggia.”   
“Lasciami indovinare… L’hai accompagnato a fare spese?”   
“Non solo. O meglio: il tight non era l’unico acquisto che necessitasse della mia supervisione.”   
Harry si era arruffato sconsolato i capelli.   
“Non ti seguo…”   
“Ron ha deciso di sposare Lavanda… E credo proprio che approfitterà del ricevimento per farle la proposta con tutti i crismi.”   
Gli occhi di Ginny brillavano di una luce che conosceva bene – l’amava e l’odiava in quel momento per lo stesso motivo. Era la speranza viva e autentica di una donna che ama innanzi a un sogno realizzato. Un sogno, però, che ancora apparteneva a un’altra, non a lei: ed era colpa dell’uomo che si era scelta.   
“Sei stata tu a consigliarglielo?”   
“Uhmm… Perché?”   
“Perché potrebbe essere un buon modo per incastrare tuo fratello e rovinare una festa Serpeverde. Molto in stile Weasley, in effetti!”   
Ginny aveva riso, prima di allungargli una spinta.   
“Non sono mica Fred, io! Però grazie dello spunto. Ora so di avere qualche buon motivo per vantarmi ulteriormente.”   
Harry aveva sospirato in profondità.   
“Tu sei matta! Davvero…”   
Ginevra si era stretta ancor più al suo braccio.   
“Lo so. È per questo che ti amo. E che mi ami, vero?”  
Aveva chiuso gli occhi e l’aveva baciata senza una sola parola, con possesso e in profondità, perché quella era in fondo l’unica replica che potesse darle.   
Sì, l’amava: con una tale intensità che il piacere di ogni contatto era pure il dolore perfetto di quella che si annunciava come una promessa perdita.


	17. Sapeva di miele, lei. Sapeva di miele e sapeva di sale. Sapeva di noi

_Quelle furono le ultime ore che avemmo per amarci, se poi l’amore ha un tempo.  
Finché la ricorderemo, in fondo, quella notte sarà eterna.   
Resterà sulla nostra pelle, sulla nostra lingua, sulle nostre labbra come un marchio d’eternità.   
Sulla mia pelle, sulle mie labbra, sulla mia lingua.   
Sapeva di miele, lei. Sapeva di miele e sapeva di sale. Sapeva di noi, soprattutto.   
Del suo incantesimo più riuscito.   
_    
Di tutte le ville che appartenevano al Royal Borough of Kensington and Chelsea, uno dei luoghi più ricchi e invidiati del mondo, la residenza dei Malfoy spiccava come una nobile, araldica rosa in un prato di comunissime margherite.   
Gioiello dell’Età Vittoriana, era stata acquistata da Abraxas ai tempi della Grande Crisi del millenovecentoventinove, quando uno sventurato babbano era stato costretto a disfarsene per un’autentica miseria in lingotti.   
In quella villa elegante, priva di fregi barocchi, ma dotata di un suo perfetto, misurato equilibrio, Lucius aveva trascorso gli anni d’oro della propria giovinezza da scapolo; vi aveva amato le ninfe di una notte e poi condotto la donna che avrebbe avuto diritto al suo nome e al suo cuore.   
In quella villa così lontana dall’austerità ancestrale di un Manor, viveva ora l’erede designato della stirpe più nobile dei Purosangue, quel Draco Malfoy che molti corteggiavano perché privo delle asperità ambiziose di un padre mai dimenticato.   
Non vi era stata alcuna strategia preordinata alla base di una simile scelta, se non il buonsenso di ammettere che no,non avrebbe accettato di dilatare le distanze sino a riappropriarsi dell’aurea, reciproca estraneità che l’aveva salvato per sei interi, lunghissimi anni da Hermione Granger – se poi era davvero riuscito a ignorarla.   
L’insopportabile _Signorina So Tutto_ appariva piuttosto in ogni suo più piccolo ricordo, incuneandosi negli interstizi della memoria come una tarlo tenero e doloroso insieme. Era stata la prima creatura che avesse osato levare la propria mano sul suo viso immacolato. Era stata anche la prima donna che avesse guardato con un misto di curiosità e di rispetto – disprezzo anche, senz’altro, ma di una cifra diversa da quella che pure avrebbe preferito intendere.   
Hermione Granger aveva poco più di undici anni, quando aveva pianto per l’ultima volta di paura e di solitudine. Draco Malfoy non aveva mai smesso.   
Le fiamme guizzanti delle candele vestivano le pareti ocra del grande salone di toni ambrati, accoglienti e mielosi. Draco vi aveva portato le iridi slavate, inquieto com’era sempre quando l’ombra si sostituiva alla luce. Le sue dita, strette alla seta cremisi che rivestiva la dormeuse su cui era allungato, tremavano – era noto a buona parte del Mondo Magico che Draco Malfoy non avrebbe più potuto praticare alcun incantesimo che richiedesse un polso fermo e dita agili. Era ormai poco più di un babbano, umiliato da quella consapevolezza come un falco reso orbo nel fiore degli anni.   
Aveva stretto i denti e concentrato lo sguardo su di un’unica fiamma. I ritratti dei suoi avi lo fissavano con un misto di compassione e tenerezza dalle pareti – soprattutto Abraxas, un nonno che non aveva mai conosciuto, ma che aveva intuito fosse pure il capostipite della disgrazia che li aveva travolti – Abraxas cui somigliava in modo inquietante, pur ritrovando in una simile identità solo il segno della purezza immacolata della stirpe: i sogni e le ambizioni non erano mai ereditari, o Draco Malfoy avrebbe fatto ben altro uso del titolo che ora portava.   
La quiete della sera era stata interrotta dallo squittio infastidito con cui un grosso e tarchiato elfo domestico aveva allontanato da sé Isis, la splendida femmina di ocelot che si aggirava indisturbata per la villa, dono curioso ed esotico di una Pansy più intraprendente e sfacciata che mai.   
“ _Per ricordarti quel che ti sei perso, Malfoy_ ,” gli aveva sussurrato a pochi centimetri dalle sue labbra, quando si erano ritrovati – eoni dopo Hogwarts e a eoni da quello che erano stati.   
La Parkinson era carisma fascino e seduzione allo stato puro, eppure, come il dolciastro, penetrante profumo dell’oppio, non avrebbe potuto imporsi sulla fresca fragranza di una stupida mezzosangue sempre in ritardo.   
“La signorina Hermione è arrivata, padrone.”   
L’umile vocetta di Trolly, ultimo arrivato nella folta famiglia degli elfi domestici, l’aveva distolto da pensieri pericolosi e decisamente distanti da quel che intendeva per felicità – gli occhi liquidi di Hermione, le sue chiome spesse e ribelli. I suoi fianchi generosi. I suoi denti perfetti.   
“Scusami… Io… Io ho avuto un impegno imprevisto,” l’aveva sentita bofonchiare confusa.   
Aveva sollevato il viso per un tacito saluto. Una spessa ciocca platino gli era scivolata lungo lo zigomo, velandogliene una metà, mentre le sue lunghe dita affondavano nel manto maculato dell’ocelot.   
Aveva un modo tutto suo di accarezzarlo con lo sguardo, Hermione; una devozione che appagava la sua vanità, sensibilizzava il suo orgoglio e cauterizzava le mille ferite di un animo spezzato.   
“So che sono in ritardo, ma la Metropolvere è diventata uno strazio e…”   
L’aveva fissata sorridendo, prima di rialzarsi. Un tempo Hermione arrivava a dominarlo con la propria statura – per i primi due anni a Hogwarts, almeno, era certo di averla considerata una ragazza piuttosto alta; sgraziata e rozza per quel suo essere già donna tra bambini dai caratteri e dai volti infantili.   
Ora la superava di un’intera testa, eppure non sarebbe più riuscito a guardarla dall’alto in basso, come faceva in quei giorni.   
“Non importa; non ti obbligherò a inventare una storia fantasiosa che ti costringa a mentire per l’ennesima volta. So quale posizione occupo nel tuo privatissimo mondo di stupida idealista,” le aveva mormorato.   
Non c’era astio nelle sue parole. L’odio era morto nella neve che avrebbe imbiancato nei secoli la cinta magica di Hogwarts, senza svelare a nessuno il segreto sepolto sotto germogli gelati.   
Non esisteva riscatto per i peccatori. Non v’era perdono e non vi era requie, perché l’amore era una freccia che ti trapassava senza ritorno, lasciandoti vittima di un languore avvelenato.   
E benedetto.   
Un guizzo polemico era saettato in quelle mandorle castane, trasformandosi subito dopo in un riflesso più acceso ancora del fiammeggiare di mille candele; aveva sentito la forza con cui le dita di lei avevano stretto i nastri della sua camicia di seta, disfatti e abbandonati come nell’icona di un dandy a riposo.   
Le sue unghie – sempre troppo corte, sempre un poco danneggiate dall’abitudine alla penna e all’azione– erano penetrate poco a poco nella sua carne, in una carezza ch’era sfregio e possesso insieme.   
Piegata sulle punte, provocante e decisa, aveva cercato le sue labbra, le aveva circuite con il tiepido calore delle sue, e infine incatenato a un bacio che l’attesa e il desiderio avrebbero reso estenuante.   
Quel che volevano fosse.   
Quel che poteva sopperire a silenzi imbarazzati, a gesti sbilanciati e incerti; al naturale pudore della luce e della vita, ch’è vera, però, solo quando è ombra, peccato e sconcezza.   
L’elfo domestico si era defilato con discrezione, conducendo via con sé l’esotica e territoriale bestiola, che guatava l’inopportuna ospite con occhi assassini.   
“Isis è molto gelosa,” le aveva sussurrato, trattenendo sulla bocca l’umidore dolce delle sue labbra.   
“Mi dispiace per lei, ma non mi piacciono poi così tanto i gatti troppo cresciuti,” aveva replicato Hermione, accarezzandogli piano la guancia.   
Draco aveva chiuso gli occhi e sfiorato la fronte di lei. Sentiva il calore della sua pelle, palpitante e viva oltre la stoffa leggera dell’abito estivo, la curva dei suoi seni, la piccola piega con cui quei globi lattescenti sfidavano le costrizioni di una decenza artificiale.   
Lentamente, con attenzione e desiderio, le sue dita avevano percorso la piega rotonda delle spalle di Hermione, liberandole dall’ingombro delle spalline.   
“Stasera hai molta fretta.”   
“Non so resistere alle provocazioni.”   
E la bocca della Granger, tenera, umida contro il suo torace magro, era la più cara e la più crudele.   
Sapeva dov’era stata. Sapeva cosa la tormentava da giorni. Sapeva di non poterla liberare da quell’ossessione, perché se avesse potuto comandare al desiderio, allora avrebbe imposto al proprio tutt’altro colore. Sapeva di non poterla difendere, soprattutto, e sapeva anche che il suo amore maldestro, distratto e perfetto era l’unica speranza d’incatenarla al buonsenso.   
Senza fretta, aveva fatto risalire la stoffa del semplice abito oltre i suoi fianchi – piccole pieghe dispettose, che s’increspavano lungo le sue cosce piene e divenivano poi i petali ideali di una rosa che le fasciava la vita, restituendogliela come un bocciolo fremente.   
“La luna è alta stanotte,” aveva mormorato Hermione.   
“Non preoccuparti. Non ci guarderà.”   
Hermione aveva sorriso e scrollato il capo. Libere dall’ingombro di uno spartano fermaglio d’osso, le chiome le erano scivolate libere lungo le spalle come una colata di miele di castagno.   
Draco ne aveva avvolta qualche ciocca tra le dita, lasciando che anche lei lo spogliasse, e davanti a una nudità così diversa da quella di lei, patita e fragile e indifesa, Hermione era uno specchio generoso.   
“Sei troppo magro. Dovresti prenderti più cura di te stesso,” l’aveva sentita sussurrare, mentre docile come una gatta innamorata allacciava i suoi fianchi con una stretta possessiva e languida.   
I loro corpi, stretti e aderenti, somigliavano ora a un’allegoria alchemica: erano la luce e l’ombra, il pieno e il vuoto, il noumeno e il fenomeno.   
Erano l’ossimoro da cui nasceva tutto, perché la pietra filosofale sognata dall’uomo non era che un pallido riflesso dell’amore.   
Draco aveva percorso con le dita la sua schiena solida, morbida, forte – una curva perfetta, di cui le natiche alte e piene non erano che l’ultimo ornamento.   
Era eccitante, Hermione; l’aveva pensato dalla prima volta in cui l’aveva vista donna, in occasione di un ballo disgraziato che li vedeva ancora opposti e nemici. Invece…   
_Ah…_   
Hermione aveva sospirato in profondità, mentre si piegava su di lei e ne baciava i capezzoli, piccole rose scure fiorite nella lunare bianchezza della sua grazia popolana e nascosta.   
_Ah…  
_ Un mugolio ch’era anche il suo, mentre le unghie della Granger affondavano con prevaricatorio possesso nella candida pelle della sua schiena, aumentando l’aderenza dei loro bacini.   
Aumentando l’evidenza del suo desiderio.   
E la voleva, sì, la voleva; da troppe ore e troppi giorni e come sempre detestava quell’orgoglio di casta che gli impediva di prendersela e basta, di chiedere e di ricevere senza perifrasi inopportune.   
Una piccola perla salmastra era scivolata dalla fronte di Hermione; l’aveva lambita con voluttà giocosa, prima di cercare la sua mano e condurla alla dormeuse. Là, candida e arresa come un’amazzone a riposo, l’avrebbe cercata e posseduta per l’ennesima volta, lasciandosi, soprattutto, penetrare e possedere, perché lo strano amore che avevano costruito non somigliava a una retta, ma a un cerchio implacabile.   
Hermione, abbandonata sul fianco, il collo bianco lambito dalle mille ombre di quella camera elegante, somigliava a una ninfa o a un cigno.   
Ne aveva cercata la rosa salmastra, carezzandone il vello bruno quasi fosse stato il manto di una belva araldica. L’aveva lusingata con le dita e poi con la lingua.   
Era salata ed era dolcissima.   
Quello di Hermione era il sapore del coraggio: lacrime e latte.   
Tutto quello da cui nasce la vita.

****

Ginny non chiudeva mai gli occhi.   
Poteva immaginarla mentre lo cercava nel buio, ora amazzone, ora giumenta.   
Era un sesso tempestoso, il loro; spregiudicato e sporco e pieno di silenzi tetri tra accessi di risa e mugolii quasi feroci.   
Pieno di soprannomi sporchi e di nomignoli tenerissimi.   
Pieno di una storia che suonava senza futuro solo a chi non aveva abbastanza coraggio da inventarsene uno. O da raccontarsi una bugia pietosa.   
“Aspetta… Non ancora… _Ah_.”   
Ginny si mordeva le labbra e si volgeva sul fianco. Tratteneva tra le cosce il suo sesso duro e teso. Curva, maliziosa, decisa, lo prendeva tra le labbra e tra le dita.   
Faceva l’amore seducendolo pezzo dopo pezzo, senza il minimo pudore.   
“Chiedimi cosa amo di te, Harry…” mugolava nel buio – _scorretta strega pelorosso che rubi la voce anche al Demonio_.   
E il gioco dell’ombra riprendeva uguale ogni volta. Infinitamente diverso.   
“Amo i tuoi occhi, perché penso all’estate. Amo la tua bocca, morbida e calda, tutta da baciare. Amo le tue mani, perché sono forti. Amo il tuo sedere perfetto. Così bello da toccare e da mordere.”   
“Allora vacci piano. Ne ho solo uno.”   
E Ginny rideva; ruffiana e mai doma, rideva.   
“E amo questo tuo splendido, voglioso, indecente cazzo, Harry.”   
“Sboccata.”   
“Sboccata e affamata, sì. Lo amo perché è quello che ci unisce così stretti da cancellare tutto il resto; da spegnere lo sguardo di troppi giudici e pure le stelle curiose.”   
Harry la stringeva a sé, rovesciando le parti, in una guerra di odio-amore e infinito bisogno.   
Una guerra che non aveva mai fine e che non era mai vinta. Non fino in fondo.   
“E io amo i tuoi capelli perché mi ricordano il fuoco, e la tua pelle, perché è come la luna.”   
“Sarei così fredda?”   
“… L’altra faccia, però. Quella che non vede mai nessuno e che ci incatena tutti. Quella segreta e sporca e porca.”   
“Così va meglio.”   
Prepotente, affondava contro la piega del collo di lei.   
“E amo gli occhi che non abbassi mai. E tutte le tue efelidi da bambina.”   
“… Che io detesto…”   
“E fai male, perché sono un piccolo, malizioso sentiero che mi spinge fino al tuo occhio più segreto.”   
“Non è un occhio. È un’altra bocca e muore di fame.”   
“Non avere fretta. Io posso essere molto generoso.”   
E l’accarezzava, calda e fremente; le sue dita tra quelle cosce d’alabastro, nascoste dall’ombra di una luna fredda, trafitta dalla prepotente invadenza delle imposte.   
Non piangeva mai, Ginevra, se non in quei momenti; lacrimava la strana manna dolciastra e bianchissima che restituiva poi alle sue labbra.   
“Senti che buon sapore?”   
“Preferisco il tuo.”   
E mentre le loro labbra s’incatenavano in un unico respiro senza ritorno, anche i loro corpi non smettevano di cercarsi, opponendo il vuoto di un bisogno al pieno del desiderio, sino a raggiungere quell’unità cui il destino stesso sembrava averli destinati.  
“E amo come mi desideri, Harry.”   
“È perché ti desidero. Ti desidero e basta.”   
“Non smettere mai di farlo, allora. Qualunque cosa accada.”   
“Qualunque cosa accada.”

****

Ad Azkaban dimenticavi quanto bello fosse l’amore, e quanto unico, devastante, immorale e per questo meraviglioso fosse il sesso. Era così che ti perdevano: cancellando quel che rendeva un uomo meritevole di un simile titolo.   
Lucius aveva sfiorato piano le labbra di Narcissa; le lunghe chiome color del grano maturo, sciolte in spesse volute contro il suo petto, erano le stesse che avevano colpito il suo sguardo fin dal giorno lontano in cui l’aveva scelta – e come in quel giorno lontano, arrendevole e dolce, l’unica Lady che meritasse il suo cuore si era arresa alle sue braccia.   
Poteva spiare intenerito il ritmo quieto con cui il petto di lei – ancora bello e desiderabile, malgrado l’inesorabile scorrere del tempo – scandiva l’arresa fiducia del sonno, pensando al coraggio e alle virtù riposte di una donna ch’era stata in grado di non confondere la fedeltà con la viltà.   
Narcissa non aveva mai giudicato le sue scelte, eppure era stata in grado di ritagliarsi una propria indipendenza – tale, almeno, da rendere le conseguenze della sua ambizione scellerata meno rovinose.   
Cauto, per non svegliarla, aveva abbandonato il talamo in cui tante notti aveva trascorso stretto alle braccia di lei e a sogni comuni.   
L’estate scozzese era ancora fredda alle prime luci dell’alba, come le brumose lande su cui si affacciava, stentato, il sole sempre più violento e prepotente di giugno.   
L’istinto del lupo bruciava; poco importava che l’avesse soffocato nelle convenienze di un partito: il profumo della morte ti si incollava alla pelle e lì restava, putrescente e letale, a rinnovare il proprio memento.   
Si era guardato l’avambraccio; sulla grana candida della sua perfetta pelle di Purosangue, il teschio di Voldemort spiccava più tetro e feroce che mai – mordeva la sua pelle, consumava la sua ambizione, ma non annichiliva più il suo coraggio.   
“Vi sento, Riddle; sento il vostro richiamo e il vostro potere sconfinato. Spero dunque che avvertiate la _mia_ di voce, e la mia promessa. Combatterò nel nome del padre e nel nome del figlio che ho perso, solo allora morirò, come voi non potrete mai. Come un vero Purosangue.”   
Aveva ragione Narcissa: non v’era nulla che potesse davvero impedirgli di partecipare a quel ricevimento – non la diffidenza dei più, non Draco.   
La sua presenza avrebbe rappresentato piuttosto un ulteriore, ufficiale transito di quella drammatica consegna, perché l’unico Lord Malfoy degno di protezione e rispetto non sarebbe più stato l’ambizioso lupo bianco che, per fingersi levriero, aveva leccato la mano sbagliata.   
La mano della Morte.


	18. Perché quella per Voldemort era una malattia ed era un’ossessione

A lasciarlo incredulo era stato il fatto che a sconfiggerlo fossero state due nullità: prima quel cagnetto uggiolante di Regulus, poi Severus Piton. Il venduto. La spia. Il _Mocciosus_ che aveva salvato dall’infamia di un destino da niente, perché quello era sempre stato Severus.   
_Niente_.   
E Tom Riddle gli aveva impresso la Morte nella carne e gliene aveva conferito tutto il potere. E Voldemort gli aveva dato il suo nome e gli aveva imbandito un potere cui pochi erano stati chiamati a partecipare come complici e come testimoni.   
Ma Regulus e Severus, pedoni impazziti di una scacchiera in cui il Re non era mai stato intaccato, l’avevano compensato con il tradimento, con la più impensabile e meschina delle scelte.   
Perché non era stato in grado di prevederlo?   
Il mobile cielo di Cymru non lasciava intravedere la luna. Nembi densi e filanti si rincorrevano sulla desolata distesa che la sola risacca aiutava a individuare come la spiaggia di Rhossili.   
Il maniero di Caernarfon, le cui mura spettrali avevano riparato l’esercito di un promesso Armageddon, erano ormai un ricordo lontano.   
La vendetta era prossima. La marcia, inarrestabile.   
Voldemort fissava lo sguardo al buio bituminoso di quella volta lontana e ostile; minacciava pioggia, il cielo di un Solstizio imminente. La natura sapeva che vi sarebbe stato molto sangue da lavare. Molto sangue, molto onore e la rabbia feroce di una resurrezione cui nessuno avrebbe più potuto ostare.   
_Y ddraig goch ddyry cychwyn_ , recitava il motto reale di quella terra mistica e selvaggia, incisa nel ricordo di una lingua arcaica e mai del tutto sepolta negli usi.   
_Il dragone rosso dà lo slancio_.   
“Nulla di più appropriato, mio Aaron, non è vero?” aveva sussurrato feroce.   
Alle sue spalle, l’enorme rettile aveva emesso un sordo brontolio, soffiando in direzione della volta un sottile sbuffo dall’odore sulfureo.   
La Romania era stata una culla preziosa e una risorsa più generosa ancora; i draghi erano bestie notturne e meravigliose, selvagge, indomabili e fedeli.   
Non c’era bisogno di scomodare l’ _Imperius_ , se non era di uomini che la Rivoluzione aveva bisogno; il limite degli uomini – _e grazie, Regulus, grazie Severus per avermelo ricordato_ – è che finiscono sempre con il tradirti, perché gli uomini sono ambiziosi pavidi, rosi dall’invidia. Mirano all’eccellenza, ma solo come aspirazione: poi, mancando della forza per trarre le redini di quel brado puledro ch’è il loro stesso futuro, si accontentano di avversare chi ha il polso fermo enon conosce scrupoli.   
“Illustrissimo, eccellente Signore… Quel che avete ordinato…”   
La squallida vocetta di Peter Minus l’aveva distolto per un pugno di istanti dalle proprie riflessioni, ma era stato un disturbo da niente, perché quell’ometto disgustoso s’inseriva senz’altro nel quadro controverso delle sue considerazioni.   
Minus non valeva nulla. Non brillava quanto a bellezza, né per intelligenza. La sua unica virtù era quella che si rifletteva nella bestia di cui aveva assunto le fattezze: un’incredibile adattabilità; una straordinaria propensione a piegarsi agli eventi, senza contrastarne il flusso – lasciar tracimare morchia e fango e poi, via, a seguire la corrente.   
Minus era un essere tanto disgustoso che lasciarlo vivere era divertente.   
Minus, soprattutto, possedeva una qualità che quegli idioti di Regulus e Severus non avrebbero mai saputo dove trovare, perché erano due idioti, appunto. O due _eroi_.   
Minus era intriso di paura. Non valeva niente e lo sapeva. La paura lo rendeva servile e fedele e prevedibile.   
Il grande errore di un meraviglioso stratega quale Tom Riddle sapeva di essere – _e no, non usare il tuo nome babbano, meglio Voldemort. Meglio la suggestione di un orrore ormai ovunque riconosciuto_ – era stato abbassare la guardia davanti all’umanità di Piton.   
Ecco, l’aveva detto. Si era fidato di quel che aveva scorto in lui fin dal momento dell’iniziazione – un’ambizione smisurata, un’ansia revanscista che ne faceva un potenziale assassino, e un desiderio totalizzante e violento che l’avrebbe reso perfetto per quel che gli avrebbe commissionato.   
_Il massacro dei Potter_.   
Severus, però, era innamorato di una cerva rossa. Era innamorato e basta.   
Punto.   
Era un uomo, non solo un Mangiamorte.   
Tant’è che quando Voldemort aveva pensato bene di provvedere di persona _–_ la Profezia valeva un simile disturbo? Probabilmente no, ma il tempo sembrava comunque giunto e proficuo. Il tempo gli diceva che non poteva attendere oltre – la pedina si era ribellata.   
Si era consegnata ad Albus Silente; aveva preferito il bianco al nero, come un idiota.   
Era riuscito ad avere la meglio sulla sua strategia, perché la spada di Godric era scomparsa, e la spada di Godric era la prima delle horcrux che doveva recuperare, perché era anche quella che aveva creato con il sangue che gli aveva dato la vita.   
Stupidi Dippet e Slughorn a credere che dipendesse dalla loro disponibilità la conoscenza di un’arte tanto orribile: nella Camera dei Segreti non c’era solo una splendida, nobile bestia, ma un potenziale conoscitivo che solo un iniziato avrebbe potuto maneggiare. Solo l’erede diretto del più nobile dei fondatori di Hogwarts.   
Un altro Tom Riddle era scomparso per lasciar spazio a quanto di più perfetto la sua vana esistenza avesse concepito, e l’espressione quintessenziale del potere e dell’odio di un ricordo erano fluiti nell’arma che davvero poteva decidere il corso del destino.   
La stessa, però, di cui Piton si era fatto custode.   
_Il maledetto_.   
Aveva stornato con un rapido gesto l’inutile postulante, perché immergersi solitario nelle profondità abissali dell’animo che aveva devastato, spogliandosi di ogni sentimento che non fosse pura ambizione, era per Voldemort altrettanto necessario che non per un babbano qualunque scambiare due chiacchiere con un vecchio amico.   
La battigia era umida. La notte scura.   
I suoi occhi di sangue si perdevano nel nulla bituminoso e incontravano il passato.   
Il passato era un ragazzo bellissimo che aveva nutrito ambizioni gloriose e oneste.   
Sì, c’era stato un tempo in cui anche Tom Riddle era stato, per così dire, _innocente_ – non di quell’ingenuità bambinesca e maldestra che tanto rassicurava certi adulti, _oh no_. Chiunque avrebbe colto piuttosto nel suo bellissimo viso il piglio inquietante dell’affarista. Il suo essere onesto, al più, era stato credere a un ideale meritocratico; a un mondo, cioè, in cui il valore del singolo mago ne avrebbe deciso il lignaggio. Era durato poco, però, perché era sempre stato un tipo molto intelligente, il giovane Tom: così intelligente da comprendere persino il fremito sottile dell’aura di un qualunque interlocutore.   
Così intelligente da _anticipare_ ogni interlocutore, e carpirne indole e desideri e aspettative.  
Era stato così che il giovane Lord Voldemort si era accorto della crepa grossolana incuneatasi in una strategia infallibile solo in apparenza, perché il mago di vero talento era un ambizioso ed era pericoloso e non si contentava mai di servire e basta.   
Di guardare e basta.   
Il mago di vero talento era una minaccia perché ti si accodava solo per superarti.   
I Purosangue erano pigri. Erano talmente sicuri di valere di più; di essere il meglio, da non fare il minimo sforzo per ampliare le ristrette vedute di secoli fatti solo di decadenza e buio.   
I Purosangue erano i sudditi ideali di un principe ambizioso quale sapeva per primo di essere, perché non avrebbero compreso i suoi fini né prima, né nel mentre. Al più si sarebbero destati un bel giorno in catene, senza poter fare altro che leccargli la mano.   
E c’era andato davvero vicino, Voldemort. Era stato per ben due volte a un passo dal porre in essere il coronamento di quell’ambizione. E per ben due volte gli si erano frapposti scarti da nulla.   
Ma l’avevano egualmente frodato.   
Piton esisteva solo per rinfacciargli quanto sapeva di se stesso: non puoi covare in te la sensazione dolorosa di un’indegnità priva di colpa senza decidere per questo di trasformarti in un eroe.   
Il problema, a quel punto, sarebbe stato scegliere la barricata e sopravvivere fino alla fine della guerra, per capire – problema non indifferente – chi avrebbe conquistato un simile titolo.   
Era una notte tanto fredda da non parere neppure estiva, ma il Solstizio era alle porte. Il Solstizio e la speranza di farne l’ara di un enorme sacrificio propiziatorio.   
Nella notte del Solstizio l’incantamento di Piton avrebbe perso qualunque effetto, perché era stato proprio Voldemort a insegnare ai fedeli seguaci l’aurea arte dell’occultamento – ed era stato lo stesso Voldemort a ricordare l’inutilità di una qualunque fattura in quel di Hogwarts. Non sarebbe mai durata più di un decennio: non a toccare un artefatto magico di autentico valore.   
E Piton aveva dimostrato la propria eccellenza proprio in quella sfida contro una statistica che gli era sfavorevole, perché aveva scelto la più importante delle horcrux per provare la propria magia eaveva avuto fortuna.   
Solo negli ultimi mesi, nei fatti, Voldemort si era ritrovato a _sentirla_ di nuovo – a sentirla come non era più riuscito ad avvertire la presenza di altrettanti frammenti del suo essere.  
La spada era la cerniera del cerchio della sua immortalità. Era l’inizio e la fine della Profezia, come pure il segno di una scommessa aperta a Hogwarts eoni prima, tra un eroe dal grifo d’oro e un austero signore dei serpenti.   
_  
Vale più il coraggio o l’ambizione? Anche l’ambizione è una forma estrema di coraggio, Godric_.   
  
Era il motto con cui Severus Piton si stava imponendo nella loro storia. Il reprobo. Il dannato.   
Il migliore dei suoi seguaci, perché era stato anche il primo a ribellarsi davvero.   
Voldemort aveva riso.   
L’eco di quel suono stridulo avrebbe attraversato il mare e devastato sonni innocenti.   
Rideva perché c’era qualcosa di grottesco nel male che ripiegava su se stesso, si abbeverava alle proprie stesse sorgenti e poi si scopriva beffato da un eccesso di fedeltà – forse era quel che aveva provato anche Silente come aveva realizzato che l’eccellenza non gli serviva a percorrere la via della virtù, ma quella ben più interessante di una corruzione senza rimedio.   
_Il viaggio più interessante_.   
“Maestro… L’allineamento… Il sacrificio…”   
Minus non voleva saperne di allontanarsi, untuoso disgustoso parassita, ma utile come indispensabili sono sempre gli insetti.   
Persino quando pungono.   
Persino quando odorano degli escrementi di cui si nutrono.   
“E sia. Altrimenti immagino di doverne improvvisare qui un altro, e senza un cerimoniale che valga il disturbo!” aveva replicato feroce.   
  
Attorno a un grosso fuoco, di quelli che per Litha avrebbero imperversato ovunque, stavano raccolti i suoi fedelissimi. Non erano ormai che un pugno sparuto di nobili pazzi, vecchie carcasse strappate alla follia di Azkaban o esaltati che si era concesso il lusso di traviare fin dalla stagione più gloriosa della loro esistenza, perché vi era qualcosa di decadente e superbo nel putridume delle rose – soprattutto quando il fluido dolciastro della loro corruzione s’ispessiva sino a somigliare a sangue.   
Tra le vittime di quella perversione così raffinata, Bellatrix Black era senz’altro l’espressione quintessenziale. Non era più fedele al suo nome, Bella: era sporca, scarmigliata, vecchia. Ciocche grigiastre e stoppose insidiavano il manto corvino che tanto l’aveva affascinato in occasione del loro primo incontro.   
Era poco più di una bambina, all’epoca, la sua fedelissima Bella – la sua cagna da caccia. Il suo levriero migliore. La sua Torre di difesa – ma dentro era già perduta.   
Te ne accorgevi da come ti guardava, inclinata sul fianco, per lasciarti intravedere la rotondità dei suoi seni, la curva alta delle anche, la sua provocante, straziante bellezza. Lo intuivi da come si inumidiva le labbra, prima di prendere la parola, o se le mordeva per renderle più piene e più rosse – per costringerti a fissare lo sguardo là dove sapeva che te l’avrebbe rubato.   
Si era consegnata spontaneamente, Bella, e gli aveva regalato Rodo.   
Bellatrix era diventata una Mangiamorte perché era stanca della vita mediocre cui la costringeva il decadimento dei Black. Voleva essere la donna di un eroe, o la Margherita di un nuovo tempo. Se Lord Voldemort si fosse concesso qualcosa di tanto umano e di così poco scontato come il desiderio, forse gli si sarebbe offerta, perché neppure Rodolphus, che pure amava di una passione voluttuosa e sconsiderata, avrebbe mai potuto competere con un signore della notte e dell’ombra. Ma Lord Voldemort era tale perché dell’amore riconosceva solo il profilo migliore: la debolezza avvelenata con cui quel sentimento irrazionale alleggeriva il carico gravoso del suo piano egemonico.   
Era un affare che non lo riguardava.   
Bellatrix, però, era sempre stata la sua preferita.   
C’era stato un tempo – era innegabile riconoscerlo – in cui si era trastullato con un dubbio davvero lacerante – _oh, be’, per chi aveva spezzato la propria stessa anima, non poteva esservi un termine più proprio_ : se il più caro al suo inesistente cuore non fosse piuttosto Lucius.   
_Lucius Malfoy_.   
Era così bello, quel ragazzo fatto solo d’argento e neve; così bello e così nero dentro da farti morire con un contrasto nutrito di suggestioni poetiche.   
Lucius, poi, non era né fedele né scontato come Bellatrix.   
Non si faceva mai possedere del tutto; in compenso ti possedeva, sfruttando quanto di meglio il suo sangue gli avesse offerto: l’infallibile certezza d’essere sovrano di nascita.   
Per questo, però, Lucius era ancora pericoloso. Bella, invece, la prima e l’ultima dei sacrificabili; una spada da contrapporre a quella che avrebbe dovuto recuperare.   
La strega si era alzata non appena aveva intuito la sua presenza – era intelligente, molto intelligente. E sapeva da che parte stare.   
“Io sono pronta, mio Signore,” aveva sussurrato con quieta aspettativa.   
Non aveva timore. Non conosceva esitazione. Era una splendida alleata, Bella Lestrange: per questo meritava la Coppa.   
Le si era avvicinato senza fretta, raccogliendo la deferente sottomissione di tutti gli astanti. Solo Rodolphus, pallido persino alla luce ambrata del fuoco, sembrava nutrire un vago quanto comprensibile orrore: stava per trasformare in un vaso la donna che amava; stava per farne il sepolcro di una delle sue preziose horcrux.  
Che si affannassero pure, quegli sciocchi idealisti! Non avrebbero mai trovato l’ultimo lascito della signora di Tassorosso, perché sarebbe diventato parte integrante di una dama in nero – e Bellatrix non sarebbe mai caduta senza ammazzare, sbranando la sua vittima sino all’ultimo pezzo.   
“Non attendevo che queste parole, Bella,” le aveva replicato suadente, prima di volgersi a Minus. “La Coppa,” aveva scandito perentorio, finché quello squallido valletto non gli aveva porto il simulacro.   
Brillava alla luce del fuoco. Brillava come la promessa di una vittoria ultima e definitiva, di quelle che la storia non avrebbe mai dimenticato, perché sarebbe stato proprio da lì che la storia avrebbe ripreso a scorrere – osi sarebbe arrestata per sempre.   
Bella, immobile innanzi ai suoi occhi di sangue, spiava quelle polle di plasma rappreso senza inquietudine. Le gote arrossate e quelle braci nell’incavo pronunciato dell’orbita scarna, era bellissima ed era il ritratto della follia. “Io aspetto, Maestro,” erano state le sue ultime parole, prima che Voldemort affondasse le adunche dita nelle profondità calde e umide del suo ventre per renderla gravida della propria anima e della propria infinita presunzione.   
“Ora siamo una cosa sola, Bella,” aveva ghignato, mentre l’altra si contorceva negli spasmi di un dolore che non conosceva eguali e che per questo aveva accettato come suprema forma d’amore, perché quella per Voldemort era una malattia e un’ossessione ed era anche la realizzazione di un’utopia perfetta: annegare il mondo nel sangue e convincere gli uomini che quello fosse il nuovo colore del cielo. E il sapore della vita.   
   
 _Era la sorella di mia madre. Portavo anche il suo sangue.  
Mi aveva quasi ucciso per il semplice gusto di farlo, o forse per dimostrarci che non era più una Black, non era più una Lestrange.   
Era solo una seguace di Voldemort.   
Avrei dovuto provare pena per la sua follia, o pena per mia madre, che pure l’aveva già sepolta nel proprio cuore, ma quel che nacque in me, nel ritrovarmela davanti, fu terrore.   
E schifo. E incredulità, perché persino l’ossessione più fanatica del mondo dovrebbe trovare un suo naturale limite. Dovrebbe cedere le armi innanzi all’amore, o almeno provarci.   
Quello di Bella, invece, era un Inferno senza ritorno.   
Vi si era consegnata felice. Voleva trascinarvi anche noi, però, e questo nessuno avrebbe potuto perdonarglielo.   
Fu mio padre a ucciderla come aveva promesso, senza sapere di aver così conquistato un ulteriore punto per la nostra causa. Ma di Voldemort, a mio padre, non importava più nulla: aveva già compreso sino in fondo il proprio errore. L’aveva compreso quando aveva visto Hermione difendere me – il suo uomo – quasi fosse naturale e giusto.   
Aveva pagato caro il suo orgoglio, Lucius Malfoy, e io ero il prezzo che non si aspettava.   
Eppure non volle che gli chiedessi perdono per il niente che ero: fu lui, piuttosto, a chiederne a me.   
Fu così che compresi l’ipocrisia di una formula, perché il dolore, quello vero, non può essere perdonato. Mai.   
Lo culli in te, finché non ritroverai quel che ti hanno strappato.   
Solo allora asciugherai le tue lacrime. Solo allora._


	19. Non tutto era vincolabile al sangue o alla schiatta

Il mattino arrivava sempre troppo presto.   
Era una frase da romanzo rosa. Era una frase che sulle sue labbra stonava, benché fosse ora una donna languida e calda, che si svegliava tra le braccia del proprio uomo.   
Draco aveva la carnagione chiarissima, linee sottili e un’eleganza pigra, degna di un serpente. Di quelle creature aveva la maestà silenziosa, strisciante e sottilmente ambigua; nel sonno, però, anche quella vulnerabilità che gliel’aveva fatto amare.   
Qualcosa di dolce, di tenero e maldestro.   
Qualcosa che aveva spostato la bilancia del Caso allontanandola da un giovane leone dorato.   
Hermione aveva amato Ron – ne era certa – eppure, se non proprio dimenticata, era riuscita a prendere le distanze dalla prima vera relazione di una giovane vita. L’uomo che cercava non aveva nulla di quella strana, decisa strafottenza di Weasley, quanto una bellezza del tutto diversa. Hermione non si contentava delle superfici, ma amava affondare nella polpa della realtà, e lì, solo lì, cercare il tesoro.   
Lì, alla fine di una strana avventura, aveva trovato Draco.   
Gli aveva sfiorato con gentilezza la guancia, prima di alzarsi dal letto. C’era una strana dolcezza nel lasciarlo addormentato, mentre si impossessava di una veste da camera e velava di una lussuosa decenza il corpo che gli aveva indecentemente concesso. La luce rendeva tutto più terragno e più volgare; per quel che domandava invece all’amore, Hermione, l’ombra della notte era la cornice più bella – e poi avrebbe potuto dedicarsi al rito della colazione senza che divenisse occasione del primo scontro di un nuovo giorno, perché Draco non avrebbe mai capito la sua ridicola pretesa di provvedere sola, anziché ricorrere agli elfi domestici.   
Hermione era nata babbana in un sobborgo londinese, ne era sempre stata fiera e guardava a Molly Weasley come a una madre spirituale: ne veniva la comica pretesa di giocare alla massaia quando gli unici incantesimi in cui non era mai risultata eccellente erano proprio quelli domestici.   
Anche quel mattino aveva dunque assecondato il romantico desiderio di far trovare a Draco una colazione degna di questo nome, benché già sapesse che il suo schizzinosissimo amore non avrebbe trovato commestibili pancake bruciacchiati e marmellata grumosa.   
Quando aveva raggiunto il piano inferiore, tuttavia, Hermione Granger aveva realizzato di non poter offrire molto sul piano delle sorprese, se la prima ad accusarne una – e che sorpresa, in effetti! – era stata proprio lei.   
Non aveva neppure fatto in tempo ad allontanare con un cenno infastidito quella specie di enorme gatto con cui Pansy teneva a ricordare la persistenza di certe sue ossessioni, che si era specchiata in due occhi freddissimi – gli stessi che, per appartenere anche a Draco, non potevano discostarsene di più.   
Accomodato su una delle lussuose poltrone del salone, se ne stava Lucius Malfoy.   
Hermione Granger immaginava quell’uomo ancora bello, altero e sprezzante, percorrerla con il cinismo critico che avrebbe rivolto a qualunque creatura inferiore – un esame dall’esito scontato e negativo, perché nessun Malfoy poteva trovare davvero _accettabile_ una mezza babbana priva di grazia.   
Hermione aveva deglutito a fatica, incerta sul da farsi.   
Indossava una vestaglia di Draco. Aveva addosso l’odore di Draco e di una notte che lasciava ben poco spazio all’immaginazione. Era impresentabile e non avrebbe mai potuto rinunciare all’espressione vittoriosa e felice che le inoculava un simile amore. Eppure le mancava il coraggio di sbatterlo in faccia a chi per primo avrebbe fatto il possibile per cancellarlo, se solo…   
_Solo cosa?_   
La verità era che Lucius Malfoy fosse scomparso dalla scena pubblica – Hermione realizzava con sgomento d’essere anzi tra le poche a poter dire di aver incontrato qualcuno che l’opinione comune additava ora come reprobo, ora come criminale, ora come vittima.   
Un tempo era stata la prima a incidere senza pietà il proprio giudizio di condanna; ora non avrebbe saputo cosa dire. O cosa _dirgli_.   
Lucius aveva spiegato le labbra nella smorfia sarcastica che i nobili spacciavano per sorriso quando volevano piuttosto togliersi la soddisfazione di schernirti.   
“Buongiorno, signorina Granger. Mi auguro di non essere inopportuno.”   
Ogni sillaba era scoccata con noncuranza eppure mirava a ferire.   
Lo faceva sottolineando e insinuando e ponendo accenti sgradevoli su quel che invece meritava piuttosto un sussurro, perché non era nulla di così sconcio o salace o ridicolo d’essere fissato quasi lo fosse. _Vero_?   
O forse a parergli ridicola era lei, una popolana pesante e priva di grazia, nell’alcova di un Serpente bianco?   
Si era limitata a chinare il capo, stringendo al petto le cocche della vestaglia.   
“Buongiorno, Lord Malfoy. È una visita davvero inaspettata,” aveva mormorato a fatica. Lucius aveva sollevato le sopracciglia, soppesandola. Non c’era la minima espressione di desiderio in quelle iridi pallide, ma – poteva anche darsi – una specie di tacito rispetto. Non era un coniglio, Hermione Granger, e ti fissava negli occhi senza la minima paura.   
“Perdonate il mio abbigliamento, ma a quest’ora, di norma…”   
Era stato un colpo secco e divertito; una risata che suonava come un’arma e come uno schiaffo. Era un uomo consapevole e affascinante, Lucius Malfoy. Qualcuno che non avresti mai sorpreso in veste da camera.   
“Non temete di dare scandalo, signorina Granger. Draco ha un’età in cui non è difficile immaginare come trascorra la notte. Né i miei anni, del resto, potrebbero farmi dimenticare che esistono piaceri dai quali non è sempre facile prendere congedo.”   
Le dita di Hermione, arricciate contro la seta della lussuosa vestaglia, avevano serrato ulteriormente la presa. C’era qualcosa di spregiativo nel tono di Lucius; qualcosa che sporcava la dolcezza di poche ore prima, quasi un Malfoy avesse tutto il diritto di guardarla come un oggetto sessuale su cui era buono e giusto esercitare un dominio di circostanza.  
“Draco non vi aspettava,” aveva detto asciutta. “Vado ad annunciarvi.”   
Suonava servile, ma era una sfida al buonsenso e anche all’orgoglio di quell’uomo freddo e spietato, perché Lucius non avrebbe potuto ignorare i corollari di un gesto tanto esplicito – non avrebbe potuto ignorare che Hermione Granger fosse di casa in quell’alcova, ne conoscesse i ritmi e i segreti.   
Gli aveva dato le spalle senza preoccuparsi di spiarne l’espressione, perché al suo orgoglio bastava quello – bastava dimostrare d’esistere e rammentare un rapporto che nessuno avrebbe potuto distruggere, perché non tutto era vincolabile al sangue o alla schiatta. V’erano anche libertà e disobbedienze più dolci del miele.   
  
“Draco… C’è tuo padre,” gli aveva mormorato cauta, piegata su di lui come forse avrebbe fatto una madre – e con Draco, nei fatti, il rapporto assumeva spesso quei contorni teneri e ambigui che solo la strana dolcezza di una mezzosangue poteva rendere così speciali e credibili al contempo.   
L’altro aveva tentato di stornarla con una smorfia infastidita, affondando il viso nel cuscino. Vi era davvero qualcosa d’infantile nelle sue inutili resistenze; qualcosa che lo rendeva ancora più vulnerabile, infantile e bisognoso.   
_Prezioso_.   
“Draco… È già abbastanza imbarazzante così!” aveva grugnito, decidendosi infine a spalancare senza la minima cautela lo spesso tendaggio che velava la camera.   
Era una splendida giornata di sole; era il clima che potevi aspettarti nel pieno rigoglio della stagione estiva.   
“Mhmmm… Ma cosa c’è?” l’aveva sentito mugolare, prima che si volgesse davvero nella sua direzione.  
“Tuo padre. È già qui e credo proprio che voglia parlare con te, perché non mi risulta che i babbani di nascita siano mai stati tra i suoi interlocutori favoriti.”   
Se non fosse stato già di natura pallidissimo, Hermione avrebbe potuto dire che sì, era _sbiancato_. E le faceva tenerezza la sua fragilità. E le faceva rabbia quell’ostentata impotenza, perché anche Draco aveva un suo piccolo coraggio, da qualche parte.   
Non solo quando facevano l’amore alla luce della luna.   
L’aveva visto alzarsi di scatto e indossare la raffinata camicia di cui si era liberato – o l’aveva liberato? Era sempre difficile ricostruire le dinamiche della guerra, quand’era dolce – ore prima, prima di svanire nel nulla.   
Hermione aveva sospirato un poco, sedendosi poi lungo la sponda di quell’enorme letto. Là dove Draco se n’era stato raggomitolato restava appena una lieve impronta tiepida. Aveva il suo odore.   
Vi aveva deposto le labbra e si era obbligata ad aspettare. Non avrebbe spiato, né origliato, né tentato un qualunque gesto provocatorio, prevaricatorio o sbilanciato. Non l’avrebbe fatto perché lo rispettava e perché sapeva che non l’avrebbe mai tradita.   
Quello _mai_.   
Gliel’aveva raccontato l’inverno di troppi anni prima.   
L’inverno in cui aveva scoperto di amore un Serpente.   
   
Draco non aveva mai smesso di onorare Lucius – non l’aveva fatto neppure se attribuirgli la responsabilità di quel che gli era capitato era scontato.   
Draco era un figlio devoto; lo era al punto d’aver scelto una specie di volontario esilio, anziché imporre a un Malfoy il prezzo di un amore inaccettabile – un amore, però, cui non avrebbe saputo rinunciare e che Lucius conosceva per certo.   
Draco non poteva tuttavia incontrare il padre e sapere che sì, sua – solo sua – era la responsabilità di quella vita all’improvviso randagia, dominata da sentimenti che non potevano appartenere a un Malfoy.   
La vendetta era qualcosa di basso, di pericoloso, di plebeo. Del resto non era mai capitato – a memoria dei bardi del Mondo Magico – che una simile famiglia fosse toccata dalle miserie del Destino. Era successo, invece.   
Era insopportabile pensare di portarne il segno sulla pelle.   
Lucius non era mutato in quegli anni, come non era venuta meno la bellezza di Narcissa; al più era sorprendente pensare quanta forza potesse possedere qualcuno che da Azkaban era tornato intoccato – forse più determinato e spartano.   
Draco aveva disceso con cautela i gradini dell’elegante scala vittoriana che conduceva agli appartamenti veri e propri – al suo nido più privato; al luogo in cui poteva permettersi una deviazione costosa e generosa quale era Hermione – arrestandosi come aveva sentito su di sé quelle pallide iridi grigie.   
“Buongiorno, padre,” aveva scollato a fatica, mentre l’altro si alzava e gli si faceva incontro per abbracciarlo.   
Un osservatore attento avrebbe detto che somigliavano a un’allegoria barocca; a una di quelle incisioni in cui la vita veniva rappresentata in ogni sua stagione – e dunque vi era un Lord ormai nel pieno della propria maturità, e la sua copia più giovane, irrisolta e pallida.   
Eppure sarebbe stata una valutazione superficiale, falsata dall’apparenza. Draco somigliava ad Abraxas, piuttosto, e aveva lo stesso naso e lo stesso mento di Narcissa – qualcosa di morbido e di dolce nell’affilata aristocrazia di un Malfoy.   
“Spero di non aver interrotto qualcosa di piacevole.”   
C’era stato un tempo in cui – prima di Hogwarts. Prima di troppi accadimenti dolorosi – aveva spesso spiato le conversazioni da gentiluomini del proprio padre, e ammirato – forse persino invidiato – quella fama di amatore, persino libertino, del Lucius più giovane.   
Draco non sarebbe mai stato all’altezza di quell’impudicizia leggiadra e arrogante, come non era mai stato all’altezza di nulla che portasse il segno dei Malfoy inciso a fuoco vivo sull’eterea trasparenza di un sembiante elfico.   
Si era limitato a stornare lo sguardo, senza rispondere. Due o tre elfi domestici si erano annunciati con il loro fastidioso e servile trotterellare, per informare le _eccellenze_ della colazione imbandita nel salone principale. Nessuno avrebbe mangiato, però, perché non c’era appetito che potesse sopravvivere all’imbarazzo che nasceva da un simile, inatteso incontro.   
“Non immaginavo di vedervi, padre, o avrei curato di rendermi almeno presentabile.”   
Lucius lo stava studiando, era evidente. Lo stava studiando, lo stava soppesando e tanto poco gli bastava a sapere tutto del proprio erede – che accadesse l’opposto, per contro, non era pensabile.   
“Non c’è la necessità di osservare simili formalità tra noi. Si tratta di una visita di cortesia.”   
Sembrava sincero. Sembrava il padre che ben conosceva – freddo, ma protettivo; distante, ma presente. Un padre di cui non sapeva più nulla, perché nel giudizio di quegli occhi non aveva più voluto specchiarsi per pura codardia.   
“Ne sono felice,” era stata la replica asciutta, priva di sfumature superflue. Era incredibile quanto avessero da dirsi, eppure sceglievano di tacere, come il serpente di un motto araldico – un serpente che nessuno avrebbe mai dovuto destare, perché il veleno delle sue fauci era anche quel che aveva inquinato l’aurea pace del Mondo Magico.   
“Avete affari che vi trattengono a Londra?” aveva domandato, mentre zuccherava con noncuranza la propria tazza di the. Lucius l’aveva fissato con inaspettato calore. “Immaginavo che ricordassi come tu sia sempre stato il mio principale e più gradito interesse.”   
Draco aveva chinato il capo, sorridendo.   
“E poi, in realtà, non sono del tutto libero, benché in tal caso non entri certo in conto il piacere, quanto un dovere molto mondano e molto seccante.”   
Draco aveva sollevato un sopracciglio, fissandolo in tralice.   
“Intendete?”  
“Posso sperare che tu abbia fornito la signorina Granger di un abito che si confaccia al tuo ruolo,” l’aveva sentito motteggiare ironico.   
Si era irrigidito all’improvviso, e suo padre se n’era accorto.   
“Non credo di capire, padre.”  
L’espressione di Lucius non era mutata – non si era irrigidita, né alterata.   
“Sono qui per il ricevimento di Lord Greengrass. Questa volta pare che l’ostracismo osservato nei confronti della nostra famiglia si sia trasformato in un imbarazzante eccesso di zelo.”   
Draco l’aveva fissato silenzioso e teso. La partecipazione di Lucius poteva importare tanto il definitivo accantonamento di odi partitici risalenti, quanto un tentativo neppure troppo sottile di trasformare un’occasione mondana in un patibolo di maldicenze.   
“Non immaginavo che ci foste anche voi”   
“Non lo immaginavo neppure io, sicché è anche per questo che mi sono preso la licenza di una visita così inattesa e poco cortese, Draco: per domandarti un’opinione in merito alla mia presenza. Credi che ciò possa nuocere alla tua influenza pubblica?”  
Lucius restava il padre pieno di delicatezza e di premura che nessuno si era mai sforzato di leggere oltre un’arroganza di facciata. Era lo scorpione che abbandonava inerte la cuspide-pugnale innanzi al coniglio.   
“Voi non dovete domandarmi nulla, padre. Tutto quello che possiedo è già vostro. Solo vi domando…”   
“Cosa?”  
Aveva deglutito a fatica, prima di sollevare il capo e fissarlo negli occhi.   
“Rispettate la mia scelta, padre.”   
Lucius aveva sorriso, prima di accarezzargli la guancia.   
“È una buona scelta; forse un po’ grezza e un po’ troppo provocante, ma una buona scelta. Anche le donne sono come i cavalli, Draco: il valore discende dal cavaliere. Un conducente mediocre farebbe di un purosangue un ronzino, e avrai tu stesso modo di avvedertene al ricevimento di Greengrass.”   
Draco aveva abbassato lo sguardo. Sarebbe stata bellissima, Hermione; bella come l’aveva vista nella neve eoni prima. Bella com’era bella lei: piena di un coraggio che brillava più di ogni gioiello.   
   
   
“Allora?”   
“Allora niente.”   
“E quello sguardo?”   
“Temo che dovremo lavorare parecchio sul portamento. E…”   
“Draco?”   
“E devo insegnarti a ballare… Anche se non mi sembri un’allieva molto dotata.”   
“Draco!”   
“Poche storie, Granger! Sei la signorina _So Tutto_ , no? Ecco, ora studia da _Milady_ , perché Pansy non sarà la lingua più acuminata con cui dovrai vedertela, e io non ho la minima intenzione di sfigurare!”   
   
   
 _Furono giorni incantati, quelli – sentirla tra le mie braccia e sentirla viva, e riottosa e ribelle e felice.  
Dei tanti rimpianti che mi ha lasciato, forse quello è l’unico che manca, perché davvero, sebbene per poco, sebbene troppo poco per tutto quello che mi aveva dato, so di averla riempita di gioia.   
Noi due soli, in una casa troppo grande e troppo vuota. Un pianoforte incantato a suonare un valzer solo per noi, e i suoi volteggi pesanti e sgraziati, ma pieni di quell’energia che ricordo ancora.   
E mi manca, come l’odore dei suoi capelli e le sue labbra contro il mio petto._


	20. Un ricevimento era senz’altro il luogo meno adatto a cercarne la mano e a riempirla con un’eresia

Litha si annunciava rovente, ma entro la conca che proteggeva i segreti di Hogwarts i raggi del sole giungevano sempre un po’ obliqui, quasi l’aura magica intimidisse persino le stelle.   
Severus Piton percorreva con lunghi, lenti passi, il perimetro del lago. Là, a profondità in cui nessuno avrebbe più potuto turbarne il riposo, stava Silente. Là giaceva il mago che aveva per primo scommesso sulla fallibilità del terrore e sul valore del cuore, senza poterne, nondimeno, ricevere il premio. Eppure Albus Silente se n’era andato in pace, consapevole di aver compiuto quel che si era prefisso – consapevole di aver, almeno in parte, rallentato l’ascesa di Voldemort.   
Severus Piton aveva goduto di una soddisfazione analoga nel giorno glorioso (e infausto) della Guerra di Hogwarts. Allora, stringendo tra le dita il disperato lascito diRegulus Black, si era sentito un potente Demiurgo; si era sentito così sicuro dei propri mezzi e del proprio ruolo da ridurre la paura a una vocetta tenue e imbarazzata, inghiottita dalle profondità di un abito mentale solido e fiero. Era andato ancora oltre, poi, quando nella solitudine di uno studio che gli apparteneva per eredità e dignità, aveva consumato il più raffinato dei lasciti di Voldemort.   
_Occulta e attendi.  
Occulta e sottrai.   
Occulta e godi del turbamento di chi sente e non può vedere, di chi cerca e non può afferrare.   
Godi del potere che nasce dalla potenza della tua magia_.   
Aveva scommesso con l’azzardo dei grandi giocatori, ma l’ultimo ricordo di Godric gli si era dissolto innanzi agli occhi. Malgrado tutto quel ch’era accaduto _–_ malgrado il sordo rimorso per lo scempio di Draco Malfoy – in quell’istante Severus aveva appagato il proprio orgoglio con un atto ch’era al contempo un lascito di guerra e un tributo alla propria vanità.   
Ricordasse, cioè, il Signore Oscuro chi era il _Principe Mezzosangue_ ; lo tenesse a mente e si specchiasse nelle proprie stesse origini.   
Una decade dopo, però, il Preside di Hogwarts cullava ben altri pensieri – poteva sentirli battere al proprio fianco, pesanti e nobili, come pesante e nobile era il cimelio di un mago guerriero.   
Dell’eroe di Hogwarts.   
Godric Grifondoro, almeno ai suoi occhi di matricola, aveva sempre avuto l’aria tracotante e baldanzosa di James Potter. Era l’immaginazione di un ragazzino e il buonsenso di qualcuno che già aveva ben chiaro il proprio posto nella storia, perché il crisma degli eroi stava nell’aura che emanava una conchiglia perfetta – quella che senz’altro non poteva reclamare per sé.   
Erano semplici associazioni, fantasticherie che non divideva neppure con Lily occhiverdi, perché Lily era troppo buona dentro per accettare che fosse così nero, lui. Nero dentro e fuori.   
Godric Grifondoro non gli era mai piaciuto, come non gli piaceva nessuno che legasse il proprio nome a un eroismo fatto di gesti eclatanti, voce stentorea e armi scintillanti. L’unica lama che avesse davvero affinato Severus Piton era piuttosto quella del proprio ingegno.  
Quel giorno, però, il bambino di allora doveva chiudere i conti con un’antica antipatia e confessarsi: quella spada era la sua ultima risorsa, come pure una dannazione.   
Quella lama non poteva essere impugnata da altri che non dal legittimo prescelto del Grifo, e sapevano tutti chi fosse.   
Harry Potter era un ragazzo davvero sfortunato.  
Severus Piton aveva portato lo sguardo alla superficie del lago. Era immobile e trasparente.   
Lunghe e filamentose alghe confondevano il superbo, insidioso ondeggiare di tritoni e sirene. C’era un intero mondo sotto la superficie. Per quel mondo, il cielo era liquido e verdastro. Tutto era relativo. Tutto permetteva uno sguardo più ampio che abbracciasse il miracolo.   
Nel suo caso, però, gli orizzonti si stavano chiudendo.   
Litha era arrivato. La spada batteva al suo fianco.   
Visibile.   
Voldemort sarebbe giunto a sottrargliela; l’avrebbe fatto a qualunque costo, perché nulla era più prezioso e pericoloso della lama che teneva in scacco la sua anima – la lama che poteva rescindere anche l’ultimo alito della sua immortalità.   
“Vorrei non dover decidere, Albus,” aveva mormorato a mezza voce, cercandosi riflesso in quelle acque immobili. Decidere l’avrebbe obbligato a raccontare una verità orribile; avrebbe implicato non solo combattere ancora, ma chiedere di farlo a qualcuno per cui non ci sarebbe mai stato un lieto fine.   
Sarebbe stato come tradirla una seconda volta – l’ultima volta, e la più dolorosa.   
Poteva scegliere di restare a Hogwarts. Poteva accettare di affrontare in quella cornice l’Oscuro Signore, di farlo solo – di morire solo – ma non avrebbe risolto niente.   
Se vi era una lezione che aveva appreso in quegli anni – e che persino una testa calda come Potter aveva ormai ben chiara – era che non fosse possibile affrontare la storia del tutto soli.   
Neppure la morte era un affare personale, purtroppo. Neppure la morte.   
Avrebbe dovuto accettare di porli in pericolo _tutti_ per poterli salvare _tutti_ , perché il party di Greengrass sarebbe stato anche l’unico contesto in cui, con una buona approssimazione, il meglio del Mondo Magico si sarebbe riunito; e l’unione – l’aveva mostrato proprio quella scuola – era l’unico mezzo per contrastare chi aveva fatto dell’unicità la propria bandiera e il proprio gladio.   
Aveva paura, tuttavia: era buono, era umano, era giusto. Era quasi certo che sarebbe morto, eppure non era quello a riempirlo di tristezza, perché _lei_ l’avrebbe aspettato.   
  
“Severus? Noi siamo pronti.”   
  
La voce di Remus Lupin l’aveva riscosso, ma si era imposto una condotta quanto più possibile indifferente. Lo conosceva bene, quello strano insegnante. Lo conosceva come forse più nessuno, e avrebbe fiutato la sua tensione e la sua paura – avrebbe fiutato la fine come la spada aveva fiutato Voldemort.   
Non era nulla che la sua mente sottile di pozionista non conoscesse più che bene: la vita era un gioco di rispondenze. Il pieno richiamava il vuoto. Il vuoto cercava il pieno. Il battito d’ali di una farfalla era lo tsunami che devastava una terra lontana.   
Così anche la guerra: qualcosa si stava muovendo nel calore di Litha. Qualcosa che faceva paura.   
Lupin non era mutato in quegli anni. Aveva guadagnato una donna e un lavoro rispettabile. Aveva fatto il nido là dove aveva vissuto da reietto. Aveva pazientato, come tutti coloro che, sopravvissuti alla Prima Guerra, avevano patito la Seconda e atteso solo la resa dei conti.   
“Sono pronto,” aveva replicato a bassa voce, unendosi ai suoi passi.   
Presto le vacanze estive avrebbero reso quei sacri luoghi silenziosi e deserti. Presto il sole avrebbe percorso una via discendente, appressandosi al nadir di un nuovo inverno.   
La circolarità del ritmo naturale era tutto quel che la storia non poteva intaccare; invece, in quella carrozza che l’avrebbe ricondotto alla civiltà, volti del presente e del passato si sovrapponevano in modo inquietante.   
Chi si era salvato dei vecchi?   
Minerva McGranitt, ad esempio, ch’era un’istituzione quand’era il primo a sedere timoroso sui banchi di Serpeverde, e che aveva visto invecchiare (persino morire) fin troppe generazioni.   
O Vitious.   
O quel trombone di Slughorn, che come tutti i pavidi seguiva la logica dei topi e sopravviveva a tutto.   
Ma c’erano anche i visi non più infantili di chi un tempo aveva svezzato. C’erano gli occhi glauchi di Luna e c’era lo sguardo nobile di Anthony Goldstein. Vecchi allievi, divenuti maestri e forse inevitabili compagni alla fine di quello strano percorso comune.   
Si era seduto senza particolare grazia, abbandonando il capo contro lo sportello.   
L’imbottitura ormai lisa denunciava l’inevitabile trascorrere del tempo. Nulla era per sempre, nemmeno a Hogwarts. Restava, però, l’eternità della tradizione.   
“Sarà una festa davvero curiosa,” aveva mormorato la Lovegood – tra i capelli fili d’erba e un lungo tarassaco a pendere oltre il piccolo orecchio. “E l’occasione per rivedere vecchi amici. Ci saremo tutti, non è forse così?”  
Goldstein aveva esitato a risponderle. Era sempre stato un ragazzo austero, lui; uno che avvertiva con forza il peso dell’autorità – del giudizio dell’autorità. Forse temeva che qualcuno potesse criticare quel bisogno spontaneo e persino gioioso di tornare indietro, di tornare sino ai giorni di Hogwarts.   
Anche Severus, tuttavia, avrebbe voluto – e avrebbe voluto rivedere _lei_ , come allora, e dirle che il suo sangue non era immacolato, ma il cuore sì.  
“Non vedo l’ora di riabbracciare Harry!”   
Harry. _Harry Potter_.   
Severus aveva sollevato le palpebre, concentrando lo sguardo sulla brulla campagna scozzese. Non aveva affrontato quel discorso in occasione della riunione di Grimmauld Place, ma si era limitato a dare indicazioni che, sul momento, gli parevano inconsistenti.   
Un ricevimento, d’altra parte, era senz’altro il luogo meno adatto a cercarne la mano e riempirla con un’eresia.   
‘ _Ecco, Harry Potter! Ecco la tua profezia; eoni che la inseguiamo tutti ed è qui tra le tue mani. Nessuno vive se l’altro vive, dunque devi morire. Tu che sei l’ultima delle sue horcrux. Tu che sei stato creato con il cuore della mia Lily._ ’   
Gli avrebbe detto questo?   
No.   
Eppure avrebbe dovuto scegliere quelle maledette parole, scollarle l’una dopo l’altra, accettando l’incredulità e il dolore nello sguardo di un ragazzino – perché sì, era ancora un ragazzino.   
Accettando che quel ragazzino assumesse su di sé il calice della vita e della morte, ne prendesse un bel sorso e si pugnalasse da solo, perché così era scritto.   
Silente se n’era andato felice per non vederlo morire?   
Anche i grandi possono essere vigliacchi.   
Severus Piton, però, non se l’era mai concesso. Nessun sotterfugio, nessuna attenuante, e portava con sé la chiave di volta e l’inevitabile supplizio.   
   
Daphne Greengrass aveva scelto un abito che solo una bionda avrebbe potuto indossare – crespo di un rosa così acceso da far pensare alle campanelle ornamentali che fioriscono nei giardini d’inverno. I fluenti capelli erano raccolti in cocche dense, intrecciate a spighe e rose che richiamavano la seta cangiante della sua barocca tenuta.   
Aveva fatto il possibile per riuscire meravigliosa: poi, però, era arrivata Pansy Parkinson – e Pansy Parkinson non si limitava a catturare l’attenzione dei presenti, ma la _divorava_.   
Blaise Zabini aveva socchiuso le labbra in un sorriso rapace e sistemato con garbo la gardenia che decorava il taschino del panciotto. Dei presenti era stato il solo a non muovere il capo in direzione di quella muliebre incarnazione del fascino e della lussuria: non l’aveva fatto perché non aveva più nulla da dimostrare – né a Pansy, né a se stesso.   
L’amava da sempre – da quando aveva l’età per farlo, almeno. L’adorava dai giorni dei capelli da educanda e di una divisa più mortificante ancora. L’amava per quei suoi occhi pieni di fuoco e per il broncio sensuale. L’aveva vista crescere e diventare sempre più bella – troppo bella – e così stupida da buttarsi via per qualcuno che non l’aveva mai voluta.   
Pansy aveva accennato una riverenza di circostanza alla festeggiata, senza mai abbassare lo sguardo; era viziata, arrogante, prepotente. Voleva tutto e subito. Voleva fare di quella festa la propria guerra di riconquista. Era evidente al punto che Blaise aveva provato un moto di pietà per un’ereditiera tanto sfortunata da essersi scelta la rivale peggiore.   
Con indolenza, aggirando gli orribili plantigradi che l’organizzazione millantava per amici del promesso sposo, Zabini si era procurato due calici e un’espressione di superiore distacco – non sarebbe bastata ad affrontare _lei_ , ma non l’avrebbe condannato a un ridicolo svantaggio fin dalle prime battute.   
Era un terrore immotivato, tuttavia, poiché era sempre stato tra i pochi a tenerle davvero testa – forse perché gliel’aveva offerta su un vassoio d’argento infinite volte; non aveva nulla da perdere, se non un orgoglio che non aveva ragione d’essere nell’infinito gioco della seduzione.   
“Pensavo che arrivassi per ultima. Non è da te comportarti come un’invitata qualunque,” le aveva sussurrato maligno.   
Pansy aveva sollevato sarcastica un sopracciglio, dardeggiandolo con quei suoi liquidi occhi nocciola che i riflessi delle candele picchiettavano d’oro.   
Era più bella che mai. Bella. Capricciosa. Insopportabile. _Pansy_.   
“Molto divertente. Avevo proprio pensato di farlo, ma vedi…” gli aveva sottratto il calice con uno strappo deciso. “Non c’è nulla di più piacevole ch’essere cortesi, di quando in quando.”   
Blaise aveva riso, facendo cozzare l’orlo del bicchiere con quello di lei.   
“Potresti anche ammettere che adori spendere una _buona parola_ per ogni arrivo,” aveva suggerito ironico, mentre nuove carrozze si arrestavano là ove si apriva il grande viale della villa dei Greengrass.   
Pansy aveva socchiuso le palpebre, dividendo la propria attenzione tra gli ospiti e il proprio interlocutore. “Millicent è sempre stata brutta, ma avrebbe potuto impiegare in modo più proficuo questi anni.”   
“La Bulstrode? Lo stile è una conquista sofferta, mia cara. Ad alcuni, poi, tristemente preclusa.”   
Pansy aveva riso. “Non si chiama più Bulstrode, sai? Ora è Millicent Von Trier Neumann. Suo padre le ha trovato un volenteroso quanto attempato vedovo di Magonza.”   
“Probabilmente anche cieco. Da vicino è ancora più grottesca.”   
Pansy gli aveva allungato una gomitata, prima di farsi avanti con il proprio sorriso più bello e più falso. Era una mantide religiosa, una digitale purpurea. Una strega nella sua accezione migliore. Una _vera_ strega.   
“ _Milly carissima_ , quanto tempo! Sei davvero uno _splendore_!”   
Blaise aveva scosso il capo, ghignando tra sé. Nel mentre l’ampia distesa del parco della villa cominciava a riempirsi di volti familiari.   
C’era Nott, con la sua ossuta mogliettina dal muso di cavallo.   
C’era quel ridicolo contadino di Paciock, con signora al seguito.   
C’era quel pallone gonfiato di Ron Weasley, attorniato dal solito seguito di fanatici. Si era raffinato non poco, l’eterno secondo di Hogwarts – dagli abiti costosissimi alle pose da divo, tutto denunciava una consumata abitudine al lusso e alla fama. Peccato per lui che ci fosse anche chi aveva buona memoria e ricordava bene gli orrendi maglioni e le strillettere Weasley.   
Lavanda Brown, degna donna di un parvenu, faceva il possibile per essere all’altezza, ma restava sempre un passo indietro, istillando una malinconica pena.   
Chi invece, senza essere una bellezza, meritava più di un’occhiata, era senz’altro la _piccola_ Ginevra – rossa di pelo, anche lei, ma con certi occhi da farti secco.   
E poi _San Potter_ , il più famoso tra gli Auror – un bel tipo senz’altro; uno che le signore avrebbero divorato con lo sguardo, se non fosse stato piuttosto intento a _divorare_ la compagna. Erano osceni ed erano fuoco puro: proprio quel che avresti detto una _bella coppia_.   
“Stai pensando quel che penso io, Blaise?”   
La voce di Pansy era risuonata dolce e provocante contro il suo orecchio.   
“Non credo di essere tanto maligno, mi spiace.”   
L’altra aveva accolto sportiva il motteggio, limitandosi a un sospirone scenografico.   
“È bello l’amore, non ti pare?” gli aveva detto languida, ed era stato allora ch’era arrivata la carrozza più fastosa in assoluto.   
Era stato anche allora che l’espressione di Pansy era mutata del tutto.   
Era arrivato Draco Malfoy: enon era solo.


	21. Quella era la notte in cui le margherite divoravano le rose. Ero io a volerlo

_Avevo perso il conto dei ricevimenti cui avevo partecipato nel corso della mia vita; occasioni in cui tutto quel che contava era guardare, lasciarsi guardare, motteggiare con spirito, segnare il territorio.  
Quello, però, non sarebbe mai stato come tutti gli altri: lo avvertivo senza immaginare quanta ragione avessi – e per quali ragioni, soprattutto.   
Ai miei occhi era solo il contesto ideale per liberarmi della vigliaccheria con cui da quasi dieci anni rinnegavo quanto di meglio fossi riuscito a procurami dalla vita, perché lei era mia, solo mia. Non era un acquisto di Lucius o del nome che portavo. Era mia, solo mia, e volevo che lo sapessero tutti.   
Hermione non era bella come Pansy – per quanto l’amassi, avevo il dovere d’essere onesto con i miei sentimenti. A obbedire all’istinto, nei fatti, avrei forse reso le armi davanti a quegli occhi neri che mi si offrivano spontaneamente. Ma un uomo non è fatto solo d’istinto, e quel che mille volte avevo letto nel quotidiano dei miei genitori – la complicità, la fiducia, la certezza di una reciproca e solidale assistenza – apparteneva a un sentimento senza forma, ma pieno di sostanza. Eppure volevo, anche solo per una notte, che fosse la più splendida e desiderabile. Per lei e anche per il mio orgoglio.   
Per lei, ch’era una donna e delle donne aveva tutti i limiti e i timori. Per me, ch’ero un Lord e avevo tutto il diritto di difendere una scelta non dettata dall’insania, né dal calcolo, ma dall’amore. Da puro amore.   
L’abito sottolineava quanto di più bello avesse – la pelle chiara, compatta, morbida. Il seno generoso. Chiome dal colore incerto, simili a grano bruciato. Gli occhi liquidi, di un nocciola tanto chiaro da parere dorato.   
Era bella, Hermione: nello specchio e nei miei occhi.   
“Vado bene… Così?” mi chiese titubante, come si liberò dalle attenzioni delle mie elfe domestiche e discese la scalinata della villa. Pensai che fosse il mio capolavoro, fosse mia e fosse quanto di meglio avessi da offrire al sangue dei Malfoy.   
Arrivammo buoni ultimi, come si conveniva a un’etichetta che misurava l’importanza sull’attesa.   
Hermione sembrava a disagio all’idea di compiere un gesto in apparenza tanto villano, ma non avevo voglia di spendere il mio tempo a inculcarle principi senza valore – principi che non avrebbe mai capito, lei ch’era geometrica e sicura ch’esistesse una ragione per tutto.   
“Se arrivassimo troppo presto, faremmo un torto alla festeggiata, perché vorrebbe dire che non abbiamo la minima intenzione di trattenerci abbastanza a lungo.”   
“E perché?”   
“Perché devi temere davvero una noia mortale, per non vedere l’ora di sottrarti al pensiero.”   
“Tutto questo non ha senso!”   
“Non deve averlo. E ora hai altre domande, o posso pensare di essere solo il tuo cavaliere?”  
Era incredibile quanto ruvidi, essenziali, scarni potessero essere i nostri scambi. Incredibile perché l’amavo e dunque avrei dovuto piuttosto blandirla con la dolcezza, ma non sarebbe stato da me, né da lei. Tutta la tenerezza del mondo era nell’ombra e nelle nostre dita intrecciate. Erano le parole mute di un sentimento che non doveva mai vivere di sole parole, quanto di suggestioni e complicità.   
Alle nostre spalle si appressò anche la carrozza di mio padre, permettendomi dunque di far annunciare due Lord Malfoy senza che a nessuno potesse essere imputato uno studiato quanto imbarazzante servilismo.   
Non conoscevo lo sposo promesso, se non di fama. Era pesante, lento e somigliava a tutto quel che forse un giorno sarei diventato per primo, se solo la mia storia non fosse stata del tutto diversa: un parassita o un cacciatore di dote – non che potessi vantarmi d’essere altro, ma non mi ero abbrutito in una relazione priva di mordente.   
Hermione mi teneva vivo e le sue stoccate erano il rovello di un continuo incontro con me stesso. Un incontro-scontro. Una prova di resistenza rispetto alla tradizione.   
Come prevedibile, fummo quasi subito divisi: presa in ostaggio, lei, dalle compagne dei tempi di Hogwarts, che soppesavano incredule la nostra coppia e si dicevano che sì, tutto era davvero possibile. Rapito io dai vecchi gufi del Ministero, per i quali ogni contesto era buono ad amministrare una politica fatta di clientelare assenso.   
La seguivo con lo sguardo, quasi non mi appartenesse, e a ricordarmi ch’era invece la stessa – nuda, fremente, calda, viva – che stringevo tra le mie braccia, sentivo qualcosa di simile a un orgoglio insano pervadermi.   
“Sapevo che mi avresti reso orgoglioso, Draco.” La voce di mio padre mi raggiunse alle spalle. Era bassa, fredda, quieta. Era un timbro sempre distante, apparentemente neutro. Sapevo a cosa facesse riferimento.   
“È incantevole.”   
Lo sapevo. Era giovane ed era piena di energia e quella stessa forza travalicava la pomposità dell’abito per tradursi in quel che avevo già letto in lei anni prima. Era avvolta da una strana luce: era quel che mi aveva obbligato a notarla.   
Mi piacesse o meno, consentissi o meno, quella era la donna del mio destino.   
Zabini non poté esimersi dal tentare una stoccata delle sue. Erano secoli che non ci vedessimo, perché io ero un politico, non uno scribacchino; non accedevo ai palazzi del potere dalla porta di servizio, ma vi sedevo per diritto dinastico – e mia madre non era una puttana di lusso. Malgrado tutto, la sua protervia era una lama acuminata che non mancava un colpo.  
“Non sei poi quel mago così mediocre che ricordavo!” mi flautò mefistofelico all’orecchio. “Se non è un miracolo, bisogna convenire che ti sia impegnato parecchio, perché trasformare…”   
Lo fissai con gelido distacco, prima di sibilargli un “Non sono bravo come credi, purtroppo. Non potrei mai trasformare un asino come te in un purosangue.”   
Zabini accusò con garbo, consapevole di aver già raggiunto lo scopo – farmi sentire a disagio; imbarazzare me, un Malfoy, che tra quei nobili potevo farla da padrone.   
Mia madre era splendida e radiosa come la ricordavo. Erano mesi che non mi comportassi da figlio devoto e quel mio obbligato distacco mi bruciava. Non venire a patti con se stessi è la più penosa delle condizioni immaginabili, perché ti espone due volte a un impietoso processo: il primo è il plotone che allestisci da solo, a fronte della tua manifesta, stolida inadeguatezza.   
Narcissa era tuttavia puro amore; si lasciò baciare la mano e la trattenne tra le mie quasi fossi ancora il bambino bisognoso di una sua carezza. Era una nobile, mia madre, una Black. L’etica che le era stata trasmessa non poteva considerare Hermione il migliore dei partiti possibili per il suo unico figlio, ma l’aveva vista parlarmi quando non ero che una bambola. L’aveva vista amarmi quando non c’era più nulla da amare o da offrire: al suo cuore di madre, tanto bastava.   
“Non dovresti trascurare così a lungo la tua dama, Draco,” mi disse con un lieve sorriso. Lo accarezzava sempre un po’ sulle labbra, mia madre. Lo faceva anche lei.   
Pansy mi intercettò mentre stavo per raggiungere Hermione. Non doveva esser stato facile divincolarsi da una selva impenetrabile di ammiratori, ma aveva sempre avuto questa strana capacità d’essere ovunque, se solo l’avesse voluto. Sempre al mio fianco – una fedeltà persino imbarazzante.   
Era meravigliosa – lo coglievano i tuoi occhi guardandola, ma anche vedendola riflessa nel desiderio di mille altri. Aveva un modo… Violento? Sì, violento, d’essere desiderabile.   
“Non mi hai neppure salutata, Draco,” mi mormorò. Aveva una bocca bellissima. Somigliava a una rosa, e come un bocciolo, la lasciava sempre umida – umida e invitante e provocante, com’era tutto in lei.   
“Non ti avevo notata,” le risposi più freddo di quel che avrei voluto, ma gli occhi di Hermione mi stavano fissando. Li sentivo su di me e non avrei potuto liberarmene mai. Quella era anche la sua festa, e nulla avrebbe dovuto turbarla, neppure Pansy.   
Quella era la notte in cui le margherite divoravano le rose. Ero io a volerlo.   
“Sarebbe così facile?” mi replicò la Parkinson.  
“Sono un tipo distratto,” mentii, e mi congedai con un leggero inchino.   
Nel mentre Hermione socchiudeva le palpebre e sorrideva tra sé, stretta d’assedio da volti che conoscevo bene – volti che non provavo il minimo piacere a ritrovare.   
C’era Ronald Weasley, ch’era stato il suo primo amore, e c’era San Potter, ch’era da sempre il suo eroe.   
Rispetto al fascino della memoria, io cos’ero? Hermione era una donna diversissima dalle Purosangue che avevo sempre frequentato. Sapeva essere al contempo donna e uomo, compagna di lavoro o di gioco o di bevute. Sapeva intrattenerti come un amico. Era a proprio agio tra gli uomini, come neppure io – non certo tra _ quegli uomini _.  
Harry Potter possedeva la bellezza spaventosa che millantavano tutti; non aveva bisogno di un abito di pregio per calamitare su di sé ogni sguardo. Tagliava i gesti con la nettezza degli uomini consapevoli del loro valore. La sua voce era bassa e potente. Era la voce di chi parlava poco, ma sapeva farsi ascoltare.   
Ronald Weasley aveva acquisito notorietà, stabilità, credibilità. Non sembrava più un contadino; era uno che si diceva fedele solo alla pluffa e alla porta, ma che a leggere tra le righe di certe sue uscite, amava collezionare fin troppe avventure. Lo intuivo da come guardava Hermione, quella sera – con lo stesso desiderio di uno stupido ballo lontano ormai eoni, eppure così importante nella nostra storia.   
Anche allora Hermione era stata la più bella di tutte; a dispetto di allora, però, ero io a farle da cavaliere.   
“Mi concedi un ballo, o sei troppo impegnata?” le mormorai.   
Strinse forte la mia mano nelle sue, piegando il capo in un grazioso assenso.   
“Pensavo che fossi tu quello troppo impegnato,” mi replicò a bassa voce. Quello era il nostro primo vero appuntamento, la prima occasione in cui le offrissi qualcosa di dolce, di romantico, di vero – la prima in cui accettassi di averla con me senza spessi tendaggi o lo sguardo complice della luna a proteggere i nostri sentimenti. Ne saggiavo il sollievo e la solennità, perché non puoi vivere un amore clandestino. L’amore è qualcosa che grida sino ad assordarti – e se non puoi gridare, perdi.   
Lo perdi.   
Io volevo stringerlo sino a sentirmelo dentro, sino a non poterne più.   
Gli sguardi dei presenti scivolavano su di noi senza il minimo pudore. Vecchi maghi e vecchie streghe si davano di gomito, perché se non era uno scandalo quello, be’, senz’altro era un miraggio di Litha.   
Tutti conoscevano il rampollo dei Malfoy, ma Hermione era una scheggia impazzita in un universo immobile. Era la mia stella cadente.   
Solo mia.   
Pansy mi lanciò un’occhiata furibonda, prima di afferrare Blaise per un braccio e trascinarselo in pista.   
L’avevo sfidata perché Pansy era stata il mio principale banco di prova – il mio primo amore? Senz’altro la mia prima amica.   
La stavo ferendo, perché la sua gelosia era il segno del mio trionfo ed era quanto di meglio potevo offrire a Hermione. Dirle ch’era l’unica. L’unica. La sola. Lo era al punto che potevo anche scegliere di sacrificarle quanto di più bello e dolce avesse il mio passato.   
A volte mi chiedo se già qualcosa in me non si fosse mosso, allertato, destato del tutto.   
Qualcosa non mi stesse suggerendo di recitare sino in fondo il mio ruolo, perché non sarebbe stato per sempre. Perché quelle erano le ultime battute di una splendida favola senza lieto fine.   
Aveva un buon profumo, Hermione. La stringevo contro di me, morbida e complice, e respiravo il suo odore.   
Il cuore in petto le batteva tanto forte che riuscivo a sentirlo malgrado il diffuso chiacchiericcio e il virtuosismo degli archi incantati.   
“Di cosa hai paura?”   
“Di svegliarmi.”   
Risi, senza immaginare che quelle dovessero essere piuttosto le mie parole, perché a sapere quel che sarebbe accaduto, avrei pregato con lei che quel sogno non finisse davvero mai. Invece, quando anche l’ultima clessidra rese il grano di mezzanotte, come in una storia da giovani babbani, l’incantesimo si ruppe e Voldemort arrivò.   
Per inghiottire quanto gli era sfuggito sino ad allora.   
Per inghiottire la mia felicità._   
   
   
Il viaggio era stato estenuante, consumato con ansia febbrile e con il terrore panico di spiacevoli ritorsioni. Il Signore Oscuro non tollerava tradimenti, né che il Destino contestasse le sue incontestabili priorità – Peter Minus lo sapeva bene, ma se non puoi essere Dio, allora devi almeno procurarti di servirlo.   
Peter Minus era sempre stato uno zero, tant’è che poteva dirsi un caso fortuito il fatto che gli fosse riuscito di accedere a un consesso prestigioso com’era quello dei Malandrini.   
Certo era che li avesse sempre odiati, perché li invidiava e sapeva come quello fosse un sentimento senza rimedio.   
Voldemort li avrebbe cancellati, dunque era divenuto uno schiavo fedele – tanto fedele d’essersi meritato la mano d’argento con cui aveva condotto la spettrale imbarcazione che, costeggiando le selvagge coste gallesi, s’era poi incuneata tra le maglie della vecchia Anglia in direzione della sua figlia più prospera e bella. Londinium.   
Avrebbero potuto usare la smaterializzazione. Avrebbero potuto giungere dal cielo, spinti dai venti e dai draghi, ma l’Oscuro Signore preferiva confidare nell’odore della terra: quella gli avrebbe detto ove fosse celato il tesoro che stavano cercando; quella, soprattutto, gli avrebbe concesso di seguire l’umore della paura.   
Severus Piton, però, non ne aveva mai avvertita abbastanza.   
Minus provava un sentimento ambiguo nei confronti del reprobo ed era forse il primo a sorprendersene. Era sempre stato una vittima, _Mocciosus_ , dunque non c’era ragione perché lo temesse o lo ammantasse di una qualche dignità. Era stato tuttavia lo stesso Voldemort, con il suo odio, a dargli una statura diversa, e nel riconoscimento di quella parte, a rinfocolare le braci mai dome di un sentimento deviato e perverso.   
Le acque salse del mare erano divenute il putridume limaccioso del Tamigi. I secoli avevano del tutto modificato il bacino con cui il fiume salutava la propria dipartita, confondendosi a un genitore salato e infinito. I babbani erano intervenuti ovunque cancellando i segni del naturale lavorio dell’erosione, imbiancando di cemento gli scheletri di un disfacimento inevitabile. I babbani, però, di quell’imbarcazione fantasma non avrebbero forse sentito che il fruscio leggero, senza riuscire davvero a intercettarla, perché il Signore Oscuro viaggiava non visto tra i Mondi quasi fosse davvero il padrone di tutto.   
Bellatrix Lestrange, protesa contro la chiglia, filava rauca una nenia del _norn_. Cantava della morte di tutti gli eroi e della fine del mondo e della purezza che sarebbe discesa solo quando tutta la purezza sarebbe stata combusta. L’ultimo intervento di Voldemort doveva averle rubato ogni residuo sprazzo di lucidità, ammesso pure che gliene fosse rimasta. Era una polena di carne, con gli occhi di brace e una lucida chiostra di denti da lupa.   
“ _Crucio_ ,” l’aveva sentita scoccare a voce bassissima, prima che oltre la magica nebbia li raggiungessero i sommessi rantolii dei babbani del porto.   
“ _Crucio_.”   
La morte era l’unico esercizio che non le riuscisse mai sgradito.  
Voldemort le si era affiancato, sfiorandole i capelli. Sulla distanza, Rodo fissava la scena terreo.   
“Avrai tutto il tempo di divertirti davvero, Bella. Non sprecare le tue preziose energie con questi patetici esserini,” le aveva mormorato feroce, ma l’altra si era limitata a fare spallucce e a regalargli un sorriso dalla ferocia assassina.   
“Ogni babbano in meno lungo il vostro prezioso cammino, mio Signore, è un petalo di rosa concesso dalla mia devozione.”   
Erano impazziti tutti: Peter Minus lo sapeva, come pure sapeva che avrebbe senz’altro trovato ad attenderlo Remus.   
Quello non sarebbe stato un incontro felice.   
   
   
La villa di Greengrass era stretta d’assedio dai reparti speciali di Scrimgeour. Era stato lo stesso Ministro Weasley a disporre tal ordine, su perspicua indicazione del Preside di Hogwarts. Il perché era un segreto noto solo all’interno dell’Ordine – e non a tutti.   
Harry Potter aveva ricevuto vaghe istruzioni, né alcuna indicazione che potesse allertarlo davvero; che potesse suggerirgli non solo l’imminenza di una nuova battaglia, ma inoculargli la certezza che sì, sarebbe stata quella finale.   
Si aggirava annoiato tra gli invitati, al braccio di Ginny –trascinato da Ginny. La cicatrice gli bruciava quasi gliela stessero carezzando con un ferro rovente, ma era un presagio tanto triste e cupo ch’era il primo a non volervi concentrare la propria attenzione.   
“Harry! Disperavo di rivederti!”   
Neville e Hannah erano tra i pochi che l’avessero avvicinato spinti dall’amicizia; la verità era che il Prescelto non fosse più un ragazzo, e perdere quell’aura innocua di eroe bambino non aveva giovato a una popolarità pericolosa.   
Paciock era una versione più adulta e più magra del se stesso di anni prima; persino la scintilla di coraggio e bontà che portava sopita sul fondo di quei suoi occhi da vittima era rimasta invariata.   
Avevano la stessa età. Se il Caso avesse scelto altrimenti, forse le loro storie sarebbero state del tutto diverse; forse avrebbero seguitato a soffrire, tutti e due.   
Quello di Neville, in fondo, era stato il supplizio peggiore.   
“Ci siamo proprio tutti. Ho visto anche tua nonna!” aveva replicato Ginny, con la solita enfasi entusiasta. Paciock aveva tossicchiato imbarazzato, perché malgrado il trascorrere del tempo, Augusta teneva duro – teneva strette, soprattutto, le redini della vita di un nipote amatissimo.   
“Oh… È indistruttibile, lei… Ma anche voi due… Sembrate in splendida forma!” aveva asserito sorridente. Non c’era la minima malignità in quelle parole, come non c’erano pericolosi doppi sensi. Era qualcuno che, come tutti gli altri, guardava alla superficie, non al rovello che gli bruciava tra gli occhi e nel cuore.   
Harry si era limitato a una smorfia di circostanza, facendo scivolare il proprio sguardo sui presenti, con studiata indolenza: era stato allora che aveva intercettato le cupe ossidiane del Preside di Hogwarts.   
Era stato anche allora che aveva compreso come un nuovo velo stesse per essere stracciato, perché Piton gli aveva sempre riservato una quantità di occhiate in quegli anni, ma mai l’aveva fissato con qualcosa che potesse passare per nostalgia o tenerezza.   
Invece stava accadendo, quasi James Potter fosse del tutto svanito dall’orizzonte per lasciar splendere gli occhi muschiosi di una _lei_ troppo amata.   
Di una _lei_ che non c’era più.   
Che aveva lasciato lui.   
L’ultima horcrux.


	22. Dies sanguinis

Remus Lupin aveva appreso in un’età in cui i più ancora si concedevano qualche speranza, che l’esistenza aveva ben poco valore a uno sguardo esterno; era piuttosto un affare del tutto personale – tanto personale che quella sua metamorfosi gliel’aveva ipotecata per sempre.   
Remus Lupin era uno che aveva sempre creduto di poter guardare alla morte con una certa serenità, perché dalla notte disgraziata in cui l’aveva incontrata per strada e subita sulla pelle aveva imparato a considerarla come un’ipotetica amica – come un’ancora di salvezza, persino.   
Remus Lupin, nella morte, sarebbe tornato un uomo, dunque non provava il minimo timore all’ipotesi di abbracciarla o di affrontarla in campo aperto. Così, almeno, era stato per molto, moltissimo tempo, poi aveva conosciuto Nymphadora: e Nymphadora, senza atti eclatanti, se non quella sua invidiabile costanza nell’accerchiarlo sino alle estreme conseguenze, aveva trasformato una lunga solitudine in un giardino fiorito. Era la chance che arrivava quando i giochi parevano già conclusi. Era una donna che non aveva paura di niente, neppure del lupo.  
Tonks era piena del coraggio delle donne innamorate; lo stesso che aveva, almeno in parte, eroso il suo. Non era facile combattere sapendo di poter morire – di poter morire _felice_.   
Un’esistenza disperata era quel che aiutava gli eroi a essere tali.   
Severus Piton riusciva a conversare con gli aristocratici presenti senza accusare il minimo turbamento. Non poteva ignorare quel che anche il lupo aveva fiutato e che le condizioni atmosferiche, per l’ennesima volta, minacciavano di annunciare con largo anticipo. Nel cielo che la notte incipiente aveva prima tinto d’ocra e poi di un violetto acceso, larghi nembi avevano cominciato a velare la volta sgombra, rincorrendosi convulsi secondo spettrali coreografie.   
Era un sabba di fantasmi, o forse l’avanguardia di un incubo imminente.   
Nymphadora s’intratteneva con Hermione, con Ginny, con la splendida Fleur – chiacchiere da donne, da amiche, da confidenti. Chiacchiere di chi viveva senza fretta, pensando solo al futuro. Remus guardava il cielo e aveva visto specchiata quella stessa inquietudine negli occhi affamati del suo pupillo. Anche Harry – era evidente – cominciava a sentire _qualcosa_ , e Severus, con la sua tranquillità ostentata, non faceva che avvalorare il sospetto.   
Gli si era avvicinato più per tradurre in una formula accettabile le proprie tetre premonizioni che per riceverne conforto. Severus era un alchimista, un pozionista, un pratico; era quel che gli aveva permesso di sopravvivere a tutto, senza farsi dominare dal cuore.   
“L’aria non ha un buon odore, questa notte,” aveva sibilato teso.   
Severus, intrattenuto da Lord Greengrass e da un altro paio di vecchi parrucconi, gli aveva fatto un impercettibile cenno – qualcosa che poteva tradurre come un ‘ _Non ora. Non davanti a questi stupidi._ ’   
  
_Dici bene. Il Male non ha mai un buon odore_.   
  
Si era limitato a portare un contributo modesto alla conversazione avviata, aspettando che il Preside di Hogwarts prendesse congedo.   
“So a cosa stai pensando, Remus, e probabilmente risponde al vero.”   
Aveva socchiuso le palpebre, sforzandosi di contenere il tremito innaturale della propria voce.   
“Dunque sta davvero arrivando?”  
Severus aveva annuito. Il ritmo della sua respirazione non era mutato. Era calmo, persino rassegnato.   
“E tu lo sapevi?”  
Era la voce disperata di qualcuno che ora aveva infinite ragioni per vivere e il terrore panico di aver esaurito i propri giorni. Piton aveva sollevato il proprio mantello: la spada di Godric scintillava sinistra nel buio.   
“È questa che vuole, per questo devo portarla su di me. E se l’ho portata tra voi, è perché confido nel miracolo che ci ha già salvati una volta. E confido in lui…”   
Severus non era mai stato molto generoso con Harry, neppure quando l’età era da sola un’attenuante – neppure quando avrebbe dovuto: nel nome di Lily e forse anche nel nome di James, che non era un bravo ragazzo, ma aveva davvero colmato la donna dei suoi sogni di tutto l’amore del mondo. Anche di quello di Piton.   
Ora, per contro – ora che la fine era tanto prossima d’essere tangibile – pareva che l’antico denigratore fosse tornato sui propri passi e vedesse quel ragazzetto per quel che era.   
Un ragazzo sfortunato, pieno di talento e senza futuro.   
Remus aveva battuto piano contro la spalla dell’antico nemico, accomiatandosi con un gesto criptico e caloroso insieme: nessuno si sarebbe tirato indietro; nessuno, però, avrebbe potuto illudersi sino al punto di credere che una vittoria fosse qualcosa di prossimo o di facile.   
Niente lo era se entrava in conto Voldemort. Mai come soccombere.   
   
   
Severus Piton aveva visto allontanarsi l’ultimo dei Malandrini con l’andatura noncurante e dinoccolata che gli era nota dai giorni di Hogwarts; allora aveva creduto che gli odi fossero imperituri, fossero qualcosa di netto e feroce e definito per la vita. Poi era successo che in troppi l’avevano piuttosto persa, quella preziosa vita, e lo scenario era mutato di nuovo. Del tutto.   
Remus non era mai stato il peggiore tra i tanti suoi persecutori e neppure quello più meschino. Era stato _colpevole_ , però, come Severus poteva dire di sé quando entrava in conto Voldemort. Il loro problema era stato misurare il _dunque_ sulla base di una personale vendetta o di un bisogno. Era quanto li aveva indotti in errore. Era quanto si trasformava pure in quell’obbligato passo indietro.   
E poi vi era anche chi si era sempre mosso per un calcolo personale; chi era spietato, compiaciuto d’esserlo e del tutto consapevole dei propri mezzi: lo stesso che avanzava nella sua direzione, incurante della cornice e di tutti gli occupanti.   
Era un gattopardo, Lucius Malfoy; immortale come il _norn_.   
“È una mia impressione, Severus, o qualcosa di muove nell’aria?”  
Era abbigliato con eleganza squisita, né aveva più nulla dell’austerità dimessa di Azkaban. Era un serpente che tornava per vendicare e nel farlo recuperava la pelle prima abbandonata. Era un sovrano che niente e nessuno avrebbe potuto davvero detronizzare. Neppure la morte.   
“Potrebbe anche darsi,” gli aveva replicato con un sorriso sghembo, che l’altro aveva accolto con palese soddisfazione. “Mi viene spontaneo domandarmi se non sia troppo chiedere che liberi le torme dei suoi cani.”   
Le dita di Lucius erano strette e tese contro il lucido pomello del suo splendido bastone. Sapevano tutti che conteneva la sua bacchetta – meno noto, probabilmente, era che lì riposava un’ansia di vendetta come mai se n’erano viste prima. Lucius era un uomo d’onore; poco importava che fosse il creditore o il debitore: non avrebbe mai accettato che l’obbligo cadesse nel nulla. Non se entravano in conto i Malfoy.   
“Il Signore Oscuro non è mai solo,” era stata la sibillina risposta che gli aveva offerto.   
Quel che davvero voleva sapere, Lucius, era se i frammenti di un antico quadro si sarebbero mai ricomposti, perché allora – e solo allora – avrebbe potuto assumersi il piacere di stracciarlo; cancellare con i complici degli anni d’oro anche gli assassini di un tesoro troppo prezioso perché lo cedesse alla memoria.   
“Il problema sarà piuttosto organizzare una strategia difensiva, non è vero? Quel che mi umilia è pensare di dover giocare in difesa, Severus, quando in tutti questi anni non ho fatto altro che cercare un pretesto per allungare il morso.”   
Piton l’aveva fissato con la solita espressione distante e quieta.   
“La caccia non perde valore se ci si accanisce sulla lepre in fuga, ma solo se la si lascia scappare.”   
“Non stiamo parlando di una lepre, ma di un leone.”   
“Non cambia nulla.”   
Era stato uno scambio rapido e secco, di quelli che avevano sempre scandito il ritmo di un’amicizia spiccia e maschia, fatta di pochi slanci, promesse essenziali e sempre mantenute. Gli occhi mercuriali di Lucius, soprattutto, cercavano le linee eleganti e inconfondibili di Draco, come a trarne un’intima rassicurazione.   
C’era anche lui, questa volta. Nessuno gli avrebbe più fatto del male.   
“Chi altri se n’è accorto?” aveva chiesto ancora Malfoy, curandosi di mantenere quell’espressione di annoiato distacco che celava i suoi reali pensieri.   
“Remus Lupin, e, suppongo per le stesse ragioni, anche Bill Weasley. L’odore del marcio corre rapido nell’aria. Soffoca pure i fuochi di Litha.”   
“E il nostro Ministro? Conta di muoversi per proprio conto, o ha compreso di non potere nulla?”  
Lucius non aveva mai amato Arthur Weasley. Il fatto d’aver dovuto cedere a un inequivocabile scacco, quale era stato accantonare il proprio silenzio per le teste dei carnefici del proprio sangue, era bastato a umiliarlo oltre il consentito.   
“Ad Arthur ho provveduto io, com’era giusto. In realtà stiamo solo attendendo l’occasione propizia per disporre le protezioni.”   
“Uh?”   
“Se ripareremo nella villa di Greengrass, controllare il perimetro esterno sarà più facile. Io stesso ho provveduto a elaborare alcuni incantesimi che possano rallentare ospiti sgraditi.”   
“Per quanto tu possa impastoiare una strega, Severus, ti ricordo il calibro di chi ci attende.”   
Piton aveva sospirato in profondità, senza abbassare davvero lo sguardo.   
“Quel che io so, Lucius, è che questa notte ciascuno andrà incontro al proprio destino, perché Remus avrà Minus, tu avrai i Lestrange, mentre a me resterà Voldemort.”   
“E Harry Potter…”   
“Quello è un capitolo che affronterò quando sarà il momento. Quel che voglio dirti, in ogni caso, è che a gestire accuratamente le nostre forze, nessuno potrebbe davvero soffrire il danno di una guerra che non gli appartiene.”   
“Sarebbe comunque un assedio. Non so quanto sia conveniente riparare al chiuso.”   
“Le dimore dei Purosangue sono labirinti concepiti per la conservazione. Greengrass non è lo stolido idiota per cui a volte ama farsi passare. Sono quasi certo che la scelta di questo luogo non sia stata del tutto casuale. Sa bene in quale clima ci muoviamo e tiene alla sicurezza della propria figlia quanto tu a quella di Draco.”   
Lucius aveva stirato le labbra in una smorfia nervosa. Era più teso del consueto, per ragioni che appartenevano a un’etica molto lontana dall’individualismo esasperato e opportunista dei Malfoy.   
Sapeva di dover proteggere, Lucius; non bastava combattere: v’era qualcosa di molto più prezioso in conto.   
“Il problema saranno le creature che troveremo in campo. Dubito che gli restino Mangiamorte davvero pericolosi, oltre a quelli che hai già citato, ma Voldemort potrebbe distruggerci anche solo o chiamando in conto entità contro cui la nostra perizia potrebbe ben poco.”   
Lucius si stava preparando alla guerra: con metodo, buonsenso e quella paura che, sola, poteva salvarti la vita.   
Ma sarebbe bastato?   
Severus Piton si era guardato intorno.   
C’era l’Ordine della Fenice al gran completo.   
C’erano i ragazzi che avevano combattuto la Guerra di Hogwarts.   
C’era il Prescelto.   
C’era un lupo bianco che una decade prima una gabbia aveva allontanato dal campo.   
C’era la consapevolezza che lo scontro sarebbe stato inevitabile.   
Eppure, per quanto favorevoli fossero le premesse, l’alea era qualcosa che persisteva e mozzava il fiato.   
Il fetore della morte era sempre più prossimo. Le stelle erano state inghiottite dal buio della notte e un vento freddo spazzava l’affollato parco della villa. Arthur Weasley, pallido, l’aveva cercato con lo sguardo, pur sapendo che non vi fossero risposte a quella muta domanda.   
La spada sembrava pulsare – pulsare come quel cuore nero che l’avocava a sé, parto di un atto scellerato e custodia di un desiderio più scellerato ancora.   
‘ _Nessuno vive per sempre, Severus. Sarebbe mortalmente triste_.’   
Eppure Lily se n’era andata troppo presto. Era stato straziante anche quello.   
Una memoria non bastava a inoculare coraggio, solo a riempirti di pericolosissimi dubbi.   
“Signori? Consiglio di riparare nel salone. Litha non ci è propizia come pure avevo sperato!”   
Lord Greengrass non l’aveva deluso; ne faceva un problema di clima e di etichetta, ma si piegava con naturalezza a una strategia che altri avevano filato – per scopi che non gli sarebbero affatto piaciuti.   
Severus aveva scambiato una rapida occhiata con Lucius, cogliendone il sorriso soddisfatto e teso in eguale misura. Da come Malfoy si guardava intorno era evidente che cercasse un punto di riferimento o un indizio o un qualunque dettaglio che risultasse utile a rinsaldare le sue sicurezze.   
Non poteva trovarne, però, perché il terrore di Voldemort era qualcosa che non aveva né consistenza né colore.   
Era ovunque, come la vita: e così integralmente ti possedeva.   
   
 _Sembrava un acquazzone, di quelli che in estate spazzano spesso una terra troppo calda.  
Un acquazzone non avrebbe mai rovinato il nostro Litha, né la festa più attesa dell’anno.   
Gli elfi domestici si limitarono a scortarci in quella ch’era una delle residenze più ricche della Londra magica. Lo stupore sul volto di Hermione mi fece sorridere, perché avrei potuto regalarle altrettanto – persino molto di più. Avrei potuto farne una Lady incapace di provare meraviglia davanti allo sfarzo.   
Al contempo sentivo che non avrei potuto imporglielo senza uccidere qualcosa di unico in lei. Quel qualcosa era proprio la meravigliosa semplicità di bambina con cui lasciava vagare il proprio sguardo.   
Il ricevimento riprese da dove si era interrotto. Daphne volteggiava con la grazia di una grossa farfalla troppo vistosa tra un commensale e l’altro. Lo champagne scorreva a fiumi e le voci si facevano via via più concitate, allegre, eccessive nei toni.   
Non era una riunione di vecchi compagni di scuola, ma stava assumendo quel profilo. Era quasi spontaneo accostarsi e interloquire prima di tutto con la lingua dei ricordi, persino se v’era chi, come me, della fine di Hogwarts non ne aveva di belli.   
Non era più importante, però, perché l’atmosfera e il clima erano tali ch’era persino facile dimenticare quanto di peggio c’eravamo lasciati alle spalle. Tutti quanti.   
Potevo parlare con Potter o con Zabini quasi non ci fossero mai state maschere e ruoli predefiniti; frasi da nulla, ma che pure segnavano la distanza da quel ch’eravamo stati.   
Per la prima volta, forse, realizzavo di essere un uomo, di aver infranto la pupa statica entro cui mi ero come rinchiuso da quel terribile giorno d’inverno, rifiutando ogni rapporto che non fosse il filo sottilissimo, ma resistente, che mi legava a Hermione.   
Stringevo la sua mano e mi sentivo libero; poi, mentre la trascinavo a rotta di collo per i corridoi infiniti e nascosti di quell’enorme villa, per rubarle un bacio, un sospiro, una carezza che fosse solo per noi due, le candele che rischiaravano l’ambiente si spensero tutte insieme.   
Un tuono raggelante spezzò il silenzio, e poi lo vidi: i suoi occhi erano polle di sangue rappreso in un teschio che non avrei mai dimenticato.   
Voldemort era tornato.   
Il giorno più felice della mia vita era stato eletto a giorno del Giudizio. _

***

La voce del Male e dell’Orrore era bassa e freddissima; aveva spazzato la terra con la gelida furia del vento del nord e cancellato i fuochi di Litha: Rodolphus Lestrange non aveva potuto far altro che registrare quella sensazione e inghiottirla nelle profondità di un animo che la follia non aveva reso del tutto impermeabile al terrore – perché ne provava, Rodo.   
Non era mai stato il perno più solido di una celebre coppia di assassini; per quanto pure si fosse divertito a torturare i Paciock, avrebbe potuto ammettere – farlo con la pacifica quiete di un sadico e di un assassino – come quella meravigliosa espressione di crudeltà non fosse stata altro che l’ennesimo gioco erotico con cui – e con somma delizia – aveva posseduto la donna feroce dei suoi sogni migliori e dei suoi incubi più voluttuosi.   
Bella era una fiera implacabile.   
La crudeltà annichiliva ogni sua inibizione e gliela consegnava ogni volta più calda e fremente. Uccidere, torturare, terrorizzare: delle infinite perversioni dell’amore conosceva soprattutto queste e le praticava – e traeva infinito diletto dal farlo, soprattutto.   
Ma il vento era mutato.   
Il vento ora non gli portava più solo l’odore dolciastro e salso delle delizie dell’alcolva, ma l’aroma inconfondibile della vendetta, perché Rodolphus aveva già perso un fratello nel nome di quell’ideale e non teneva a fare la stessa fine.   
Bellatrix era ormai oltre i confini di una qualunque inibizione; non ne aveva mai avute, ma la tensione dell’ultima guerra l’aveva trasformata una volta per tutte in un’arma o in un artificio alchemico. Era un naturale prolungamento di Voldemort, ormai. Era una donna ed era pure un orrore senza rimedio.   
L’Oscuro Signore la carezzava con le sue mani sottili e con il suo orribile sguardo. L’accarezzava come accarezzava Nagini e per le medesime ragioni: perché erano due horcrux.   
Bella era gravida dell’anima di Voldemort come anche quell’orribile bestia. Entrambe erano lo scrigno più sicuro potesse cercare per sé, perché fiere mortifere; perché pronte a uccidere o a morire, ma senza il minimo compromesso.   
Rodolphus era spaventato ed era confuso e realizzava all’improvviso d’essere arrivato a un orribile capolinea. Il gioco si era concluso nel più crudele dei modi possibili. Gli amici di un tempo dorato erano stati divisi dalla follia e sulla plancia della vendetta, Lucius muoveva una Torre bianca sempre più minacciosa, perché – Rodo ne era certo – Lucius avrebbe chiesto la sua testa.   
Lo conosceva da sempre.   
Lo ammirava da sempre.   
Aveva scelto la sorella nera, quella voluttuosa e sporca e crudele, ma aveva amato Narcissa al primo sguardo, come pure avrebbe fatto un qualunque gentiluomo, tanto da complimentarsi con Lucius per quella scelta di classe, per quanto economicamente svantaggiosa.   
Erano così belli e così biondi da costituire il positivo dei Lestrange, ch’erano bruni pazzi efelici, per quanto a condizioni che nessuno avrebbe reputato accettabili.   
Lucius era stato il suo principale alleato e il suo più intimo confidente a Hogwarts. Era stato il tramite con cui era arrivato a Bella, perché non v’era Serpeverde che non guardasse al più ricco, al più popolare e al più affascinante degli eredi di Salazar come a un naturale garante – e Rabastan si era fatto stregare dallo stesso fascino, trasformando l’unicità di un Malfoy nella triade inseparabile dei Lestrange e dei Malfoy.   
Era stato anche così che si erano consegnati a Voldemort.   
Era stato soprattutto così che avevano davvero creduto di poter sovvertire ogni equilibrio della storia.   
Rodo si era detto mille volte ch’era stato Lucius il primo a tradire, il primo a dimenticare un’antica amicizia e il dovere di onorarla persino nella disgrazia.   
Lucius aveva pensato a salvare solo se stesso, né aveva fatto nulla per liberarli da Azkaban.   
Rodo, però, sapeva di poterlo comprendere, e in questo era senz’altro meno pazzo di Bellatrix, che faceva della propria prigionia un vanto e il segno tangibile della fedeltà con cui avrebbe seguito Voldemort fino all’inferno – dove sarebbero finiti tutti, quale fosse l’esito della guerra. Le avvisaglie, del resto, c’erano già.   
“ _Dies Sanguinis_ ,” aveva latrato Voldemort, prima di compiere un gesto inequivocabile; con una lentezza spaventosa e sacerdotale, nei fatti, aveva aperto con uno stiletto un minuscolo taglio contro il proprio polso, finché un denso fiotto di plasma non ne era uscito per fecondare la terra.   
Era pallido, quasi verdastro persino alla luce delle fiaccole. Era il sangue di una creatura che era andata oltre la vita e la morte, perché era divenuta la Morte stessa.   
Rodo aveva deglutito, come anche Minus e i pochi presenti. Un immobile volto d’argento difendeva dalle emozioni più pericolose, ma non dalle passioni peggiori. Scoperta, Bellatrix non aveva esitato un solo istante ad aprirsi le vene.   
Con costanza, senza la minima fretta – anzi, con una decelerazione persino brusca rispetto al ritmo imposto dai giorni pregressi – si compiva ogni preparazione ulteriore.   
Dal cielo, l’uno dopo l’altro, i draghi planavano quieti, richiamati da quello che alle loro orecchie di rettili doveva essere un canto melodioso e un irresistibile invito, ma che piuttosto era l’incessante, feroce sibilare di una nemesi oscura.   
La terra beveva il loro sangue entro una stella pentacolare tracciata da Voldemort. Intriso di vita e follia germogliava un esercito di golem spaventosi, come terrificante riusciva a occhio umano ogni pallida e imperfetta imitazione della vita.   
Assieme a quelle creature di fango e insania, si appressavano gli Inferi d’Anglia, richiamati alla vita da un incantesimo potente come solo il sangue poteva offrirne.   
Era un esercito di morti, che alla morte si consegnava; e morte, solo morte, era quel che avrebbe ottenuto: eppure, per quella follia che aveva assorbito dal giorno in cui Bellatrix gli si era concessa, Rodo non si era mai sentito così vivo in vita propria.   
Vivo e terrorizzato e pronto e spaventato.   
Un concentrato di ossimori, come solo poteva domandarne la situazione, perché sì, di ossimori bisognava parlare, e neppure entrava in conto lo stupore infinito della vita. Non ce ne sarebbe più stata da quel momento in poi. Per nessuno.   
La storia del Mondo Magico si avviava alla propria naturale fine seguendo il ritmo funebre di un’avanzata di cadaveri.   
“Che drammatica scortesia.”   
La voce di Bella era risuonata querula al suo orecchio – e feroce e compiaciuta, come quel suo vezzo tanto caratteristico e sensuale insieme: leccarsi le labbra prima di scandire _‘Crucio’_.   
“Una festa che raccoglie il meglio dei Purosangue e non siamo stati invitati, Rodo.”   
Le aveva sorriso, senza allentare la presa dalle sue dita. Erano fredde, quasi fosse stata davvero solo un simulacro; erano tanto fredde da farti pensare che fosse già morta con l’ultima scintilla dell’umanità sacrificata a un incubo nero.   
“Convengo, ma gli ospiti davvero importanti sopraggiungono alla fine, non ti pare?” le aveva sussurrato. Bella aveva riso, con quella sguaiata ferocia che la rendeva sempre più seducente.   
La villa di Greengrass brillava nell’oscurità. Un tempo ne era stato un gran frequentatore. Un tempo non vi era salotto mondano in cui non fosse di casa e dama che non avesse sedotto.  
Un tempo i suoi morbidi riccioli avevano suscitato ammirazione e lusinga, come pure l’eccezionale eleganza dei suoi abiti. Un tempo non era un fantoccio sporco e scarmigliato, sorretto da un’utopia empia.   
“ _Mocciosus_.”   
La voce di Minus si era levata in uno squittio acuto e fastidioso, mentre spessi tentacoli laceravano l’ordinata erbetta di un giardino inglese per puntare decisi nella loro direzione.   
Voldemort aveva ghignato compiaciuto.   
“Interessante. Dunque Piton si è curato di renderci più gradevole l’accoglienza con un omaggio floreale.”   
Non era il Tranello del Diavolo. Severus non poteva essere tanto ingenuo da utilizzare una pianta che avrebbe tratto in inganno chiunque, fuorché il demonio stesso; piuttosto doveva essere un incrocio dei suoi, raggiunto con sperimentazioni alchemiche che solo un pozionista di rango avrebbe potuto davvero concedersi senza temerne le conseguenze.   
Se l’insidiosità di quelle liane era infatti propria di una pianta conosciuta, non così l’orribile fetore che si era sprigionato come infinite corolle, simili a tubercoli, avevano ornato ogni escrescenza, vomitando poi acidi dall’aspetto corrosivo.   
Bellatrix aveva battuto le mani entusiasta, mentre un centinaio di Inferi veniva consumato da quel liquame rugginoso.   
“Bravo, davvero bravo! Oh, io avevo sempre immaginato che fosse molto più di un ragazzino trascurato!”   
Non lo era, infatti, perché Severus possedeva il potenziale più feroce e distruttivo in assoluto di un’armata di sadici. Era troppo intelligente, tuttavia, per abbandonarsi a un’orgia di sangue; lo era al punto d’aver imparato a saltare il fosso prima che la piena escludesse del tutto una simile possibilità.   
“… Bravo, sì… Ma è ancora troppo poco!” aveva sibilato Voldemort, sollevando una mano al cielo e trasfigurarlo nella tavola mobile della propria epifania.   
“ _Frango_!” aveva gridato, e una scarica elettrica era scivolata dai densi nembi sino alla terra, frantumandone le zolle e inghiottendone quelle impreviste creature.   
“ _Iter_!” e scaglie di quel terreno ancora fumante si erano sollevate, sino a creare un naturale vallo entro cui le armate dell’orrore potessero transitare senza il minimo danno.   
“Mio Signore…” aveva sussurrato languida Bellatrix, prima di scivolare in terra e inchinarsi con degnazione. L’aveva imitata più per abitudine che perché riuscisse ancora ad avvertire il fascino ottenebrante e irresistibile di quell’incubo nero.   
Forse era ancora troppo umano per quel che avrebbe dovuto affrontare – troppo uomo e troppo lucido per piegarsi alla legge della paura.   
Eppure era troppo tardi per tornare indietro, perché il fronte di guerra era ormai stato tracciato.   
   
Remus Lupin era stato il primo ad avvertirne l’odore, ma Bill Weasley gli era stato secondo appena per un caso; Greyback non l’aveva solo sfregiato, ma gli aveva anche concesso qualche virtù con cui mitigare il rimpianto per l’umanità perduta.   
“Fleur, ti spiacerebbe raggiungere mia madre e portarle questo messaggio?”  
“ _Quole messoggio_?” aveva chiesto lei, strascicando le consonanti e storpiando le vocali in quel suo modo vezzoso e caratteristico.   
“Stanno arrivando ospiti sgraditi. Qualcuno deve occuparsi d’insegnare loro le buone maniere.”   
“Molly non _sorà_ molto _contanta_ , Bill. _Maman_ odia la _jonte invadonte_.”   
L’occhiata – spaventata, inquieta, eppure fermissima – che Molly Weasley gli aveva rivolto poco dopo sulla distanza, l’aveva rassicurato in merito alla bontà di una strategia definita nei suoi punti essenziali già da tempo. Era opportuno, prima di tutto, porre in salvo chi non sarebbe mai stato in grado di affrontare il Signore Oscuro, se non offrendogli in pasto la vita – e le perdite erano state già troppo gravi, perché fosse possibile temporeggiare.   
I gemelli, simmetrici come di consueto, gli si erano affiancati poco dopo. Erano cresciuti robusti e stagni, simili a Charlie, che, poco lontano, tentava a propria volta di liberarsi da un gruppo di vecchi conoscenti di Hogwarts.   
Erano due elementi di sicuro pregio in vista della guerra che avrebbero combattuto. Fred, soprattutto, aveva molto da difendere e da temere, perché Angelina non era tipo da rinunciare a combattere – neppure se non entrava in conto una stupida pluffa.   
“Ci siamo, vero?” gli aveva domandato teso, cercando la propria bacchetta oltre le falde della stravagante giacca da sera – una analoga, quantunque invertita nei toni, era indossata dal gemello.   
Bill aveva annuito, cercando poi con lo sguardo gli altri membri dell’Ordine presenti. Mancava solo Harry Potter.   
“Ci sarà da divertirsi, temo,” aveva detto tetro George, ma era la prima volta che non usasse quella parola credendovi fino in fondo. Nessuno l’avrebbe fatto, neppure a possedere un clamoroso senso dell’umorismo.   
   
   
Severus Piton, accanto ad Arthur Weasley, aveva fissato immobile la caduta del suo primo bastione. Tremava la mascella del Ministro, ma non il suo volto di pietra: lo sapeva. Aveva sempre immaginato che nulla sarebbe davvero bastato a rallentare la marcia dell’Orrore. Ora, però, Voldemort non avrebbe potuto ignorarlo neppure volendo. Gli aveva annunciato che sì, lo stava aspettando.   
Quello era il giorno in cui anche Lily sarebbe stata vendicata.   
“Non si arrestano,” aveva mormorato teso Weasley, portando lo sguardo oltre il vetro, sino alla massa ondeggiante che invadeva lenta il magnifico parco; una massa senza volto, senza nome, senza forma, che pareva scaturire direttamente dalla terra. E forse era davvero così.   
Severus aveva stretto i denti e domandato un frettoloso commiato, prima d’intercettare Lucius e affiancarglisi. Aveva un messaggio da rendergli come tragica staffetta, prima di affinare davvero le armi – prima di assumere per l’ennesima volta il comando di una guerra senza speranza.   
“Li ho visti, sono alla testa dell’esercito. Probabilmente Bella tenterà l’accesso dai piani superiori. Se vuoi che siano solo tuoi, non hai che da accomodarti.”   
Lucius gli aveva reso un sorriso feroce, prima di socchiudere gli occhi mercuriali. “Sarà fatto, Severus. Non ne avanzerà per nessuno, neppure per uno sbiadito ricordo. E poi sarò di nuovo al tuo fianco. Te lo prometto.”   
Severus aveva stornato il capo, senza osare una replica che avrebbe avuto il sapore amaro e triste di una menzogna. Non poteva garantirgli altrettanto, perché quel giorno la vita cessava d’essere un affare personale. Quel giorno la vita si rimetteva a un’alea spietata, e il banco era quanto di più mutevole vi fosse.   
Invisibile come aveva imparato a rendersi negli anni difficili di un’adolescenza disgraziata e in quelli nevralgici di una maturità sospesa tra due fronti, Severus Piton aveva attraversato la massa ancora ignara e festante, appressandosi all’ingresso della villa.   
Là Lord Greengrass lo stava aspettando. Terreo.   
“Preside, voi mi assicurate che le nostre vite… Ebbene… Che le nostre vite saranno risparmiate?” l’aveva sentito scollare patetico, mentre faceva scorrere le dita contro il globo dorato che sorreggeva un’imponente gargolla dell’ingresso.   
“Io posso solo consigliarvi di risparmiare il fiato e di aprire la cripta,” era stata la sua secca ingiunzione. Era evidente che Greengrass stesse già pensando a come porre in salvo se stesso, la famiglia e i propri beni: glielo diceva quella palla consumata da generazioni di codardi.   
“Ma non basterebbe a…”   
“Basterà, invece, perché combatteremo in molti. E se soccomberemo, sarà la fine anche per i topi che si sono nascosti. Dunque, allo stato dei fatti, conviene a tutti essere generosi, Lord Greengrass.”   
Il vecchio Purosangue aveva abbassato il capo, mentre Severus proseguiva il proprio giro di ricognizione, quantunque seguitasse a tormentarlo un pungolo cui non riusciva a dare voce, quasiavesse dimenticato _qualcosa_ o _qualcuno_ di essenziale.   
Oltre il suo spesso mantello non solo la spada pulsava ormai furibonda: v’era anche un tascapane fremente – vivo davvero, anzi, per i morti che conteneva.   
Circospetto, ne aveva dischiusi i lembi, sino a lasciarne emergere quattro ombre inconsistenti. I fantasmi guardiani di Hogwarts.   
“Severus Piton! Mi auguro che vogliate trovare una giustificazione all’azione più ignobile e pericolosa che sia mai stata osata! Voi avete rescisso _noi_! Avete allontanato dalla cripta chi a essa ha legato le proprie spoglie!”   
La voce del Barone Sanguinario era tonante e inferocita. Il sembiante, che altrove persino le matricole avevano imparato a riconoscere senza paura alcuna, era ora una maschera orribile e raggelante, sfigurata dall’incredulità e dall’odio.   
Mai sfidare le ire di un fantasma: era il primo principio di buonsenso che venisse insegnato quando entravano in conto gli spiriti, perché nulla poteva essere spaventoso come l’ira di un morto. Presto, tuttavia, lo sarebbero stati tutti comunque, se solo non avesse giocato ogni carta a disposizione.   
“Voldemort è tornato. È tornato a governare sui morti e sui vivi. Ha con sé un esercito di morti e di vivi. Io posso badare a questi ultimi, ma vorrei che a difendere il nome di chi ha oltrepassato il Velo fosse chi è rimasto per proteggere gli uomini. Voi rappresentate lo spirito del passato e del futuro. Voi siete lo spirito delle quattro Case di Hogwarts. Non più solo la scuola è in pericolo, ma quanto nei secoli la Scuola ha prodotto. Per questo vi domando di restare al nostro fianco, qui e ora, perché qui e ora è Hogwarts. O il niente che altrimenti resterà.”   
Gli spettri erano rimasti silenziosi e attenti, finché non era stata la Dama Grigia a prendere la parola. “Vi concedo la mia Sapienza, Preside Piton, come ciascuno dei miei compagni vi offrirà quanto di meglio possiede. Noi che siamo già stati aiuteremo voi che siete e coloro che verranno.”   
   
Il dolore era divenuto all’improvviso così forte ch’era stato sul punto di perdere conoscenza – e non poteva farlo. Non davanti a Ginny, non davanti alla prova provata che stesse per accadere proprio quel che l’aveva tenuto in vita in tutti quegli anni.  
Non era un eroe di carta: era carne, era coraggio, era sofferenza ed era paura allo stato puro. Harry Potter era un ragazzo che il Caso aveva voluto Cuneo di Volta, salvo poi scheggiarlo senza la minima pietà.   
“Harry? Cos’hai? Non stai bene?”  
Oltre la porta del bagno, Ginny batteva con furia disperata. Avrebbe voluto risponderle, ma la sofferenza era tale che non riusciva neppure a parlare. Si era sdraiato in terra, raggomitolato su un fianco, boccheggiante come un pesce in secca. Se avesse creduto ancora in qualcosa, forse avrebbe pregato, ma poteva fidare solo in se stesso e in quel che gli avevano lasciato i ricordi.   
“Io… Io sto morendo?” aveva pensato sgomento, mentre perdeva conoscenza.   
Si era riavuto dopo una manciata di istanti, in un luogo che non riusciva a riconoscere. Doveva essere un salottino appartato, di quelli che non mancavano mai nelle case dei nobili. Gli occhi intensi e liquidi di Ronald Weasley erano stati anche il primo dettaglio familiare che l’avesse soccorso.   
“Onore a Litha e ai suoi miracoli,” l’aveva sentito mormorare teso, mentre gli passava una mano contro la fronte. Gli era parsa rovente, il che stava a dire che fosse il suo corpo a essere gelido.   
“Ci hai fatto prendere un colpo, lo sai?”  
Ron non era cambiato; c’era sempre qualcosa di maldestro e tenero nel suo prendersi cura degli altri, nel suo non riuscire a trarsi indietro, persino se la vita ti spingeva a elusioni di comodo.   
Alle sue spalle anche Ginny si era fatta avanti, pallidissima e con gli occhi asciutti come doveva aspettarsi da lei.   
“Cos’è successo?”   
“Questo dovresti essere tu a dircelo. Se non avessi chiesto a mio fratello di usare in modo utile i suoi stupidi muscoli, chissà cosa…”   
Harry aveva chiuso gli occhi e tentato di recuperare il naturale ritmo della propria respirazione.   
Il dolore persisteva, pur somigliando a un pungolo ormai familiare, quasi tollerabile.   
“Io sto bene,” aveva mormorato. “È solo che…”   
Gli occhi di Ginevra si erano inumiditi un poco, mentre gli si inginocchiava davanti e gli prendeva la mano.   
“È arrivato, Harry, e tu l’hai avvertito, non è vero?”


	23. Crucio

Se Hermione fosse sopravvissuta a quei giorni, se fosse diventata madre e poi nonna o avesse potuto almeno raccontare quelle che sarebbero state le sue ultime ore, allora senz’altro avrebbe detto ch’erano state meravigliose.   
Era stata tanto felice d’essere sull’orlo delle lacrime, perché il bello di un infinito piacere quale quello che aveva provato era che annichiliva il dolore perfetto di troppi anni prima.   
Draco non era una persona che qualcuno avrebbe definito _dolce_ , non negli atteggiamenti, almeno. Era tenero, ma a profondità in cui pochi avrebbero accettato di avventurarsi, perché le sue acque interiori erano gelide. Erano inospitali. Erano del tutto simili a quei suoi occhi mercuriali, a volte impenetrabili.   
Quella sera, però, per la prima volta Hermione si era sentita _sua_ in un’accezione che non aveva mai sperimentato; nella fierezza con cui Malfoy la stringeva, la guardava e segnava ogni volta il proprio territorio.   
“Ora ho capito a cosa ti serviva essere sempre la prima della classe,” le aveva detto maligna Pansy, dopo un’occhiata furiosa. La invidiava a morte ed era così incredula da assegnare alla magia quello che era il frutto del cuore.   
Hermione sentiva nella stretta di Draco che qualcosa stava mutando – forse proprio in lui, nell’accettazione serena del loro rapporto. Aveva creduto d’essere quella più coinvolta, dunque debole e scoperta. Invece – come in ogni circostanza in cui misuravano i rispettivi caratteri– era forse solo quella più coraggiosa, quella che non temeva di chiamare la verità con un nome scomodo.   
Draco l’amava, e lo faceva accettando d’essere il suo cavaliere in pubblico; l’aveva mostrato impegnandosi per primo perché fosse degna di lui e dunque l’onorassero tutti. Draco voleva darle tutta la rispettabilità del proprio nome; un marchio che l’avrebbe segnata per sempre e che voleva disperatamente.   
Era bellissima. Si sentiva bellissima. Si sentiva desiderabile e fiera e nobile.   
Si sentiva una principessa e sapeva di non dover temere nulla dalla mezzanotte.   
Almeno credeva.   
Poi l’ultimo grano era sceso e l’incubo era cominciato.   
Draco l’aveva condotta al piano superiore. Si muoveva con la disinvoltura di chi era nato e cresciuto in quel lusso sfrenato e pensava che la _normalità_ del quotidiano fosse fatta di ville enormi, piene di anfratti segreti.   
Si muoveva come se la festa non fosse altro che un accidente occasionale, una cornice dorata per l’epifania dei loro sentimenti.   
“Draco… Insomma! Dove vuoi…”   
Non era riuscita a completare la domanda, perché l’altro le aveva afferrato il polso, l’aveva tratta contro di sé e baciata come accadeva solo al riparo della residenza dei Malfoy – con possesso, urgenza e prepotenza. Hermione aveva chiuso gli occhi e affondato le dita in quei capelli sottili come fili di seta, respirando l’odore freddo e buono della pelle di lui.   
Desiderata. Voluta. Accolta.   
Se gli avessero chiesto di esprimere un desiderio, forse avrebbe domandato di morire in quello stesso istante, perché dubitava di poter essere ancora tanto felice.   
Sarebbe stata esaudita e sarebbe stato orribile.   
Le mani affusolate di Draco giocavano con i nastri del suo abito, con i boccoli serici che le scivolavano lungo le orecchie. Accarezzavano ogni dettaglio con la cura e l’amore dell’artista innamorato della propria opera, ma non l’aveva mai vista come una bambola. Di questo era certa e grata.   
“Non riuscivi proprio ad aspettare?”   
“Non sono solito reprimere i miei desideri,” le aveva replicato lui, con uno di quei suoi sorrisi rarissimi e strani – cinici, ma pieni di tutta la dolcezza del mondo.   
La camera in cui si erano rifugiati era uno dei salottini di servizio. La nata babbana di eoni prima avrebbe provato un po’ d’imbarazzo, ma quell’Hermione non esisteva più.   
Era una strega, ormai: era una strega ed era una donna. Innamorata.   
Un tuono improvviso aveva spezzato il silenzio incantato di quell’intimità inaspettata. Draco era stato scosso da un brivido, ma l’aveva stretto a sé con la forza di sempre.   
Era infantile e fragile, ma era unico ed era _suo_.   
Quando tuttavia aveva avvertito il suo tremito convulso e un respiro tanto affannoso da somigliare a un rantolo, non aveva potuto fare a meno di aprire gli occhi e portarli sull’ultima cosa che avrebbe voluto vedere.   
_Voldemort_.   
Il terrore le aveva mozzato il fiato, morendole in gola in un rantolo sordo. Si era specchiata nel panico di Draco – le pupille di lui, tanto dilatate da aver inghiottito persino le pallide iridi – e vi aveva riconosciuto il segno inequivocabile di una cicatrice non meno profonda di quella che aveva sfregiato per sempre Harry.   
“Ci sono io, Draco. Ci sono io. Non avere paura.”   
Aveva stretto forte la sua mano e trattenuto il fiato. All’improvviso era come tornare indietro di dieci anni e ritrovarsi all’improvviso schiacciata da sentimenti senza futuro, in un giorno che quel tempo aveva inghiottito.   
Quell’orribile fantasma si era dissolto nel nulla, mentre scariche elettriche sferzavano l’aria.   
“Se n’è andato,” aveva mormorato con un tono di voce appena percettibile.   
Draco non riusciva a muoversi. Respirava a fatica e sembrava di nuovo quella bambola inerte che, incredula, aveva ritrovato quando tutti parlavano di felicità e vittoria.   
“Coraggio, Draco! Siamo insieme. Non ti lascio, questa volta. Non ti lascio!”   
L’aveva baciato con forza, come a restituirgli il calore che aveva perso. Draco aveva ricambiato la sua stretta, senza una sola parola.   
“Non dobbiamo restare soli. Qualunque cosa stia accadendo, non dobbiamo correre il rischio di trovarci isolati,” aveva detto pratica.   
La vecchia Hermione non aveva dimenticato le lezioni dell’Esercito di Silente.   
La vecchia Hermione sapeva sempre cosa fare.   
Aveva dischiuso cauta la porta, dopo aver recuperato la bacchetta. Anche Draco aveva estratto la propria, ma dubitava che potesse utilizzarla. Non ne avrebbe avuto bisogno, perché aveva promesso di proteggerlo e quello avrebbe fatto.   
Le voci della festa si erano trasformate in un silenzio sepolcrale. Quale fosse la verità, non le sarebbe piaciuta: niente poteva turbare i festeggiamenti dei Purosangue, se non qualcuno che non prestava la minima cura a certi stucchevoli passatempi.   
Qualcuno come Voldemort, insomma.   
Era possibile che avessero già cercato un riparo; per il poco di cui si era discusso in seno all’Ordine, Piton sapeva molto più di quel che aveva lasciato trapelare, dunque doveva aver già organizzato una controffensiva.   
Il problema era che li avesse dimenticati.   
Nella confusione seguita a quell’epifania, poteva ben darsi che nessuno avesse prestato attenzione alla loro scomparsa. Non era un dubbio che avrebbe potuto dividere con Draco. Aveva rinsaldato la presa e accelerato il ritmo della loro marcia disperata.   
“Sono sicura che Piton ci sta aspettando da qualche parte. Dobbiamo solo trovarlo e sarai al sicuro, te lo prometto”   
“E tu?”  
Non gli aveva risposto, perché non sapeva cosa avrebbe potuto dire. Non voleva umiliarlo, ma neppure rinunciare a quel che sapeva d’essere – una combattente.   
Hermione Granger non avrebbe chiuso gli occhi, se non per morire.   
Erano arrivati alla ricca scala che un pugno di minuti prima le era parsa condurre al Paradiso, quando qualcuno aveva sbarrato loro il passo. Era coperto da un mantello nero, ma non era Severus Piton.   
“Oh… Questa è davvero una curiosa sorpresa!”   
   
Lucius Malfoy non aveva perso tempo; le parole di un monaco nero non somigliavano mai a un esercizio retorico, quanto a un invito al buonsenso. In quel caso, persino a un ordine che non gli avrebbe mai esplicitamente dato, per il misurato rispetto che sapeva portare alle gerarchie.   
Gli aveva tuttavia lanciato un’esca che non poteva mancare, perché farlo avrebbe implicato perdere quanto l’aveva tenuto vivo e attivo in tutti quegli anni: la speranza di ottenere le teste di chi aveva preteso quella di un figlio amatissimo.   
“Cissy… Qualunque cosa accada, non allontanarti mai da Arthur Weasley,” aveva sussurrato all’orecchio della propria dama, mentre, rapido, fendeva la folla in preda al panico. Narcissa gli aveva rivolto un’occhiata smarrita e supplichevole, cui non era stato in grado di offrire altro se non un blando cenno di rassicurazione.   
Aveva perso di vista Draco e quel semplice dettaglio bastava a farlo morire.   
Ancor più ragioni avrebbe poi avuto di lì a un niente, quando se l’era trovato davanti, pallidissimo e insidiato da…  
“Rodo Lestrange.”   
La sua lingua si era mossa da sola, in un sussurro rauco e carico di minaccia. L’altro si era volto nella sua direzione, la bacchetta ben salda in pugno e il sorriso sghembo dei giorni migliori.   
La Granger non era meno terrorizzata di suo figlio, ma non sino al punto da perdere la ragione. Lo realizzava da come fissava il suo inaspettato aggressore, in attesa di una distrazione o di un passo falso.   
Non a caso, come Rodolphus si era volto nella sua direzione, senza neppure muovere le labbra, Hermione era riuscita a disarmarlo. Un _Expelliarmus_ da manuale, di quelli che solo una prima della classe avrebbe saputo concedersi con una simile disinvoltura.   
Suo figlio aveva ereditato molto dei Malfoy – se non buongusto, senz’altro il senso dell’utile e dell’opportuno.   
“Temo che questo non sia un gran piacere,” aveva detto feroce, come Rodolphus aveva accusato il terrore panico seguito al disarmo, e vi era qualcosa di voluttuoso nell’immaginare che sì, avrebbe sofferto. Gli avrebbe fatto assaporare la fine sino all’ultima stilla. Senza pietà.   
Aveva fissato la Granger, finché non aveva avuto la certezza d’essere stato compreso. Quella ragazzina era sempre stata un tipo petulante, troppo attivo, ma molto intelligente: l’aveva inteso alla perfezione e si era mossa di conseguenza. Afferrato Draco per un polso, nei fatti, aveva proseguito la corsa lungo la scalinata.   
Rodo aveva tentato un incantesimo verbale di pietrificazione, ma non era nulla che avesse efficacia senza l’aiuto di una bacchetta; in compenso alla sua era stato agevole stornarlo.   
“Vedi, Rodo… Io sono quel che diresti un amico affezionato. Io sono uno che non dimentica nulla, a meno che non possa trarne un qualche vantaggio. Soprattutto non rimuove mai i debiti della memoria, perché sono anche quelli che dicono molto della sostanza di ogni rapporto. Non ti pare?”  
L’altro era arretrato, inciampando contro un gradino.   
Lucius non aveva lasciato trapelare la minima emozione: appoggiato contro la balaustra, la bacchetta oscillante tra le dita, lo fissava quasi fosse un insetto.   
Un volgare, molesto, nocivo insetto.   
“Io avrei potuto comprendere tutto, Rodo. Persino perdonare, se vogliamo. Avrei potuto domandare perdono per la mia momentanea, prolungata assenza. Ma se c’è qualcosa che proprio non saprei dimenticare, né trattare con la minima indulgenza…”   
Rodolphus gli aveva dato le spalle, pronto a una ritirata ingloriosa quanto provvidenziale, ma non gli aveva lasciato scampo – non voleva dargli scampo.   
“ _Crucio_ ,” aveva sibilato implacabile.   
Lestrange aveva liberato un grido strozzato, prima di cadere in terra.   
“ _Crucio_.”   
Era un rantolio sommesso, il boccheggiare di una preda ormai sfinita. La sua preda. Quella che aveva rincorso per un lustro abbondante e che ancora, malgrado tutto, mancava di dargli davvero la soddisfazione che cercava.   
“ _Crucio_ ,” aveva scandito con più convinzione ancora, perché davanti ai suoi occhi non v’era più l’antico complice di avventure proibite, ma il cane scellerato che aveva rubato ai Malfoy quanto di più intoccabile la schiatta possedesse: il diritto a un’austera e intoccata eternità. Il diritto che passava per un figlio devastato. Per il _suo_ Draco.   
“ _Crucio_ ,” aveva mormorato con un ruggito ancora più rabbioso. Rodo era caduto sulla schiena; schiumava come un bastardo rabbioso e si dibatteva in preda a spasmi tanto violenti da suscitare quasi pietà. _Quasi_ , però.   
Lucius non era certo di possederne abbastanza; forse aveva ancora voglia di divertirsi.   
“ _Crucio_!”   
L’aveva amato come un fratello. L’aveva rispettato, senz’altro, perché Rodolphus possedeva uno di quei sottili, rari cinismi che solo gli uomini intelligenti sanno davvero apprezzare – l’aveva in sé; era una qualità che aveva sempre trovato adorabile. Peccato che ne avesse fatto un uso tanto stupido. Stupido a sfidarlo, poi, senza pensare che potesse morderlo.  
“ _Crucio_!”   
Non aveva il coraggio feroce del Prescelto, Lucius. Non era così giovane e così rabbioso e così incline al sentimento da smembrare con un corpo un ricordo. Era catartica anche quella sofferenza così eccessiva, così grottesca, così incontenibile. Colpiva Rodo là dov’era sempre stato più sensibile: nell’amore per la forma, per l’eleganza. Ora crepava come un barbone bilioso. Quello, davvero, era un contrappasso.   
“Se potessi vederti, Rodo… Se riuscissi a cogliere quanto miserabile tu sia diventato, imploreresti per la mia pietà. Ma tu mi conosci, Rodo, e sai che non ne possiedo, vero?”  
Si era avvicinato a quel corpo esanime, pungolandolo con la bacchetta. Sfigurato dal dolore e dal pianto, il viso di Lestrange era già una maschera funebre.   
Un segno di vittoria e di resa insieme.   
“E sia… Un po’ di pazienza ancora, e poi toccherà alla tua cagna,” aveva sibilato rabbioso, prima che un imprevisto lampo verde rischiarasse per un poco la parete immacolata, e di un vecchio amico non restasse che una spoglia immobile e contorta.   
“La tua cagna, Rodo. E dovrà soffrire ancor più, se mi sarà dato, perché uccidendola ruberò la parte più antica e nostalgica del cuore di Cissy, e quel tesoro non ha prezzo. Non ha davvero prezzo.”

***

 _Fu come tornare indietro di dieci anni, tra le braccia di un incubo che non voleva darmi tregua. Un incubo che forse avevo cercato e avevo meritato con l’infinita stupidità dei miei sedici anni, senza immaginare che sedici anni sono troppo pochi per le scelte di campo.  
Sedici anni sono troppo pochi anche per subirle, ma la storia non concede sconti.  
Anche dieci anni prima era stato Rodolphus a sbarrarci il passo. Come dieci anni prima, c’era Hermione a stringere forte la mia mano. Allora non era bastato, ma quel giorno sì. Era fortissima, lei. Era fortissima e piena di determinazione e fiduciosa in quella sua ferma volontà di sopravvivere a tutto.   
Voleva salvarmi a ogni costo.   
Non c’era altro a muoverla che non quell’ossessivo pensiero: salvare me, salvare qualcuno che non meritava proprio niente, eppure, all’improvviso, valeva un’intera vita.   
I ricordi paralizzavano me, non lei. Sembrava piuttosto che le dessero una forza sconsiderata, perché a quella faceva appello per cambiare tanto il passato quanto il futuro. Era quasi volesse, cioè, salvare anche il Draco che non aveva potuto accompagnare fino in fondo, quasi mi dovesse qualcosa, lei. Quasi non avesse già fatto tutto il possibile per restituirmi una vita e una dignità degna di questo nome.   
Io non riuscivo a muovermi, non riuscivo a pensare, non riuscivo neppure a credere di poter sopravvivere: la vita tornava a somigliare a un cerchio chiuso da un nodo scorsoio. Lentamente, senza la minima pietà, il cappio scivolava sino a stringermi di nuovo.   
Poi arrivò Lucius. Arrivò mio padre.   
Una decade prima non c’era ad accompagnare la mia fine. Una decade dopo era là; era qualcosa che mutava in modo sensibile la situazione – lo faceva perché io coglievo quel mutamento e ne provavo un profondo sollievo.   
Restava il fatto che fossi del tutto succube di una nata babbana molto più forte di me, la stessa che pietrificava ogni ostacolo si fosse opposto alla nostra corsa furiosa senza la minima esitazione. Ogni passo concorreva piuttosto a rendere più evidente quell’assoluta certezza: Hermione era nata per combattere. Era nata per combattere, per mordere, per vincere.   
Era una Grifondoro fino al midollo. Era appassionata ed era pazza come tutti i folli coraggiosi scelti dallo spirito di Godric.   
“Hermione… Draco! Cosa fate ancora allo scoperto? Tutti gli altri sono nella cripta!”   
Bill Weasley combatteva contro un generoso lascito di Fenrir Greyback. Avevo sentito dire da certuni come la licantropia si fosse diffusa nelle lande romene come un nuovo vaiolo, ma non immaginavo che rispondesse a una verità così tetra. L’armata di Voldemort era un esercito di mostri. Era quanto era legittimo aspettarsi alla fine di una storia ch’era stata scritta con il sangue di troppe vittime.   
Bill Weasley era stato sfigurato, ma nell’entropica geometria di quella danza di guerra era forse una delle creature più belle e feroci che avessi mai visto. Era qualcuno che dalla disgrazia aveva tratto solo il meglio, non la paura che aveva del tutto disgregato il mio orgoglio, sino a condannarmi al ruolo di narratore impotente.   
“La cripta?” gli gridò in rimando Hermione, impastoiando un golem che minacciava di farsi troppo vicino – e non lasciava la mia mano, lei. Non la lasciava proprio mai. “All’ingresso, presto. C’è un passaggio segreto!”   
Hermione annuì, trascinandomi via. Non riuscivo a comprendere la sua urgenza, tanto più che l’indicazione suonava imprecisa.   
“Aspetta! Non ci ha detto come…”   
“Io riuscirò senz’altro a riconoscerlo, Draco. Bill non avrebbe potuto comunque dirmelo in presenza dei soldati di quel mostro!”   
Era tesa, ruvida, essenziale. Il suo bel vestito era strappato in più punti, come disfatta era pure la sua acconciatura, eppure non mi era mai parsa così bella, come il giorno in cui mi aveva salvato da Greyback e dal peggiore me stesso.   
“Vediamo…” Teneva la bacchetta tesa e si guardava intorno. Non impiegò molto a individuare la gargolla dal basamento consumato.   
“Ci siamo, ora apro il passaggio. Tu entra il più rapidamente possibile.”   
La fissai senza capire.   
“Solo?”  
Hermione si morse le labbra e mi fissò senza una parola. Le sue dita corsero contro il globo, finché la parete non si aprì lasciando intravedere una scala.   
“Solo,” mormorò, colpendomi con l’Imperius, perché era forse l’unico modo che le restasse per liberarsi di me.   
“Nella cripta,” ordinò.   
Le tremavano le labbra, come mi tremavano le gambe. Non riuscivo a credere che stesse accadendo quello, ma non rispondevo più di me stesso.   
“Torno presto, Draco,” mormorò.   
Quella volta, almeno, mantenne la parola data.   
   
   
_ Harry Potter impiegò una manciata di istanti a registrare l’unica informazione che nessuno avrebbe potuto ignorare. Gli occhi di Ginny erano ancora colmi di una pietà colpevole, mentre la strattonava senza la minima grazia e le chiedeva con un piglio feroce: “È la verità?”  
Quello di Ginevra, però, era uno sguardo che non mentiva mai, come pure non celiava quello di Ron, basso, grave, spaventato a morte.   
“Merda!” aveva ringhiato a denti stretti, prima di risolversi ad alzarsi. Il dolore si stava attenuando, neppure a ricordargli che sì, la sua nemesi era arrivata.   
“Dove sono gli altri?”  
Era stato Ron a rispondergli; Ron che gli sarebbe stato accanto fino all’ultima battaglia, benché avesse scelto una vita di pace.   
“I membri dell’Ordine e i reparti speciali degli Auror stanno combattendo. Gli altri si sono rifugiati nella cripta di Greengrass. Se la situazione dovesse degenerare, hanno almeno la possibilità di disperdersi all’esterno.”   
Era un’idiozia e lo sapevano tutti, perché se Voldemort avesse vinto quella guerra, il campo di battaglia non avrebbe avuto la minima importanza – presto si sarebbe comunque esteso al mondo intero e la storia sarebbe morta con un manipolo di idealisti.   
“D’accordo, allora è anche il caso che li raggiunga,” aveva sibilato, senza il coraggio di incontrare davvero lo sguardo di Ginny. Avrebbe combattuto anche lei, ne era certo, ed era una consapevolezza dal sapore amaro, perché sembrava proprio che le donne della sua vita non volessero saperne di sopravvivergli in qualche modo.   
Avevano tutte chiome di fuoco e il cuore ch’era lava pura.   
“Eccoli! Li ho trovati!”  
Una voce familiare aveva spezzato il raccolto conciliabolo, anticipando una concitata Hermione e un Severus Piton più tetro che mai. Harry non aveva potuto fare a meno di notare l’occhiata che gli era stata rivolta – quasi supplichevole e piena di non detti.   
“Il cordolo esterno è assediato da golem. I membri dell’Ordine stanno già preparando la controffensiva. I Mangiamorte presenti sono meno di una decina, ma sono gli ultimi fedelissimi del Signore Oscuro. Non hanno scrupoli. Non hanno pietà. Probabilmente non sono più nemmeno umani.”   
Aveva ragione. Era quel che avrebbe detto un buon comandante senza il minimo desiderio di mistificare la realtà. _Forse non c’erano più neppure esseri umani_.   
“Ora andate. Ogni aiuto è prezioso!” era stata l’ingiunzione finale.   
L’avevano assecondato senza indugio, perché era evidente, a quel punto, che combattere era preferibile a una qualunque incertezza.   
Combattere implicava chiamare in conto il corpo, lo spirito, l’energia, non il cervello. Il cervello era qualcosa che al dunque poteva paralizzarti.   
Piton, però, l’aveva trattenuto per un braccio, costringendolo a temporeggiare. L’aveva fissato interrogativo, mentre il Preside sollevava un lembo del proprio mantello.   
Era la spada che già una volta gli aveva salvato la vita.   
“Devo parlarti, Harry,” gli aveva mormorato il nuovo Preside di Hogwarts, e gli si stava rivolgendo come a un essere umano – come a un figlio. Era rimasto immobile, in attesa.   
Ormai lo superava in altezza. Era più robusto e più forte e altrettanto consapevole. Non era più un bambino. Non era più solo il Prescelto.   
“C’è una cosa che devo dirti, Harry, e da cui dipende l’esito di questa guerra.”   
“Sono pronto.”   
Piton l’aveva fissato immobile, prima di trarre un profondo sospiro.   
“C’è un’ultima horcrux che Voldemort ignora: quella più importante e quella che potrebbe condannarlo del tutto.”   
Aveva annuito, consapevole e complice.   
“Dove posso trovarla?”  
Ma la sua voce stava tremando, quasi intuisse già la risposta.   
“In uno specchio. È quella che ha creato usando anche l’anima di tua madre. Sei tu, Harry.”   
Aveva abbassato lo sguardo e stretto i pugni. Con gli occhi asciutti e un curioso senso di vuoto, aveva poi di nuovo fissato quell’uomo cui doveva al contempo tutto e nulla, se non forse la gratitudine di un ricordo.   
“E quella spada?”   
“È quanto può recidere il vostro ultimo legame, e poi dovrà essere distrutta, perché è anch’essa uno dei simulacri; forse quello cui Voldemort teneva di più, in quanto irrideva una Casa detestata, ma le commetteva pure il potere di controllare il circolo chiuso della sua immortalità.”   
“Voldemort doveva avere un gran senso dell’umorismo,” aveva sussurrato.   
Piton gli aveva battuto piano contro la spalla.   
“Sarò con te nell’ultimo atto. Fino ad allora, vivi quanto e meglio che puoi, Harry.”   
C’era tutto l’amore di un uomo in quelle parole: riusciva a coglierlo per la prima volta. L’amore e il coraggio e la disperazione e la rabbia e quell’umanità che forse anche suo padre aveva concorso a seppellire, perché suo padre – l’aveva visto, diavolo: l’aveva visto – non era una brava persona.   
Anche Piton era grigio, ma come un cielo che sta per sorprenderti.   
“Farò del mio meglio.”   
E poi giù, a rotta di collo lungo le scale, sino ad afferrare la mano di Ginny e tenerla tanto stretta da far male.   
“Harry?” aveva sussurrato lei, sorpresa.  
“Ti sposo, Ginevra,” le aveva sussurrato.   
“Cosa?”   
“Ora. Adesso. Ci penserà tuo padre. Tu acconsenti soltanto. Acconsenti a essere mia!”   
Non voleva andare all’Inferno solo, né accompagnato da un incubo e da troppi fantasmi. Era un ragazzo come mille altri, persino banale, arrogante, stupido, maldestro. Aveva sofferto troppo. L’aveva amata fino allo stremo, e ora voleva lasciarle almeno il proprio nome.   
“Ti sposo.”   
Ginny aveva chiuso le palpebre e stretto forte la sua mano.   
“Va bene. Io ti amo ed è giusto così.”   
In grembo già portava tutto il loro futuro.   
   
Rodolphus era ancora tiepido quando Bellatrix l’aveva trovato; era tiepido e devastato da un incantesimo che la più grande cultrice dell’orrore non avrebbe potuto ignorare, perché del passaggio di una maledizione _Cruciatus_ restava sempre la traccia.   
Era il senso di ignobile, terrorizzata infelicità che trascinava con sé; la consapevolezza di un male senza rimedio che diveniva una disperazione mortale.   
“Rodo…” gli si era inginocchiata al fianco, prendendogli le mani – le stesse che potevano ammazzare o accarezzare il suo corpo con la delicatezza dell’amante esperto.   
Le stesse che aveva visto usare per dispensare disperazione o il miele ingannevole di un amore da lasciarti stordito.   
Mani di rapina, di crudeltà, possesso e passione. Le sue mani ora inerti e fredde, contorte come rametti stecchiti.   
“Rodo, Rodo mio…”   
La sua voce era querula, come quella di un disco graffiato. Era l’espressione quintessenziale di un abbandono che sapeva tanto di follia quanto di un amore devastante quale era stato il loro. Un amore che non si era posto alcun limite ed era germogliato sino ad assumere i contorni di un’infiorescenza tubercolare e dannosa.   
“Rodo… Chi ha osato farti questo?” aveva singhiozzato rabbiosa, prima di sollevarsi e portare tutt’intorno il proprio sguardo.   
Era stato allora che Lucius le aveva sorriso.   
“Tu!” aveva latrato rauca, prima di puntare la propria bacchetta e lasciarne sortire una di quelle fatture feroci per cui era giustamente temuta. Le conosceva, però, Malfoy, le conosceva tutte come conosceva lei: i suoi punti deboli, la sua esasperata crudeltà.   
“Non immagini neppure quanto abbia atteso questo giorno, Bella!” le aveva ringhiato teso. L’aveva ricambiato con una smorfia insofferente e carica di ferocia.   
“Lo dicono tutti, chissà per quale contorta ragione!” era stata la replica altrettanto asciutta.   
“Non credo che siano in molti bravi come te a contrarre debiti con la memoria.”   
“Ho solo uomini tra i miei creditori, però. O forse non sono che debitori pentiti?”  
  
Se non fosse stato Rodolphus a scegliere Bellatrix, allora sarebbe stato Lucius a farla propria. Era una donna dalla sensualità sfrenata, appassionata e pericolosa. Era il tipo di donna che poteva perderti – che ti avrebbe perduto, anzi, se solo non avessi fatto il possibile per arginare le conseguenze delle sue azioni. Ora si scopriva lieto della scelta che aveva fatto; lieto perché quella di Bellatrix era una follia tanto respingente da non poter esser mitigata neppure dalla nostalgia.   
Se per Rodo, almeno, a tratti aveva avvertito il dolore sordo del tempo perduto, del sogno infranto, del sodalizio spezzato, a guardare Bella ti montava solo l’urgenza di cancellarla il prima possibile. Quella donna era molto più che non la controparte femminile di Voldemort. Quella donna era quanto infangava il nome della tenerezza e dell’amore che aveva sempre letto in Narcissa.   
Era sterile dentro come sterile era stato il suo grembo; in compenso aveva tentato di distruggere quanto di più bello fosse germogliato dal ventre altrui.   
Era orribile.   
Bellatrix era orribile e ora, finalmente, avrebbe potuto cancellare un simile orrore.   
La secondogenita delle Black era sempre stata una strega dotata. Narcissa aveva una sua grazia delicata, ma senz’altro non il genio distruttivo con cui l’altra poteva piegare la materia al proprio volere. Divenire una seguace di Voldemort aveva implicato trasformare una virtù già latente in un prodigio di distruttività, ma la posta in gioco era tanto alta da eliminare alla radice anche la semplice possibilità potesse trarsi indietro.   
A costo di morire con quella nemesi nera, l’avrebbe cancellata per sempre – per Draco e per se stesso, o avrebbe smesso di sentirsi un padre e di sentirsi un uomo degno dell’amore di Narcissa.   
Bellatrix aveva inaugurato la sua strategia preferita: una successione rapidissima di schiantesimi che la rendevano di fatto irraggiungibile, costringendo l’avversario a giocare in difesa, prima ancora che in attacco. Amava imprimere al gioco il proprio ritmo, finché la preda non crollava sfiancata; c’era anche chi poteva trovare il tutto stimolante, però, e attingere alle sorgenti del proprio patrimonio sapienziale, sino alle polle più oscure.  
Aveva fissato Bellatrix con un ghigno gelido e dalla violenza compiaciuta; da come l’altra era impallidita aveva dedotto che avesse buona memoria e realizzato chi la fronteggiava.   
“Tu… Tu non puoi…”   
“Mi spiace, Bella, ma non ero tra i suoi preferiti senza un perché.”   
Senza muovere le labbra, le aveva scagliato la prima delle maledizioni mute: la maledizione di Antonin Dolohov. Bellatrix si era accasciata in terra, perdendo la propria bacchetta.   
Lucius si era preoccupato di raccoglierla e spezzarla con un colpo secco.  
Bella l’aveva fissato con i suoi occhi neri, che la follia e i patimenti avevano reso enormi nell’ovale patito. Sembrava giovanissima o una vecchia millenaria: era soprattutto qualcosa – o qualcuno – che gli ricordava il dolore perfetto di una perdita inaccettabile.   
Le aveva posato la bacchetta contro il petto, con lentezza, quasi dovesse spogliarla – un gesto provocatorio, prevaricatorio e sensuale; un gesto pieno di emozioni laceranti e discordi. Poi aveva scollato le sillabe del più orribile degli incantesimi, perché sentisse sulla propria carne quel che aveva fatto al suo cuore.   
_Sectumsempra_.   
Tra la curva dei seni, quasi fosse una di quelle faglie che custodiscono gli umori della terra, si era aperta una ferita larga e frastagliata, ribollente di un sangue vischioso e caldissimo.   
Bella si era morsa le labbra, ma non aveva implorato pietà; non aveva gridato, né implorato, né mostrato una minima scintilla dell’umanità per cui – forse – sarebbe riuscito a risparmiarle un’agonia orribile.   
_Sectumsempra_.   
Invece no: restava fedele al proprio errore, anteponendo Voldemort al proprio sangue.  
 _Sectumsempra_.   
Era stato allora, tra le pieghe di una carne martoriata, spumosa e stillante, che l’aveva vista: somigliava a una di quelle coppe con cui i babbani libavano al loro Dio di superstizione. Era lucente e coperta di castoni di pregio; era quanto aveva cercato nella brumosa Romania e tra le foreste più impenetrabili dei Balcani.   
Senza la minima esitazione aveva affondato la mano nelle viscere di una donna che un tempo aveva amato come una sorella, senza sospettare che la storia potesse finire e distruggere così anche l’ombra del più tenero legame.   
“Questa non vi appartiene più!” aveva sibilato gelido, strappando al ventre di lei l’ultimo artefatto. Coperto di sangue e senz’altro spaventoso e grottesco agli occhi dei pochi vivi che aveva incontrato, aveva raggiunto Severus Piton che, entro la protezione di un pentacolo, disgregava con la sola forza della propria aura gli orribili soldati dell’Oscuro Signore.   
“Severus!” gli aveva gridato con quanto fiato aveva in gola, mentre sulla distanza, feroce, un’altra voce lo intercettava.   
“Lucius Malfoy. Il mio serpente bianco.”   
Ma Lucius Malfoy non apparteneva più a nessuno – non a quella nemesi oscura e neppure al blasone di una Casa onorata. Era un padre ed era un vendicatore e non si era mai sentito tanto libero come in quella circostanza pietosa.   
Piton aveva compreso le sue intenzioni e sollevato le braccia: come gli aveva lanciato la coppa, dunque, la violenta fiammata dell’Ardemonio ne aveva combusto persino il ricordo.   
Ne mancavano tre, ormai. Solo tre.   
Troppe perché fosse davvero possibile pronosticare una fine; abbastanza per immaginare che in quella notte tutto si sarebbe compiuto.   
Per l’ultima volta.   
   
“ _Mocciosus_!”   
Un orribile rantolio aveva spezzato la solennità del momento, mentre un acuminato stiletto raggiungeva al fianco il Preside di Hogwarts.   
Anche il coraggio dei topi non doveva esser sottovalutato.   
Mai.


	24. Epilogo: come un sorriso. Come una cicatrice

_La caduta di Piton erose il coraggio dei pochi che ne avevano mostrato, restando a combattere contro forze che minacciavano di schiacciarci senza la minima pietà – restando a combattere anche quando sembrava che il nostro futuro fosse stato scritto su una pagina già strappata.  
Peter Minus ferì a morte il grande traditore di Voldemort ch’era già in agonia. Era stato Remus Lupin a occuparsi di lui, a farlo chiamando a raccolta tanto la bestia che l’uomo. Era stato un esecutore appena meno feroce di mio padre, credo; era un altro che pagava un debito orribile. Ma Minus non aveva solo imparato ad assumere le sembianze di un topo: era un topo nell’animo. Era immortale, viscido, opportunista, feroce e volle portare all’Inferno anche l’uomo che minacciava di distruggere il nulla in cui aveva creduto.   
La ritirata fu immediata; vedemmo la cripta aprirsi e le nostre forze migliori riversarsi a rotta di collo, senza il minimo ordine. Non vedevo Hermione. Ero terrorizzato. Accanto a me, Pansy non aveva più pronunciato una sola parola. Anche Zabini era rimasto sul campo di battaglia, mostrando per l’ennesima volta quanto curioso fosse l’amore. Era qualcosa di trascinante, agonale, assoluto. Era qualcosa che finiva con il convincerti a porre in palio la tua stessa vita. Zabini voleva dimostrare alla più bella Purosangue del Mondo Magico d’essere degno di lei, infinitamente più degno di un pallido e viziatissimo Malfoy.   
Quel giorno, però, la Giustizia non voleva saperne di portare il proprio sguardo su di noi. Blaise sarebbe morto a neppure trent’anni: bello e arrogante com’era sempre stato. Bello e orgoglioso e stupido.   
Fu l’unico uomo in grado di spezzare il cuore della splendida puttana che l’aveva generato.   
Vidi mio padre, infine: benché coperto di sangue, sembrava che stesse bene. Sorreggeva Severus Piton e lo incoraggiava con le parole ch’erano state proprie della loro amicizia; il sodalizio invincibile di due destini incredibilmente diversi – di due destini forse persino antitetici, ma che si erano incontrati sulla via della disobbedienza e dell’ambizione.   
“Sono qui.”   
Hermione mi strinse all’improvviso. Era accaldata, scarmigliata, ma stava bene. Mi baciò con forza e si lasciò stringere senza il minimo riserbo.   
“È davvero dura,” mi sussurrò, ma la sua voce non tremava. In nessun momento la sentii mai affermare sconvolta che la nostra storia fosse giunta a un punto morto. Mai.   
I Paciock si fecero avanti con tutta l’autorità che derivava dal loro rango. Era incredibile come la storia ponesse a nudo i cuori, come bilanciasse quell’aes sghembo dato dal sangue. Ero un lord, ero un Purosangue, ero un Malfoy e non servivo a niente. Il contadinotto che avevo perseguitato negli anni di scuola, per contro, somigliava all’improvviso alla nostra ultima speranza. Erano ormai le cinque di un mattino limpidissimo e soleggiato, come avrei scoperto di lì a poco. La cripta era interrata, ma lasciava filtrare la luce.   
Piton era pallidissimo, ma cosciente; premeva la mano contro il fianco e minimizzava l’entità della ferita. “È appena un graffio. Dobbiamo tornare a combattere, o faremo la fine dei topi!”   
Le sue parole mi mettevano i brividi, ma non avrei potuto far altro che aspettare. Non avevo il coraggio di andare oltre l’angusto confine del mio egoismo di figlio debole e viziato. Persino in questo non ero all’altezza di chi mi aveva generato.   
Hermione, no. Hermione era la prima a voler tornare in campo aperto, perché aveva imparato a fidarsi di Piton e del proprio dissennato coraggio. Aveva imparato a credere nella forza della giustizia e dell’unità. Dall’alto, del resto, giungevano colpi sempre più violenti, quasi a rimarcare quel che già era noto.   
“Dobbiamo cercare una via di fuga verso l’esterno,” propose il Ministro Weasley. Non avevo la minima intenzione di abbandonare quell’alveo scuro e caldo: l’idea di rivedere il cielo ed essere schiacciato come un insetto mi faceva morire. Per quanto forte Hermione stringesse la mia mano, l’orrore non poteva far altro che travolgermi.   
“Io non voglio,” mormorai. Hermione mi guardò: i suoi occhi erano asciutti e bellissimi. “Perché?”   
“Perché moriremo tutti!”   
Non riuscivo a controllare il tremito della mia voce. Nella cripta – in quello spaventoso silenzio – il mio singhiozzare convulso era soffocato dal pianto di mille altre conigli. Se solo la società dei Purosangue non fosse stata così altezzosa, forse avrebbe prodotto esemplari migliori di quelli che stava offrendo a una fastosa mattanza.   
“Perché questa tu la chiami ‘vita’? Incatenati al terrore e a un nome, come se solo bastasse a decidere di tutto il nostro futuro? Neppure questa è vita, Draco. Neppure questa è la vita che voglio. E io desidero vivere davvero. Vivere.”   
Fu così che andò a morire, però.   
A morire. Incontro alla fine di tutto.   
Greengrass ci guidò alla fine di uno stretto cunicolo, che apriva verso il parco. Di lì, con un po’ di fortuna, avremmo potuto almeno disperderci. Non era che una soluzione maldestra e del tutto transitoria, ma suonava come una specie di liberazione.   
Hermione non lasciava la mia mano. Era tutto quel che mi serviva a nutrire un minimo di fiducia in quanto potevo aspettarmi di lì a un nulla.   
Evidentemente, però, io non potevo proprio permettermi di sperare.   
Era una splendida giornata; si annunciava da come il rosa di quel cielo trascolorava in un celeste pallido, oltre il verde intenso degli alberi del parco. Non era certo quel che avresti detto uno scenario da Armageddon, eppure sarebbe bastato guardare come le zolle da cui erano scaturiti i nostri nemici giacessero frastagliate e scomposte tra l’erba prima curata, per tornare alla realtà.   
“C’è troppa pace.”   
La voce di Harry Potter era fredda. Non avevo la minima idea di cosa lo aspettasse, né di quel che aveva già vissuto. Sul momento riuscivo solo a pensare a quanto diversi fossimo: non aveva avuto niente, ma tra le sue mani pareva in grado di stringere tutto. Avevo avuto tutto, ma non ero in grado di trattenere nulla.   
“Dal cielo!” urlò all’improvviso Fred Weasley, chiamando a sé la propria scopa.   
Hermione fece il possibile per trascinarmi via, ma non ero più in grado di muovermi; non lo ero perché l’ultima volta in cui un drago mi aveva alitato tanto vicino…   
“Draco… Draco….”   
La voce di lei suonava come una preghiera e come un sussurro. Al suo fianco c’era anche Ronald Weasley – avrei dovuto dire, anzi, per l’ennesima volta.   
“Dio… Draco.”   
Respiravo con difficoltà. Qualcosa di caldo mi scivolava lungo le gambe, ma non provavo davvero dolore – non, almeno, finché non tentai di sedermi e mi accorsi che non sarei mai riuscito a salvarmi. Non quel giorno.   
Ero stato colpito in pieno dall’onda d’urto di quell’alito spaventoso. Ron, che non era troppo lontano, era riuscito a trascinare via Hermione, non me. Ero stato sollevato per qualche metro da terra e poi scaraventato giù. Se non avessi perso conoscenza, forse avrei potuto tentare almeno di limitare i danni, ma non avevo mai avuto nervi saldi.   
Ora, con entrambe le gambe fracassate, ero appena più vivo di quegli esseri orribili che ci avrebbero accerchiati senza pietà.   
“Non ti preoccupare, resto qui, Draco. Resto qui a difenderti,” fu tutto quel che mi disse, prima che congedasse anche Weasley. “Posso cavarmela da sola. Tu pensa a Lavanda, d’accordo? Ormai abbiamo scelto!”   
Lei aveva scelto. Weasley, non so. Forse, a rivederla come l’aveva sempre conosciuta – e amata, anche lui. Amata – non poteva far altro che provare l’infinito rimorso per una perdita che non aveva eguali; una perdita che discendeva da me e di cui non avevo merito. Ero ferito, terrorizzato, bagnato dal mio stesso sangue e del tutto impotente. Di quando in quando Hermione si allontanava, per combattere o per cercare aiuto, ma nessuno poteva darmene, perché tutti erano impegnati sul campo. Persino il Preside, che pure sapevo ferito, non mancava di guidare l’assalto e lanciare incantesimi.   
Poiché non ero il primo a essere coinvolto, nondimeno, fui pure il primo a rendermene conto: Voldemort non si vedeva più da nessuna parte. Aspettava solo il momento propizio per…   
Già, per fare cosa?   
Sdraiato su un fianco, gli occhi pieni di lacrime e di polvere, infine, la vidi.   
Era lenta, strisciante, bianchiccia, orribile. Era la bestia preferita dal Signore Oscuro, la sua naturale controparte e la sua più intima amica.   
Era Nagini.   
“Alle vostre spalle… Alle vostre spalle, signore!” gridai, ma ero troppo lontano perché mi sentisse.   
Hermione, però, mi si inginocchiò accanto. “Che succede, Draco? Cosa hai visto?”  
Stesi il braccio e le indicai quella lenta e strisciante avanzata dal basso. Il serpente si era incuneato nella cripta e ci raggiungeva da tergo, mirando al cuore della nostra difesa.   
Premette con forza le labbra sulle mie e mi sorrise.   
“Bravo, Draco. Stai combattendo anche tu!”   
La vidi sfoderare la sua bacchetta e correre in direzione di Nagini.   
“Attento, Preside… Quello è…”   
Fu allora che un lampo verde solcò l’atmosfera, e cadde.   
La mia Hermione.   
La mia stupida, stupidissima sanguesporco.   
Non c’era più.   
Voldemort se l’era portata via._   
   
Prima ancora dell’urlo di Draco, Harry Potter avvertì quello di Ron e poi il tonfo: il piccolo, innocuo tonfo con cui il corpo di Hermione raggiunse la terra e li rimase, quasi stesse dormendo.   
La fissò con incredulità per una manciata d’istanti, prima di realizzare ch’era accaduto ancora – avesse perso ancora; avesse smarrito per strada l’ennesimo frammento di un’identità che aveva impiegato eoni a costruire, riunendo d’accatto quanto si era salvato da una biografia tutta sbagliata.   
E ora lei non c’era più. La saputella. La prima della classe. La sua migliore amica.   
Non c’era più.   
Avrebbe pianto se solo non gli fosse parso troppo poco per quel che aveva provato. Troppo poco, troppo scontato, troppo banale.   
Nel mentre, con una selvaggia risata, Voldemort era di nuovo innanzi ai suoi passi.   
“Harry Potter!” aveva scandito feroce, scoprendo quella chiostra da squalo entro il teschio bianchiccio. Era repellente. Era il Male. Se anche avesse avuto la forza di reagire davvero, la nausea e il terrore l’avrebbero paralizzato del tutto: non era più un bambino trascinato dai sentimenti, ma un uomo che sapeva di dover morire. Malgrado tutti i propri sogni e i propri desideri e quell’insopportabile bisogno di durare ancora un po’, sarebbe morto. Era la fine di tutto.   
Alle sue spalle, Nagini era emersa in tutta la sua spaventosa mole, estroflettendo le zanne e menando un colpo deciso contro il fianco di Piton, in direzione di una ben nota spada. Il Preside di Hogwarts si era volto, offrendole il collo. Un denso fiotto di sangue aveva raggiunto il Prescelto mentre, con la forza della disperazione, afferrava per un braccio quell’uomo mai compreso e tentava di portarlo al riparo. Da tergo, lo schiantesimo era esploso senza la minima pietà, ma qualcosa – meglio: _qualcuno_ – li aveva protetti.   
“Temo d’essere un avversario più adatto,” aveva detto freddo Lucius Malfoy, senza neppure guardarlo.   
L’ultima occhiata di quegli occhi mercuriali era stata per l’uomo che moriva tra le sue braccia con uno strano sorriso dipinto in volto.   
“Lily…,” l’aveva sentito sussurrare. Lily era il nome di sua madre, il più prezioso tesoro di un monaco nero.   
“Professore…” aveva mormorato con un filo di voce, mentre anche Ginny gli si affiancava – Ginevra cui non aveva detto nulla. Ginevra che avrebbe dovuto tradire perché… Be’, perché la vita era triste ed era ingiusta.   
“Non c’è più nulla da fare, vero?” era stato il flebile sussurro di lei.   
Harry si era asciugato le palpebre, prima di afferrare la spada. Come eoni prima, si accomodava nel vallo della sua mano quasi gli appartenesse da sempre.   
“C’è sempre qualcosa da fare, Ginny,” le aveva mormorato, sfiorandole i capelli con le labbra e raggiungendo di nuovo il campo di battaglia. L’altra l’aveva seguito senza il minimo indugio. La scena era tanto caotica e scomposta, ch’era persino difficile – se non impossibile – piangere i morti. Solo un dettaglio l’aveva colpito – e sì, era andato all’Inferno quasi felice, perché aveva capito di aver vinto davvero la guerra di sua madre e quella di Hermione. La guerra per l’identità del sangue e dell’amore: lentamente, ma con costanza, Draco tentava di avvicinarsi al corpo della Granger.   
“Dì a tuo fratello di portarlo al sicuro, e tu occupati di Hermione. Con prudenza, ma non voglio che resti lì. Non proprio lei.”   
Ginevra aveva trattenuto un piccolo singhiozzo, prima di annuire.   
“Brava, _signora Potter_ ,” le aveva detto.   
Le loro ultime parole. L’ultimo sorriso che Harry le avrebbe offerto.   
Nel mentre, su di un patibolo improvvisato, le maglie di Nagini stringevano il figlio più bello e più amato, vittima sacrificale di un’ara in cui il tempo si chiudeva a cerchio, come impone il ritmo astorico di ogni vendetta.   
   
   
‘ _Chiedi perdono, Lucius._ ’  
Mentre il ghigno terrificante e provocatorio di un teschio scarnificato saturava l’aria di stridule note, Lucius Malfoy comprese come quella fosse l’ultima pagina di un romanzo che aveva composto negli anni senza quasi esserne consapevole, aggiungendo parole al capitolato di condanna che lo conduceva ora, con invidiabile coerenza, lungo la stessa china percorsa da Abraxas.   
Non parlava mai volentieri del proprio padre, Lucius, benché non avesse nulla da rimproverargli: non la cura di un sangue glorioso, non l’ambizione dell’autentico Purosangue. Quanto li aveva sempre divisi – credeva, almeno; davanti alle braci ardenti dell’incubo non era poi certo di non potersi imputare un qualche clamoroso difetto di calcolo – era al più una difforme capacità d’anticipare gli eventi.   
Con l’orgoglio dissennato di una schiatta vincente, Lucius si era sempre visto quale depositario di una capacità politica dal sapore oracolare e prezioso. Era una presunzione pericolosa, e la bacchetta di Voldemort, puntata nella sua direzione, non faceva altro che ricordargli quale fosse la fine meritoria dei millantatori e degli stupidi.   
Nella piega sarcastica che avevano assunto le sue labbra sottili, innanzi alle ingiunzioni di un signore-padrone notturno e invincibile, chiunque non avrebbe potuto leggere altro che un solenne rimprovero alla propria leggerezza.   
L’insania si addiceva ai Weasley, forse, ai Potter, ai babbani: non ai gattopardi di una civiltà d’incantamenti e suggestioni sempiterne.   
Peccato che il Destino non tenesse conto dei gradi, dell’intelligenza e della nobiltà degli intenti, piuttosto seguisse una propria trama, intricata e sovente intrisa di molesto sarcasmo e di tetra ironia.   
“Chiedi perdono, Lucius, e non soffrirai.”   
A capo chino – i lunghi capelli di platino che lambivano i contorni di un viso provato dagli eventi, eppure perfetto nella gelida nobiltà del suo cesello – Lucius Malfoy aveva sorriso e sollevato le spalle. Era una richiesta ragionevole, persino generosa, eppure tanto somigliante a parole che aveva già ascoltato da riflettersi nell’atmosfera come un’eco tediosa.   
V’era qualcosa di tragico eppure comico in quell’istante: un gioco di specchi rovesciati e memorie moleste, perché quelle parole, in fondo, erano pure l’ultima supplica di una sua vittima illustre.   
“ _Chiedi perdono, Lucius_.”   
E aveva ammazzato Bellatrix.   
La sua Bella bellissima pazza meravigliosa. La sorella di Narcissa. La complice di un tempo ormai perduto. La stella nera dell’entropica galassia di Voldemort. La cagna che gli aveva devastato un figlio.   
_Chiedi perdono_.   
L’unico che potesse imporgli una condizione tanto inusuale per un Malfoy, grottesca nel domandare una posa che non apparteneva alla schiatta, né al naturale buonsenso di una gerarchia iscritta, prima di tutto, nella tradizione, non l’aveva mai fatto.   
E sarebbe stato ancora un Malfoy.   
_Chiedi perdono_.   
Forse a Narcissa, per averla tradita troppe volte: tradita con la fede che aveva distrutto il mondo perfetto in cui avrebbe meritato di vivere, e tradita con la propria incapacità di difenderla e tradita con una morte che l’avrebbe colto troppo presto e troppo tardi per tutto.   
Soprattutto per chiederle di perdonare l’orgoglio di chi, accecato dal miraggio di un potere perfetto, le aveva trafitto il cuore con la lama della propria incoerenza.   
_Chiedi perdono_.   
Mentre le spire di Nagini stringevano come implacabili catene le sue membra, stritolando lentamente ossa troppo fragili per com’era invece adamantina la volontà di resistere, Lucius cercava in sé l’eco di antichi ricordi e il bandolo dell’intricata matassa che aveva poi visto stringersi come un ultimo, invincibile cappio. Mentre Voldemort accarezzava con il pensiero e con la lingua la formula che avrebbe posto fine a quella farsa pietosa, Lucius aveva tratto un breve sospiro e domandato alla propria memoria di restituirgli ancora il sapore di quei giorni, perché nell’incredulità e nell’odio di quel Golgota v’era pure il segno dell’uomo ch’era diventato. Cinque anni prima – solo cinque anni prima – Azkaban aveva aperto le sue tetre fauci per l’ennesima volta. L’aveva ingoiato ch’era un purosangue orgoglioso, vomitava un reprobo, un traditore, un venduto, un assassino. O un padre, forse solo quello.   
Scrimgeour e Weasley l’avevano ripagato con una carta che per primo aveva estratto con la frequenza del baro fortunato e dello scommettitore impenitente: quella dell’unico ricatto cui avrebbe replicato rendendo le armi.   
Ricordava bene le espressioni gravi con cui gli era stata offerta una scelta che scelta neppure era, perché nessuno avrebbe rifiutato la difesa del proprio sangue: _collabora e sarai libero. Collabora e portaci le teste della famiglia che ti ha tradito_.   
Dunque era davvero quello il bandolo di una matassa intricata e feroce, di una storia disperata e crudele come tutte le vendette? Oppure la carezza con cui Tom Riddle gli aveva inoculato il suo veleno fascinoso di avventuriero ed egemone?   
Mentre il legno pregiato della bacchetta della condanna puntava al suo cuore, Lucius aveva raccolto ogni energia residua per volgersi alle proprie spalle. Draco era là, a terra, ferito e sporco e incredulo e disperato.   
_Chiedi perdono_.   
Avrebbe dovuto farlo, ma suo figlio era un uomo, ormai. Non era neppure detto che avrebbe accettato. Un Malfoy non l’avrebbe mai fatto, in fondo.   
E Draco piangeva accorato su di una spoglia vuota, pungolandolo sulla distanza con il rimorso della propria incapacità. Era la sua preziosa creatura, ma non era stato in grado di proteggerlo. Per l’ennesima volta, aveva fallito.   
“Perdonami, Draco.”   
La mano di Voldemort era diretta al suo cuore. Gliel’avrebbe rubato dal petto, come in uno dei grotteschi e feroci riti dell’Anglia ancestrale, oppure l’avrebbe trasformato in un lampo verde e non avrebbe sofferto.   
Era già pronto ad accettare quell’orribile verdetto, nondimeno, quando una voce li aveva raggiunti – rabbiosa, giovane, piena di sentimenti.   
Era la voce del Prescelto.   
“Sono io il tuo avversario, Voldemort!”   
Cominciava l’ultimo atto.   
   
Ronald Weasley aveva sollevato senza la minima difficoltà l’esile corpo di Draco Malfoy, senza perdere tuttavia di vista il campo di battaglia. Solo quando anche Ginny ne era tornata, sostenendo quella bambola senza vita che aveva preso il posto di Hermione, qualcosa sotto le sue ciglia aveva cominciato a bruciare davvero.   
“Coraggio… Presto qualcuno si prenderà cura di te,” aveva mormorato con un filo di voce, ma Draco non lo stava ascoltando, perché i suoi occhi cercavano un punto ben preciso dello spazio – forse là dove l’aveva salutato lei per un’ultima volta.   
Ron correva rapido in direzione dei Paciock e pregava per Harry: perché la Fortuna si accorgesse di lui, perché la Giustizia non morisse quel giorno con troppi cuori amati, perché la Profezia si avverasse nel modo migliore.   
Accanto allo sparuto gruppetto dei superstiti c’era solo Hannah, che spendeva poche, buone parole di conforto e lavava via il sangue dal petto di qualcuno ch’era certo d’aver conosciuto bene.   
Forse.   
_Blaise Zabini_.   
La rosa nera incrostata alla seta purpurea dell’abito di una bellissima strega bruna non lasciava dubbi in merito al come e al perché fosse successo.   
L’amore ti uccideva: per questo aveva scelto Lavanda. Era un codardo e un egoista.   
“Draco è ferito in modo grave. Dov’è Neville?”  
Hannah gli aveva fatto un debole cenno con il capo: era alle spalle di Voldemort. Era un secondo Prescelto che compiva il destino di una Profezia feroce e ambigua.   
   
   
“Conosci l’Ardemonio, Neville?”   
“Non puoi difendere il Bene senza aver conosciuto il Male fino alle radici.”   
Harry gli aveva sorriso.   
Erano le parole di Silente e di Severus. Erano le parole che li avrebbero guidati sino all’ultimo atto di quella tragedia senza speranza.

***

 _Quale potesse essere l’esito di quella battaglia, io avevo già perso. Tutto.  
Non m’interessava neppure sapere come sarebbe finita. Speravo, forse, che finisse la Storia, così avrei potuto stringerla di nuovo e non lasciarla più. Se avevo ancora qualcosa da desiderare, al più era che il sipario scivolasse per sempre su quella tristissima farsa ch’era divenuta il mio presente. Era un desiderio carico d’egoismo, che non teneva conto di tutto il resto: del sacrificio di Piton, di mio padre e di lei, della donna che avevo amato.   
Ma l’amore è qualcosa di tanto egoista e di assoluto da cancellare del tutto i contorni, e senza la cornice è difficile dire cosa sia reale e cosa, per contro, chiuso entro il cesello di una mente che sogna.   
Il mio era un incubo e lo sognammo in troppi.   
Ronald Weasley mi salvò la vita. L’avrebbe fatto anche se non gliel’avesse chiesto nessuno, immagino. L’avrebbe fatto per lei, perché in quel nulla che li aveva divisi stava l’essenza di una scelta ch’era stata dolorosa per troppi.  
Mi portò là dove si cominciavano a curare i primi feriti. Non ero quello ridotto peggio, eppure avevo perso il mio cuore. Mia madre, ch’era sana e salva, per fortuna, corse al mio fianco. Piansi tra le sue braccia, come non facevo da troppo tempo. Piansi e realizzai come quello fosse quanto Hermione avrebbe voluto: che soffrissi, magari, che la maledissi. Tutto, ma non una bambola.   
Tutto l’amore del mondo non mi sarebbe comunque bastato a cancellare il suo ricordo.   
Lo scontro si stringeva a cerchio attorno a Voldemort. Era un curioso quadrilatero, che vedeva opposti Harry, il Signore Oscuro, Neville e Nagini. Con la vista offuscata dalle lacrime, indovinavo appena i contorni dell’uno e dell’altro, perché si muovevano rapidi, secondo una strategia che non apparteneva ai conigli. Non credevo che potessero farcela: ormai il cerchio della storia era andato troppo oltre per le mie modestissime capacità di tenergli dietro.   
Harry e Voldemort combattevano alla pari. Non so dove il Signore Oscuro si fosse procurato la propria bacchetta, ma al tatto doveva essere rovente proprio come il suo odio. Rovente e gravida di incantamenti feroci.   
Il Prescelto reagiva. Era giovane, velocissimo, determinato. Era qualcuno che non si sarebbe fatto piegare poi così facilmente. L’unica variabile da tenere in conto restava quell’orribile serpente, ma fu Neville a stupirci e a occuparsene. Come infatti Voldemort stornò lo sguardo da quella creatura, Paciock l’afferrò con le sue braccia corte e grassocce, pugnalandola con qualcosa che dalla distanza non era possibile decifrare.   
L’enorme serpente cominciò a dibattersi lanciando strida laceranti, finché Voldemort non si volse nella sua direzione e fece per colpire Neville. Harry gli si frappose, stornando il cozzo.   
“Ho detto che sono io il tuo avversario.”   
Portava una spada, ma non voleva usarla. Non era possibile indovinarne il perché.   
Nel mentre Paciock chiamava l’Ardemonio e lo usava per distruggere quel che l’arma aveva già leso a morte.   
Aveva usato un corno di unicorno, Neville: la sua sapienza era ormai pari a quella di sua nonna Augusta.   
Harry gli fece un cenno d’intesa, una specie di inchino grazioso, quasi da commiato.   
“Grazie…” gli sussurrò, prima di portare la mano contro l’elsa.   
“Pensi di potermi trafiggere? Credi che io possa morire per tanto poco?” ruggì Voldemort.   
E fu allora che Harry Potter lo fece. Fu allora che, afferrata la spada di Godric, la immerse nelle proprie viscere, prima di usare le proprie ultime energie per consumarne la vita con il fuoco proibito.   
Lo vedemmo cadere in ginocchio, vomitando un densissimo fiotto di plasma.   
Ginevra Weasley gridò tanto forte che l’ululato vittorioso di Voldemort quasi neppure si udì.   
E fu un peccato, perché il contrappasso della vita sarebbe stato più dolce ancora, quando Neville Paciock, in lacrime, raccolse la bacchetta di un Prescelto ormai esanime e scandì l’Avada Kedavra.   
Avada Kedavra e di Voldemort non rimase che una spoglia esaurita, consumata da un vento improvviso.   
Liberi dalla sua volontà funesta, i golem tornarono alla terra, come i draghi all’aria.   
Il sole batteva rovente su di una terra devastata, eppure ancora viva – la stessa che i babbani avrebbero millantato come sede di un attentato, o teatro di uno scontro troppo violento tra i soliti balordi. Noi, per contro, avevamo appena scommesso l’intero nostro futuro e vinto.   
Peccato per chi non ne aveva più uno.   
Peccato per chi aveva perso l’amore.   
Persi conoscenza mentre anche mio padre veniva portato al sicuro tra i feriti. In lontananza, leggero come lo gnaulare di un gattino disperato, avvertivo il pianto sommesso di Ginny Weasley. No: Ginevra Potter, la moglie dell’ultimo eroe del Mondo Magico.   
Un Prescelto che non aveva potuto scegliere proprio niente, neppure se vivere e morire.   
Finalmente scoprivo il significato profondo della tristezza: era la parabola di una vita già condannata.   
Mi riebbi al San Mungo, in un letto ch’era accanto a quello di mio padre. I suoi occhi erano colmi di tristezza mentre mi guardava, quasi volesse chiedermi scusa, invece non c’era nulla per cui domandare perdono. Proprio nulla.   
Ciascuno era responsabile per il proprio cuore. Io, che l’avevo avuto in dono, a maggior ragione.   
“L’amavo tanto, padre,” fu tutto quel che potei sussurrargli.   
“Con ogni ragione,” fu la sua risposta e la mia piccola consolazione.   
Il corpo di Hermione fu restituito ai suoi genitori. Non potei vederla neppure un’ultima volta. Non ne avrei avuto il diritto in alcun caso, come non avrei avuto alcun diritto nel pretendere per lei altro che non una minuscola tomba babbana.   
Non aveva ancora compiuto ventotto anni, Hermione. Sarebbe rimasta per sempre lo splendido ricordo di una notte incantata. Per sempre.   
Mi sposai due anni più tardi, come si conveniva a un Malfoy.   
Sposai la donna che mi era destinata da sempre, perché sapevo ch’era anche la sola ad avere abbastanza amore per entrambi. Il mio cuore era morto, ma a lei non importava.   
Pansy era quanto di meglio potessi domandare a una compagna: la bellezza, la dolcezza, l’intelligenza.   
Persino l’accettazione di un vincolo feroce: sì, sarai mia moglie, ma non sarai mai la più amata.   
Lei, così unica nelle sue mille impertinenti imperfezioni, sarebbe rimasta per sempre a vegliare in un piccolo cantuccio del mio cuore.   
Pansy mi era stata accanto durante la convalescenza; l’aveva fatto come un’amica, senza chiedermi niente. L’aveva fatto con lo stesso affetto che aveva speso Hermione, ma i presupposti non erano gli stessi.   
Ora non ero una bambola. La sua non era una voce in grado di svegliare il silenzio.   
Eppure la baciai lo stesso, un giorno. La baciai perché la solitudine pungeva quanto il ricordo e perché sapevo che non avrebbe mai voluto che restassi solo, lei.   
Aveva tanti amici, Hermione: mi aveva regalato un intero mondo.   
Non fu una cerimonia sfarzosa, né affollata.   
Volli solo che ci fosse, tra gli altri, una donna dai capelli rossi e dagli occhi che erano braci ardenti: lei, con i gemelli che la memoria le aveva lasciato di un’ultima notte d’amore.   
A dispetto di ogni aspettativa, non li chiamò Lily e Harry.   
‘È ora di finirla con l’usare i nomi dei morti. I bambini hanno tutto il diritto d’essere solo futuro.’   
L’unica immortalità che ci apparteneva era riposta nello scrigno della memoria, e il suo restava serrato.   
Diede al frutto di un amore eternato solo dal rimpianto due nomi comuni, persino banali.   
Chiamò la figlia Malvina, perché il cielo aveva quella tinta curiosa quando venne alla luce. Elwyn il maschio, perché il suono le ricordava lo scorrere del fiume poco lontano dalla Tana, là dove mille volte aveva sognato il Prescelto che le avrebbe mangiato il cuore.   
Pansy mi diede invece tre figli, cui pensai di imporre la tradizione del nostro nome celeste, finché non fu mia moglie a opporsi, e lo fece perché mi amava; perché sapeva che desideravo sentire ancora una volta sulle mie labbra la compagnia di chi avevo perduto.   
Così chiamammo il nostro primogenito Severus e quello che seguì Rodolphus, perché anche mio padre comprendesse che sì, era giusto ricominciare lontano dalla vendetta e lontano, soprattutto, da un debito estinto mille volte.   
Infine venne una figlia bella come la madre; bella come non sarebbe mai stata, forse, quella di lei. Ma bella come l’avrei sempre custodita nei miei pensieri.   
Non avrei mai osato, se solo Pansy, mostrandomela con tutto l’orgoglio del mondo, non l’avesse chiamata per nome.   
“Questo è tuo padre, Hermione. Il tuo adorato papà.”   
E mia figlia, schiudendo la sua minuscola bocca rosata, parve sorridere, quasi mi avesse riconosciuto.   
Da quel giorno lontano sono trascorsi sette anni. Nulla è mutato, se non la malinconica tristezza che serbiamo in noi, quando, a cercarci nella memoria, scopriamo di non aver dimenticato niente, e di non aver mai chiesto perdono per quanto ci è stato donato dal sacrificio di troppi eroi.   
Eppure, mentre guardo i miei figli giocare in Hyde Park, assieme agli eredi della nostra generazione – quelli che, come me, hanno potuto custodire la memoria del prima e del dopo – mi sorge spontaneo immaginare che siano stati proprio loro il nostro riscatto: l’impegno a non perdere l’infinito stupore della vita; l’impegno a generare un’immortalità ben diversa da quella che cercava Voldemort.   
E quando Severus lamenta il proprio nome così inadatto a un bambino, mio padre accarezza i suoi boccoli castani e gli racconta la storia del Principe Mezzosangue che non ha mai tradito.   
Mai.   
E con la vita ha chiesto perdono.   
Lo stesso che invoco ogni giorno, Hermione, finché non stringerai di nuovo la mia mano per dirmi che non ne ho bisogno, perché tu mi hai sempre voluto per quello che ero.   
E anch’io.   
Il tuo sangue era più puro del mio.   
  
   
_ Quando avevo dodici o tredici anni, mio fratello Alexander mi costrinse a fare qualcosa di molto stupido: una di quelle prove di coraggio che ti imponi da ragazzino, per il gusto di fartela addosso. O, come nel nostro caso, per il gusto di farla fare addosso alla tua stupida sorella minore.   
Alexander aveva quindici anni e, dall’alto della divisa del suo prestigioso collegio, ne aveva abbastanza di me, Liza la _strana_ , sempre innamorata di qualche suo amico o intenta a tappezzare la camera dei volti di cantanti che neppure ascoltava davvero.   
Alexander già pensava ai giorni in cui avrebbe potuto lasciare il ridente, modesto sobborgo in cui vivevamo per espugnare una città universitaria abbastanza lontana da permettergli di bere birra tutte le sere, tant’è che con i suoi amici faceva esercizi di goliardia.   
Non ricordo cosa avessi fatto (suppongo incollato un chewingum contro il suo gilet preferito – mio fratello era un dandy, di quelli d’altri tempi), fatto sta che mi chiamò imperioso e mi disse: “Liza Meggie Granger! Questa volta non avrai il mio perdono!”   
Non che me ne importasse qualcosa: sapevo alla perfezione, però, che mi avrebbe impedito di vedere Rod Stewart, il capitano della squadra di polo del collegio. Avevo passato tutta la settimana a lisciarmi i capelli per ottenere un perfetto effetto seta – io, che li avevo orrendamente crespi come la zia Hermione buonanima – sicché era da escludere l’ipotesi che potessi farmi tenere in scacco: anche a costo di rifargli il letto per un mese, avrei ottenuto la sua pietà.   
E Alexander, che era nero dentro – in realtà gli sarebbe piaciuto esserlo anche fuori, credo, come Ryan Wilson, il migliore della sua classe – mi folgorò con quella sua maligna, malsanissima idea.   
“D’accordo. L’avrai solo se passerai la notte sulla tomba della _strega_!”   
La _strega_ , nel linguaggio diretto di noi adolescenti, altri non era se non la zia Hermione, una cugina di papà morta tre o quattro anni prima che nascesse Alex – in caso contrario, voglio dire, avrei avuto anche un capro espiatorio.   
Tutti, più o meno, avranno avuto almeno un parente un po’ strano o una zitella in casa: la nostra era la _Strega_. A guardare la minuscola fotografia che c’era sulla sua tomba – sempre pulita e sempre piena di fiori – per la verità, non ti veniva spontaneo accostarle quell’appellativo così poco carino.   
Era morta giovanissima, zia Hermione; non era neppure brutta. Siccome, però, pareva che fosse un tipo un po’ strano e frequentasse gente più singolare ancora, si era guadagnata tra noi cugini Granger quel nomignolo non molto simpatico, oltre che procurata una biografia piena di dettagli inventati di volta in volta per arricchire il personaggio.   
E ora mi toccava affrontare proprio lo spauracchio della famiglia in un luogo in cui nessuno – salvo essere matto come la zia – avrebbe voluto curare le pubbliche relazioni.   
“Ti prego, Alex! Tutto ma non questo! Ti presento qualche mia amica carina, piuttosto! Ally Fisher ha detto che sei un figo!”   
“Ally Fisher ha le gambe storte.”   
“Rebecca McNair?”   
“È grassa e ha i brufoli.”   
“Allora…”   
“La mia offerta non è negoziabile. Prendere o lasciare!”   
Halloween era passato da un pugno di giorni, ma il clima restava spettrale. Un cimitero, poi, non è senz’altro un luogo che visiteresti volentieri di notte e con una bruma tanto fitta da farti scambiare gli idranti per gnomi.   
In realtà io ero sempre stata una bambina con una grande fantasia – da cui appunto il soprannome di ‘ _strana_ ’ – credevo alle fate, credevo ai folletti e, se non avessi avuto un idiota prepotente per fratello, probabilmente avrei continuato a lungo ad aspettare pure Babbo Natale.   
Chi aveva conosciuto la zia Hermione diceva che le somigliavo non poco. Considerando che non avevo voglia di morire d’infarto a ventotto anni – e poi: che razza di morte! – era evidente che non lo prendessi per un complimento.   
Pedalai sulla mia bicicletta sino al cancello del cimitero e decisi di essere forte e coraggiosa. Rod valeva bene qualche fantasma, insomma.  
Visto l’orario, la spessa grata era chiusa, onde evitare che certi ragazzini pieni di iniziativa come la sottoscritta andassero a trastullarsi tra le tombe – o qualche tossicodipendente le usasse come panchine su cui fare di peggio – ma sapevano tutti come a metà del lato settentrionale si aprisse una larga siepe che non era poi impossibile saltare.   
La sottoscritta non era un’atleta, ma la sella della bicicletta mi regalava qualche centimetro utile. Il resto era rimesso all’agilità delle mie gambe da cicogna, così magre e nodose che evitavo di mostrarle per non essere derisa.   
Come non era difficile immaginare, il cimitero era silenzioso, deserto e spaventoso. Avevo visto una tale quantità di film spazzatura su simili luoghi che ancora non riuscivo a raccapezzarmi dell’idiozia con cui, malgrado il mio innato buonsenso, mi ero fatta incastrare.   
Io non avevo la faccia da protagonista di film horror, insomma: ero ancora piatta come una tavola da surf.   
E poi sulla tomba di zia Hermione giravano leggende raggelanti: si diceva che i fiori vi crescessero da soli e fossero sempre freschi, in qualunque stagione dell’anno. Spesso, anzi, ve ne fossero di specie così rare che neppure nel cuore di Londra era facile trovarne.   
Non avevo una grande confidenza con la zia – l’ammiravo solo per la leggenda secondo la quale si era ridotta da sola i dentoni dei Granger, là dove a me era toccato un orribile apparecchio – ma speravo che mi proteggesse.   
Tutti dicevano ch’ero quella intraprendente e simpatica della famiglia (quello bello e intelligente era Alex): dovevo solo sperare che lo pensasse anche una sconosciuta trapassata.   
Quando arrivai nei pressi della lapide della zia, però, qualcuno mi si affiancò.   
Era un uomo molto alto, pallido, con i capelli quasi bianchi e gli occhi grigi. In un certo senso era bellissimo – sotto tutt’altro profilo, però, spettrale. Era vestito con una tale eleganza che ad Alexander sarebbe preso un colpo, perché neppure a leccarsi come faceva ogni mattina sarebbe mai riuscito a eguagliare un simile portamento.   
“È un po’ tardi per una visita, non le pare?” gli feci con la mia proverbiale faccia tosta. Lo sconosciuto mi fissò con discreta sorpresa, prima di sorridere.   
“Non è mai troppo tardi per salutare una persona a te cara,” mi replicò. Aveva uno strano accento: forse era scozzese o forse parlava un inglese che non era quello di MTV – più probabile la seconda.   
Ero talmente incuriosita da quella compagnia che mi limitai a seguirlo, senza pensare che stessi passeggiando tra i cari estinti di qualcun altro. Lo sconosciuto si fermò proprio davanti alla tomba di mia zia Hermione, si inginocchiò sulla sua lapide e ne sfiorò l’immagine con le labbra.  
“La conosceva?” mi venne spontaneo chiedergli – nel mentre, senza che riuscissi a raccapezzarmi in merito al ‘ _come_ ’, lo sconosciuto aveva estratto un enorme mazzo di rose bianche da sistemare nei vasi prospicienti il tumulo.   
“L’ho amata molto,” fu la risposta che mi diede, senza guardarmi.   
“Ah…” mugolai imbarazzata.   
“Era mia zia, ma non l’ho mai conosciuta. Dicono che fosse un tipo strano.”   
Lo sconosciuto portò su di me quei suoi occhi pallidi, ridendo in modo sommesso.   
“Stai passeggiando di notte in un luogo come questo. Immagino che la follia sia un po’ ereditaria!”   
Arrossii fino alla radice dei capelli, fissando le mie scarpe da ginnastica.   
“Era un tipo particolare, sì…” riprese lo sconosciuto. “Era unica ed era speciale proprio per questo.”   
C’era nostalgia e c’era pure una tristezza infinita in quell’asserto. Mi faceva pena, ecco: quell’uomo così bello e così triste mi faceva una gran pena.   
“Com’è morta? Era così giovane…” feci con il tono partecipe delle grandi occasioni – quello, per intendersi, con cui avevo tentato di consolare la vedova Brown quando il suo gatto Pussy era stato trasformato in un tappeto dal pullman delle otto.   
“Per salvarmi la vita,” fu la replica asciutta che ottenni. “Mi ha sempre difeso, Hermione.”   
Scandì quelle parole, prima di alzarsi. Aveva un elegante bastone, ornato dalla testa di un levriero d’argento.   
Glielo vidi agitare, mentre scandiva parole che non riuscivo a cogliere e all’improvviso, davanti ai miei occhi, apparve una specie di cane fantasma. Era impalpabile, quasi liquido e aveva degli occhi molto dolci.   
“Questa è Hermione, il mio _Patronus_ ,” disse, quasi fosse l’asserto più scontato del mondo.   
E poi si dissolse nel nulla.   
Inebetita, rimasi a fissare il buio che l’aveva inghiottito, davanti a una tomba piena di fiori.   
L’immagine della zia Hermione, rischiarata dalla piccola luce, sembrava intenerita e felice.   
Anch’io al suo posto lo sarei stata.   
“Forse eri una strega, zia Hermione, ma il tuo fidanzato era davvero un gran figo!” sospirai, prima di sedermi sulla dura pietra, infilarmi gli auricolari dell’i-pod e perdermi tra le note di una musica che non aveva nulla di dolce e poco di magico, ma che raccontava di quell’irripetibile momento della mia vita. Della sua inesauribile forza.   
Un giorno avrei forse chiesto perdono anche per la mia maleducazione, come per la minuscola crepa che la mia cinta borchiata aveva aperto nel marmo.   
Se ne stava lì, come un sorriso.

Come una cicatrice.


End file.
